Our New Brother
by Willful Redhead
Summary: Ford McFadden's simple act of courage leads him deep into trouble and the family into danger.
1. Chapter 1

**ONE**

Adam McFadden glanced across Main Street and smiled seeing his wife leaning against the old truck. Her arm rested along bed of the pickup and her hip rested against the side, one long leg crossed over the other. His heart picked up a little as he contemplated her soft curves. She didn't see him at first but then catching his eye her face broke into a wide grin, and he crossed the street in quick, long strides.

"See. I told you, I'd be quicker than you." She teased him.

"You got two bags of groceries." He said leaning against the truck. "I had to get important technical equipment."

"Adam, you bought a box of nails." She shook her head at him, laughing. "Come on, Rancher Man, I gotta drop you at the Colton's and get back. If I don't start supper soon, your brothers will starve to death tonight." She turned to climb inside the truck, but he reached out and caught her, pulling her into his embrace.

"What brothers?" He asked with a grin, and leaning in close kissed her. She surprised him, surrendering to his kiss completely, and he felt everything around them fade away - until the sharp honk of horn brought him back to reality.

"Hey, McFadden!" A voice called from a truck as it passed slowly. "Get a room!"

He shook his head, frustrated as Hannah laughed, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"Shut up, Paul!" He yelled back. "You better get home to your _Mom. _You know how she worries!"

Hannah had slipped from his arms and climbed up into the truck, and annoyed he climbed up into the driver's seat.

"Sometimes I hate this town." He said, pausing before he turned the engine over.

"I think it is very charming." She said with one eyebrow raised and he laughed knowing full well that Hannah sometimes struggled with the way the whole town watched her - the outsider who had married one the McFadden boys - one of _their_ McFadden boys.

"You know," He said as the truck rumbled down the road. "Tomorrow is our anniversary."

"Day after." She said.

"What?"

"Not tomorrow - it's the day after." She corrected him.

"No, tomorrow's the twenty-second." He said.

"Tomorrow is the twenty-second, but we were married on the twenty-third, sweetheart." She said laughing.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure." She shook her head at him. "We got the marriage certificate upstairs. You can check it for yourself later. Wanna bet money?"

"Hmm." He said thoughtfully. "I guess you could be right. Either way, you and me got an anniversary this week. Six months."

"They said it wouldn't last."

"They did say that." He laughed. "They are saying it still. But you survived it so far. A miracle."

"I've done better than survive." She said and moved closer to lean against his arm.

"Well, you've got pretty low standards so that's helped a lot." He teased her.

"It really has. So, then how do you want to celebrate six months putting up with a stubborn city girl?" She asked him.

"I saved up a little bit of money and I was thinking that maybe I could take you out to dinner - over in Sonora; just you and me."

"Just you and me?" She considered thoughtfully. "I wonder what that would feel like."

"I'm thinking it would feel pretty good. At least, I'm hoping." He said to her. "So, what do you think, hon? You wanna go out with me?"

"I suppose so." She answered coyly.

"You suppose so? You got another offer your considering?"

"A few. I've got six other men in my life you know."

"Yeah, I heard you were easy." He said and she punched his arm.

"Adam Jackson McFadden, Jr.!" She scolded him. "You be nice!"

"I am nice." He said and leaning over gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm glad I married you." She said her head resting on his shoulder.

"Hannah McFadden, I can't tell you how happy I am to hear you say that."

He turned the truck down the long driveway that lead to the Colton's ranch where a group of men were working together to repair the barn roof which had been badly damaged during a recent storm. He put the truck in park and climbed down. Hannah climbed out too and followed her husband around to the front of the truck. He pulled her into his arms for another kiss.

"Ah, for pity's sake, Adam! Jeez! Come on! Everyone's waiting for those nails. Kiss your wife after we finish this roof!" His brother Brian said, crossing to the truck.

"I'll be right there." Adam said irritated.

"You know, I was gonna make a peach pie, Brian." Hannah told her brother-in-law. "But now I'm rethinking it."

"Kiss her all you want." Brian said with a wink at Hannah. He grabbed the box of nails out of the truck and went back to the barn where a group of men were working. "I expect TWO pies, Sis." He called over his shoulder as Hannah laughed.

"Crane might get back before we do - remind him about that fence." Adam told her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"I will. You fellas be careful. If either of you takes a tumble off that roof and breaks a leg, I'm not saving any pie for you." She kissed him and climbed into the cab of the truck.

"Tom'll drop us home later. But don't let Daniel sweet talk you into taking the truck into town. It is supposed to storm again tonight and I won't have him driving through a rainstorm."

"I got it." She said. "See you later."

"Bye." He said patting the side of the truck. "If it stalls out on you, try shifting down."

"Quit stressin', _Dad_." She teased him.

"Don't call me, _Dad_." He pointed a long finger at her. "You watch it, girl!"

He watched the old truck disappear down the long drive way, her laughter ringing in his ears like music.

"Hey, loverboy! You gonna work or what?" His brother called and rolling his eyes, he walked to the barn.

***7***

"Hannah! Hey, Hannah!" Daniel came inside, the front screen slamming shut behind him.

"Kitchen!" She called out.

He stepped inside. "Is Crane back yet?"

"Nope. Another couple of hours, I think." She glanced up from where she was rolling out a pie crust.

"Adam and Brian still at the Colton's?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Yep. Something wrong?" She expertly lay the pie crust in the bottom of the pie tin.

"Kind of." He shrugged his shoulders. "The school called. Ford got sent out of class for fighting."

"You mean Evan." She corrected.

"Not Evan. Ford."

"Ford? Your brother? He's blond about this tall." She indicated with her hand. "Blue eyes. Great with animals. That one?"

"Thrown out of biology class. Argued with the teacher." Daniel said.

"Ford? Ford Michael McFadden argued with his teacher?" She looked up at Daniel in shock.

"I know. I can't believe it myself. But he's in the office and they won't release him to me. It has to be you." Daniel said. "You just came back from town too. I can't believe he got in trouble! Adam's gonna flip out!"

"Are you playing a joke on me?" She asked suspiciously. They loved to pull little pranks on her and she nearly _always _fell for them. but this was impossible to believe! Ford in a fight or arguing with a teacher was about as likely as a drunk Santa Claus or a pregnant Miss America.

"No, ma'am. 'Sides Adam says the next one of us that tries to trick you can go ahead and pack his bags."

"Alright, I guess I'd better go. Can you finish this pie?"

"Hell, no! I'll ruin it!"

"Language Daniel Robert." She corrected laughing. She loved to tease him and order him around as though he were as young as Guthrie.

"You are six years older than me, _Mom_." He laughed at her. Calling her Mom was their private joke. They all teased Adam calling him Dad whenever he got bossy. He _hated_ it which is why they persisted. But Daniel was the only one brave enough to tease her the same way.

"Don't be scared. It's all finished. Pile in the peaches and pour that measuring cup over the top. Put this piece of crust over it and pop it in the oven." She grinned at him. "Or maybe you are too chicken?"

"I am not scared." He insisted.

Hannah raised an eyebrow, one hand on her hip, clearly doubtful.

"Hannah!" He whined. "Oh, all right. Tell me again and then you better rescue Ford.

***7***

She pulled the truck into the parking lot of the school. She could not fathom what had happened. Ford had a temper - all his brothers did, but like Crane, Ford kept his temper under a tight control. She couldn't picture him arguing with his teacher.

"Can I help you?" The school secretary asked cheerfully.

Hannah sighed. The secretary not only knew who she was but no doubt why she was here. They sure loved to pick on the "outsider".

"I'm Hannah." She said patiently. "Hannah McFadden. I married Adam."

"Oh that's right." The secretary nodded and Hannah struggled with a few unkind thoughts. "How can I help you?"

_You can let me pick up my brother, you jerk! _Hannah thought angrily.

"The school called. There was a problem with Ford?" She tried to keep her voice sweet and light.

"Oh, well, that information is confidential. Are you on the pick up list?"

Hannah was just about to give in to the title wave of rage she felt, when Vice Principal Edwards stepped out of his office.

"That will be all, thank you Anna." He said sternly. "Come on back, Mrs. McFadden." He pushed open the swinging gate that separated the office and she followed him back to his office.

"I sent Ford to get his books. I can't tell you how surprised I was when Mr. Jacobs called and said he was sending Ford to the office." He told her as he settled into the chair behind his desk.

"You and me, both. If you called and told me Evan had been fighting, I wouldn't even blink, but Ford? Has it ever happened before?"

"Not since I've been here. I guess Brian or your husband could tell you better." Mr. Edwards said. "He was polite to me. Apologized for all the trouble he caused but won't say anything else."

"That's not like him either." She rubbed her face wearily. "I wonder what got him so riled?"

"I'm sure he'll tell you. You let me know. Bring him to my office tomorrow morning. Hopefully, we can clear things up."

"He better talk to me, if he hopes me to keep Adam calm." She grinned and shook Mr. Edward's outstretched hand. "Thank you for earlier." She nodded her head in the direction of the secretary's desk just outside his office.

"Oh, I moved here nine years ago. We _outsiders_ got to stick together." He smiled at her. "He went to get his backpack out if Mr. Jacob's class. You know where that is?"

"I do. Thanks again."

She walked down the science hall expecting him to be waiting outside, but the hallway was empty. She hesitated outside the open classroom door. She scanned the classroom and saw a furious Ford sitting at a back table, his arms crossed over his chest. She could hear Mr. Jacobs pause in his lecture as the class shifted their attention to her. He walked to the open door.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I came for Ford." She said politely.

"And you are?" The bald man asked, one hand on his hip - clearly irritated.

_Here we go again! _Hannah thought frustrated. _What is wrong with people?_

"I'm Hannah McFadden. I married Adam, Ford's brother." She explained.

"Do you have a pass?" He asked.

"What?" She felt confused. "Mr. Edwards said . . ."

"Are you on his list? I can't just release him to anyone." His tone was so patronizing; so rude that Hannah was shocked into silence.

"Well, I . . ."

"Listen, I'll explain it slowly so you can understand, you have to have permission to pick him up. It's a legal issue. Maybe your husband can explain it to you later. I don't have time just now. I have this class that is waiting to learn. You've interrupted enough. Now, I know that all this is hard for you to follow, but I will release Ford to a legal guardian only."

Hannah's eyes were wide with shock. The entire class seemed to hold its breath, waiting for a reaction.

She waited. Taking a minute to tamp down her rage. When she did speak, her voice was soft but firm. "Let's go, Ford."

Ford rose immediately and crossed to where she waited but Mr. Jacobs stopped him, his hand on Ford's chest.

"I'm sorry that you don't seem able to understand things," He began but she cut him off. She stepped closer and held his gaze with a steely eye.

"Ford." She said.

"Yes, ma'am." Ford said stepping away from his teacher. He stood beside Hannah and Mr. Jacob's reached for his arm but Hannah steeped in front of him.

"Keep your hands off my brother." She turned and walked down the hall and Ford looked up at his teacher.

"Ford, this will count as truancy."

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Ford said angrily. "That's my sister and you damn well know it." He turned sharply and followed Hannah down the hall. She said nothing and he didn't either. They climbed up into the International but she didn't start the engine. She hugged the steering wheel, her chin resting on the top.

"Hannah, I'm really . . ." He began.

"Not now." She said cutting him off. She sighed and sat up her hand on the key, but paused and glancing at him said, "I catch you cursing like that again and I'll have your hide, Ford Michael. I don't care how big a jackass he is - you be a gentleman."

Ford's eyes grew wide. "Hannah," He began, ready to point out the obvious but thought better of it. "Yes, ma'am." He said seriously.

They rode in silence and when the reached the front yard of home she turned the motor off. He reached for the handle, ready to climb down, but she put a hand on his arm. "Wait, Ford. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cursed either. I got so . . . what happened anyway? I got so . . .I'm sorry I never even asked you. Are you alright? Why did you get thrown out of class?"

"I don't think I should tell you." He turned and faced her.

"Why not?"

"You'll get really angry."

"No, Ford. It's okay I won't get mad at you, I promise. I'll listen."

"I'm not worried about you being mad at me." He explained.

"Oh!" She said her eyes growing wide. "I'm already furious with him. How much worse could it get?"

Ford said nothing just raised his eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

Adam wanted to lean his head back against the seat, but knew if he did Brian would tease him about being an old man. Climbing around fixing the roof all day had left him pretty worn out - not that he'd admit it. He glanced at his brother in the passenger seat. Brian was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Tired, little brother?" Adam asked and Brian turned around rolling his eyes at him.

"Don't start, old man."

"Aren't you the same age?" Tom asked them.

"Please!" Brian said punching Tom's arm. "He's a _million_ years older than me!"

"Seventeen months!" Adam leaned forward from the back seat of the jeep. "Seventeen months and eleven days."

"See, he's ages older than me!" Brian said. "It really shows up on days like today. I bet he can hardly climb out of the car."

"Watch it, Bri! Don't give me a reason to remind you how easy it is for me to clean your clock!" Adam growled.

Brian laughed and said to Tom, "He's like an old bear - all growl and no fight."

"Listen, if you two or gonna throw down, wait 'til I get a chance to make a bag of popcorn. Our tv broke this summer and I'm sort of hurtin' for entertainment." He turned the jeep onto the road that led to the Circle Bar Seven, and coming to the long driveway they could see a lone figure in the distance.

The sun was just sinking in the sky, and the hills in the distance were bright green. The sky above them was streaked with golds, reds, pinks and purples, and in the distance walked Hannah. The light shining behind her made her hair shine with gold. She was dressed in a white henley, and her jeans hugged her long legs. She saw the jeep and paused leaning against the fence, a bright grin on her face revealing dimples.

"Damn." Tom said turning around to glance at Adam.

"Got that right." Adam said with a grin. "Pull over. I'll hop out here."

"I'll bet." Tom slowed the jeep to a stop and Adam climbed out, walking toward Hannah in long strides, as the jeep roared past them.

"Hey, beautiful. You trying to a hitch a ride to the city?" She laughed and he couldn't resist pulling her close for a kiss.

"Just try and get rid of me, Rancher Man."

"No way in hell I'm gonna try that." He kissed her again. "Everything all right? One brother too many?"

"No. I just figured you'd be back soon, and if I met you on the road, we'd have at least ten minutes alone on the walk back."

"Smart girl."

She grinned at him, and twined her fingers in his as they made their way back to the house together.

"You sore?" She asked him. "I bet you are tired."

"Nah, I'm a tough guy."

"Alright, cowboy. No need to get defensive. I only asked 'cause I noticed you were limping a little bit."

"Oh, that? It's nothing." He waved his hand at her dismissively. "See, we were working on that roof, and I saw this brown bear in the distance, so I hopped down, chased him off. It would've been pretty simple too, but I had to run about ten miles to do it. Plus, I only had five minutes to accomplish it. So, you know, I guess I'm a tiny bit sore. But no big deal - just an average day."

"I see."

"Yeah, and it wasn't really the bear and the ten miles, but there was this cougar there too, and I also was carrying a load of four-by-fours, so I guess that was what did it."

She shook her head. "Okay, okay. No need to brag, Muscles."

"Oh, I'm not bragging. If I was bragging I would've mentioned that I was also carrying Brian the whole way because he was scared and crying like a little boy who lost his blankie."

"I'm telling him you said that." She said laughing.

"You do, and I'll tell him that your secret recipe chicken comes from the back of a bisquick box."

"You do, and you may as well bunk in with him!"

Adam considered thoughtfully, "Well, he doesn't hog the covers, but he doesn't kiss near as good as you."

"Oh?" She asked turning to step in front of him.

"Not even close." He said leaning in and kissing her. If he had his way, he would've stayed where he was kissing her until every star was in the sky, but the weight of responsibility drew him back to reality; like a stone dragging him to the bottom of the ocean. "The boys already eat?"

"Yep. I made them save some for you, though. It wasn't easy fighting Guthrie off."

"God, he's impossible to keep fed! Crane was one hundred times worse, though!"

"I imagine keeping you fed at twelve was no picnic." She said as they resumed their walk to the house.

"I was the perfect son." He said dramatically.

"Still are." She said seriously, but he couldn't react to this overwhelming kindness, and instead cleared his throat before speaking.

"How was your day?"

"Pretty good. Nothing too exciting."

"No broken bones?"

"Nope. Least not yet. Today isn't over."

"True that." He sighed seeing that they'd reached the house. She continued forward, but he stopped, and pulled her to him. "I kind of don't want to go inside."

"Me either," She said and he wrapped his arms around her.

"So let's stay out here." He suggested.

"Well, your brothers are watching us through the picture window so . . ."

"Damn, brothers."

"Nice language." She said laughing. "Beside, I should mention one tiny thing that happened today."

"Uh, oh." He said stepping back from her. "I don't like the sound of this."

"No, it isn't a big deal, really. I just had to pick one of your brother's up early from school." She smiled at him hopefully.

"Uh, huh." He said crossing his arms. "That's all?"

"Well, it wasn't a pick up from the nurses' office."

He nodded his head at her and rolled his head from left to right, stretching his neck. "Where?"

"See, it's gonna sound a lot worse than it was. Why don't you go inside and have a good dinner and then we'll talk about it."

"You brought it up." He pointed out. "Hannah, come on, out with it!"

"Well, I had to stop by and talk with the vice principal first, and then your brother came home."

"I swear! He'll never learn! Evan is never gonna see his graduation day! He keeps this up and I'll kill 'em first!"

She reached out and caught his arm, as he stormed toward the steps. "Adam, it wasn't Evan."

"Guthrie? He probably just did something without thinking then."

"No." She said and waited for it to sink in, and nearly smiled as his eyes grew wide with shock.

"Ford? _My_ brother Ford? Really?"

"I know! That's what I said." She laughed. "Got thrown out of class."

"Ford?"

"Yep. _For arguing with the teacher_." She emphasized each word, almost enjoying herself. "Ford, your brother, argued with a teacher."

"I'll be damned!" Adam said. "Who knew? He's a dead man, but I'm almost proud of him!"

"I know, right?" She laughed.

"Why was he arguing?" He asked.

"Yeah," She said her smile and laughter fading. "That's the part that's gonna tick you off. He won't talk about it."

"He won't talk about it?" Adam felt his blood pressure rise. "He gets thrown out of class and expects me to leave it alone? He's talking, all right. He's talking right now!"

"I don't know, Adam. You've been doing this longer than me, but . . ." She hesitated, unsure. "Maybe we should give him some time. Ford wouldn't argue over nothing."

He studied her thoughtfully, trying not to be distracted by the light on her skin, or the familiar lines of her curves. Hannah was beautiful, there was no denying that. Any fool could see it - from her long, brown waves of hair, to her dark mischievous eyes, and down the long curvy line of her body, but that was just the start. She was fun-loving and quick to laugh. She brought joy wherever she went - even in the bleakest of circumstances. And she was stubborn with a capital S. She'd dig her heels in for whatever she thought was right and didn't care who she had to tangle with; she was fearless. But it was times like now, her loving kindness that completely slayed him.

She loved his brothers; all six of them. She was quick to shape herself into whatever they needed - a teasing equal to Brian's stubborn temper, a thoughtful philosopher to Crane's inner struggles, an artistic sounding-board for Daniel, a calming spirit to Evan's fiery temper, a patient, thoughtful, observer to Ford's shy demeanor, and a laughing playmate, and maternal comfort to Guthrie. It was impossible for him to express how much it meant to him - what a difference it made. She lifted a heavy load that had weighed him down for more than a decade. And he couldn't express his gratefulness.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to . . ." She said softly and he realized that she'd misunderstood his silence.

"No, hon, no. I was just thinking . . ." But words failed him. How could he possibly express it to her. He was no good at words. He sighed, frustrated with himself. "I was just thinking of how glad I am that you are here." He finished lamely.

"Oh, well . . ." She blushed, flustered and he felt like a jackass that such a pathetic compliment could mean so much to her. He remembered Crane telling him once that it wouldn't kill him to say thank you or hand out a compliment once in awhile.

"How about I eat first and then we decide?" He hit the word "we" hard hoping she'd notice it.

"We should ask Brian what he thinks." She agreed. "You two are the experts. I'm just an amateur in training."

"Nah, baby." He said kissing her again. "You could hold your own any day." And he held the door open for her as they entered the house to the hoots and teasing of his brothers. "Knock it off!" He told them, noticing that Ford was silent; watching him with anxious eyes. "Doesn't anyone have chores?" His brothers scrambled out and he turned to Brian. "You are NOT gonna believe who got kicked out of class today! Come on, Hannah saved us some dinner."

"Ah, hell!" Brian moaned. "I was thinking I could come home to a quiet, simple evening for once. I tell you what, if Evan doesn't get it together, I say we ship him off to military school. I'm sick of his . . ."

"It wasn't, Evan." Adam said with a grin.

"Oh, Guthrie! He just thinks _after_ he does things! They always blow things out of proportion!"

"Wrong again, little brother. Ford Michael McFadden." Adam found himself enjoying the look of shock that crossed over Brian's face.

"What?" He exploded. "Holy crap! It's like finding out that the Easter Bunny is really a Duck! What the hell happened?"

"You'll have to ask Hannah. She's the one who picked him up. Come on, I'm starving!" He led a stunned Brian into the kitchen wondering what on earth could have pushed his calmest brother to his breaking point.


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

Ford knew he was doomed. Adam was gonna kill him. He had seen Hannah talking to him, and knew that she'd told him. He was stunned when Adam said nothing about it. He was more than happy to tackle his evening chores - whatever he could do to be out of the house and away from Adam.

He had expected Hannah to force him to tell her everything, but she hadn't. She had asked him twice on the drive home and when he had offered no explanation, she had glanced at him and then said, "Well, I've never known you to be intentionally disrespectful. If you argued with your teacher, I image you had reasons. But, I just worry about you. You must be pretty upset. Maybe later you'll feel like talking."

He'd almost told her then. From the moment that Jacobs had thrown him out of class - no from the moment he'd stood up in the middle of class - he'd felt completely alone. He couldn't believe that no one else had stood with him. Sitting outside the office, awaiting his doom, he could only think of how angry Adam would be. Disrespect was _not_ something that Adam Jackson McFadden, Jr. tolerated, _EVER_. He couldn't imagine a single thing he could say to make the situation any better.

He had turned and looked at Hannah and said very softly, "I can't . . . It would only make things . . ." He'd sighed unable to finish any of his thoughts. "I need to think things through. I'm sorry, Hannah."

"Oh," She had said reaching out and squeezing his arm. "Don't apologize, Ford. I just . . ." She'd chewed at the corner of her lip. "I hope you know that you can talk to me."

"I do." He said feeling even worse. "I would, Hannah, I just . . . I haven't got it figured out just yet."

"Okay, hon, but promise you'll consider me when you do."

"Yes ma'am." And she'd shook her head at him, smiling.

"How can a boy who says "ma'am" as often as you get thrown out of class?"

Now, as darkness fell over the Circle Bar Seven, he was wondering the same thing. It wasn't as if he'd set out to tick Jacobs off - although over the last few months he'd been sorely tempted. It was just one thing too many and he snapped; had enough. Now, he was in the greatest disaster of his life. He'd have to go in soon, and he knew that Adam wasn't gonna let it go any longer. The only reason that he had held back as long as he had was because of Hannah.

He looked up at the sky which was nearly dark and sighing turned from where he was and headed toward the house; toward doom.

"Ah damn!" He heard Guthrie's voice coming from the pen just outside the barn.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I left the gate open, again. Adam's gonna kill me!" His younger brother looked panicked.

"Did any of the goats get out?"

"Yes. Gary and Little Pete. Every time! You'd think I'd remember to close it! If you even think about leaving it open, Gary will try and bolt." Guthrie moaned.

"Listen, you go on in. I'll get them. They always head to the stream. It won't take long. Can you tell Adam?"

"Yeah, sure." Guthrie said laughing. "I bet you'd rather chase them down!"

"Shut up, Guth." Ford said sharply and immediately felt horrible seeing the look of hurt in Guthrie's eyes. "Just . . . ." It was turning out to be one of his worst days ever. "Just go on in, Guth. I'll find them."

"Yeah, thanks." He watched as Guthrie turned and disappeared inside the house.

Gary and Little Pete were completely predictable. Every time they got out they went to the same spot. He grabbed a rope and headed out. He found them near the creek and had just put a rope on both of him, when he heard the sound of hooves. He looked up and his eyes grew wide with surprise. He couldn't believe she was here.

***7***

"That's it?" Brian asked. "There's nothing else?"

"Nope." Hannah said. "He wouldn't talk to Vice Principal Edwards. He wouldn't talk to me."

"Oh, he's talking!" Adam said angrily.

"Adam, wait." Hannah said. "He's upset. You can see he's upset. It isn't like him to be disrespectful. Has he ever been in trouble in school?"

"No." Brian said. "He's the _only_ McFadden who hasn't." He glanced at his brother. "She's got a point, Junior."

"Yeah." Adam grumbled. "But he has to talk, Brian. You know that. For his own sake. He won't be able to live with himself."

"Yeah." Brian agreed. "But we can't make it him, if he doesn't want to."

"It's always the quiet ones." Adam sighed and Brian nodded.

"Trouble." Brian agreed.

Hannah looked from one brother to the other, feeling out of the loop. "What?" She asked.

"It is the rule of the McFaddens, Sis." Brian explained. "The noisy ones - like Evan and Daniel . . ."

"And you." Adam said laughing.

"And me." Brian agreed. "The noisy ones are easy - they blow up, apologize and it ends - but the quiet ones - well, they are NOTHING but trouble!"

"When things get tough with them - it's like pulling a bull out of a tar pit." Adam said.

"Just be thankful you weren't here to deal with Crane when he was sixteen." Brian told her. "It was NOT pretty."

"I can imagine." Hannah said and Adam laughed out loud.

"Honey, you were sixteen the same time he was."

"Oh, God!" Brian said laughing. "Then it is really good you weren't here then. Two sixteen-year olds would've been a nightmare!"

"And landed me in jail, I think." Adam said with a wink at his wife.

"Shut up." Hannah shook her head, sobering. "You boys, know better than me. I'm new to it all, but it seems to me that maybe we should let him come to us, or at least wait."

"But you said he has to see Vice Principal Edwards in the morning before class. We don't have time." Adam said.

"He hasn't missed any school this year besides Roundup." Hannah said. "We could call in the morning."

"I don't know . . ." Adam hesitated.

"I think she's right, Adam." Brian nodded at his sister-in-law. "What's more, I think we should let her handle it."

"What?" Hannah's eyes grew wide with shock. "I'm not . . .you are the parents . . ."

"The hell you're not." Brian said. "Look, we got the strangest family on the planet - I accept that, but the three of us are raising them, and it is time people around here accepted that. You aren't some side-kick who tags along. You're his family and got as much right to having a say about what happens to him."

Hannah stood speechless and turned to look at her husband.

"He's right, hon. Remember the way Evan's math teacher never even said hello to you? It's ridiculous! Besides, you're really good with him. I bet he talks to you. I blow up too easy."

"Of course, it could just be we're too chicken." Brian teased, sensing she was on the verge of tears.

"Throw the new guy to the wolves?" Adam asked with a wink at Brian. He put an arm around Hannah's shoulders squeezing tightly. "You can do this. You know Ford and have a great instinct about what he needs."

"But I don't want to mess it up. What if I'm wrong about what he needs?" She looked at them with large, dark eyes.

"Sometimes you will be." Brian said. "You do the best you can."

"And apologize for the rest." Adam finished with a grin. "That's why I'm so good at apologies."

"You suck at apologies." Brian said with a laugh. He reached out and squeezed Hannah's shoulder, and impulsively kissed her cheek. "You got this, Sis. I trust you." And then he left them alone together.

Adam kept his arm around Hannah who had curled into his embrace, her face buried in his shoulder.

"You crying?" He asked.

"What do you think?" She asked tearfully.

"That's my girl." He said patting her shoulder.

"Adam, I don't know if this is a good idea. I'm no . . ." She lifted her head and met his eyes, her own bright with tears. "I'm scared." She whispered.

"Welcome to parenthood." He said with a grin.

***7***

Ford reached out and caught the reins of her horse as she hopped down. "Guthrie said you'd be here."

"What are you doing here?" He asked shocked.

"You know why I'm here."

"Listen, I . . ." He swallowed hard unsure what to say.

"I never got a chance to talk to you. Are you suspended?"

"I don't know. I'm supposed to talk to the Vice Principal in the morning." He shrugged.

"This is all my fault." She sighed and shook her head. "I'm really sorry, Ford."

"It isn't _your_ fault. I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but it kind of has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does. You wouldn't be in trouble if . . ."

"No, I just mean. It has more to do with right and wrong." Ford looked into her bright green eyes. "I'm not gonna sit by and do nothing."

"Lots of people did." She said softly. A soft breeze lifted her brown hair off her shoulders and Ford was surprised that he hadn't ever really noticed the light pattern of freckles that spread from her nose to her cheeks, or her long golden-brown eyelashes that curled up at the tips or the soft pink color of her cheeks; she was very pretty.

"They were just scared of him." He explained. "He's pretty intimidating."

"Weren't you scared?"

"Yeah!" He said laughing. "I'm still scared. My brother's gonna kill me before this over."

"Then why'd you do it?" She asked.

"I guess," He sighed thinking about it. "I guess I just had to say something. I couldn't keep quiet." His bright blue eyes met hers and she smiled warmly at him.

"But it isn't your business, really. It didn't have anything to do with you. It's between him and me."

"No it isn't." Ford corrected her. "Lizbeth, it isn't right - not for you - not for anyone. You're the smartest person in the whole class, and he treats you . . ." He found himself straightening his back and pushing his shoulders back. "Anyway, it wasn't right and I couldn't let it go; I'm not that kind of man."

The word man surprised him, and he was grateful that his voice hadn't cracked when he'd said it. He had said it without thinking about it first. But standing there in the fading light beside her, no other word seemed more right. He just hoped that he would be man enough to face whatever consequences came his way.

"Come on," He said reaching for her hand. "I'll walk you home."


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

It was almost completely dark by the time Ford walked up to the front steps of the house. He had felt strong, confident, and bold with Lizbeth, but considering his older brother's fierce temper, he felt his bravery fall away. _Please God, let Adam be asleep or in Africa._ He had just reached the bottom step when Hannah stepped out onto the porch.

"I was starting to worry." She said meeting him at the bottom step.

"I'm sorry. I was . . ." He sighed and thought he'd better get it over with. "Where's Adam?"

"Oh, he was beat. He went to bed."

Ford nearly lost his balance. _Thank you, God!_ "Wh . . .wha . . . what?"

"Both he and Brian were pretty worn out. I guess the barn roof was more work than they expected."

"You . . . you didn't tell him?" He wrinkled his brow in perplexity.

"I did." She smiled and reaching out put a hand on his arm. "I told him you needed some time to sort it out. So we, Brian, Adam and me, we agreed that if you need it, you can stay home tomorrow."

Ford's eyes grew wide with shock, and turning he glanced to the left, reading the numbers on the house. "Am I at the right house?"

Hannah laughed. "I know, right? Listen, Ford, it isn't like you to get in trouble. We figure you had reason, which isn't to say Adam and Brian won't punish you if necessary, but whatever happened, we'll give you time to work it out."

"But Adam doesn't put up with disrespect! Wasn't he furious? He had to have been really angry."

"He was."

"He was." Ford repeated stunned. "But you talked him out of it? Hannah!" He smiled widely at her, and threw his arms around her, kissing her on the cheek. "I love you!"

She laughed, and pushing him away gently said, "Listen Ford, you are still in trouble. You got thrown out of class. Whenever you do go back to school, we'll have to meet with Vice Principal Edwards." His grin faded at the thought. "And there's Mr. Jacobs."

The thought of Jacobs filled him with a rage, and clenching his jaw he said, "I know, Hannah. I'm sorry about everything. But . . ." He sighed. "I really didn't have a choice."

He watched her as she considered this thoughtfully. She rubbed her chin absently, and looking at him she asked, "You didn't?"

"No, ma'am."

"I think you better tell me about it Ford."

"Hannah, remember when you punched Mr. Wheeler in the jaw?"

"Yes." She said blushing at the memory. "But Ford, I've never done anything like that. I was just really, really angry."

"This is gonna make you ten times angrier." He said seriously.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Then you definitely better start talking."

***7***

Adam had nearly drifted to sleep twice. He was completely exhausted, but his worry over Ford kept pulling him back to consciousness. Then when he had nearly drifted off, he heard Ford's voice outside. He sat up in bed and crossed to the window seat. He couldn't really see anything, and could only make out the sound of Ford's voice, and Hannah's lilting responses. He was dying to know what they were saying, but Brian was right. Hannah should have her chance to manage this. Hannah _could_ manage it. People either overlooked her, or studied her - waiting to see what the "city girl" would do. She was a girl in the middle. He had to admit that Hannah had it kind of tough - starting with his own errors. But, she was more than capable of managing things.

He'd been amazed how quickly she'd settled into their lives. One day she was a stranger to them all, and the next she was trimming Daniel's hair, teaching Ford how to make a berry cobbler, and reading a book to Guthrie when he was sick with the flu. The house was clean, the meals unbelievable, and all his brothers were happy - eventually even Brian. He found the whole thing completely amazing and he thanked God every night for her.

But, she doubted herself. She had high expectations and felt the burden of being the lone female in a house of men, keenly. She wanted to do right by them all; himself included. Sometimes the four years span between them felt like a vast ocean; he had, after all, been a parent for a decade longer than her. He understood the desire to be perfect; it was a battle he had fought long ago. Her mistakes made her anxious and gun shy. She worried often about messing things up, and making a mistake - never understanding that her loving presence was a constant healing balm for his brothers - especially for Guthrie who had no memory of his mother. He had meant what he said to her - that you did the best you could and apologized for the rest. He and Brian had learned that much. It had taken them nearly a decade but they had learned it.

He waited for what seemed like an eternity, and eventually heard Ford climb the stairs. He listened hard trying to determine Ford's emotions based on the pace of his steps. He wasn't lumbering slowly, so whatever had happened hadn't left Ford stressed out. He expected Hannah to follow right behind his brother, but heard nothing. He considered going downstairs, but didn't want her to think that he didn't trust her. He sat on the edge of their bed contemplating his best move. A flash of light across the yard caught his eye. She had gone out to the barn? He glanced at the clock. What was she doing?

He reached for his pants, and sliding into a t-shirt he took the stairs two at a time. Brian was waiting near the bottom step.

"What's going on?" Brian asked.

"Don't know. Did you see Ford?"

"He seemed alright but I could hear her pacing around the porch, and then she took off for the barn. I think she's sorting out those bales we got this afternoon." He raised an eyebrow at his older brother. "You gonna go out there?"

"Of course! Aren't you curious?" Adam asked.

"Well, yeah, but . . ." He paused. "I was going to shift all those bales around in the morning, so we could wait, you know, give her time to work things out." He grinned at Adam.

"You're a jackass. You know that, right?" Adam shook his head and punched Brian's shoulder. He pushed open the door and stepped out onto the porch. "You comin' brianless?"

Brian sighed. "Let me grab a shirt."

But Adam didn't wait, and was all the way across the yard by the time, Brian had stepped out onto the porch. He went into the darkness of the barn, and found her in the loft, tossing bales of hay down into various pens.

"Hannah?" He called up to her. "Hey, honey! You alright?"

"Yeah." She said, her voice tight and angry. _Uh, oh._ Adam thought. He knew what that sound meant.

"So, um, you wanna come in? It's kind of late for chores." He shifted from one foot to the other unsure. He glanced behind him as Brian entered the barn.

"I'm too . . ." She peered over the edge of the loft at the two of them. "Lemme finish this."

"Hey, uh, Hannah," Brian said gently. "You're gonna wake up all the animals. There gonna be confused about whether it is day or not. So why don't you come down, huh?"

"Did Ford go to bed?" She asked them.

"Yeah. He seemed okay." Adam said his foot on the first rung of the ladder. "What happened? Honey?"

He stepped back as she climbed slowly down, her cheeks pink from the effort or from anger he wasn't sure. He reached out and brushed a piece of hay from her dark hair.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"You aren't gonna believe it! Adam, I swear! Oh!" She stomped her foot. "And I couldn't just go inside and go to bed. I've never been so angry in my life! Tomorrow! Tomorrow first thing I'm gonna . . ."

"Hey, uh, Hannah," Brian interrupted her. "Listen, I could wait all week no problem, but Adam's a pretty impatient guy, so maybe you could tell us what has you so riled up you are chucking bales of hay like their softballs."

"Right," She sighed. "I'm sorry, but . . ." She kicked at a nearby pile of logs.

"Holy crap!" Brian said, turning to Adam. "What the hell did Ford do?"

"It isn't Ford that has me so angry!" She said at last. "In fact, I'm baking him a cherry cobbler tomorrow! You'll be so proud when I explain it."

"Feel free to start explaining now." Adam said.

"Maybe I should wait 'til morning. You are pretty worn out, and I promise you, this isn't a story that's gonna put you to sleep."

"Hannah McFadden!" Adam said. "Start!"

"Alright." She folded her arms across her chest and began.

***7***

"I remember that it started the very first day of class." Ford told her. "He was really brusque to begin with, but some things I didn't notice right away."

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked.

"Well, like all the boys sit in the front and all the girls are in the back. It was strange. I didn't notice it right away, but other guys did. But I thought it was just weird. I mean it didn't seem sinister or anything."

"I don't . . ."

"He's really old-fashioned." Ford interrupted.

"Old-fashioned? Like he wears a bow tie?" She asked.

"No. He says girls shouldn't be allowed to take science classes."

"What?" Hannah exploded. "He said that? He told you that?"

"See, I warned you. This is gonna really tick you off." He sighed.

"He told you, what, like in passing or when you asked him about the seating chart?"

"No. It was part of his lecture the first day. He said he disagreed with the district's policies, and that no women should be allowed to study science because it was a waste of time."

"He said that? He said that in class? In front of all the girls?"

"Yeah, at first I thought it was a joke, but then I realized he wasn't kidding." He shook his head. "It gets worse."

"How the hell could it get worse?" She asked.

"He told us - told them that he wasn't gonna slow things down for them, so to forget about any questions. He wanted to focus on the group of people who had a chance of becoming true scientists."

"And no one said anything?"

"He's really intimidating. And he doesn't call on girls. Ever."

"And just to satisfy my curiosity, science is a waste of time for girls because . . .?"

"It's too hard for them." Ford said cringing.

"It's too hard for them." Hannah repeated bitterly, nodding her head. "Of course. He's old fashioned - that's what you told me." Ford watched her anxiously, expecting an explosion.

"He's a jerk." Ford said. "But he's really scary, and if you disagree with him, he writes you up, or lowers your grade."

"Was he always like this? What about when Crane had him? Or Brian?"

"They didn't have him. Adam, Brian and Crane went to school here in Murphys before they combined schools and started busing us to Sonora." Ford explained.

"And Daniel? What about Evan?"

"Evan had a different biology teacher, and Daniel didn't take biology. He took Physiology for his credits."

"So you're the lucky one." She said.

"Yeah." He agreed. "I don't know. Everyone just sits there. No one likes him. He's a jerk. And I just got sick of it. Lizbeth Alverez sits right behind me, and she's the smartest person in the whole school, but the way he talks to her . . . you saw the way he can be."

"Yeah." She tilted her head at him. "What's this got to do with Lizbeth Alverez?" She asked him.

"Everything." He said with a sigh.

"Oh, Ford!" Her eyes grew wide. "You defended her honor!"

"N. . . n. . . no." He blushed. "I just . . . " He rubbed his face with his hand. "Hannah!"

She pulled him into her arms, hugging him tightly. "You did." She said softly. "I'm so proud of you!"

***7***

"Ford McFadden, white knight." Brian said. "I gotta say, I'm impressed."

"Do you know her? What does she look like?" Hannah asked.

"I dunno." Brian said. "Her dad, Jorge, is the foreman at the Crandal's ranch. He's a great guy."

"But what happened in class today?" Adam asked. "It's October. All this other stuff happened in September."

"Yeah, but it's been building up. Ford's been pretty ticked about it for awhile and yesterday, Lizbeth wanted to ask a question. Actually, she tried to ask it the day before yesterday, but Jacobs shut her down. Said that he was trying to teach "the men" and didn't have time to help "little girls understand the basics.'"

"What the hell?" Brian stormed. "And nobody said anything? Really?"

"So, today, she asked Ford if he would ask the question for her. So he did."

"Knight in shining armor." Adam said with a grin at his brother.

"No, I haven't got to that part yet." She grinned at them. "So he asks the question. Mr. Jacobs answers it, and then goes on and on about what a great question it was, and how it shows how intelligent a _man_ Ford is. He points out that questions like that just prove what he's felt all along - that science should be left to men."

"What a complete and utter . . ." Brian began, but Adam cut him off with a shake of his head.

"So, he finishes praising Ford for his brilliant question, and Ford stands up and says, 'It wasn't my question. I had to read it from a note I made. I didn't even understand the question. It was too complicated for me.'"

"Oh!" Brian's eyes grew wide and he punched Adam's shoulder.

"Mr. Jacobs was shocked! He couldn't believe it, so he asked Ford who's questions it was."

"What did Ford say?" Adam asked her.

"Brace yourselves," She grinned at them. "He said, 'I'd tell you who really asked the question, but I feel your mindset is too limited to accept the true identity of the scientist.'"

"Oh my God!" Brian burst out. "He did not!"

"That's pretty disrespectful." Adam said shaking his head. "And also brilliant."

"Ford said the whole class got deadly silent and were just watching Mr. Jacobs and then they'd look at him, like some crazy tennis match. And then he said it." She paused, half-enjoying retelling the dramatic story.

"What?" Brian asked.

"He told Mr. Jacobs that he was sick of being told that the male intellect was superior to a female intellect, and that it wasn't true. He told him that there wasn't any scientific evidence to back Mr. Jacob's claims, and that if Jacob used such poor science to determine his method of instruction, he could not be trusted to explain any other aspect of science - and he certainly wasn't qualified to answer the brilliant question of a true scientist like Lizbeth Alverez."

Adam and Brian absorbed this in silence, and Hannah waited. The barn was still and in the distance you could hear the mournful lowing of cows.

"He stood up and told his teacher he was stupid." Adam said after a time.

"And a jackass." Brian added.

"Wow." Adam said. "I've never been so proud and horrified in my life!"

"How about furious? Those poor girls! Can you imagine? He's standing up front telling them they are too stupid to be in his class! I tell you what, he better get some serious sleep tonight because after I meet with him tomorrow . . ."

"Easy, hon, we don't have enough for bail, so . . ." Adam put a hand on her arm.

"What if Ford weren't your brother? What if he were a sister? Or Crane? Imagine some moron telling Crane he wasn't smart enough to be a scientist! Can you imagine? To be intelligent, curious or maybe you need help, but your teacher won't help you - and no one will help you! - All just because you were born a girl!"

"I told you, it was gonna just tick you off." Ford said surprising them. He stood in the doorway of the barn and they all turned to him. "I am sorry, Adam. It was really disrespectful, but it isn't fair! Lizbeth is so smart! I've never met anyone smarter and he treats her like . . ." Ford sighed, his head down, ashamed to meet his brother's eyes. "And she's the sweetest girl. _She_ is always respectful to him! More than me - that's for sure."

He felt a hand on his arm then, and looking up was surprised to see Adam stepping in front of him, and pulling him into a hug. "Ford, disrespect is wrong, and calling him out, like you did - you kind of boxed him into a corner. He's not gonna let this go." Ford kept his eyes on the ground, ashamed. "But, I've never been so proud of anyone in my whole life." He reached out and lifted Ford's chin. "I mean it. Standing up for her like you did, I'm proud of you."

"It wasn't just for Lizbeth. I was thinking of all the other girls. Lizbeth is smart and tough. She can take it, but some of the other girls are shy and nervous and it really hurts their feelings. And I kept thinking about Hannah."

"Me?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, if you had to sit in some class everyday with some jerk telling you that you're stupid. It made me angry to even think of it!"

"You did the right thing, partner." Brian said reaching out and running a hand through Ford's blonde hair.

"But what are we gonna do?" Ford asked. "He's furious. And I guess, he should be. I mean, you are right, Adam, I called him out - in front of the whole class. I _was_ disrespectful and we have to talk to the vice principal! What we we gonna do?"

"Well, you are going to bed. It's getting late, and tomorrow, Hannah's gonna make you a berry cobbler and you can do whatever you want. I say we give it a day. We'll call the school in the morning to let them know you are taking the day off."

Ford was astounded. A day off? Adam was going to let him stay home! He couldn't believe it.

"Adam!" Ford looked up at his brother surprised.

"Go on." Adam said gently. "It's late. Don't worry about it Ford. Hannah, Brian and me, got this, okay?"

"Yeah." Ford said as he turned to leave. "But Adam, don't let Hannah go after Jacobs herself. You _know_ she's got a temper when she's riled."

"Don't worry about me." Hannah said laughing, and put her arms around Ford, kissing his cheek. "Go on to bed, sweetheart. Everything is going to be alright."

"Thanks Hannah." Ford turned to his brothers. "Good night."

"'Night." Brian said and they watched him leave.

"What are we gonna do?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know." Adam rubbed his chin. "It's a mess. Jacobs could just deny it."

"Hannah's got to go in." Brian said.

"Me?" She shook her head. "You're taking this whole let-Hannah-handle-this-one thing too far. And besides, he was a jerk to me."

"What?" Adam turned sharply.

"Oh, well, it wasn't an important part of the story. He was just really condescending to me when I picked Ford up."

"And you didn't mention it?" Adam asked angrily.

"Calm down, Adam. You don't have to worry about me! This is about Ford, remember?"

"But what did he . . ."

"Think about it." Brian interrupted. "If Adam and I go in and deal with him, it's like saying that you aren't fit enough to manage it. It's almost like proving his point. It has to be you, Sis."

"But he won't listen to me." She said.

"He's stupid if he doesn't." Brian said.

"I thought we already established his stupidity."

"No, Brian's right, hon. It should be you. Besides, you can be pretty persuasive." Adam said putting an arm around her.

"And if he won't listen, just flip over a lab table." Brian said grinning at her.

Hannah shook her head at him. "You've got to let that go, Bri. I was . . . it was kind of a tough week."

Brian laughed. "Yeah, you married my brother!"

"You're such a jerk." Adam told him.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just so happy that someone _else_ has to go over to that stupid high school! I've probably been there four hundred times for Evan alone!"

"Don't exaggerate. It was probably only three hundred fifty." Adam said.

"And I was worried about rising up to your standards." Hannah said shaking her head at the two of them. "You? You two are my shining examples of parenthood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Adam said with a nod. "We should tell her about the time we took the boys skinny dipping during Girl Scout Camp."

"No, we said we'd never talk about that night ever again!"

"What?" Hannah shouted.

"We didn't _know_ the Girl Scout's were there! We aren't crazy!" Brian said. "It was just really, really bad timing and . . ." He shook his head. "Ah, hell! I'm going to bed." He turned abruptly to leave but paused briefly to say, "Good job, Sis." And with a wink he was gone.

"You took the boys skinning dipping and . . . "

"See, now you've got something to think about next time you feel like you've made a mistake." Adam said pulling her toward the door of the barn.

"Yeah, tomorrow when Ford gets expelled I can say, well, at least I never took him skinny dipping around the Girl Scouts." Hannah said wryly.

"Feel better?" Adam asked leading her up the steps and into the house.

"Tons." She followed him up the stairs and he paused outside their bedroom door, holding it open for her. "You know," She said to him as she passed him to enter their room. "I was a Girl Scout."

"Oh, girl!" He said following her inside. "If only we had a lake!"


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE**

Breakfast was never quiet. Between chores, locating homework and backpacks, making lunches and his brothers' naturally argumentative nature, the house was almost always filled with noise. Adam surveyed the normal morning disaster and pouring himself a cup of coffee, sat down while all around him brother passed in and out of the room. He smiled watching his wife maneuver around them like an expert dancer, setting breakfast on the table.

"Hey, Adam, can you sign this?" Guthrie asked shoving a paper in front of him.

"I swear if it is another demerit slip . . ." Adam began.

"No! It is just a permission slip for next week. Geez, I have Brian sign demerits." Guthrie said.

"Hey, Adam, can I go over to Paul's after school? He just a got a new colt and I wanna see it." Evan asked.

"Yeah, but be home for chores."

"Crane did you ever figure out what we're gonna do about that broken harrow?" Brian asked his younger brother.

"Yeah, but I gotta go into town. I think we can weld it back together. It should hold - as long as no one drives a jeep into it." They all turned and looked at Evan.

"Hey, I make one mistake and . . ." Evan began.

"Crane, can I go into town with you? I gotta get a new radiator hose. Again. I swear, Adam why don't we just go ahead and order a case of 'em!"

"Yeah, I'm sure that's in the budget!" Brian shook his head. "Crane we got an extra pile of money laying around somewhere?"

"Oh yeah, piles and piles." Crane said laughing.

All the while, as the conversations floated around him, Adam kept one eye on Ford who sat silently picking at the breakfast that Hannah had put in front of him. She had run a gentle hand through his hair, and spoke softly to him before making sure everyone else had breakfast too.

"I guess, I better get ready." Hannah said. "Lunches on the counter fellas. And be sure to . . ."

"Bring back the bags!" Guthrie and Evan chanted in unison. She said it every morning - always on the lookout for a penny to save.

"You know, the way you throw that back at me, you'd think you'd actually remember to do it once in awhile." She winked at Adam and turned to go upstairs.

"Get ready?" Ford asked. "Get ready for what?"

"Nothing to worry about, little brother, she's just climbing into the lion's den for you." Brian said reaching out and stealing a piece of bacon off Daniel's plate.

"Give that back!" Daniel managed to snatch half the piece back.

"What?" Ford's eyes grew wide. "Adam, you can't let _her_ face him!"

"Uh, news flash, Ford, Adam doesn't _let_ Hannah do anything." Evan said laughing. "She's got a mind of her own."

"Amen, little brother." Adam said with a grin. "Don't worry about it, Ford. Hannah can manage."

"No, Adam you don't understand. Mr. Jacobs is . . ." He glanced around anxiously. "He's a jackass."

"Watch it!" Brian said. "Language!"

"Yeah, you should talk!" Daniel muttered.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" Brian asked him.

"Come on, Danny, let's go before you get your backside handed to you, _again._" Crane rose and patted Daniel's shoulder.

"Stop calling me that. I'm not nine." Daniel complained as he followed Crane out of the room.

"Bus." Brian said, and reading the tension in the room, Guthrie and Evan quickly left, grabbing lunches from the counter.

"I'm sorry, but I can't think of anything else to call him. You don't . . ." Ford sighed. "You don't understand."

"You're right." Adam said glancing at Brian. "We don't. You haven't really explained anything, now, have you?"

"I told Hannah." Ford's voice was high-pitched and whiny.

"Yeah, and I appreciate that. I do. I'm glad you know you can trust her." Adam settled back in his chair.

"I would've told you. I was planning on it." Ford sighed. "I just . . . there's always so much going on around here, and it didn't seem _that_ important."

"Not important? Geez, Ford, how long have you been stressing about it?" Brian asked.

"I don't know."

"Since September. Since the first day." Adam said leaning forward. "I thought we had all of this straight, Ford. None of us go it alone. We're brothers."

"Yeah, I just . . ." Ford glanced up from his plate. "Talking isn't always that easy for me."

"We've noticed." Brian said and with a laugh crossed over to his younger brother, running a hand through his hair. "'Sides, it isn't always easy to get a word in edgewise around here."

"I don't . . ." Ford struggled trying to fight the right words. "He isn't a jerk to me, really. I mean I'm a guy and school is pretty easy for me, so he thinks I'm super smart or something. That's what some of the other guys say - 'Leave it alone. He's not bugging us.'"

"But . . ." Adam's response was gentle.

"But, well, I don't know." He sighed. "I guess it's Hannah's feminism or whatever, but if he treats them bad, it is sort of like treating all of us bad."

"Badly." Adam corrected.

"Badly." Ford nodded. "I mean, who's to say he won't do the same thing to me. And it isn't just that Lizbeth is pretty." He blushed. "I can admit that is part of it. She's so . . .She just wants to learn stuff and he blows her off. It isn't right. A man should stand up for what's right, don't you think?"

"That's what Dad always said." Adam said rubbing his chin.

"He did." Brian agreed. "Of course, Dad probably would've had a strong opinion about you calling out your teacher like you did."

" I kind of lost my temper." Ford admitted.

"Well, it isn't like that's never happened to us." Adam grinned at Brian who just shook his head.

"You think we ought to punish him?" Brian asked.

"Yep. You know Ford is obsessed with school. I say we refuse to let him go to school today."

"Well, you heard him, Ford. No school. I'm sorry to be so harsh with you, but you'll never learn otherwise." Adam rose and leaning over kissed his younger brother on the top of his head. "I hope you can survive the punishment."

"I'll use it as time to reflect on the errors of my youth." Ford said with a shy grin.

"See, I told you he'd come around eventually." Brian said to Adam. "This is one brother we can count on to be reasonable."

"That's true enough." Adam said rising. "Alright, Ford Michael, you've earned yourself a free day, so _after_ you clean up these dishes for Hannah, enjoy yourself because a day like this comes along once in a lifetime."

Ford's face grew pale at the mention of Hannah's name. "Adam, I'm serious. Please, don't let her go alone! She won't be able to manage him."

"Well, she thinks otherwise." Adam said with a sigh. "And have you ever tried to change her mind when it is made up?"

"I see your point."

"'Sides, she can hold her own." Brian pointed out. "She's no lightweight."

"I hope you are talking about someone else." Hannah said stepping into the room. "I heard the word "she" and "no lightweight". I do _not_ appreciate comments about my weight."

"Please, Sis! You think we just sit around talking about you all day?" Brian shook his head at her. "Sides, you probably don't weigh more than 100lbs! I swear, don't you let her eat?"

"Let me?" Hannah sighed. "You are the most uncivilized yahoos . . ."

"Hannah, why don't you let Adam tag along with you?" Ford said nervously. "It might be good for him."

"Uh, huh." She said placing a hand on her hip. "He'll lose his temper and then I'll have two McFadden's to rescue."

"No, that's why he should tag along. You could show him how to manage things without losing his temper."

"He really is smart." Hannah said glancing at Brian and Adam. "I mean I've seen his grades, but sometimes I forget because he's so quiet. Was Crane this clever?"

"Crane always had his nose in a book." Adam said. "But he was pretty good at figuring out what people needed. He was the only one who could get Daniel to calm down. If you think he has a temper now! You wouldn't have survived his fifth grade year! That's was awful!"

"Don't remind me." Brian laughed. "It's easy to overlook how smart he is. He doesn't show off."

"I'm just trying to . . ."

"I know exactly what you are _trying_ to do, Ford." Hannah said. "And it is very sweet - especially the way you are avoiding upsetting my independent sensibilities, but I'm gonna manage this." She drew in a deep breath.

"But you heard him! He was a jerk to you! And that was with the whole class watching! If Adam had heard . . ."

"He would've knocked him flat." She reached out, cupping his chin with gentle fingers. "Trust me, okay, Ford. I'm gonna talk to him. And I know he's gonna be rude and insulting. I know that, hon, okay? I'm not worried about it. It isn't gonna upset me. But it has to be done because it is important - because you are important."

Ford said nothing, suddenly finding it difficult to swallow. She brushed his bangs away from his face and kissed his forehead. "I'll be home in a couple of hours. Don't worry. I'm gonna stop by and see Marie after so if I'm not straight home, it doesn't mean that mean old dragon ate me, okay? Promise you won't spend your morning worrying over it."

"I don't like making promises I can't keep." Ford said softly. "I'm sorry, Hannah. I'm gonna worry." He looked up at her with bright, blue eyes. "I'm gonna worry 'cause you're important, too." And rising quickly, he started bringing the dishes to the sink.

Hannah glanced at Brian and Adam who had watched the whole scene in silence. Clearing his throat, Brian crossed over to Ford and said, "Ah, what the hell, I'll give you a hand."

"Come on," Hannah said looking up at Adam, "You can walk me to the jeep."

"Be careful, Sis." Brian said without turning around. "If he lays a finger on you, I will kick his ass from here to Sacramento."

"Language." Hannah said and reaching for Adam's hand the two of them left.

They climbed down the front steps of the house, and he leaded her down the gravel drive to where the jeep sat parked beside the barn. She leaned against the door and faced him. "Tell me again." She said not bothering to hide her nervousness.

"You can do this." He said. "You got it."

"If that secretary says anything . . ." She bit her lip. "I'll be honest, Adam, I'm really glad that everyone was here to help you out back then, but" She let out a sigh. "It isn't easy being the girl that married the town hero."

"I'm no hero. 'Sides don't think about all of them, think about Ford."

"He's so stressed." She sighed. "I wish he'd said something sooner."

"He never does. That's why when Ford tells you he is sick, you might as well drive straight to the ER. He doesn't like to bother folks." He reached out wrapping his fingers around her hip and pulled her close. "We've got some quirks."

"I'll say." She said. "I better go. I don't want to be late. I can only imagine how he'd react to that!"

"Listen, sweetheart, he says or does anything, and . . ." He tightened his grip. "You go ahead and kick him; hard as you can."

"That's your solution?" She laughed. "He isn't gonna hurt me. He's just gonna be condescending and rude, and he won't listen to me. But, Crane's right. We have to meet with him first, otherwise the principal won't listen to us."

"Maybe I should tag along." He could feel his resolve weakening.

"Uh, uh. I can do it. I'm just . . . it's my first parent-teacher conference." She smiled up at him. "I sort of figured that I'd have a few years before I had to do that."

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "You got it easy. I got to attend _my_ first parent-teacher conferences about four months after I graduated high school! At least you got to see your twenties first."

She laughed but the image of him, seventeen and skinny, walking up the steps of the high school he had just left - walking up all alone - flashed in her mind and she was overwhelmed with compassion, and awe. She reached out and rubbed his jaw with her hand.

"I wish I'd been there then." She said softly. "I wish you hadn't been alone."

He said nothing and she could see the muscles of his jaw tighten, as he fought his emotions. "You better go." He said, his voice thick.

"I'll be home for lunch."

"Naw, take your time. Have a good visit with Marie. You deserve a day to yourself once in awhile."

She smiled up at him, and standing on tiptoe kissed him deeply. Releasing him at last, she stepped back and said, "Wish me luck."

"No." He said. She was shocked, and paused, her hand on the door handle of the car. "You don't need luck." He explained. "_He_ does."

She smiled broadly, revealing her dimples, and he held the door as she climbed inside.

"See you later, Rancher Man."

"Bye, girl. I love you." He leaned in the window for one more kiss and stood a long time watching as the jeep disappeared down the road toward town.

"We could follow behind and spy." Brian said startling him.

"She'd kill us." Adam said turning around and facing his brother. "How long you been standing there? You spying on us?"

"No. Just you." Brian shrugged his shoulders. "She asked me to keep an eye on you."

"That girl is trouble." Adam said with a sigh. "Come, on." He reached out and squeezed Brian's shoulder. "We got work to do."

"Yeah, but you sure we shouldn't . . ."

"Aren't you supposed to be making _me_ feel better about the whole thing?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, right, sorry. It's just she seems kind of small sometimes."

"You're forgetting her temper."

"And her right hook." Brian grinned at his older brother. "You know, I've been meaning to ask; has she got any sisters?"

Adam laughed out loud. "Just one, but she's married."

"Ah, well, back to the search, I guess."

"You seem to enjoy the process." Adam said as they headed to the barn.

"Well, you gotta consider every possibility." Brian said seriously. "It's just good science."

***7***

Hannah drew in a deep breath, and pushed open the doors of the main office. She plastered a smile across her face, preparing to deal with the school secretary.

"Mrs. McFadden." The secretary said smiling at her. "Mr. Jacobs is expecting you. Mr. Donaldson is using his classroom this period, so he said he'd meet you in the room he uses in the math wing. Shall I walk you over?"

"Yes, please." Hannah was surprised, but imagined Vice Principal Edwards had something to do with it. She felt her heart rate increase as they neared the math wing, and hoped no one would notice her shaking hands.

"Here it is." The secretary said pushing open the door.

"Thank you." Hannah's voice was soft and shaky.

"You're welcome."

Hannah stepped inside the room. Mr. Jacobs sat at the front behind a long low counter. His head was down, a red pen in his hand, apparently grading.

"Hello, Mr. Jacobs, I'm . . ." But he cut her off, lifting his hand, his palm facing her.

"Wait." He continued to grade the paper, and the room was so quiet she could hear the ticking of the clock. She fought down a tidal wave of anger, but simply waited, her eye on the clock. She listened as it clicked.

"I appreciate you've a great many papers to grade, Mr. Jacobs, but we set this appointment up for 8:45 and it is currently 8:47. Ford said promptness was important to you, too."

"That clock is fast." He said still without looking up.

"Oh, well then, pardon me." Hannah said sweetly, hoping to kill him with kindness. He looked up at her surprised or perhaps checking to see if she were being sarcastic, but Hannah smiled sweetly at him thinking, _Jackass_.

"So you've come to defend sweet, little Ford." He said replacing the cap on his pen.

"Good morning." She said. "Thank you for meeting with me." She stood near the doorway still and he stayed where he was. "Should we sit down?" She asked surprised at his overt rudeness.

"I suppose we could, but it would waste time, and my time is precious."

"I see." She stepped closer so that she stood on the other side of his counter.

"I don't know why they are forcing me to meet with you. You aren't his guardian, so this whole conversation is pointless. You've no say in his life." Mr. Jacobs leaned back his arms folded across his broad chest.

"Well, then, talking to me won't hurt anything. I'll make no impact."

"I suppose people tell you that you are clever." He said bitterly. "He was rude. He was disrespectful. I won't tolerate it."

"I'm glad of that. The boys have been taught the importance of respect and kindness."

"I think he could use another lesson." Mr. Jacobs said. "So, what else?"

"Pardon?" She asked.

"What else do you have to say? My next class is at 10:00 and I've got these papers to grade."

She studied him, thoughtfully. Ford was right. There was no talking to him.

"What about Madame Curie?" She asked feeling genuinely curious. "Or Rosalind Franklin? Or Maria Mayer?"

"I'm sorry, what does this have to do with Ford?"

"You're argument is that women shouldn't study science. I am just curious what you have to say about women scientists."

"I think I should meet with your husband."

"Because he's smarter?" She asked him. "I went to college for two and half years. Adam never went a day." She pointed out.

"That doesn't mean anything. I hardly think a few courses . . ."

"I'm just pointing out that by your standards, I'm the one with the most education."

"Did you look those names up at the library? Are you trying to bait me into an argument?" He asked angrily.

"Why would I have to look them up?" Her forehead wrinkled in confusion. It was exhausting trying to follow his thought process. "Because I'm too dumb to know about them? I was premed."

"Was." He said flatly.

"Yes, my mother died, and I had to take care of some things."

"And you never went back." His voice was filled with condescending disdain.

"No." She said calmly and waited.

Seeing that she wouldn't take the bait, he leaned across the counter, and said, "He can come back if he apologizes. He was rude and this is my room. He will show me respect."

"I've no issues with him showing you the respect you're due, but you didn't answer my question. What about Madame Curie?"

He sighed and shook his head at her as though she were a foolish child. "She worked with her husband."

"And?"

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" Hannah shook her head.

"It was his work. He just fell for some chivalrous notion, and let her take the credit."

"And your evidence for this theory?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't have time to teach a course on history." He said angrily. "Ford can return after he apologizes."

"I'll consider it."

"Consider it?" He didn't try to hide his anger. "He needs this course to graduate!"

"I understand that. But there are other biology teachers. Perhaps your class isn't a good fit for Ford."

"Perhaps not!" He crossed his arms again. "I see where he's picked up his rude and insubordinate tone!"

"That's funny, I thought you said, I had no say in his life."

"I've told you what Ford needs to do." He said brusquely. "Now, I've got work to do." He turned back to his papers.

"Thank you for your time." She said her tone harsh. She left quickly and rather than drive, walked up the street toward Marie's. She entered the restaurant which was nearly empty with the lull that fell between breakfast rush and lunch.

Marie came to her immediately.

"Hannah! You finally busted out of that crazy house! Sit down! Let me pour you some coffee."

"I don't know Marie, I think I'd rather have a shot of whiskey!" Hannah said collapsing into a chair with a sigh.

"What happened?" Marie asked surprised. "You get in a fight with Adam?"

"What? No, nothing like that. I just was at the high school talking to one of the teachers. What a jerk!"

"Hmm . . .let me think. I bet I can guess." Marie said rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Which one of the brothers?"

"Ford."

"Ninth or tenth grade?" Marie asked.

"Tenth."

"It has to be Jacobs or Gerring." Marie said and Hannah's eyes grew wide.

"Jacobs."

"Oh, that's right, Gerring retired - thank God."

"He has to be the most unpleasant man I've ever met!"

"Oh, so you haven't met his father yet." Marie said laughing. "We haven't got whiskey, but I've got the next best thing; chocolate. Sit down, I'll be right back. Then you can tell me all about what Captain Macho Idiot said."


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX**

Leaving the jeep at the school parking lot seemed a good idea at the time, but now walking back from Marie's, Hannah wondered. It was nearly lunchtime. Did teachers leave at lunch? She couldn't remember, but hoped she wouldn't bump into Jacobs again. After a couple of hours hashing things out with Marie, she was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to keep her temper at bay. She was about a half block away from the school when a familiar shadow fell over her.

"How did you get here?" She asked surprised.

"Ah, Colton stopped by and he was heading to town so . . ." Her husband offered her one of his most charming grins. "It wasn't that I was worried you couldn't handle things. I was just . . ." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, I was really curious."

"Uh huh." Her face broke into a wide smile. "Well, as you can see I'm in one piece and not in jail so . . ."

"I can't tell you what a relief that is." He reached for her hand. "Of course, I do want to know where you stuffed his body."

"Funny guy." She said shaking her head. They walked together to the jeep. "It wasn't too awful. He's a jerk. I can officially confirm it. Treated me like . . ." She glanced up and seeing the fire building in her husband's eyes. "He wants Ford to apologize and then he's welcome in class."

"What do you think?" Adam's voice was tight, controlled.

"I think we should move him to a different section of biology." She sighed. "But that would leave Lizbeth without a knight to defend her - of course, my philosophy is that a girl ought to be able to defend herself too. I don't know."

"He won't want to change sections." Adam sighed. "I wish he would."

"Well, he's a McFadden man - they are chivalrous - _most_ of the time." She grinned up at him, leaning against the side of the jeep. They had reached the parking lot and stood beside the car talking.

"You like McFadden men." He said running a hand through her curls.

"Just one, really. The rest were sort of a bonus."

She smiled up into his eyes and leaning low he kissed her. She wanted to relax fully into his kiss and let all the stress of the day melt away. She wanted to forget about the stupid man's rude comments and attitude, but something in the distance caught her vision. She stepped back from her husband.

"Let's go." She said trying to get them going before he saw.

"Ah, when we get back I got nothing but work. Let's kiss a little longer." She rolled her eyes at him, the figure heading their way growing bigger as it neared.

"Adam," She said. "Let's go." She bit at the corner of her lip.

"What is . . ." He turned following her line of sight. "Oh." Turning, he stepped slightly to the left, so that he stood in front of her, and despite her deep feminist sensibilities, Hannah sighed thinking that sometimes love was communicated without a single word. She moved and stood beside him, a hand on his arm.

"He's a jerk, Adam. He's stupid. We both know that. You don't have to stick up for me. I'm okay whatever he says." She glanced at him, and he said nothing in response, but the steely look in his eye told her, he didn't completely agree with her.

"Mr. McFadden," Jacobs said striding toward him. "I am relieved to see you here. Perhaps we can deal with the issue of Ford properly now."

"My wife already spoke with you." Adam's words were sharp and clipped.

"Yes, but I was hoping you and I could deal with things properly; without any unnecessary sentimentality or emotions." He glanced at Hannah dismissively.

"Respectfully, sir, my wife is more than capable of handling the situation. We will speak with Ford and let you know what the decision is - actually, Hannah here can let you know what our decision is." He nodded at Hannah protectively.

"I see." Mr. Jacobs said leaning back on his heels and folding his arms over his chest. "I see how things are."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Adam didn't attempt to hide the anger in his voice.

"Adam . . ." Hannah said softly.

"I mean I can understand it. A man in your situation might be overwhelmed with his role. Listen, a word of advice, she needs a steady hand. You can't let her completely usurp your authority. You'll regret it in the long run."

"And just what situation am I in?" Adam said, ignoring Hannah who pulled at his arm, trying to persuade him to leave.

"Don't Adam." She said softly. "Mr. Jacobs you shouldn't . . ."

"What situation?" Adam repeated.

"Well, not having a father to guide you and explain how things should be between a man and his wife."

"What the hell!" Adam exploded. "You some kind of expert on me and my brothers! I don't recall you offering a hand to help us all those years ago! And how is your wife anyway? Still visiting her sister in Arizona? It's been five years now, hasn't it?"

"There's no need to be defensive. I just understand why you might choose to let her take over. It isn't like you had a role model to . . ."

Adam stepped closer to Jacobs and for a minute Hannah thought he was going to take a swing at him. Jacobs must have thought the same thing, but just took one step back rising up to his full height, as if to remind Adam which of the two of them was bigger.

"My father was a better role model than you'll ever be." His low gravelly voice sent shivers down Hannah's spine. "His wife never had to run away from him for her own safety. As for Hannah and me, we are partners. She's got as much say in Ford's life as me and Brian - maybe more because he's been missing a mama for so long now. I stand by whatever decision she makes. She's twice as smart as me, and better at reigning her temper in, too. If I were in charge, Ford wouldn't spend another second in your class. But then again if I were in charge you wouldn't have a class at all!"

"Adam, let's go." Hannah said, pulling on his arm.

"This is one time when she is actually talking some sense." Jacobs said. "Every now and then even a dog can find a bone. You ought to listen to her."

Sensing danger, Hannah moved to step between her husband and Jacobs; a tiny blockade to stave off her husband's fury.

"I told you. It doesn't matter, Adam. Let's just go." She tried to meet his eyes, but Adam's eyes were locked angrily on Jacobs.

"You'll offer her any apology before this is all over." He said bitterly. "You ever use that tone with her, and you will pay it dearly, you hear me?" Adam stretched a long arm over Hannah's shoulder, pointing angrily. "This isn't over just yet."

"Adam, come on." Hannah said again. "Let's go."

"Listen to her, McFadden." Jacobs said, stepping back and turning to go across the parking lot. He waited until he was a good six feet from them to yell his last comment over his shoulder at them. "It is what you seem to do best."

Adam moved to go after him, but Hannah stepped in front of him again, her hands on his chest. "Adam! Adam! If you hit him, any meeting we have with administration is going to be all about that. You need to think about Ford!" She said desperately.

Adam stepped back muttering angrily, and shaking his head turned from her.

"I am _fine_." She said to him. "Let's get back, okay?" Adam stood rooted where he was and Hannah could almost feel the anger exploding off of him; his jaw set in a tight, angry line. "He's just a jerk." She said for the hundredth time that day.

"He's goddamn bastard who's gonna get his ass handed to him." Adam said explosively, and then letting out a long slow breath. "I'm . . . I'm sorry, honey. I . . . I . . ."

"That's okay." She said letting out a low stressful laugh. "I imagine you could've said much worse."

"I could." He agreed. He watched as Jacobs turned the corner, disappearing behind the building. He let a low sigh, and turning to Hannah said gently, "Come on, baby. Let's go home." He reached out and held the door of the jeep open for her, trying to tamp down his rage.

***7***

It was a quiet drive home. Unsure of what to say, Hannah opted for silence. It hadn't taken her too long to learn that men didn't need nearly as much talking through as she did. Her attempts to draw Adam into long conversations sometimes frustrated him to no end. _"But how do you feel?_" She would ask him, and he would shake his head at her and say, _"I don't know. What do you mean?"_ Asking was pointless, anyway - she knew precisely how he felt!

They were nearly home when he finally broke the silence. "I guess coming to town was a bad idea." He admitted.

"I don't think so." She said to him. "You were pretty heroic. It was kind of romantic. Nobody has ever stepped in for me like that, but you."

She was shocked by the dark look that passed over his face. "I'm mad enough, Hannah Joy, don't pile on."

"What?" She asked confused.

"I got a whole 'nother level of rage for that father of yours."

Hannah's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't really spoken much of her father, but apparently Adam was adept at reading between the lines. Of course there wasn't much to say about the drunk who had finally left for good when she was ten.

Changing the subject, she said, "I guess we can be thankful, Brian was never in his class."

"Oh!' Adam said at the thought of his fiery younger brother facing Jacobs. "We can be glad he didn't tag along! He wanted to!"

"He did?" She turned to him, surprised.

"Yeah, honey. He was worried."

Hannah tucked this news away, unable to process it. She and Brian had managed to find a peace, but sometimes she wasn't so sure that he liked her. Adam had told her, on more than one occasion that Brian thought the world of her, but she wasn't sure. Adam had a bit of a blind spot when it came to her.

He parked the jeep alongside the barn, and almost immediately Brian stepped came out from the darkness of the barn. He opened the passenger door.

"Well, you are all in one piece, I see." He said holding out a hand as she jumped down from the jeep.

"I see you sent the dogs of war after me." Hannah said indicating Adam.

"Weren't no stopping him. Did he deck him?" Brian asked.

"She wouldn't let me!" Adam said frustration plastered over his face. "Come on, Bri. We gotta finish up in the south pasture today." He stormed off without a backward glance.

"See ya later, honey!" Hannah called half-laughing, half-irritated. He turned then, stopping, and striding quickly back to her. He pushed past his brother who stood to her left, and wrapping his arms around her, kissed her.

"I love you, girl." He said firmly. "Thanks."

Speechless, she watched him stride away again. Crimson faced, she turned to Brian, who gave her a conspiratorial wink.

"You sure told him." Brian said laughing. He reached out and squeezing her arm continued. "I'll see if we can't get his temper at bay. You need any help here?"

"No, I just got one box of groceries." She said still somewhat dazed.

"Okay, sis. You give us a holler if you need anything." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, running to catch up to Adam before she could react.

She carried the box inside to find Crane with the books spread out over the kitchen table, a calculator near his left hand. He rose quickly, taking the box out of her arms and setting it on the counter.

"The brave warrior returns from battle." He said sitting back down. "Adam find you?"

"Yes."

Crane looked up at her. "Listen, I'm going over the books right now, so if we need bail money tell me right now. Although, I don't know where I'd get it!"

"No." She laughed, shaking herself out of her stupor and turning to unload the box. "He kept calm - sort of."

"That's a relief then. Although, knowing Adam, he's in a pretty bad mood right now."

"He and Brian went to the south pasture."

"Oh, good. He can chop down a couple of trees or something. That might calm him."

"Let's hope so." She said laughing. "Anything exciting around here?"

"Just the usual mayhem and destruction." Crane threw a thumb toward the ceiling. "Ford's pacing around upstairs. You might want to go reassure him that you aren't dead."

She grinned at Crane and giving a gentle squeeze to his arm, passed out of the kitchen and into the front room. She was surprised to find Ford hovering just outside the doorway.

"Hannah!" He said clearly relieved. "Oh, good! You were gone forever."

"I'm sorry, hon. I stopped by to visit with Marie. I should've come straight home. I didn't think about how you would worry." She smiled at him.

"I wasn't worried exactly. I know that you can manage things, but I was concerned, I guess. Was it bad?" He shifted nervously from one foot to another.

"I wish I could say, I fixed things for you." She sighed. "It went as well as you'd expect - especially considering that Adam showed up."

"Oh, God! He hit him!"

"No, Ford. He didn't, but I think we all ought to sit down and talk later. I'm not sure what's the right thing to do. I'm sorry." She felt a wave of shame wash over her as she met Ford's bright, blue, trusting eyes. "I wish I could have . . ."

"He's got to be sixty." Ford said. "You think he's gonna change his way of thinking? That's why I didn't want you to go in the first place! He's the jerk, but you are the one that feels bad."

She blinked at Ford, shocked at his depth of understanding of her personality. "It'll be six months tomorrow." She said softly and his brow wrinkled in confusion. "I married your brother six months ago and you already know me like . . ."

Ford blushed. "It goes both ways, Hannah."

She lifted a hand to the side of his face and said softly, "Oh, I hope so. I aim to do right by you." She dropped her hand, and feeling overwhelmed at the raw emotion that passed between them, she quickly changed the subject. "I don't suppose I could convince you to switch sections?"

"But what about Lizbeth?"

"I was thinking you'd say that." She sighed. "This would be a lot easier if your brothers had done a lousy job of raising you."

"I can't run out on her, or the other girls in class. Don't you want me to stick up for them?"

"I do." She collapsed on the couch. "Adam, Brian and I already talked. We knew he wouldn't listen to me, but we had to speak to him first. We'll go and speak to the principal tomorrow. I guess you get another day off school."

"No." Ford said crossing to her and leaning against the edge of the arm chair. "I'm not gonna hide out here. I'll go back. I shouldn't miss that much school anyway."

"He won't let you back in class unless you apologize, Ford."

"I should. I _was_ rude. I will hate it." He fell into the chair across from her. "It's gonna suck like he - heck." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. " I'm sorry I was rude, but not that I stood up to him. He is wrong."

"He is. And your brothers know that." Hannah said. "Just remember that you aren't apologizing for standing up for her."

"I'll just tell him that I am sorry I was disrespectful. Then I'll be telling the truth."

"I hate to think of you going back there Ford. I would do just about anything so that you didn't have to."

"That's pretty clear, Hannah. I can't believe you went and spoke to him!" He shook his head. "I'm sorry for the mess."

"I'm not. You were right to say something, Ford. I'm proud of you. I know Brian and Adam are too. Now," She rose slowly. "How about some lunch? You hardly ate anything this morning."

"I guess." He said.

"I'll heat up some of that turkey. I hid it in the back of the fridge. Hopefully, it survived."

She returned to the kitchen, but Ford hesitated. He knew he ought to feel really terrible and part of him did. This was the worst trouble he'd ever been in at school. What was worse - he could see a way clear of it. And yet part of him felt deeply comforted and content which was really strange. It wasn't just that he knew Adam and Brian were on his side, it was more than that. Knowing that Hannah was on his side, willing to face Mr. Jacobs for him, filled him with a peace that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

***7***

Brian pulled off his gloves, and wiping his brow leaned back against a large rock. "Hey, Adam, we gonna clear the entire ranch? 'Cause, I'm getting kind of tired."

Adam turned from where he was wrestling with some brush. He was streaked with dirt, and sweat. He ran a hand across his forehead.

"Sorry, Bri. I was just burning off some anger, I guess."

"I can imagine." Brian sighed. "I can't believe you didn't hit him!"

"Well, Hannah was standing between us so . . ." He took off his gloves. "I swear, if I ever run into him again, I don't know what I'll do. The way he talked to her! And then talking about Dad like that!"

"If I ever run into him, I know just what I'll do." Brian said angrily. "So we try and meet with the principal Monday?"

"No, tomorrow." Adam said.

"No, not tomorrow." Brian corrected. "We can't do it tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"You are taking Hannah over to Sonora. You're going to dinner and gonna spend the day just with her." Brian reminded him.

"No. That can . . ."

"Uh, uh. You've been talking about it for weeks now. 'Sides, I was talking to Marlene, and her nephew has a cabin just outside of Sonora. Nothing too fancy mind you, but here." He reached into his pocket and handed him a key. "It's yours 'til Sunday. I know it's only four days, which isn't much of a honeymoon, but it's 400 times more than you got six months ago."

"Brian, I couldn't leave in the middle of a crisis. Hannah'll understand."

"Yep, she would. And that is just why you are taking her to Sonora tomorrow. I'll manage things here until you get back." Brian reached out and held Adam's shoulder. "Brother, the one thing you and me know for sure is that you can't miss a chance to tell people how important they are."

"Yeah, but we got a serious crisis on our hands, Bri."

"Adam, we have _always_ got a crisis going on here. You gotta do right by that girl." Brian told his older brother. "_We've_ got to do right by her."

Adam shook his head. "I don't think now is the best time."

"Now is the only time we got. Don't worry, I can manage things." Brian grinned at him. "Unless you don't trust me?"

"Brian, it isn't that." Adam said.

"Or maybe you think she doesn't deserve it?"

"Don't be a jackass." Adam sighed. "I don't think _she'll_ wanna leave."

"You gotta show her who's boss then." Brian said laughing.

"Yeah, Mr. Jacobs would be so proud if I did." Adam laughed. "I tell you what, you tell her. You make her so nervous, she'll have to say yes."

"Nervous?" Brian's face grew serious. "Why would I make her nervous?"

"She wants you to like her, Brian." Adam said patiently.

"I do. Hell, I like her better than you." He laughed. "Come on, I'm starving! Let's go back."

"Yeah." Adam agreed. "Thanks, Brian. That was nice - talking to Marlene and setting up that cabin. Thanks a lot."

"It wasn't just me. The boys wanted to do something, which reminds me, I got something for you back at the house. Don't let me forget to give it to you."

"I'm not sure I can take more today, Brian."

"Well, it isn't really for you anyway." He glanced at Adam. "Did he really say that thing about the dog?"

"He did." Adam answered darkly.

"No wonder his wife left him!" Brian shook his head. "I know that we gotta think about Ford right now, but if I _ever_ get the chance I'm gonna knock him sideways!"

"You can wait your turn, little brother."


	7. Chapter 7

Ford McFadden was happy that biology was third period. He had at least two classes before he had to face Jacobs. Climbing down from the school bus his heart had begun to pound and he suddenly realized that he should have taken Hannah up on her offer to stay home. What was worse, both Adam and Hannah would be gone this afternoon when he returned home. Whatever happened today, Brian and Crane would be his only comfort. Much as he depended and relied on his older brothers, he had come to rely on Hannah, too. There was something about having a woman in the house; he couldn't explain it even to himself, but it made a tremendous difference.

He had suffered through math and social studies with only a few comments from his classmates.

"I thought you were _dead_, man!"

"We thought you got shipped to military school!"

"Everyone was saying you got expelled!"

He had said nothing in response, learning long ago that idiots would be idiots regardless of what you did. Responding to them never made them stop or anything better, so he simply ignored them. He supposed that was one of the major upsides to following Evan in school. He had seen his older brother dragged into more than one stupid fight because he couldn't let something go.

He hesitated outside the biology classroom, wishing the day were over and he were already safe at home, telling his brothers what happened. He stepped anxiously into the room and all talking stopped as every eye in the room turned on him.

_Thanks, guys!_ He thought bitterly.

Jacobs had his back to the class and was writing on the board, but hearing the sudden silence turned around.

"Mr. McFadden." He said coldly setting down the chalk. "I imagine you have something to say to me."

"Yes, sir." His voice cracked on sir, and he could hear snickers behind him as he stepped closer to the large counter at the front of the room. "I, uh, wanted to apologize for being so disrespectful the other day. It was rude and not acceptable behavior. I hope that you can forgive me and that you will allow me to attend your class." Crane had helped him with his apology. They had decided that while extreme humility might embarrass him in front of his friends, Jacobs would probably eat it up. Apparently, they were right.

"Well, thank you for being wise enough to apologize, Ford. All students are welcome to take biology. The district determined that long ago. Of course, I have to give you zeros for yesterday, as you had an unexcused absence, but you may attend class."

Relieved that the worst was over, Ford turned to take his seat. Unlike many of the other teachers in the high school, Jacobs was a stickler for his seating chart. Jacobs had turned to go back to writing on the board, but hesitated as he watched Ford take his seat.

"Oh, Mr. McFadden that is the wrong seat."

"Did you change the seating chart yesterday? I'm sorry, sir." Ford looked around; everyone else seemed to be in the same seats.

"Just a minor change." Jacob's voice was coldly bitter and Ford had a sudden feeling that the worst was not over. He swallowed hard trying to keep his voice even and calm.

"Where do I sit?"

"You sit between Marisol and Annabeth." Mr. Jacobs pointed a long finger to a desk in the center of all the girls. He could hear a low rumbling of voices around him. "Do you have any issues with that?" Jacobs studied him with one raised eyebrow, a hand on his hip.

Ford was torn. One part of him saw Jacobs for what he was; a foolish, bitter, petty man whose own unhappiness and hatred spilled out over onto all of those around him, but the other half of him burned with rage at the injustice and humiliation.

"No, sir." His reply was quiet.

"I thought not. You seem to have an affinity for that section of the class. You may as well reside where your loyalties lie. I hope you have no questions, as you know I've no patience for the silliness of that section of the class."

Ford said nothing but sat in the desk he was directed to and began to dig in his backpack for his notebook and book. He felt such a tidal wave of rage. He could only manage what Adam and Brian would say about this. And he tried not to picture Hannah's reaction - she was already furious with Jacobs. He glanced around him. Everyone was starring. Some of his classmates looked at him with pity, others with ridicule. He glanced over at Marisol beside him who shrugged her shoulders.

"You can have my notes from yesterday." She said softly, handing him a neatly covered page.

"Thanks.' He said.

"Everyone's talking about you." Connie said from behind him. "We all think you are really brave."

The bell rang before he could reply, but he glanced briefly at the pretty blond girl behind him. Connie offered a small smile. He glanced at the other girls in class who all seemed to be smiling at him. In the far corner, Lizbeth gave him a wink.

Jacobs' punishment didn't seem too terrible after all.

***7***

Hannah walked through the downtown streets of Sonora holding onto her husband's hand. She couldn't believe that they had actually made their escape. It felt so strange not to be surrounded by chores and brothers. Six months into life as a McFadden and she'd nearly forgotten what it was like to be alone with Adam.

"Ice cream?" He asked as they passed a nearby shop.

"Like you have to ask." She grinned at him. She was a sucker for ice cream. "'Course it might spoil my dinner."

"Oh, our reservations hours from now! I thought we could go to the movies or just look around."

"How late?" She asked him, surprised.

"7:30."

"But you hate to drive late at night." It was one of the first things she had learned about him, long before she'd known the reason why. Adam didn't like anyone on the road at night.

"We aren't going back tonight." He said with a broad grin.

"What?"

"Brian called Marlene and Mike, and their nephew has a cabin just outside of town. It is ours."

"What!" Her eyes grew wide. "I didn't pack anything!"

"You don't need anything." He said leaning close and kissing her. "But I packed some things just in case. Actually, I packed a lot of things. We are going home Sunday."

"Sunday!" She was shocked. "But . . . what about the boys! I didn't cook anything up and Guthrie has a science test Monday! What about Ford?"

"Brian's gonna manage things. We're gonna meet with the principal on Monday. Relax, everything is under control and you and me, are gonna have ourselves a honeymoon at long last." He wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her waist.

"But . . .but . . .what if . . . and I . . . I didn't even really say goodbye to any of them."

"That's okay, honey. They knew I wasn't gonna tell you." He smiled at her.

"They knew about it!"

"Yep. It was kind of their idea."

She glanced around, clearly flustered and surprised. "Are you sure? I mean that they'll be alright? I hate leaving them like this! I would've . . . I could have . . ." She sighed. "It isn't that I'm not happy to have you all to myself, but Adam, I'm pretty worried about Ford."

He watched her as she fluttered and fussed over them; his brothers. He thought of all those days and nights he'd spent alone, worrying and wondering if the burden of his brothers would cost him everything. He felt so stupid for hiding things from her in the beginning. Of course, he hardly knew her then. He didn't really know how good and loving she was - didn't understand how much she could give. He couldn't ever express how good it felt; how much it meant to him. He didn't respond to her worries, but rather, put a hand on her shoulder and leaning low kissed her cheek. "I love you, Hannah." He said, his voice surprisingly husky. "We'll call later when he gets home. I'm worried, too." He stood facing her on the sidewalk as people passed by all around them. He brushed a gentle hand across her cheek. "You'll feel better about it after you talk to him, honey. But let's just enjoy the day, huh? You and me, and a town where nobody's staring at you wondering how you are gonna treat the poor orphan man." He grinned at her.

"I . . . I . . ." She shook her head. "I'm just so surprised!" She reached out taking his hand again, and squeezing his fingers. "I'm happy, Adam. I can't imagine anything better than four days with you. I just . . . it was unexpected and with everything going on with Ford, I sort of forgot about our anniversary and besides, I never knew the seven of you could keep a secret!"

"Neither did I. I guess it is a testament to how they feel about you."

"I don't . . . I'm still learning my way." She said blushing.

"Uh, uh. You found your way. You fit in really nice." He sensed her embarrassment and shifted the conversation away from his brother's love for her.. "You want that ice cream or not?"

"I do." She said and laughed realizing what she said. He laughed too.

"I like it when you say that." He glanced at his watch. "You said that same thing right about now - just six months ago."

"I did." She leaned against him, holding tightly to his hand and followed him into the ice cream shop stunned at the turn of events, and wondering at being embraced by seven brothers. She only wished she'd been able to pack.

"I can only imagine what you packed for me." She said looking up at him. He said nothing but grinned broadly. "You didn't pack a nightgown, did you?"

"Not a single one." He answered with a wink.

***7***

"So you sit with all the girls." Brian said. The family was gathered around the long kitchen table eating the stew Hannah had left for them.

"Yep. I know it is supposed to be a punishment and I should be really mad, but it was kind of nice."

"You've got all the luck." Daniel said. "I spent my entire year of biology sitting next to Morton Godsey!"

"Well, I just hope I pass biology. He's pretty pissed at me." Ford sighed.

"Watch the language." Brian said.

"Hannah's not here." Evan pointed out. "I swear, I think I'd like to give Jacobs a piece of my mind! I heard stories about him, but I didn't think they could be true."

"What stories?" Crane asked.

"Oh, just that he was a jerk - never calling on girls and treating 'em like they were stupid. He also gets super ticked off if you correct him on anything. Andy Weaver pointed out that he had added incorrectly and the guy gave him a week of detention!"

"Nobody said anything?" Crane asked, surprised.

"Well, it was Andy. I mean, who would believe that he _hadn't_ done something wrong?" Evan said laughing.

"Good point." Brian rose to add more stew to his bowl. "What do you think? You think he's just gonna mess with you to prove he's boss and then he'll let it go?"

"I don't know. I am just happy that today is over, and that it's the weekend." Ford said leaning on the table. "It was a pretty sucky week."

"You sit completely surrounded by girls who happen to think you are a hero." Daniel said. "I won't feel sorry for you."

"When's Adam coming back?" Guthrie asked.

"Sunday. I told you that." Brian said. "What's a matter? Homesick for dear old Dad?"

"Mom's more likely." Evan said laughing.

"I was just asking. Geez." Guthrie said.

"Don't worry, Guth. Crane will tuck you and give you a kiss night night." Evan continued.

"You know, Evan," Guthrie said heatedly. "Sometimes you are a real jackass." He grabbed at the roll in front of him and chucked it at his brother's head.

"Knock it off, Guthrie!" Evan rose up out of his chair to grab Guthrie, but Daniel reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Sit down, Evan." Brian said angrily. He was opening his mouth to launch into a lecture, but fortunately the phone rang interrupting him.

"Got it!" Guthrie, Evan, Ford and Daniel all raced to reach the phone first, Evan dove for the phone, but smaller and lighter, Guthrie grabbed the receiver.

"Hello." He said into the phone. "Hey, Adam." He stepped over Evan and Ford who were locked in a death-battle wrestling match on the floor beside him. "No, just the usual. No, Evan's just trying to kill Ford."

"Give me the phone, Guthrie." Brian said stepping over Evan and Ford. He turned to them. "Knock it off!" They quit fighting and looked up at their older brother.

"Hey, is that Adam? Let me talk to him." Ford asked.

"In a minute. You guys go clean that kitchen." He pointed and they reluctantly went back into the kitchen.

"Sounds like everythings under control." Adam said laughing.

"What? Oh, that!" Brian said. "Just a little McFadden wrestling school."

'"Great. Tell 'em that Hannah will kill 'em if they break anything."

"I already did. So, how's the honeymoon? Having any fun?" Brian asked teasingly.

"Wouldn't you like to know!"

"Actually, not really." Brian said.

"So, what about Jacobs? What happened?" Adam asked and then said, "I'm asking right now, honey. Just a sec."

"Mama's a little anxious?" Brian asked.

"Just a bit." Adam said. "What happened?"

"He apologized and Jacobs let him back into class, but made him sit with all the girls in the back of the room."

"_That's_ his idea of punishment? Jacobs _is_ old!"

"It was pretty embarrassing, which I suppose was the point. The kids taking it pretty well. I mean, he is the only man surrounded by girls, so it isn't like it is a great hardship."

"He around? Hannah's gonna go Mama Bear on me, if she doesn't talk to him."

"I'll get him." Brian said laughing. "Hey, Ford! Hannah wants to talk to you!"

Eagerly, Ford reached for the phone. "Hello?"

"Ford! I'm so relieved to hear your voice. Are you okay? Tell me about it." Ford could hear the worried edge to her voice.

"It was fine, really. I said I was sorry, and then he told me to sit with all the girls. It was kind of embarrassing, but it isn't that bad."

"What a jerk! Seriously! What did he say about it Ford?"

"He said that since my loyalties were with the girls, then I should sit there. And then he pointed out that he didn't have time for questions from that section of the class."

"I swear! Don't worry about it Ford! Adam, Brian and I are going to talk to the principal on Monday! I am starting to really regret keeping calm when I met with him. He's the biggest jerk! What about the rest of the class? What did they say?"

"Some of the guys laughed and made fun of me." Ford shrugged.

"And the girls?" He could just hear the hint of teasing in her tone.

"Well, they think I'm the Messiah come down from heaven to save them all.' Ford said laughing. "So, you know, it's pretty awesome."

"Knight in shining armor, Ford McFadden."

"That's me." He laughed. "I'm okay, Hannah. Don't worry about me. You and Adam have a good time."

"I'm so relieved, I can't tell you. I was worried. He's such a jerk and I kept picturing him a dragon who eats you alive!"

"That's how it felt!" He laughed. "Listen, gonna have a cow, if I don't give him the phone. Thanks, Hannah, for checking up on me. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, hon. I'm glad you are okay. And don't worry, he's day is coming. Hey, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Guthrie's got a science test Monday and usually I study with him, can you make sure he studies? I'm afraid he'll just blow it off, if I'm not there to help him."

"Yeah, no problem, Hannah. I can do that. You guys have a good time. Don't worry about us here." He handed the phone to Guthrie, who'd been pulling on his arm for the last five minutes.

He sunk down into the couch watching his youngest brother talking animatedly into the phone. Six months? Was it just six months ago that Adam had come home holding onto Hannah's hand? He remembered standing on the porch looking down at her. She was wearing a white dress and looked so confused that he'd felt sorry for her. He couldn't believe that Adam had married her. They'd all been shocked. He glanced back at Guthrie who was still talking to her on the phone.

"Yeah, I will. No. Thanks Hannah." He heard his little brother say. "I will. Good night." He could tell from the flush on pink on Guthrie's cheeks that Hannah had said something sweet; something loving to him. He felt eyes on him, and realized that Crane was staring at him.

"What?" He asked his older brother.

"I was wondering what you were thinking about." Crane said gently. "You got the most serious look on your face."

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I was thinking about how nervous I was when Hannah first came here. You remember that?"

"I do. I was pretty nervous myself." Crane admitted.

"That was pretty stupid." Ford said. "If I'd of known . . ."

"We'd have cleaned the house top to bottom, and jumped off that porch and dragged her inside!" Crane interrupted.

"Yeah." Ford agreed. "It's funny how much things can change."

Crane was just about to answer when Brian interrupted them. "Ford? You got chores! Come on now!"

"And how much they stay the same!" Crane said and laughing, they went out to their chores.


	8. Chapter 8

Brian flopped on the couch next to Crane who was reading a book. It was nearly eleven o'clock on Saturday night.

"Geez, I'm beat!" Brian said. "Do me a favor and wake me about ten minutes before we have to leave for church. The boys can feed themselves."

"They can." Crane said laughing. "But can they dress themselves?"

"Well, Guthrie's a lost cause. I certainly hope that the rest of them can manage. If Daniel can't figure out how to get dressed by now. There isn't any hope for him." Brian laughed but then suddenly realized something. "Oh, hell!"

"What?" Crane looked up from his book.

"I didn't do any laundry!"

"Today? That's okay there's probably . . ."

"No!" Brian interrupted, jumping to his feet. "Since they left! I forgot to do any laundry!"

Crane laughed out loud. "See, having a woman around has ruined you. You've become lazy!"

"I have! How could I forget laundry? It was like breathing before. Throw in a load between chores! Throw in a load between bites - between breaths! Ah, she's gonna have a fit when she sees all the laundry!" He shook his head and headed back to the overflowing laundry room.

The front door opened and Daniel came in just then. "Hey, Crane!" He said leaning his guitar against the corner of the room. "What's going on?"

"Laundry." Crane said. "Lots and lots of it."

"That sounds pretty dull." Daniel flopped on the couch across from Crane. "Anything exciting happen?"

"Nope. Brian yelled at everyone to clean up before the love birds returned, so you better make sure your room is clean tomorrow. About fifteen girls called Ford to let him know that they thought he was "super cute and nice", and Guthrie fell into a large puddle of mud."

"Your average Saturday. Although, girls calling Ford is new. Evan must be boiling."

"He's not real happy right now. He might just show up in Jacob's room and call 'em out just for the girls." Crane said with eyebrows raised in laughter.

"Don't kid yourself, he will." Daniel sighed. "I'm tired."

"Maybe you should try sleeping then. How was the gig?"

"The usual. People cheered, women swooned, you know." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going up to bed. 'Night."

"Good night." Crane said. He set his book on the coffee table and walked back to where Brian was hard at work sorting a mountain of laundry and muttering under his breath.

"Hey, Bri," Crane said but his brother just ignored him. "Bri?"

"What?" Brian looked up at him.

"Why don't we just load all this up and head into town after church? Charlotte's got that laundry service - seven days a week. We cough up some dough, and ask her to wash it all by three. It all gets done, you get to sleep and Hannah won't know the difference."

Brian stood considering this. "She's open Sundays? You're sure?"

"Yep."

"What time did Adam say they'd be home?" Brian asked.

"Four or so." Crane grinned at him. "Come on, man. You've worked hard enough today. Go to bed."

"Yeah, okay. I was saving up for a new hat, but paying for the laundry to be done! I can't think of a better way to spend that cash! You are my favorite brother, Crane."

"Well, I do what I can. Of course, my _not_ telling Hannah about it later, might cost you a little bit extra." Crane grinned mischievously at Brian.

"Crane Josiah McFadden!" Brian said surprised. "You are the _good_ one! You wouldn't blackmail the brother who worked night and day to raise you?"

"I wouldn't?" Crane asked with a wink.

***7***

Late Saturday night, Hannah sat looking out the front window of the cabin. It was a beautiful A-frame and despite Marlene's claims otherwise, it was luxurious. It had a dishwasher, a working tv and even heated towel racks. She supposed it was small with just a loft overlooking the main floor below, but after living crammed in a house with seven men, it felt ridiculously spacious. Once she heard Ford's voice on the phone, she'd felt better about everything, and had quickly settled into enjoying their long-delayed honeymoon. It was just about the nicest weekend she'd ever known.

Living with Adam and his brothers wasn't something that she would change if she could, she'd grown to love them all, but being able to sit and talk to her husband without any interruption was glorious. They always seemed to manage to squeeze in minutes together, here and there, but life on the ranch wasn't generous with free time. Having four days just to themselves was more than she could have even imagined and she was grateful for it, but to be honest, she was just about ready to return home.

Home.

It was wonderful to be able to say that word and really mean it. Her home had been shattered the day her father left when she was ten - although really long before that - it had been shattered when he'd first lifted a whiskey bottle to his lips. But after he finally left for good, her mother had packed her up, taking her away from her grandfather's ranch just outside of Vallecito. They'd spent years wandering; never staying in one spot too long. They lived in trailers, apartments, rented rooms in other people's homes. She'd spent one summer living on a campgrounds and helped her mother clean the cabins between camps. But in all those years, she'd never felt at home. She would lay awake at night and remember the cool green hills of her grandfather's ranch. She longed for home. She vowed to herself that she would one day put down strong roots and never wander again.

She wasn't really thinking of any of those dreams the first time that Adam had walked his long legs into Marie's Cafe, and tipped his white hat at her. She'd just known, looking into his dark eyes, that everything about him filled her heart with contentment. Driving up to the ranch that first day, she'd nearly fainted. In her dreams she had pictured a white house with green shutters and a wide porch. She had been stunned into near silence at the sight of the Circle Bar Seven - of course that shock didn't compare to discovering that the house was filled with Adam's younger brothers.

She knew people talked about it; talked about her in town. They couldn't believe she hadn't known. It wasn't like the McFadden Boys were a big secret and it wasn't like Adam never mentioned them. He did. They'd talked about their families. He'd mentioned that he was the oldest of seven - all boys, and she'd mentioned that she had an older sister and that her parents were divorced. But they'd both left out a lot of details. He neglected to mention that he'd taken over raising those six brothers after his parents were ripped from his life when he was just seventeen years old, and she neglected to mention that her father was an alcoholic with a temper, who disappeared from her life when she was ten, taking her older sister with him. She realized she couldn't really be too angry with him for leaving things out, when she'd done the same.

"Hey, honey," Adam said climbing down from the loft and finding her. "I woke up and you were gone. You okay?"

She sat on an armchair, her body turned away from him. She was dressed in his t-shirt; he really _hadn't_ packed any of her nightgowns. He pulled over a foot stool and sat beside her.

"Yep. I just woke up and decided to look at these stars." She turned toward him. "It's really pretty here."

"It is." He agreed. "And quiet. I like it being just you and me. I wish it could be just us more often."

"Well, I'm actually missing those brothers of yours." She said grinning at him.

"I'm not." He said reaching out and running a hand along the smooth skin of her cheek. "I'd rather be with you."

She smiled at him, leaning into his hand, but said nothing. They sat together in silence for a few minutes. At last she broke the silence.

"You've never told me about it." She said softly.

"Sure, I did." He said without asking what she meant.

"You told me how it happened, but you never talked about how it felt, or what you thought."

"I . . ." He cleared his throat, struggling. "I . . . don't. . . I can't . . . It's difficult."

"Yeah." She said softly, running her hand through his hair. "I can see how much it hurts you still." She sighed.

"You never told me about it." He repeated her words, and looked at her.

"Oh, well." She dropped her hand and turned her face away. "There isn't much to tell. He left. He didn't come back."

"There's more to it than that." He said scooting the stool closer, his arm resting over her legs.

"There is." She agreed. She shook her head at him. "You'll do _anything_ to avoid talking about it."

"No." He answered quickly. "I wouldn't cause you pain. If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. I just thought . . ." He sighed again. "It felt terrible. I can't. . .I can't think about it without getting upset - even now."

She felt such a compassion for him. She reached out and brushed his bangs back away from his face, and leaning forward planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I woke up to them shouting." She began softly. "Which wasn't unusual, but I could hear my sister Grace, too. She was fifteen, and about as headstrong as they come. I went out front. I was wearing this pink nightgown I used to have. It had a silk bow in the front and little red roses all over it. My grandpa gave it to me, and I loved it. I don't know why, but whenever I think of that night I remember that nightgown." She glanced at him, and found his expression unreadable. Glancing away, she continued. "He was cursing, and she was holding a towel to her face. I could see her lip was bleeding so I knew he hit her and they yelled back and forth." She paused lost in the memory. "They said hurtful things. And then he went down the steps and out the door with Gracie right beside him. I couldn't believe it. I heard him say, 'I'm never coming back here! Never!' but I didn't really believe it. They'd fought before. He'd hit her before. But I followed him out and stood in the yard watching him load up the truck. Grace didn't say anything to me. She put her suitcase in the back and climbed in the truck. She didn't look back - not once. I begged him to stay - promised him I'd be as good as could be. But he told me to go back inside. That's all he said. He didn't say it kindly - he cursed at me and said to get back inside. I stood calling out to him even as he drove away, and then I ran after the truck. I must've run nearly a mile. I remember walking back that long way, alone and the night was so dark, and I felt so alone."

She said nothing more, her eyes lowered. She knew if she looked at him, and met his eyes, she would cry, and so kept her face away from his. She sighed thinking of her father; thinking of those difficult days after he left when she understood that he was truly never coming back.

"He didn't want a second child. They'd been in highschool when she got pregnant with Grace, and my grandfather forced him to marry her. And then, he hoped I'd be a boy. That's why I don't have a middle name. He was supposed to pick one out for me, but he only picked one; James. She told me that he wasn't there the day I was born, and showed up drunk the next day. She asked him about my middle name and he told her that he didn't have need for another useless girl. So I don't have a middle name."

"Hannah," Adam's voice was soft, and there was a sound to it, she'd never heard before. She wanted to look but was embarrassed and ashamed, too. "Hannah, look at me." He reached out with gentle fingers, and lifted her chin, turning her face to his. She met his eyes then, and was stunned to see he was crying. Her own eyes welled with tears and she wiped at them.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I don't know why I was even thinking of . . ."

"Hannah, I can't express the tidal wave of anger I feel towards him. He was wrong. You know that, right? You deserved better and he . . ." He swallowed hard. "He was no father. You understand that, don't you? It was him and his weakness; hers too, I guess. It had nothing to do with you. You are perfect."

She looked up then shaking her head. "I was stubborn and never held my tongue."

He moved from the stool and knelt in front of her, his hands on her arms, his face inches from hers. "Hannah Joy, you listen to me, any man would be proud to say you were his daughter. You are sweet and strong, and so kind and compassionate. I thank God everyday that you're beside me. Every single day."

He moved then lifting her up, so that she sat in his arms. She clung tightly to him, her face buried in his strong shoulder, sobbing tears she'd locked away inside her heart. He rubbed gentle circles on her back, saying nothing for a long time. After a time, he spoke softly.

"When I was a boy, there wasn't anyone on this whole earth like my dad. He was a god. He could rope a calf, tame any bull and there wasn't anything he couldn't fix or build. I swear the sun set by him." He laughed at himself remembering. "He was a good man, and he loved my mama. I guess my brothers and me are proof enough of that. He was busy from sunup to sundown; they both were. And there were seven of us, but I never felt like they didn't have time for me. Sometimes, especially that last year, it seemed like they had too much time for me! I felt like they babied me - always keeping track of me and my friends. I thought I was a man." He shook his head and paused to kiss her forehead. "I spent that last year, resisting him - pushing against him and trying to prove I was my own man. I hated that they called me Junior. I wanted to have an identity separate from him. And I thought I knew everything - knew better than him."

Her tears had subsided, and she rested her cheek against his chest, listening to his voice, feeling the deep rumble of his words in his chest.

"When I saw the sheriff standing on the porch and realized they hadn't come home, I knew. I mean I felt it in my bones. His wife had come with him, to stay with the boys, so that he could take me to the hospital, but he knew it would be too late. That drive was so long. It was the longest drive I've ever been on, and I just kept thinking of all the mean things I'd said - I was never really rude to him, but just sort of blew off anything he said all that last year. And I felt so alone. I feel the loneliness of it still when I think about it. No one was in that car but me." He glanced at her. "You know what I mean?" She nodded her head. "He wasn't gone ten seconds before I understood that I didn't know anything about anything, and I wished more than anything that I could just have five more minutes to tell him I was sorry and then to listen - to listen to every word he had to say to me." He shifted her in his arms so that he could face her.

"I've never told anyone about anything that happened that night. Never. That stuff I told you before about how it all happened - I never even told it to Brian. It was a secret that I kept locked inside me."

"I haven't said one word about my father - not since the day he left." She told him.

He reached out, running a hand through her hair, his eyes filling again with tears. "I been waiting a long time to tell it. I been waiting a long time for you." His voice was soft. "You and me, we know what it is like to be all alone; we understand grief and pain and loneliness."

"But we're not alone anymore." She said, finding herself smiling through tears.

"That's right." He nodded his head and holding her face in his hands said gently, "You are mine, Hannah Joy McFadden and I am yours." He chuckled self-deprecatingly, "Such as I am - with six brothers clinging to my back, a broken-down ranch, and a pile of secret wounds tucked inside me."

"It goes both ways, cowboy." She said feeling a deep peace that she hadn't known for years and years and years. "You are stuck with me and my stubborn ways and all my hidden hurts."

"I'll take you." He said, his hand still on either side of her face as he leaned in to kiss her.

Later, as she lay in his arms, nearly asleep, she realized that he'd given her a middle name. She'd been so lost in her own painful memories that she'd missed it. She nudged him gently, "Adam?"

"Seriously, honey, I'd love to, but I just need ten minutes of sleep. Even a cowboy has limits."

"No." She laughed. "You called me Hannah Joy. I don't have . . ."

"Yeah, you do." He said cutting her off. "You're _my_ girl now, not his. And I can name you if I want." Finding words difficult, she tucked this into her heart.

"Why Joy?" She whispered. It was all she could manage.

"You are my joy." He said somewhat sheepishly. "You bring me joy. I don't know. It felt right. It is who you are."

She turned in his arms then, facing him, filled with a gratitude that couldn't be expressed in words. She kissed him and whispered softly, "Thank you."

He blushed, clearly embarrassed. He ran his hands along her soft skin, and kissing her on the tip of her nose said, "You are never gonna let me sleep, are you?"

She laughed at him, even as he pulled closer to him. "What can I say," She said teasing. "It's your own fault - with those dimples who could resist?"

***7***

Hearing Charlotte Walker say, "No problem," as she took the bags of laundry that Brian handed her, was probably the closest he'd ever come to proposing. He wanted to lift her up into his arms and kiss her. But considering she was fifty years old and married, he decided against it. The thought of facing Hannah and explaining that their was a giant pile of laundry - nearly as bad as the first one she'd encountered at the ranch - filled him with terror.

He wasn't necessarily _afraid_ of his sister-in-law per se, but he had a healthy respect for her temper. He understood that no mild-mannered, shy girl would ever have survived marrying into the McFadden disaster, but sometimes he wished Adam had married one of the Hallen sisters. They were known far and wide for being meek. In fact, rumor had it, that no Hallen woman had ever expressed an opinion on anything.

He had come to love Hannah. They all had, but it hadn't been easy. She had opinions about everything and was not the least bit afraid to express them. He should have known that day she flipped the table on them that she was gonna do the same thing to their lives; and she had. But nearly all of the changes she brought were good - even the upsetting of their family balance had caused some healthy introspection into his life. From the day their parents had been killed, he and Adam had been just surviving - getting from one day to the next. But now, he was starting to think about the future and what he wanted. He was grateful for her - for the happiness she brought to Adam, and the love and comfort she brought to the boys, but also for the way she had disrupted his own life. She'd knocked him out of his stupor and pushed him to look inward - to try and discover his own place in the world.

Of course, the laundry fiasco only highlighted how much things had changed. He had forgotten about the laundry because he never thought of it any more. She'd immediately pitched in and had taken over tons of household chores. She set him free from those things, and he hadn't even really noticed it. He hadn't even thanked her.

He was thinking of all these things as they handed over the last bag of laundry, and realized that he'd been staring dumbly at Charlotte for a few minutes. He blinked realizing he'd missed the last thing she'd said.

"Huh?" He had said stupidly.

"You can pick it up at about 3:30. Unless you want me to iron, too. If you do, I can't have it ready until 5:00."

"No. Wash is fine. I can't thank you enough. I just wish there was something I could do for you."

He could tell by the glimmer in her eye that he would regret saying that. He cursed himself inwardly, knowing what she would say next before she even said it. This always happened to him.

"Well, listen, I've got this niece and she's just smart as can be, but really shy. And I know it would just mean the world to her, if you could take her out." Charlotte's eyes grew big with hope as she spoke.

Why did this always happen to him? Every time he tried to be nice, someone tried to set him up with their cousin, sister, best friend's niece or next-door neighbor.

"Oh?" He said trying to sound polite. "Well, I guess I could give her a call. What's her name?"

"Oh, you will? Thank you so much! I'll get her number. Her name is Meredith, and she's a nice-looking girl. But she's a real sweetheart, and I don't even notice the braces anymore. Besides, her teeth are looking much straighter now."

_Oh, God!_ Brian thought. _This is turning out to be the most expensive laundry known to mankind_. He would never have thought it possible the first week he met her, but he really missed Hannah and couldn't wait until she was home!


	9. Chapter 9

"Cancelled?" Hannah asked looking up at Brian from where she sat at the kitchen table indulging in a morning cup of coffee.

"Postponed." Brian explained. He glanced anxiously at Adam who was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Maybe he's heard about you, Bri? You sort of have a reputation with principals." Adam said laughing and leaning against the counter.

"First of all, Principal Howards never really appreciated my sense of humor, and secondly, you know that story was completely blown out of proportion."

"Oh! Now, I'm intrigued." Hannah said.

"It wasn't that interesting, really. I just got a little heated . . ."

"Furious." Adam interrupted.

"Heated." Brian repeated. "He said Daniel wasn't smart enough for college classes, so I simply pointed out . . ."

"While holding him by the collar." Adam interrupted again.

"While standing closely, that he might have been mistaken." Brian finished. "That's all."

Adam laughed. "I'd tell you precisely what he said, sweetheart, but I know how you feel about swearing, so . . ."

"I could see how that might make Principal Robertson nervous." Hannah said with a wink at Brian. "You can be a bit intimidating - believe me, I know!"

"Me?" Brian rested a hand against his own chest an innocent look plastered across his face. "I'm not the one throwing right hooks at fifty-year old businessmen."

"Oh! Why won't any of you let that go? I lost my temper! Surely every man in this house can understand that!"

"We get it honey." Adam said laughing. "So, why did he postpone the meeting?"

Brian shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to answer, but recognized he had no choice really. "Well, his sister needed him." He said lamely, hoping that neither of them would ask any more questions.

"She couldn't get the pickle jar open?" Hannah asked laughing.

"Maybe she needed him to get something down off a high shelf." Adam said with one eyebrow raised at Hannah, who had been known to ask him to do that a time or two.

"I'm not six feet tall." She said to her husband.

"Apparently neither is Principal Robertson's sister." Adam said. "That sounds like he's avoiding us, doesn't it? His sister needed him? Pretty weak if you ask me."

"No, uh, his sister went into labor early this morning and her husband is stationed overseas, so he's the stand-in." Brian stared at the square of ground beneath his feet. Any talk of babies made Brian nervous. He remembered watching Hannah's face at church just a few weeks ago. He'd come around the corner trying to hunt down Evan, who had been trying to hunt down girls after the service, and saw Hannah standing still, completely frozen watching Melissa Dawkins rocking her newborn daughter in the nursery. He hadn't known what to say or do, so he just turned right around, like a coward and had gone outside again. He wished the principal was gone for a different reason. He didn't want to cause either of them pain.

"Well," Hannah said and even Brian could tell her voice was strained. "I suppose that's a legitimate reason. They'll uh, reschedule?"

"Secretary said she'd call." It was as if that one sentence had changed even the air in the room; the whole mood shifting and he inwardly cursed himself for not waiting until Hannah had left the room to tell Adam. Now, he didn't know what to do. He glanced up at Adam who gave a slight nod at him. "I'll get started unloading that truck. See ya out there." He felt a little like he was running away again, but at least this time, he left her with Adam.

He could hear Adam saying, "Honey, you okay?" as he went down the steps. He crossed the yard and could see Crane headed to the house. He caught his younger brother by the arm. "Wait. Give them a minute, okay?"

"A minute?" Crane laughed. "Good grief! They just got back last night! Besides I thought you were all leaving for that meeting."

"It got postponed."

"Oh, well, I guess we can start on that truck. I'll get Adam?" Crane asked.

"No, wait. The meeting got postponed because the principal's sister went into labor, so . . ." He sighed unable to finish his thought.

"Oh." Crane said flatly. He looked up at the house and then glanced at Brian. "She upset?"

"I don't know." Brian shook his head. He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I'm making a big deal out of nothing."

"I doubt it." Crane sighed and asked, "He talk to you about it at all?"

"No. You know Adam." Brian chuckled. "He'd rather fell a forest than talk about how he feels."

"You aren't much better." Crane pointed out. He sighed again glancing at the house. He had a few memories he would love to erase completely. Standing besides his parent's graves was one of them, as was listening to Adam tell them his Mom and Dad would never, ever come home again. But close to that was seeing Hannah passed out on their front porch. He felt sick even thinking of it. He was glad that it had been Daniel and him who had found her - he couldn't imagine what Adam would have done had he seen her lying like that. Worse was the look in her eyes later, when they visited her in the hospital. She'd smiled - especially for the sake of the younger guys which had actually made it worse. He had wanted to do something; to fix things for her somehow, but he had learned long, long ago that some things can never be fixed. He turned to Brian trying to think of something to say.

"Well, this sucks. Ford's still in the hot seat, and they came right back to all the fun." Brian sighed. "Seems like Adam oughta be able to catch a break."

Crane silently agreed. It seemed that Adam had experienced enough loss to last his whole life long. He was feeling pretty depressed but then he thought of all the ways that married life had changed Adam. He was calmer, mellower, more content, and most of the time downright happy. It was a big improvement.

"He did catch a break." He said with a sad smile at Brian. "You've met his wife, haven't you?"

"Good point." Brian agreed. "Still, it ain't easy to take. He's still upset and her," He cleared his throat surprised by sudden emotion, "Well, I can't manage when she's sad. It reminds me of that time that girl broke your heart up at Davis. What was her name?"

"Holly." Crane voice held a wistful sadness.

"That's right. God I was ticked at her! But there wasn't anything me or Adam could do about it. You were so crushed. It made me sick to even think of it. It really sucks when you can't do a damn thing about someone hurting." He sighed. "Geez, now I'm all depressed."

"Well, there's no forest to chop down, but we got that truck to unload." Crane pointed out.

Brian chuckled and reached out to squeeze Crane's arm. "A practical solution for an impossible problem. Thanks, professor." He grinned at Crane hoping that somehow, Adam and Hannah would find comfort in one another.

***7***

Ford looked up as the door to his classroom opened. He watched as Connie delivered a message to his Algebra II teacher. Meeting his eyes, she smiled at him and lifted her hand in a small wave. It was the last class of the day, and he suffered through a Spanish test and a biology test. He was pretty sure he'd aced the Spanish test, but wasn't so sure about biology. The stress of working while Jacobs hovered over him distracted him from the test.

"Ford?" Mr. Greenly called him to the front of the room. "They need you in the office."

"Me?" He felt suddenly very nervous trying to remember what time his brothers and Hannah were meeting with the principal. He thought it was first thing in the morning.

"That's what it says." Mr. Greenly said.

Ford grabbed his backpack and jacket and left class. The walk from his math class to the office seemed miles long, and his heart rate increased with every single step. He couldn't imagine why they would call him to the office, unless it had to do something with the meeting with the principal. He headed over to the Mrs. White, the principal's secretary, but was greeted by Mrs. Johnson, the school counselor.

"Ford, come in to my office, please. Mr. Edwards and Mr. Robertson are both out today, so I'm handling things." She told him, holding open the door to her office.

Ford glanced around looking for Adam, Brian or Hannah, but didn't see any of them. "Is something wrong?" He asked as he stepped into her office.

"There most certainly is." A voice said from inside her office and his eyes widened in shock as he stepped into the room to find himself standing in front of Mr. Jacobs.


	10. Chapter 10

Daniel McFadden waited just outside the school, chewing on the corner of his lip. Adam was going to kill him when the whole thing was over and he knew it. What's more he even understood he would deserve it. But he recognized desperation when he heard it, and he wasn't about to let his younger brother down, so he didn't.

After what seemed like hours, Ford finally emerged. Daniel watched from a distance as his younger brother walked dejectedly toward the jeep. His shoulders were slumped and his face was down, and Daniel recognized from the set of his jaw that he was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, partner." Daniel said. "You made it out. They bought it?"

"Yep." Ford said climbing up into the passenger seat. "I really owe you one, man."

"Well, I've gotten better at faking Brian's voice, but that secretary didn't sound like she was buying it. I was nervous, I'll tell you." He glanced over at Ford. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No." Ford's reply was terse and he stared out the window of the jeep, not meeting Daniel's eyes.

"Alright. Let's get out of here before they rethink it."

"What did you tell them anyway?" Ford asked.

"That Adam and me - me being Brian of course - were over in Angel's Camp and couldn't get there so we would send our charming younger brother Daniel to pick you up." He grinned at Ford.

"And Crane?"

"Had to check the cattle and tragically unavailable."

"Thanks Daniel. I really mean it." Ford said slumping in his seat. "What about Hannah?"

"Well, the jerk didn't even ask, but I volunteered that she was teaching first aid, which she was. Although I imagine she'll be home by now. So are Adam, Brian and Crane. What do you want to do? Go hide out somewhere?" Daniel glanced at his brother.

"No, man. I just wanted to be the one to talk to them. I couldn't take . . ." He swallowed hard. "Jacobs is such a jerk, and that counselor was so condescending. She said she understood why a 'boy like me might fall onto the wrong path as I had no parental influences.'" He shook his head.

"Jeez! What an idiot! You were right to call me then. Can you imagine Brian reacting to that? 'No parental influences!' Hello? Have you met our brothers? They keep better tabs on me than any of my parent's friends! And they way they just completely ignore Hannah is really starting to piss me off!" He put the jeep and drive and pulled away from the school. "You know back in the day they used to let kids study at home."

"Well, except for Adam working me to death, that's starting to sound pretty damn good."

They pulled up to the house, as Crane came down the steps.

"Where you been? I was supposed to be over in . . ." He saw Ford sitting in the passenger seat looking dejected. "What happened? Why are you home? Oh, this can't be good."

"It isn't." Ford said stepping out of the jeep and drawing a deep breath he turned to the front steps. "Come on, I don't want to have to tell this over and over."

Daniel had to smile in spite of the dire situation. He was proud of his little brother who was showing more courage than any warrior facing battle. He followed him up the steps into the house ready to be at his side when Ford told his older brothers the bad news.

***7***

They all gathered in the front room. Ford sat on one couch facing Adam and Hannah. Brian stood to the left of Adam leaning on the arm of the couch while Crane sat in the arm chair. Daniel stood to the right of Ford, feeling a powerful desire to protect his little brother.

They waited and the silence was terrible. Daniel wanted to say something but felt tongue-tied. It was Crane who finally broke the silence; his voice calm.

"Something else happened today?" It was the same voice he used with a newborn calf or a sick heifer; gentle and soothing.

That was all it really took. Ford looked up and said, nearly choking on the words. "He said . . .he said . . ."

It took less than a second and Hannah was up and across the small gap between them. Daniel could never remember if she went around the coffee table or leapt over it. Either way, she was beside Ford her arms around him. He sobbed, broken-hearted and she kissed his forehead, running a hand through his hair whispering softly, sweetly. And Daniel found himself swallowed up inside the oldest pain he knew. His eyes filled with tears blurring his vision, and he couldn't tell if he were watching Hannah or his own beloved mother; lost so very long ago. He glanced from Crane to Brian. Brian was looking away, the line of his jaw tight, but his eyes met Crane's. His older brother gave an almost imperceptible nod, his own eyes bright with tears. Daniel wanted to know what had happened; Ford hadn't told him anything really, and the secretary had been short on details. But part of him wanted to run away.

They loved her, and were all glad that Hannah was with them, but sometimes her loving kindness brought back the sharp pain of what they'd lost. It was easier to live without a mother, if there was no woman around to remind you of the sweetness a woman could bring. He had been stunned how much pain could come flooding back. He remembered when Guthrie had been so sick. They'd put him in Hannah and Adam's bed. He'd awoken late at night and had to check on Guthrie. He tiptoed down the hall and peered through the door which had been left open a crack. He could see Adam asleep in the armchair which had been pulled up close to the bed. Guthrie must have woken up too because he was sitting up, clearly feeling badly. Hannah say beside him an arm around him. He rested his head against her shoulder and she fussed over him; helping him take a sip of water. She wiped his forehead with a cool cloth. He moaned and cried a little but finally settled against her. She kept him close and after awhile sang softly to him, her hand carding his hair. Daniel had staggered back and away; unable to watch any more. He'd stayed awake the entire night a memory of his mother hovering near when he'd been sick so powerful that it was as if she sat beside him.

"It's okay, Ford." Hannah was saying softly. "We know you. Whatever _he_ says doesn't matter. Were you afraid we'd believe him?"

"I . . . I . . . don't know." Ford sniffed. "I just . . . he is my teacher . . . and he . . . he . . . he."

"What did he say?" Adam asked his voice gentle and soft. He had moved and was sitting across from Ford on the coffee table. He rested one hand on his younger brother's knee. Daniel had been so focused on his own pain, he hadn't noticed that they'd all moved closer to Ford.

"He said . . ." Ford drew in a deep breath and sat up, but Hannah kept an arm tight around his shoulder. "He said that I . . . that I . . . cheated."

"What?" Adam rose angrily. "Jacobs said that?"

"They called me out of my last period, and he was waiting in the counselor's office. He said that I gave the girls answers."

"What? They pulled you into the office? Why didn't they call me?"

"They did." Daniel said. "But I answered the phone and sort of led them to believe that I was Brian."

"What?" Adam and Brian exploded.

"I know, but Ford called me, and he was so upset. I couldn't . . ."

"I talked him into it, Adam. Please don't be mad at him." Ford leaned forward and looked up into Adam's eyes. "I just couldn't have you come down there and hear the things he said." He slumped back into the couch.

Adam glanced at Daniel, and Daniel knew that later they would talk about it, but at least for now - for Ford's sake, he was willing to let it go.

"I don't understand." Brian said moving to sit on the other side of Ford. "They called you out of class and he just accused you? But I thought the principal was gone today."

"He was, and the vice principal too. So he talked to Mrs. Johnson, the school counselor. They talked to me in her office and said that I would be suspended." He looked down, choking down fresh tears. Hannah squeezed his shoulder kissing him again.

"He can't do that." Brian said angrily. "Only the principal or the vice principal can suspend students."

"Listen, Ford, Brian is right." Crane said leaning in. "He ought to know! They can't do that."

"But what if Principal Roberts believes him? It is my word against his? I'm just some kid in the class! He's been teaching there for years!"

"And you've been going to that school for years." Adam said to him. "Ford, everyone knows you. All the other teachers know how hard you work and how smart you are. They know you. This is ridiculous! Why now?"

"He waited." Brian said to Adam. "That bastard waited until they were gone! He did it on purpose!"

"What about Mrs. Johnson, Ford?" Hannah asked. "What did she say?"

"Oh, you don't want to know that!" Daniel said shaking his head. "That is the only thing Ford told me and I wanted to turn the jeep around and storm her office."

Ford sighed. "It doesn't really matter. Everyone knows that Mrs. Johnson only got her job because she's the school superintendent's cousin. She doesn't know anything really. She just goes along with whatever everyone else says."

"And what did she say?" Adam asked.

"Well," Ford hesitated. "She believed him and whatever he told her. He must have told her a lot, too. She said that it was understandable, considering my circumstances, that I might be easily led astray."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Brian asked.

"It means he's an orphan without anyone to guide him." Adam said looking up at Brian. He shook his head and paced. "So, Jacobs waits until everyone is gone, tells some stupid sob story to this counselor, and convinces her that you cheated."

"I swear to God, Adam! I'm going down there right now and . . ." Brian stood with fists clenched, a seething ball of fury.

"And what? Tell Jacobs that he is a jackass?" Adam asked. He glanced at Hannah. "Sorry, honey."

"You don't want to know what I would call him." She said with an eyebrow raised at him. She turned to Ford. "What did you say to them?"

"I told them it wasn't true. I said that I would never cheat! But he kept telling her how I was defiant and was sent out of class just last week. After that, I just stopped talking. What was the point? They left me alone in her office then and that's when I called Daniel. I had to get out of there, and I couldn't let them say those things to you!"

Adam walked over to Daniel and put an arm around his shoulders. "You did the thing man. I'm glad you picked him up."

Daniel blushed embarrassed by Adam's praise. "I just couldn't let him stay there. He was so upset."

"So, Jacobs is saying you copied answers from the girls or that you gave them answers?" Hannah asked.

"That I gave them answers. He said that all of them - all the girls in that section of the room had their tests scores improve."

"And that means you gave them the answers?" Crane said. "He's got nothing, Ford. I bet when Robertson comes back this whole thing is gonna get cleared up. I bet Jacobs will be in trouble for it, too."

"He's got tenure." Brian said. "I already checked. They can't fire him. It is impossible."

"What are we gonna do?" Ford asked. "I don't want to go back there! Mrs. Johnson says she's gonna see if she can't get me involved in some kind of program to help me."

"What kind of program?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. She didn't say. She said that she thought I could benefit from a mentor. It's ridiculous! She told me that I could look to her as a maternal influence! I know it is wrong to even think it, Adam, but I really wanted to just hit her! She was stupid! Saying how this mistake might be the turning point for me to get me on the road to have a positive future. That I just need someone to guide me."

"What like a Big Brother?" Brian asked. "Well, she's a complete idiot."

"If she signs him up for the Big Brother program, I'm gonna laugh my ass off!" Daniel said. "He's got FIVE big brothers!"

"I know she meant well. I mean - feeling sorry for people is kind of her thing." Ford sighed.

"And Jacobs knew just what to tell her to make you her special case." Crane sighed.

"It's my word against his. He's got the tests. He wouldn't even let me see mine."

"He wouldn't?" Adam asked. "Did he say their answers matched yours?"

"No. He just said that I let them cheat."

"Did they call any of the girls in?" Hannah asked him.

"No. I don't know. I don't think so."

"But they would have had to cheat too. They should be in trouble." Hannah pointed out.

"You want more innocent kids hauled in the office, Sis?" Brian asked her.

"No, it's just that it isn't Ford's word against Jacobs. There's a whole lot more folks involved than just Ford."

"What?" Ford asked turning to her with a look of confusion.

"The girls, honey." Hannah said patiently. "They can tell Robertson whether or not they cheated."

"But what if he doesn't believe them?" Ford asked her.

"How many girls sit by you?" She asked him.

"I'm right in the middle of all of them." He said. "Jacobs moved me there as punishment."

"Is there ten of of them? Twelve?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

She smiled up at all of them. "When have you ever known twelve teenage girls to agree on anything? He would have to believe them, Ford. The question is, how do they all feel about you? You think they'd be willing to stand up for you?" She grinned at him. "I told you being a gentleman would pay off!"

***7***

Hannah rolled over in bed to find she was alone. She sat up and could see Adam pacing restlessly across the floor.

"Come to bed. It's late." She said.

"I can't sleep." He said and crossing to her he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I can't believe this! Ford has never, _never_ been in trouble in school. I don't understand why Jacobs is so angry with him."

"He stood up to him. He made him look bad." Hannah said. "He seems like a pretty small-minded man. He's not gonna let Ford go unpunished."

"He's gonna get his as - - backside handed to him." Adam said. "Forget about trying to reign Brian in, I _wanna_ beat the crap out of him! Ford has always trusted his teachers. He admires them."

"I know." She said reaching out and rubbing his arm. "He cried forever."

"And you were there." Adam said turning to look at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I can't imagine him facing this without you. I don't know how you did it, sweetheart, but they all rely on you."

"Oh," She said blushing. "I don't think . . ."

"I know you don't." He said leaning in and kissing her. "That's the point. You don't even understand how much better their lives are."

"Yeah. I did such a great job with Ford's teacher; he's got some kind of crazed vendetta against him." She said shaking her head. "And I don't know where that lady gets off telling him that he's got 'no parental influences'! I swear, Adam, I'm with Brian! Let's go down there tomorrow and . . ."

"Take it easy, Hannah." Adam said laughing. "We'll figure it out."

"I'm usually the one telling you that." She said relenting.

"Well, you must have done a good job because you got me believing it." He said shaking his head at her. "I don't know how you do it! Things are pretty much a disaster right now, but you've got me smiling." He sighed contentedly. "I mean I feel bad for Ford; he's completely broken-hearted and I'm not sure how we are gonna manage to get a pack of teenage girls - crush on my little brother or not - to face that mean teacher, but all I have to do is look at you, and I feel better."

"You are really tired." She said laughing, but he reached out and put a gentle hand to the side of her face.

"No, honey. Even in the worst times, you bring me joy." He kissed her again. "You got me believing there's nothing you and me can't manage."

She laughed again. "Well, it seems like we have every opportunity to have that theory of yours tested."

"It'll work out. You'll think of something."

"Me?" Her eyes grew wide.

"Yeah, baby, you. You're Mrs. Hannah Joy McFadden, ain't nothing you can't fix." She opened her mouth to argue, but he quickly kissed her, stifling any protest.


	11. Chapter 11

Hannah walked down the halls between Adam and Brian with Crane and Daniel a step behind them. Whenever she walked with the brothers she felt herself at the center of a moving fortress. It had been overwhelming at first, but now she found it comforting. She had spent a lifetime going it alone, and now, alone was something she never, ever experienced.

Last week, she'd been working in the garden and had thought that the boys were all scattered over the ranch doing various jobs. Guthrie was the only with her, working at the opposite end of the garden when a stranger approached them. He'd been walking along the lonely road that ran past their ranch hoping to hitch a ride. Neither she, nor Guthrie had heard his approach, and it wasn't until his shadow loomed over where she was bent in the dirt working, that she saw him. Shading her eyes, and expecting to see a familiar McFadden face, she was startled to see the haggard and fierce expression of a stranger.

"_Hey, pretty lady." His voice was gruff. "You working here all alone?"_

_She had been so stunned that she had been unable to answer. He stepped closer and then she'd heard Guthrie's voice, surprisingly low and angry._

"_Who are you?" _

"_Easy there." The stranger said. "I'm just talking to your mother, here." He glanced from Guthrie to Hannah, as Hannah rose wiping the dirt from her hands, and putting a protective arm around Guthrie's shoulders._

"_Although, you seem kind of young to have a son so old." He grinned malevolently at her. "A youthful indiscretion? A sordid past? Now, I am very interested." He took a step closer._

_Guthrie shook Hannah's arm off his shoulder and moved a half-step forward so that he stood in front of her._

"_What are you doing here?" Guthrie asked, and reaching forward, Hannah put a gentle hand on his arm._

"_He's leaving." _

_Hannah turned her head sharply to see Brian suddenly beside them with Daniel just a step behind him. And just like that, they were all there. Adam beside her, a protective arm around her and she was flanked by all of them; a seven-man wall of protection._

"_Go on now." Adam's voice rumbled low in his chest. "And don't come this way again."_

_The stranger hesitated, his face pale, clearly intimidated. "Yeah, right. No problem." He lifted his hands in front of him in surrender. He reached up to tip an imaginary cap and said, "Sorry, to bother you ma'am." Then turning he made the long walk down their driveway and back to the road._

_They all turned on her then, asking a million questions at once._

"_What happened?"_

"_Where'd he come from?"_

"_Did he hurt you?"_

"_You alright, girl?"_

_The last question came from Adam who had spun her toward him. Flustered by all the questions and the shocking turn of events she had found speech difficult at first._

"_I . . . I . . . we . . . I . . ."_

"_Hannah?" Adam's voice was edged with panic. "What happened?"_

"_Noth . . . nothing. We . . . we . . . were working in the garden, and he was there. I don't . . . don't know." She said leaning against Adam's solid shoulder._

"_Guthrie?" Brian asked his younger brother._

"_He just was talking to her." Guthrie said, "He was just rude and seemed . . . it didn't seem safe. I tried to . . ."_

"_He protected me." Hannah said smiling and turning to Guthrie. She reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "Thank you, Guth."_

_He blushed and looked down and Brian moved closer putting an arm around his shoulders._

"_Good job, there, partner." Brian said grinning down at his little brother. _

_She looked up from Adam's arms, the brothers all circled around them; amazed to find herself at the center of their protective circle. "Thanks fellas. I didn't see him coming and I got sort of . . . flustered, I guess."_

"_Well, lucky for him, he caught you off guard." Daniel said._

"_True that." Crane agreed. "We all know you got a wicked right hook."_

_They all laughed and drifted away from her squeezing her hand or arm as they did, until she left alone with Adam._

"_You okay, honey? He didn't put his hands on you, did he?" He met her eyes concerned._

"_No. He just startled me, I guess. I'm okay." She smiled reassuringly at him._

"_Okay." He said softly, brushing a hand over her forehead and giving it a soft kiss. "As long as you're okay."_

"_I'm fine." She glanced across the yard where all the brothers were returning to the jobs they'd abandoned. "How. . . how did you know?"_

_He shrugged. "I don't know. I just sort of felt it and then I looked up and saw him. I gave a whistle and they all came running."_

"_That was . . . I've never . . ."_

"_What?" He asked his eyebrows raised in confusion._

"_I just never had anyone . . .I never felt so protected." She blushed embarrassed._

_He said nothing for a minute, blinking at her an unreadable expression on his face. When he spoke again his voice was soft, "We love you, honey. You are always safe with us." He lifted her chin and kissed her until they heard Brian's voice interrupting them._

"_Ah, come on, Adam! We'll never get this finished! She's fine. Kiss her later!"_

_Adam laughed, and broke away from her. "Gotta go." He said sheepishly._

"_You know, your ex-wife is pretty jealous." She said winking at him._

"_Well, she is getting used to being cast aside." Adam said. He reached out and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I'll get back to kissing you later, after chores."_

"_I'll be waiting." She watched him walk away a feeling of absolute contentment settling in. He caught up to where Brian stood waiting, and Brian gave her a nod before the two of them turned and disappeared around the corner of the house._

She had that same feeling now, as they walked down the halls together. She felt fully confident in her ability to face Jacobs, surrounded by her protectors. Not that she wasn't perfectly capable of managing things on her own. She had spent a lifetime of looking after herself. She never considered herself a staunch feminist, but she also believed that a woman was perfectly capable of managing herself. But she hadn't known before how empowering it was to be a member of a larger group; to be part of family. She glanced at Adam as they all paused outside the school office.

"You got this." He said, and she smiled at him, squeezing his hand before she let go and pushed open the door, stepping into the office confidently, followed by her husband and three of her brothers.

***7***

"Dude!" Evan said to Ford. "Stop it! You are making _me_ nervous!" He put a hand up to stop his brother who had followed him out to the barn where he was grooming Diablo. Ford had been pacing back and forth in front of him.

"I can't help it!" Ford said anxiously. "They are meeting with him right now!"

"Yeah, I know." He glanced up and leaning on the horse. "Look on the bright side, we got out of a day of school! A free day! Go get Ignacio saddled. Let's go for a ride."

"No. I don't know." Ford whined.

"Oh, Jesus! Come on, man! It'll take your mind off of things. Go on. I'm not asking. Get Ignacio!"

"All right . . ."

Evan shook his head at his younger brother as he ambled slowly to where Ignacio waited in his stall.

They rode out to the far edges of Circle Bar Seven and Ford was surprised to find that Evan had been right. He did feel better. They dismounted to allow the horses to drink from a stream.

"Thanks, Evan. I know I've been kind of a pain today." He said looking at his brother.

"Today? Every day, you mean." Evan said with a grin.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, well. I gotta say I'm impressed. Jacob's is a jackass but he's mean as the devil. I don't know I could face him down like you did." Evan admitted.

"I wasn't thinking about him. I got scared after when I'd realized what I'd done and that I was gonna have to face Adam. I can't believe he didn't pull me apart."

"That's Hannah's doing." Evan said. "Thank God, you pulled this now! Six months ago, Adam would've knocked you into the next county!" He laughed and glancing at Ford asked, "Is it true they are letting her do the talking?"

"That's what they said." Ford said shaking his head. "He's a class one jackass and a neanderthal. He treated her like crap last time. I don't imagine, Adam will hold his tongue for long if he does it again."

"Adam'll hand him his ass, and then the rest of them will shred him, if he treats her badly." Evan sighed.

"He's doomed for sure." Ford agreed. "I can't believe they are letting her do the talking. She's pretty brave. She _knows_ he's a jerk."

"What do you think?"

"About what?" Ford asked.

"Adam married." Evan sighed. "I couldn't believe it, but I don't mind her much - 'cept when she's telling us to clean up. I don't know. I'm used to her now, I guess."

"I like it." Ford said firmly. "I mean, she came and got me and she didn't yell at me. She kept Adam from yelling at me." He glanced at Evan. "You remember Mom?"

"Some, I guess. She smelled good and sang." His face softened at the memory. "I remember once when I was sick, she held me on her lap, and rocked me. I remember falling asleep in her arms." He shrugged embarrassed. "She was really sweet."

"It's hard to remember her now. I try and think about them every day, at least once, so that I can remember their faces and the way their voices sounded. But it is hard to remember."

"Well, you were pretty little." Evan said quietly. "We both were."

"Do you think she'd mind?" He met his brother's confused gaze. "Us liking Hannah - do you think she'd mind?"

"Nah. She'd like Hannah." Evan said shaking his head at his brother. "Hell, they'd both be telling us to clean up all the time." He laughed. "Come on man. You are too serious." He reached for the reins of Diablo. "I'll race you back."

"You'll lose." Ford said laughing and climbing up onto Ignacio.

"Watch your tone, little brother!" Evan said and the two brothers raced toward home.

***7***

"I understand that there was an incident while I was away from the school." Mr. Robertson said to the McFadden family gathered in his office.

"My brother was removed from class, and accused of cheating. No evidence was presented to him, no adult was present and no administrator was present." Hannah said coldly. "I know you weren't here, but I hardly think that Mr. Jacob's behavior is the accepted school procedure."

"Mrs. Johnson is a school administrator." Robertson said sternly. "And although proper procedure may have been altered, it doesn't change the fact that Mr. Jacobs is confident Ford cheated."

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Pardon me?" Mr. Robertson asked.

"Why? Why does Mr. Jacobs think Ford cheated? Ford has no history of trouble in school. Check his records all the way back to kindergarten. He's never so much as had a detention. He's never even forgotten his library book! Why would he cheat? He already had an 'A' in the class going into the test. It doesn't make any sense." Hannah sat back in the chair across from Robertson's desk. Brian and Adam sat on either side of her saying nothing, letting her run things. Crane and Daniel sat to the left of them, on a low couch that ran along the wall of Robertson's office.

"I don't know his reasons. You would have to ask Ford."

"I don't have to ask Ford." She said heatedly. "He isn't a cheater. And what's more, he told me he didn't cheat, and my brother has never lied to me."

"Well, begging your pardon, ma'am, you haven't known him all that long. What makes you the . . ."

"Watch it." Brian interrupted sharply.

"What do you have to say about all this?" Robertson sighed, turning to Brian. "You are awfully quiet."

"No need for us to talk. She speaks for us. 'Sides, we all start talking and this meeting will dissolve into chaos. She's got as much right as any of us." Brian said shrugging.

"And you really haven't answered her question." Adam pointed out. "What reason did Ford have for cheating?"

Robertson rose out of his seat and ran a hand wearily over his face. "I swear, every time you McFaddens walk in my door, I age seven years! I thought she'd be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable." Hannah pointed out. "It's Jacobs whose being unreasonable."

"Listen, I was surprised to learn that Ford had found himself in trouble, and I will admit that it is difficult to believe that Ford would have cheated, but we are talking about a teenage boy helping a group of teenage girls - it isn't unheard of for a young man to be led astray by a pretty face."

"No." Hannah agreed. "It isn't." She paused thoughtfully. "What do the girls say?"

"I'm sorry?" Robertson said.

"The girls. I'm sure that Jacobs also spoke with them to verify that Ford cheated. I'm sure that you've also contacted the girls' families for cheating too." She blinked at him with wide brown eyes, and Adam covered his mouth with his hand trying to hide his laugh.

"Well . . . I . . . " Robertson stammered.

"And I don't want to get too sidetracked just now, but there is a major issue we have with Mrs. Johnson." Hannah continued. "She told Ford that she believed his behavior stemmed for his lack of parental influence." She gestured to the brothers around her. "Does it look like Ford is lacking parental influence?"

"Well, no but . . ." Robertson shook his head. "Leslie means well. She's not from around here. She doesn't know your family and made assumptions based on . . ."

"Based on what Mr. Jacobs told her!" Hannah's voice rose angrily. "Surely, we aren't the first family to come to you with complaints about him. I am confident that many of the girls families have come to you."

"What has happened with other families is confidential and I can't . . ."

"This whole thing started because Ford was bold enough to speak up for the girls in that biology class. You _know_ he doesn't treat all of his students equally." She said.

"No, I do not."

They all turned to see Mr. Jacob's standing in the doorway.

"Peter, you are late." Mr. Robertson said.

"I can see that you started without me." Jacobs said coldly. "I don't understand why _she_ is doing all the talking."

Adam stood instantly. "_She_ has a name." He said angrily. "And has as much a right to be here as any of the rest of us. Double check the paperwork. Her name is on his list."

"Mr. McFadden, no one her doubts her connection to the family." Mr. Robertson said soothingly. Jacobs gave a harumph and Adam glared at him before settling back in the chair.

"Peter, please." Mr. Robertson said. "Mrs. McFadden was just asking some questions about the incident yesterday, and as I wasn't here, maybe some clarification would be in order. Now, what exactly did Ford do?"

"He cheated. He's a cheater." Jacobs said flatly a hand on his hip.

"He most certainly is NOT." Hannah said angrily. "What proof do you have?"

"Every girl in that section of the class had their score rise ten points or more, and the only thing that changed was Ford's seat." He crossed his arms over his body.

"And you interviewed the girls? They confessed? Their answers matched Ford's completely?"

"I don't have to explain my process to you." He said defensively.

"But you do to me." Robertson said. "Do you have the tests with you, Peter? Do the girls answers match and what did the girls say?"

"I think you and I should have that conversation privately." Jacobs said.

"I agree." Mr. Robertson said his voice tinged with anger. "Did you have any other concerns that you would like to address, Mrs. McFadden?"

"I do. I would like to know why all the girls are seated in the back of the classroom. Ford was punished the other day and his punishment was to be moved into the section of the class where the girls normally sit. I was just curious if it was school policy to segregate a class by gender?"

"Well, no. . . but I . . ." Mr. Robertson stammered.

"Ford never complained about, but after he was punished, I asked him about it because it seemed like a strange way to organize a class. He told me that Jacobs has all the girls in the back. When I asked him why, his answer really shocked me. I didn't think it could be true."

"What did he say?" Robertson asked nervously.

"That Jacobs said that girls shouldn't be allowed to take biology because it was too difficult for them, so they sit in the back where they won't interrupt the true scientists." Hannah said flatly, one eyebrow arched at Jacobs.

"Peter?"

"He was a kid in trouble. I'm sure he'd say anything. Besides it is clear that he has her wrapped around his little finger. I'm sure that she's just fallen for the poor, little, orphan routine."

"Routine?" Crane asked angrily.

"Well, having your parents ripped from your life when you are five years old is a pretty good way to manipulate people." Brian said sarcastically. "And you know Ford, he'll use anything to gain advantage. That's why the kids here at school consider him such a mean-spirited bully."

"Brian . . ." Adam said calmly. "Mr. Robertson, it is clear that you've got some issues to clear up with Mr. Jacobs here. And I'm confident that when you do, all this ridiculousness with Ford will be cleared up." He rose. "I think my family and I have wasted enough time over these ridiculous accusations. We'll let you deal with these issues."

"Thank you for coming in." Robertson said rising and extending his hand to Adam. "I appreciate your calm in this situation." He turned to Hannah. "Mrs. McFadden, it has been a real pleasure meeting you in person." He smiled at her. "I wondered at a woman who could survive at the Circle Bar Seven, but it's clear to me now, that the McFadden men have met their equal and then some."

"Oh, thank you. I knew that if we presented the problem, you'd have no trouble seeing the contradictions in the accusations. Ford's a fine young man." She glanced at Adam and his brothers. "He was raised well and the idea of him cheating is utterly ridiculous."

They all filed out of the room past Jacobs who bubbled with anger. Daniel and Crane exited first, followed by Hannah, Adam and lastly Brian. It was as Hannah passed Jacobs that he uttered a single word, low and barely audible.

Brian pinned the man to the wall with one swift move, his hand on his neck and at the same time, Adam, stepping in front of Hannah protectively, swung his fist hitting Jacobs squarely in the jaw.

"Don't you ever speak to her again!" He said through gritted teeth. "How dare you!"

Robertson had heard his teacher's whispered curse at Hannah and rose up out of his chair crossing the room, and reaching out to grab Brian's arm.

"Let him go, please." He said calmly.

"You hear what he called her?" Brian asked with fire in his eyes.

"I did." Robertson said keeping his voice calm. "Let him go."

Brian released his grip, and Jacobs put a hand to his throat, and then rubbed his cheek. "See! I told you! Nothing but a bunch of hillbillies!"

He rubbed his jaw, and turned to Adam. "I'm pressing charges."

"Go right ahead." Adam said. "I imagine all sorts of interesting things would come out in the trial. I'm sure there's plenty of former students who'd like to discuss your behavior." He turned toward Robertson. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't make it a practice to resort to physical violence . . ."

"I heard him." Mr. Robertson said. "I understand your anger." He nodded at Adam. "Mrs. McFadden, are you alright?"

"Ye . . .yes . . . I'm . . ." She turned to Adam. "Let's go, please." She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, honey. I apologize to you, Mr. Robertson. I should have kept my temper, but I'm only apologizing to you."

"Thank you for coming in." Robertson said weakly, clearly exhausted from the meeting.

They filed out of the office and as the door closed they heard Robertson say, "What the hell, Peter? I specifically told you to stay away and let me handle this! There's no way I can fix this for you now!"

"He hit me!" Jacobs' voice carried through the walls.

"I'm gonna have to go to the board now. You cursed at her! You cursed at her in front of her husband and three of his brothers! You are lucky only one of them hit you!"

"Hannah?" Brian asked turning toward her, but she didn't pause at the door but kept walking until she was out of the school and down the steps. They followed after her at a near run.

"You okay?" Adam asked his hand on her arm. She pushed away pacing back and forth in the parking lot.

"I can't believe he was so . . ." She was clearly furious. "And I'm a grown woman!"

They stood restlessly unsure what to say or do. His brothers all looked to Adam, hoping he'd know.

"Hannah, I'm sorry he was so . . ." Brian began.

"Don't!" Her voice was filled with rage. "Don't you apologize for him!" She swallowed as tears filled her dark eyes. Brian took a step back unsure if she was angry at him.

"I didn't mean to overstep my . . . I know you can hold your own Hannah." He offered.

"No. I'm grateful you stepped in, but don't apologize for what _he _did. He's a bastard and you are . . ." She swallowed again unable to continue. "You're my brother and you stood up for me." She reached out and rubbed his chin and then turned to look at all of them. "You all did."

Adam stepped closer, wrapping a strong arm around her. "It's okay, sweetheart. You did really great in there. That's why he was so pis . . ." He caught himself. "Angry. You made him look bad and he knew it."

"You grounded him to dust." Daniel said with a grin.

"It's true, Sis." Crane said gently. "I guarantee next time he sees you, he's gonna wet himself."

"Next time he sees any of you, you mean." She said laughing in spite of the tears in her eyes.

"Nah, Sis. Your eight times scary than any of us." Brian said. They all nodded in agreement. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She said swallowing and letting out a long sigh. "I just can't believe Ford faced him down. He's really intimidating. And those poor girls in his class! You saw how he acted, and I'm a grown woman! Imagine how he treats an insecure high school girl." Her eyes filled again with tears of compassion. "I swear, if I had money to do it, I'd buy Ford a car; I'm so proud of him. You boys raised him so well." She smiled up into their faces. "Your parents must be so proud of you." She turned to face Adam who was watching her with love and pride, when Brian surprised her completely, and pulling her from his brother's arms, he embraced her, kissing her cheek.

"I'm so glad you came to us, Hannah." He said softly. "I'm sorry I was a jerk at first."

She smiled up at him, from within the circle of her brother's arms, and said, "Thanks for looking out for me."

"No problem." He said blushing, and then she was swallowed up in a hug from all of her brothers, as her husband stood looking on, beaming.

***7***

Ford and Evan approached the house, just as Guthrie was walking up the drive from the bus stop.

"Hey, little brother! You survive a day in prison?" Evan teased.

"I still think it is a load of crap that I had to go to school and you didn't!" Guthrie told them disgruntled.

"Poor man!" Evan laughed.

"Fine. Be a jerk about it. I won't tell you what everyone's been saying about Hannah." Guthrie said smugly.

"What?" Ford asked.

"It was all over school. Kelly's aunt works in the high school office and Kelly knew all about it."

"Talk." Ford said stepping in front of Guthrie.

"I don't know. I'm kind of tired. I had to go to school today." Guthrie said looking away.

"Talk or I'll break your arm." Evan threatened.

"Alright!" Guthrie raised his arm. "Calm down!"

"What happened?" Ford asked.

"Well, Kelly's aunt said that Hannah chewed him out, and then Jacob's tried to hit her, so Brian broke his arm."

"What?" Ford and Evan shouted in unison. They looked at each other.

"If he put his hands on her . . ." Ford said angrily, and then without waiting another second and leaving Ignacio behind, he ran all out toward the house with Evan close on his heels.


	12. Chapter 12

The rumors were swirling all around Ford, who was trying to keep a low profile. He kept his head down as he navigated the halls trying to focus only on his classes, and not all the talking. He knew there was a substitute in biology - that was one of the things everyone was talking about. He wasn't sure what that meant, but really wished everyone would go back to ignoring boring old Ford.

"Hey, Ford."

He looked up to find Lizbeth smiling at him, leaning beside his locker. She was really, really pretty and for a long minute he couldn't think of anything to say at all.

"Uh, hi." He finally managed, and blushed as she laughed.

"So," She said as he closed his locker. "How many years in prison is your brother gonna serve for killing Mr. Jacobs?"

Ford rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

"That was my favorite one today." She said laughing and walking beside him down the hall.

"Really? I like the one where Hannah stabbed him with a kitchen knife." He grinned at her.

"I didn't hear that one! Why did she do it?" Lizbeth asked him.

"Apparently, she found out that Mr. Jacobs was secretly in love with Adam, or maybe it was Brian. I wasn't really sure."

"Now, that is scandalous!" Lizbeth laughed. "We live in the world's smallest town."

"We do." He shook his head. "I suppose now is where I really face the music." He indicated the door in front of them which led into their biology class. He shrugged his shoulders. "Here goes nothing."

He pushed open the door and of course every eye in the room turned toward him. He tried to step in confidently. He imagined himself being tough like Brian, and not even thinking about what anyone else thought or said. He straightened his shoulders and moved to take his usual Seat of Shame - which is what he'd taken to calling it, when an unexpectedly female voice called out from the front of the room, startling him completely.

"We have open seating today. I'll work up a chart tomorrow." Ford looked up to find a tall and beautiful woman standing at the front of the room. She had short brown hair which framed her face, and bright green eyes. She smiled warmly at Ford. He stood completely frozen until Lizbeth bumped his shoulder.

"Ford? Hey, Ford." Lizbeth laughed. "Oh, good grief! Come on!" He followed her to the very front row, and glanced over at her, as smiling widely, she sat in the center, front seat.

***7***

"I heard she's a serious babe." Evan said reaching across the table for a piece of bread.

"Pass it." Hannah said shaking her head at him. "And you shouldn't call a grown woman a "babe".

"She's really pretty." Ford agreed. "But she's really smart. She has a Phd in biology, and she's a great teacher. I mean, I know it was just the first day, but she explains things really well, and didn't put up with any garbage from anyone either."

"That's 'cause everyone was stunned into silence by her gorgeousness." Evan said laughing. "Man! I should'a waited to take biology _this_ year!"

"Maybe I should take a refresher course!" Brian said laughing.

"You aren't helping." Hannah said rolling her eyes at him.

"I wasn't trying to." He said back, laughing.

"She went to Davis." Ford said taking a bite of food.

"She did?" Crane asked suddenly interested. "What did you say her name was?"

"Miss Prewitt. I think her first name is Elizabeth."

"Prewitt? Her grandparents own the ranch at the south end of our property. I remember her! She used to come and visit in the summer." Adam said.

"Oh, you do, huh?" Hannah asked.

"Honey, she's younger - she was a little kid. I think she's Crane's age."

"I'm Crane's age." She pointed out with an eyebrow arched at him.

"I meant Daniel." He said sheepishly. "Is there any more corn?"

"Not for you." She said dryly.

"What did she say? Is she taking over and what happened to Jacobs?" Brian asked.

"Don't know. She said she's our substitute and she's supposed to be there for awhile, but says she doesn't know anything about Mr. Jacobs." Ford answered. "Do you think he'll be back?"

"I've no idea." Adam said. "I don't want you worrying about it though."

"That's easy." Ford shook his head.

"I mean it." Adam said seriously. "This isn't your fault." 

"You did really good, Ford." Brian added.

"You ought to hear the rumors!" Evan said laughing.

"Shut up, Evan!" Ford said trying to cut him off.

"What rumors?" Adam asked.

"Oh, that you killed Mr. Jacobs because he hit Hannah." Evan said helping himself to more corn. "Oh, and that Brian broke his arms - with a yardstick somehow."

"I could do it, little brother!" Brian said grinning. "Give me anything and I'll turn it into a weapon!"

Guthrie laughed. "I heard that he tried to kiss Hannah, so Brian tied him up, and Adam punched him."

"My favorite one was that Hannah stabbed him with a kitchen knife because . . ."

"Shut up, Evan!" Ford interrupted.

"Geez, don't be so touchy!" Evan turned and looked at Ford. "They're just stupid rumors."

"Stupid is right." Hannah said, sitting back in her chair and lifting a coffee mug to her lips. "Don't let it bother you, Ford. People talk in this town." She sighed. "And nine times out of ten, they are talking about some McFadden or another. You don't have to worry about me."

"Hannah can hold her own, Little Beans, don't worry so much." Daniel said.

"Ugh! Don't call me that!" Ford groaned.

"Little Beans?" Hannah asked laughing.

"Oh, God, Dan'l, I swear I'm gonna kill you!"

"It's what Dad always called him - 'cause Ford's always been skinny. Little Bean Pole, I think was the first nickname."

"Little Beans." Hannah said teasingly. "Ah, that's so cute!"

Ford pushed his plate out of the way and put his head down on the table. "This day is getting worse and worse."

Evan reached out and patted his shoulder. "Don't stress. You get to see Teacher McBabe tomorrow."

"Evan!" Hannah said sharply. "Don't be a neanderthal! You be respectful."

"Yes, ma'am." He said repentantly. "I was just trying to cheer up Little Beans."

"Little Beans is gonna put his boot in your backside if you don't knock it off." Hannah told Evan.

"I'm gonna go do my chores." Ford said pushing back his chair and leaving the table. _Sometimes family is a pain in the ass_. He thought.

***7***

"Should we call the school?" Brian asked Adam later as they stood together on the front porch.

"I don't think so. I mean, they'd call us if they need to, don't you think?"

"They got the number on speed dial." Brian said with a shrug. "I just wonder, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Adam agreed. "But I'm just glad not to be worrying over another meeting."

"You heard why Hannah stabbed him with that kitchen knife, didn't you?" Brian asked with a raised eyebrow at his older brother.

"Well, it's hell to be as pretty as me." Adam said with a grin. He gave Brian's shoulder a shove and turning away from him said, "I'm gonna go find that wife of mine. See if I can't convince her that she's the only girl for me."

"Poor girl." Brian said shaking his head.

***7***

Walt Hemmings looked down the length of the nearly empty bar. Sighing he approached the man who sat at the end.

"I'll have another." He said as Walt approached him.

"Nah, you've had enough. Why don't you go on home?" Walt asked. "You got school in the morning don't you?"

The man looked up sharply with a fierce anger in his eyes, "Not any more." He said bitterly, and tossing some money on the counter, Peter Jacobs turned and stumbled out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Crane was the only one home when the school called asking for someone to meet with Ford's new biology teacher. He sighed after hanging up the phone hoping that it wasn't going to be another round of troubles for Ford. On the other hand, in the last three weeks he hadn't had any chance to meet this new teacher and was happy to run into someone who had been to Davis just like him.

Hannah and Adam had gone into town to get yet another replacement part for their ever-ailing tractor. They had seemed blissfully happy to slip off together despite the fact that when they got back Adam and Daniel would spend hours trying to beat the tractor back into submission. Brian was out with Daniel right now. A couple of mountain lions had been spotted and they had wanted to check the stock. Crane was glad that they were out and not him, since there had been a cold a steady rain all day. Adam and Hannah had taken the truck into town, so he hopped in the jeep after making sure he looked presentable and headed to town.

He found her in her classroom, and just before he stepped into the room Evan's voice echoed in his head. _Dude, she's a Babe with a capital B!"_ He tried to wipe the thought away, embarrassed by it, and then he saw her.

His breath seemed to catch a little. She was wearing a blue skirt with matching jacket and a pair of black pumps. She was half-turned away from him writing a lengthy equation on the board. She turned to face him and he found himself unable to speak as he met her beautiful green eyes.

"Hello!" She said grinning broadly and stretching a hand to him. "You must be Mr. McFadden. I guess the question is which Mr. McFadden!" She laughed lightly revealing dimples.

"I'm. . . .uh . . ." _Oh, God!_ He thought to himself. _What is my name?_

"I know you aren't Adam. I bumped into him a few days ago at the mercantile." She smiled warmly.

"I'm Crane." He managed at last.

"Oh! Ford has told me about you! You went to Davis too!" She gestured the two of them to sit at her desk.

"Class of '81." He said smiling. "I just finished not too long ago."

"Animal husbandry?" She asked.

"And a minor in business." He said.

"Really?" She laughed again her eyes opening wide in surprise. "That's an odd combination. Although, I imagine a really clever one for a rancher."

"I wanted to have a double major, but it was impossible and time was critical. I had to get back."

"Oh! Forgive me my manners!" She said raising a hand to her cheek. "I'm Elizabeth Prewitt. My grandparents live not far from your ranch."

"They have that small orchard to our south. Your grandmother used to send apples to my mother. They made the best pies." He said and seeing her face grow sad. "We were really sorry to hear about the loss of your grandfather. He was a good man."

"He was." She said softly. She drew in a strengthening breath. "I suppose you are wondering why I called you in here?"

"Yes." He said, leaning back in his chair and secretly hoping that their meeting would never end.

"Well, I just wanted to say that Ford is an outstanding student. He learns things so quickly! He's got such an impressive mind."

"He's pretty smart." Crane agreed. "That's why all the troubles he's had this year have been hard on him. He loves school and really looks up to his teachers. Are you staying for the rest of the year?"

"As far as I know. They don't talk to me about the previous teacher, and I'm wise enough not to ask." She grinned at him.

"Ford has been enjoying your class. He says you explain things really well, and he appreciates the way that you've really emphasized the importance of science for everyone." Crane smiled at her.

"Oh, he's an easy student! And I was hoping you and your brothers would consider letting him take the advanced biology course."

"Advanced? I didn't know anything about that." Crane said.

"It's new. Students study and take a special exam at the end of the class, and if they pass they earn college credit."

"Really? Credit that would be recognized at any college?" He asked her.

"Even our alma mater." She said with a smile. "It is a tough test and the course itself is hard - harder even than honors which he's already taking. But I'd be more than willing to tutor him, if he doesn't mind staying late a couple times a week."

"Oh, Ford never minds staying at school." Crane said considering.

"Well, I know you'll want to run it by your brothers, and your sister-in-law, but I thought I could give you some paperwork so you could all discuss it."

Crane was amazed, Elizabeth hadn't been in Murphys more than three weeks, and she already understood just who was in charge of Ford. He appreciated greatly her including Hannah when he mentioned who would be involved in planning Ford's future.

"The test itself is fairly expensive, but I don't want you worrying about that. I'm going to see if I can't convince some local businesses to invest in the future, and see if I can't squeeze a few dollars out of the science budget while I'm at it." She handed him a stack of papers. "There are three students altogether that I'm offering this chance. Ford, Lizabeth and a senior. I really think Ford has a great shot at passing the test."

"Well, you sound like you know our Ford pretty well, already." He wrinkled his brows at her thinking.

"What?" She asked. "You have some concerns?"

"No, I was just wondering what a high-powered woman like you was doing in Murphys, CA. Davis grads don't usually gravitate to small town high schools. Ford says you've got your PhD. Why would you come back here?"

"Oh." She blushed. "Well, I was living in LA - the big city." She shook her head. "I was part of a research team, and well," She hesitated and he could tell there was a story behind it all; a story that caused her pain. "It didn't work out. Turns out that I'm a small town girl." She smiled at him again, but it was a dimmer smile than she'd had before, and he felt a sudden desire to protect her from her own memories.

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business, and I'm really grateful that you are here now." He blushed and added. "For Ford."

"Yes," Her smile widened. "For Ford."

"Hey, are you finished for the day? You want to get a cup of coffee and talk about the glories of being an Aggie?"

"Yes." She said softly, and Crane was flooded with joy.

***7***

The ride home was strangely pleasant despite the pouring rain. The truck was warm and snug, and Hannah was nestled beside him. Adam knew he would spend the rest of the evening in the cold trying to get that stupid tractor to run. No doubt there would be cursing and kicking against the old machine, and his hands and face would be numb, but even that had a happy ending. When he was finished he would find Hannah waiting for him with warm food and a warm embrace. He sighed contentedly and brushed his lips against the top of her head.

"What a nice day." He said happily.

She laughed and smiled up at him. "Can't be sunshine like this."

"Well, I don't mind the rain so much." He shrugged. "I like being with you."

"Me, too." She said resting her head back against his shoulder. "Let's just keep driving and never go home."

"Well, we'd run out of gas eventually, darlin'." Just then, as if on cue, the truck began to sputter and cough. "Ah, hell!" He said.

"Out of gas?" She laughed. "Adam McFadden, that is the oldest trick in the book!"

"No. I wish it were that simple." He pulled the truck to the side of road as it sputtered to a stop. "Dang it! I thought Daniel fixed it!"

"Well, it always needs a new fix." Hannah said sighing. They climbed out into the pouring rain and he lifted the lid to the engine.

"Oh, the dang wirings come loose again! I told Daniel!" He walked to the back of truck and pulled out his tools. "Get back in the cab, honey! I just got crawl underneath. It shouldn't take more'n half and hour. No sense you getting soaked too!"

"I don't mind. You want me to hold a light for you? It's dark under there."

"No, girl. Get in the truck. I'll prop the flashlight. I've done it before. Go on! I don't want you getting soaked!"

Reluctantly, she climbed into the cab and he crawled under the truck. The door to the truck was partially open so she could hear him mutter and curse as he worked to put the truck back together. After a time the rain increased, falling in hard steady sheets. The rain was loud that she could no longer hear, Adam at all. She knew he must be cold and miserable. _This is ridiculous. _She thought to herself, and decided that they should wait out the storm and fix the truck later. She stepped out of the cab, holding her hood with one hand so that the wind wouldn't blow it back. She was standing leaning near the bottom of the truck, trying to yell loud enough for Adam to hear her, but the storm was noisy. It was so noisy, in fact, that she didn't hear a truck approach them, or even hear the car door slam, until she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to find herself staring into the red rimmed eyes of an angry Peter Jacobs.


	14. Chapter 14

Adam had decided that he absolutely hated the old International. It seemed that every time he turned around he was fixing something. Laying flat on his back, soaking wet wasn't how he had hoped to spend the afternoon. The rain was pouring now and a river ran underneath him. He turned his head to adjust the flashlight, and saw the side of Hannah's boots.

_Stubborn woman! _He thought to himself. He scrambled out from underneath the truck opening his mouth to tell her to get back inside, when his eyes grew wide with shock.

And then they darkened with fury.

Hannah was pinned against the truck and Peter Jacbos' hands were moving forward. Adam watched in horror as he wrapped his hands around her neck. It felt like it took him a million hours to unfreeze himself and moving. Screaming, he leapt across the hood of the old truck, sliding across it's wet surface. He flew across legs first, and his boot made contact with Jacobs' shoulder at about the same moment that Hannah's knee made contact with another part of the biology teacher's anatomy. Jacob's staggered back releasing Hannah who immediately doubled over, a hand to her own throat as she coughed and sputtered. By then, Adam was on his feet and barreling forward toward Jacobs' who somehow had managed to stay on his feet.

Adam's fists made contact with Jacobs' face more than once before the teacher recovered himself and began to meet Adam blow for blow. The rain seemed to increase and their fight led them slipping and sliding in the mud. Jacobs hit Adam with a hard fist to his gut, and followed it with another to his jaw, Adam staggered backward from the blow, and would've kept his feet under him, but his boots slid in the mud until he landed on his backside, with Jacobs coming down above him.

***7***

Hannah stood wide-eyed and paralyzed by fear. She watched as Adam fought his fists flying in a rage that was frightening. She swallowed hard despite the pain it caused and was unsure what to do. Adam had the keys to the truck in his pocket, and she was torn between seeing if Jacobs had left his keys inside his truck and staying where she was. She couldn't believe that they were fighting right in front of her and she was frozen doing nothing about it.

Just last week, Ford, Evan and Guthrie had talked her into going to the movies with them - some foolish teenage movie, and she had preached afterwards about how ridiculous it was that they girl in the film just stood there doing nothing while her boyfriend fought off the monster. "That is an example of subtle sexism." She had lectured the boys. And now, here she was, frozen with fear while Adam was fighting for his life.

She had no doubt that Jacobs was capable of killing them both. She had felt his hands around her neck and seen the hatred in his eyes. She was not in the least bit concerned that she was overreacting. Shaking herself out of her paralysis, she glanced around looking for a weapon. They didn't keep a rifle in the truck but remembered Adam's box of tools. Crawling on her hands and knees through the mud, and then sliding on her stomach she reached under the truck and wrapped her fingers around the closest thing she could find. It was a wrench.

***7***

Crane found himself humming in spite the horrific rain. He should have been home hours ago, but had enjoyed every single second that he'd spent with Miss Prewitt. She was not only beautiful, but had a fabulous sense of humor. It was so refreshing to talk to someone who knew of the world outside of Murphys.

Crane sometimes wondered how things would have played out if his parents had lived. Adam would have left for college and Brian would've taken over the ranch, but he wasn't sure where he would've ended up. He was just thirteen when they died, and had always done well in school without really trying. Their death had been a catalyst pushing forward - ever determined to study, read and discover ways to make the ranch run smoothly; make their lives as stable as possible. Adam's missed college career had driven him to push Crane to go. He'd been absolutely adamant about it.

And Crane had loved college. He had loved being surrounded by people who wanted to talk about ideas and books they'd read. It had been such a bittersweet experience for him. He'd loved it - loved every minute, but he could also feel the tick of the clock. He knew it was temporary. He had just this short space of time and then it was back to life on the ranch. And much as he loved his time at school, he loved his brothers and understood that with that love came tremendous responsibility. He also recognized his responsibility to his parents; to make sure their dreams for the ranch came true.

Talking with Elizabeth reminded him of his days at Davis, but it was more than that. It had been so long that he allowed himself to really connect to someone outside the family. He understood his responsibilities kept him tied to his brothers - to the ranch. It was easier to just stay at the Circle Bar Seven and accept life as it was and not go looking for more. He had understood why after the first few years, Adam had just stopped trying to date anyone. It was too complicated, too difficult and usually too disappointing. That is why they'd all been stunned when he had arrived holding onto Hannah's hand. It was hard to believe that he found time to _meet_ Hannah, let alone marry her.

He turned on the long lonely road that led out of town and toward home, whistling as he did in spite of the rain. He didn't care how complicated things might get, he was determined that his afternoon with Elizabeth Prewitt would not be an anomaly in his life, but rather the star of something new. If Adam could somehow find time to date Hannah, he could certainly manage it; after all wasn't he the McFadden with the high IQ?

The windshield wipers on the jeep were working overtime to combat the rain. It seemed as though the heavens had opened and decided to dump everything they had on the earth. He hoped that Daniel and Brian were back from checking the stock. He would hate to be out in a storm like this. He thought about how fortunate he was that _he _had been the one to answer the phone and spent the afternoon with a beautiful, intelligent woman rather than out in the cold and rain with his brother, and a herd of cattle. He was smiling, remembering Elizabeth's beautiful smile, when something up ahead caught his eye. He furrowed his brows and squinted trying to see in spite of the weather. He slowed the jeep as he neared, recognizing the old International.

_Broken down, again!_ He thought with a bitter laugh. It seemed that something was always broken. He turned the wheel directing the jeep off the road when he realized that another truck was there. _At least someone stopped to help_. He thought.

His eyes grew wide with shock and fear as he pulled the jeep to a stop. Stunned by what he saw, he threw open the door of the jeep and stumbled out and toward the horrific scene.


	15. Chapter 15

Hannah stood wavering in the pouring rain, a wrench in her hand. Water streamed from her hair, her jacket had fallen off one shoulder, revealing the torn collar of her shirt. She watched as Adam and Peter Jacobs fought in the mud. She was surprised to find that Jacobs was such a strong fighter. She had expected the bookish biology teacher to be knocked out with just one punch. She wasn't sure it was the alcohol dulling his senses or the fact that he was a good two inches taller than Adam - not to mention that he must have outweighed Adam by a good forty pounds - that kept him conscious and swinging.

Adam was six foot, two inches, and nearly all muscles. Hannah teased him regularly calling him, "Mr. Muscles" whenever she needed something heavy moved. But although, Adam had a quick temper, he wasn't a brawler. His anger usually was used up in words or in a stormy silence. She had learned that Adam would blow up quickly, go off alone, and return apologetic. She'd seen him fight when necessary, and knew he could hold his own. But Jacobs' had surprised them, and as Adam fought, he kept a wary eye on her; worried and distracted. The rain only made things worse blurring everyone's vision, and making it easy for feet to slip..

She stepped closer, determined to do what she could to help Adam. She would not be a helpless female. She would act. Clutching the wrench, she leaned over them, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She was terrified that she would swing at just the wrong time and hit Adam instead. She lifted the wrench holding it with both hands, watching, waiting. She swung forward, but a wave of fear swept over her causing her to hesitate slightly and the blow only glanced Jacob's shoulder.

Cursing from the blow, he turned to glare at her even as he still fought with Adam. She stepped back, but not before his foot kicked her leg out from under her. She went spiraling backwards, stumbling. As she lost her balance, she threw her arms out to catch herself, and watched as the wrench flew from her fingers landing on the ground. It bounced once and landed about a foot from where Adam and Jacobs struggled.

Time froze as all eyes shifted to the wrench that lay in the mud. Hannah managed to right herself, and leaned forward, ready to dive for the wrench. Adam and Jacobs paused in their struggle, eyes locked on the wrench.

"Get in the truck and lock the doors!" Adam yelled. "Hannah! Get in the truck!" His eyes held a fierceness she had never seen. "Get in the truck!"

They all moved at the same moment, but Jacobs had the advantage of being closer. Hannah's eyes grew wide in horror, as he lifted the wrench and turning swung hard, hitting Adam in the forehead. He rose then, as Adam fell back in the mud, motionless.

"Shut up!" Jacobs rose up, turning on her; a fearsome monster.

Hannah hadn't even realized she was screaming; couldn't hear the sound of her own voice, or even feel the rain on her skin. She only saw Adam falling - repeated over and over and over.

"Adam!" She screamed. "Adam!"

Jacobs came toward her menacing, the wrench still in his hand. Hannah stood shaking, her face white with fear, but seeing Jacobs advance toward her, she began to back up, turning to get away. Her feet slipped and she fell, but still tried to crawl away from him. Jacobs moved in then, and stepped on the edge of her skirt pinning her. Without any hesitation, she slipped out of her skirt, thankful that she had put on a pair of thermals that morning. She continued to half crawl/half run backwards. Jacobs continued forward and grabbed her by the shoulder, his fingers digging in, as he pulled her toward him. She was screaming still when a familiar jeep pulled over to the side of the road near them.

Crane was out of the jeep in an instant, shock registered across his normally calm features. She not only heard, but felt the sharp click of the shotgun as he cocked it, lifting it to his shoulder.

"Get away from her!" His voice was colder than the rain that fell around them, and at the sound Jacobs spun to face Crane.

Everything slowed and as Hannah turned her head to see what Jacobs would do, he blinked for a long slow minute, his hand still gripping her shoulder. He turned and faced her and shoved her hard, away from him. She staggered back falling again to the ground. She sat in the mud watching with wide, terrified eyes, as Crane braced the shotgun tight against his shoulder and closed one eye.

"Get on the ground! Get down!" Crane shouted. Even the rain seemed to pause, awaiting Jacobs' response.

He paused, and then his shoulders slumped. "Go ahead and shoot. I'm already dead." He muttered bitterly. He glanced to his left where Adam lay and then to his right where Hannah still sat - her mouth open in shock. "You goddam stupid woman!" His voice was dark and filled with rage. "You couldn't keep your goddamn mouth shut. I hope he's dead."

"Get down!" Crane said stepping closer so that shotgun nearly touched Jacobs' shoulder. "I swear to God, I'll pull this trigger and not even lose a night's sleep."

Jacobs' gave a hollow laugh. "Oh, not you - you hippie. You'd weep buckets over it."

And then suddenly, the two of them were struggling over the gun. Hannah opened her mouth but found she was no longer capable of any speech. Her heart pounded in her chest; fearful that she would hear the horrible report of the shotgun and watch Crane fall.

Crane did not have Adam's muscular bulk and it was clear that sooner or later, Jacobs would overpower him. Everything seemed to blur and she blinked twice trying to clear her vision. She rose, yet again, ready to do her best to defend her brother and husband. As she reeled upwards, a movement in the distance, caught her eye, and she realized that Adam had regained consciousness, and was coming toward where Crane struggled with Jacobs. It all seemed to happen in between two heartbeats - Adam moving forward a rock in his hand as he lunged at Jacobs, Crane's struggle, the sharp crack of a shotgun and then darkness, as Hannah fell to the earth - arms stretched out as if to embrace the dark clouds above.

And then there was only the sound of the rain.


	16. Chapter 16

Adam awoke and reeled up from where he lay in the mud. He lifted a shaking hand to his forehead. It felt wet and sticky. Bringing his hand in front of his face, he watched numbly as the pouring rain washed the blood from his fingers. He stumbled forward to the sounds of screams.

Someone was screaming in terror; a woman's voice, high pitched and clearly petrified. It was Hannah.

Hannah was screaming.

The world around him spun and he struggled against an overwhelming dizziness. He paused looking for a weapon, but found nothing. He scanned the ground and his eyes settled on a large rock sticking up out of the mud. He lifted it and continued forward, but something caught his eye.

The brown skirt nearly blended in with the mud, but he recognized the ruffle-edged bottom. He'd teased Hannah about it just that morning. "You are such a _girl_." He had said laughing. She had been dressed in jeans and a thermal shirt most of the morning - helping Daniel in the barn. But when it was time for them to head into town she'd disappeared upstairs for so long that Adam despaired that they would ever leave. When she finally emerged dressed in a long brown skirt with white ruffles on the bottom, he'd laughed and teased her. "We're just going into town!" She did that all the time. For the last decade he'd been so immersed in the world of men that her extreme femininity stunned him. It was confusing and intoxicating. She would disappear for twenty minutes driving him completely crazy and then would float downstairs looking so beautiful that he would have to catch his breath - and they were only heading into town to buy a part for a broken tractor.

And now the same skirt was lying in the mud.

Waves of rage rolled through him, and he ran at Jacobs the rock raised, screaming as he did. He could see Crane struggling, a shotgun between them. _Where did Crane come from?_ He glanced around frantic and distracted. _Where was Hannah?_ He could see her staggering up. She was wearing a pair of his thermals - bright red. She did that. She was always stealing something of his - a t-shirt, a henley, his thermals hidden under her skirt to keep warm. Out loud he would complain, but secretly, he loved it; loved thinking that she always wanted him close to her.

He made himself turn away from her and back to Crane and Jacobs. The whole thing felt like hours, but really it was just seconds from the time he rose up out of the mud, until he found himself just inches from Jacobs. Crane was desperate and trying to regain control of the rifle, but Jacobs was a much bigger man. Adam swung the rock, striking Jacobs on the side of his head - shocked by his own violence. The shotgun had fired at almost the same instant that the rock had made contact. Adam's terror increased ten thousand fold. Jacobs fell to the side, motionless in the mud. Horrified he turned from Crane to Hannah who fell backwards, arms outstretched, landing flat on her back.

"Hannah!" He screamed her name in agony and ran to her sliding across the muddy ground with Crane a half step behind him. "Hannah!"

He knelt at her side terrified expecting to see a pool of red.

"Was she hit?" Crane asked. "Where is she hurt?"

"I can't . . . I can't see. . . I don't . . ." He ran his hands over her familiar body frantic to find any wound.

"Why is . . ." Crane's voice broke. "Oh, my God! Adam! All that blood!"

"No! Crane! It's my thermals." He said understanding Crane's panic. "She wore 'em under her skirt." He rolled her over gently, checking every inch of her. "I don't think . . . maybe she fainted?"

"May . . . be," Adam knew he'd been hit hard, Crane's voice sounded strange and muffled. "Ssshe's oh. . . oh . . . kay?"

Adam turned toward Crane shocked. He watched in horror as his brother fell to his knees, his face white.

"Crane!" Adam turned from his wife to his brother. "Crane! You're bleeding!" He watched as Crane wavered a moment on his knees, before falling backward.

"No." Crane said, his voice shockingly calm. "I dddon't th. . . th. . . think he he hit meee."

But his shoulder was stained a deep crimson, his face white.

"No! Oh, God! No!" Adam stood at the epicenter of a tragic circle surrounded by his wife, his brother and a monster - all of three of them motionless. The scream that emanated from him came from a place so deep and dark. It held within it the echoes of the screaming cries of a seventeen year old boy.

***7***

Tom Colton couldn't think of a single reason to be out on the road on this miserable, wet and cold afternoon, but their youngest had been coughing all morning. He was grateful that Dr. Meade hadn't insisted on bringing Callie into town. He hadn't wanted to take her out. They had just managed to bring her fever down. He gripped the wheel tightly, hoping that he could get to the pharmacy and back quickly. His wife had smiled and kissed his cheek as he'd left, but he knew behind that smile, and despite Dr. Meade's reassurances, Jenny was still a little bit worried. She always was whenever one of the kids was sick.

He turned on the long stretch of road that led into town and was just a few miles from his house when he could see in the distance the McFadden jeep parked in the middle of the road blocking both lanes, the hazard lights blinking furiously.

He slowed his truck and turned to the side of the road. He could see the old, beat-up International pulled off the side and then saw Adam McFadden step in front of him waving his arms frantically.

"Help me! Please! Help!"

He stopped the truck and jumped out, as Adam grabbed his arm pulling him toward a shocking and horrible scene. He could see two forms lying on the ground, recognizing Crane's lanky frame almost immediately. He glanced left and saw that Adam's vibrant bride was also lying on the ground.

"What happened?" Tom asked.

"He shot him! And Hannah's . . . I . . . we fought. Help me get them into the jeep. We gotta . . ." Adam ran stumbling, clearly in shock.

Tom gripped Adam's arm firmly. "Okay. Okay. Easy, Adam. I'll grab Crane. Go get Hannah."

"They were . . . I couldn't . . . I . . . he got hit, I think. . . he. . . help us!" Adam offered incoherently.

"Adam!" Tom said shaking Adam by the shoulders. "Get Hannah. Put her in the jeep. I can lift Crane. Go!" He shouted in his face. Blinking Adam nodded his head at Tom, and ran to where Hannah lay, still unconscious.

Tom turned to Crane and lifted him up out of the mud. He was always such a skinny beanpole. He was stunned to find that he was still as thin as ever. His left shoulder was red with blood, and he could see that Adam must have wrapped something around it - a ripped piece of brown fabric. He turned to carry Crane to the truck, when another body in the distance caught his eye.

_Peter Jacobs?_ He put Crane in the backseat, as Adam put Hannah on the other side.

"Get in with her." Tom said. "I'll get Jacobs."

"Leave him."

He was shocked by the angry, bitter reply. Adam McFadden was known as a fair-dealing, upright man who could be found in a pew each and every Sunday. It wasn't like him to leave an injured man lying in the rain.

"Adam . . ."

"He hurt her." Adam met his eyes. "He hurt 'em both."

"Get in the back with her." Tom repeated and turned from the jeep. Lifting Jacobs wasn't easy. He wasn't a small man. He half-carried, half-dragged him to the jeep and somehow managed to push him into the passenger seat. He ran around the front of the jeep and gunned the engine, keeping the pedal to the floor all the way into town.

***7***

Brian was relieved to be dry at last. He and Daniel had spent the most miserable morning out in the rain. He should've sent Crane and been the one to stay inside and deal with the books. He hated math, but hated being wet and cold more.

"Wanna beer?" Daniel called from the kitchen.

"Hell, yeah!" Brian said at the same moment that the phone rang. He lifted the receiver.

"If you are stranded out in the rain, you are out of luck. I just got dry." He said expecting Adam.

"Brian? Hey, this is Tom Colton. Listen, you better . . . you need to come into town."

"Why?" Brian asked suddenly nervous. "What's going on?"

"Brian . . ." Tom hesitated.

"Something is wrong? What is it?" Brian asked as his stomach fell to the floor. Phone calls like this were never good. There must have been accident.

"There was . . . I found . . ."

"If somebody is dead, just say it. It is worse if you try and drag it out." Brian's voice was flat and expressionless.

"What the hell?" Daniel said from where he stood in the doorway, listening. "Brian, what's going . . ."

"Shut up, Danny." Brian's response was sharp.

"No, man. No, I don't think. Look, Adam's truck broke down and Jacobs must've passed by or something . . ."

"What the hell?" Brian exploded. "Is Adam hurt? What happened? I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch with my own hands! I swear to God!"

"Adam's okay. He's in shock, I think. But Crane was there too."

"No, Crane stayed home. He's working on the books." He glanced around.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"Go find Crane!" Brian shouted and Daniel disappeared.

"No, Brian. Crane must've gone into town. He was hurt. They are putting him in an ambulance now. He's stable though. I think that's what they said. And Hannah . . ."

"That bastard lay a hand on her?"

"I don't know what happened. Adam is . . . he isn't making any sense. You gotta get down here. He needs you, man."

"What about Hannah?"

"They are checking her out now. She passed out or something. They think she hit her head. I dunno. Adam's with her. Listen, I sent Bill over. He should be pulling up any second. We took the jeep. Meet us at Dr. Mead's office."

"I don't understand. Crane is here." Brian repeated. "He was working on the books."

Daniel came back into the room then, shaking his head and holding a piece of paper. "It says he had to go to the high school. The jeep is gone. What's going on? Brian!" Daniel asked, but Brian just waved a hand at him, shaking his head.

"Brian, listen to me. Bill is coming to get you. Come with him. The jeep is here and the truck's on the side of the road about three miles from my place. Jenny called Marlene, and Marie is coming with Bill. She'll stay at the house and wait for the boys. Are you listening?"

"I'm gonna break his neck!"

"Brian, Bill is probably pulling up in your driveway right now. Crane's on his way to county already, but they are still looking over Hannah. I'll ride in with Crane. Brian? Brian? Are you still there?"

"Yeah. I'm. . . I'm listening."

"I'm going with him. He won't be alone." Tom said. "Go wait for Bill. Go on."

***7***

"Adam? Adam, I need you to sit down." Dr. Meade spoke slowly and calmly. He gently pushed Adam's shoulder forcing him into a chair. "Let my nurse take a look at you. I think your hand might be broken."

"No. What about Hannah?" He tried to push past, Dr. Meade to the examination room where they'd taken her.

"Dr. Rawlins is with her. She's okay. She's stable. I need you to calm down, son." He reached into his pocket took out a pen light, shining it in Adam's eyes. "Did you lose consciousness?"

"What about Crane?" Adam's eyes darted around the room.

"They took him to County. Adam, come on son, take it easy. You are in shock."

"Is Jacobs dead?" He looked up at Dr. Meade.

"No. They took him to county too."

"I don't know what happened to her. He knocked me out and when I came to . . .is she alright? Is she dead?" His eyes welled with tears. "You'd tell me if she was dead. You wouldn't lie?"

"No, Adam. She's not dead. I don't want to have to sedate you, son. But I need you to calm down."

Adam flinched as nurse approached him, a needle in her hand.

"What's that?" He jumped up.

"Sit down. It's just something to calm you. It won't knock you out. I don't want to have to do that. Sit down."

Adam sat slowly and the nurse rolled up his sleeve, sinking the needle into his arm.

"Did she pass out?" Dr. Meade asked. "Is that what happened?"

"I don't know." Adam shook his head. "I came to and Crane and Jacobs were fighting over the rifle. Hannah screamed - she was screaming." He looked at Dr. Meade with tear filled eyes. "The shotgun fired and I hit Jacobs with a rock, and she fell and then Crane . . ." He covered his face with his hands unable to continue. Dr. Meade said nothing but put a hand on Adam's shoulder.

The door to the examining room opened and Dr. Rawlins stepped out. "Walt? She's awake. Is he calm enough? I think you better let him in here."

"Adam?" Meade knelt beside Adam. "Come on. She's awake. Try and stay calm, okay?"

He helped Adam up and led him into the room where Hannah lay on a gurney.

"Adam? Adam!" He couldn't speak his eyes rested on the bruise on her face, and the red marks on her neck; fingerprints.

Tears streamed down his face, and swallowing hard, he took her hand in his kissing her fingers. "Hey, baby," was all he could manage. "Shhh, it's okay."

"Are you okay? Honey! You're face!" She turned to the doctor's in the room. "He's hurt."

"I know. I've got my eye on him." Dr. Meade said. "I'll take care of him."

"She okay?" Adam asked looking up at Dr. Rawlins.

"She hit her head. It looks like she fell? Do you know what happened?" Dr. Rawlins asked.

"I don't . . . I can't . . ." Adam said sinking to sit beside Hannah, one hand holding hers, the other brushing through her brown curls.

"Not now, Mark." Dr. Meade said.

They all turned at the sound of commotion out in the hall.

"Where the hell is he?"

"You can't go back there."

"Where's my brother!" Brian's voice was loud, angry and panicked.

Dr. Meade pushed open the door. "In here, Brian."

Brian stepped into the room his eyes wild, he paused, his panicked breathing the only sound in the small room.

"Junior?" His voice was strained. "Junior, you okay?" He stepped closer an arm reaching out and pulling Adam into a hug. He closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds and then looked down where Hannah lay.

"Oh, God! Honey!" He said an arm still around Adam's shoulders he turned to her. "Oh! He hurt you! That goddamn bastard!" He reached out with his other hand and touched her cheek gently. "You okay, Sis? Honey?"

Her eyes welled with tears, and biting her lip she nodded her head slightly, trying not to wince from the pain. Brian rested his one hand on top of Hannah's, and he turned back to face his brother.

"What the hell happened? Junior? What did they say about Crane?" Adam shook his head, glancing down at Hannah.

"Brian, not right now . . ." He began slowly. Hannah had fainted before Crane had fell and he could tell by her horrified expression that she didn't know he was hurt.

"Adam?" Her voice was small. "Adam, what happened to Crane?" She started to sit up.

"No, honey. Sit back." He turned toward her and Brian rose, stepping closer to her.

"Stay still, honey." Brian said. "You are hurt."

She turned her wide eyes to Brian. "He came and . . . they were fighting over the shotgun . . ." She spoke slowly remembering, and fresh tears washed over her pale face. "Oh, God! He was shot? No! No, please!" She began to rise as though to get up and go to wherever Crane was, and both Brian and Adam struggled with her.

"No. Hannah lay still. Honey!" Adam said rising to stand on the other side of the bed. Dr. Rawlins stepped closer, a hand on her shoulder.

"Mrs. McFadden, sit back." He said sharply. "If you don't I'll have no choice but sedate you. Sit back."

She froze at the word 'sedate' and settled back against the bed. "What about my brother?" Adam choked on a sob at the sound of her small voice. She sounded terrified; like a lost child.

"He's stable. There were just too many of you and we didn't want to wait. He wasn't shot. It looked like a fragment or piece of shrapnel hit his shoulder. They'll take good care of him at County. It isn't life-threatening." He spoke slowly and seriously, his eyes resting on each terror-stricken face. The brothers stood on either side of Hannah, each holding onto her hands.

"Not life-threatening?" She repeated.

"No. He was completely stable when we put him in the ambulance." Walt Meade said as he stepped beside Brian. "I would never lie to you boys."

"No." Brian agreed looking up at the doctor. "What about them?"

Walt sighed. "They both have concussions. Adam's hand is worrying me a little. It might be broken. I need to do an xray and they are both in shock." He ran a hand over his face. "I think I should . . ."

"We have to go." Adam said sharply, cutting the doctor off.

"You can't go anywhere!" Dr. Rawlins said sternly. "You are hurt and so is your wife. You need medical attention."

"Adam, I need to get an xray of that hand." Walt said gently. "And you don't think she's up to driving anywhere. Are you gonna leave her alone?"

"No . . I . . ." Adam glanced around suddenly unsure. "But Crane's . . ."

"County's got an x-ray machine." Brian offered with a glance at Walt Meade. The room grew silent at Brian's suggestion, until finally he added, "Please, Walt."

Walt Meade sighed. His wife had told him on more than one occasion that he had no sense of perspective when it came to the McFadden boys.

"Come on." He said at last. "I'll drive you."


	17. Chapter 17

Bill and Brian let Daniel off where the truck still sat on the side of the road. He was reluctant to climb out. He wanted to go into town and see that Adam, Hannah and Crane were alright for himself.

"I'm sorry, Dan'l." Brian said as Daniel opened the door to climb out. "I know you wanna come, but . . ."

"Ford'll be upset." Daniel said. "I know."

"They need at least one of the grown-ups home." Brian offered. "It sucks. I know. Soon as Marlene gets there, you come to us."

"How do you know Marlene is coming?" Daniel asked. "She lives too far and it is late already."

"Everyone who knows about this has called her. She will be here, Daniel. Can you think of a crisis she didn't show up for?"

Daniel shook his head. Brian was right. They had leaned hard on Marlene and her husband, Mike in the first years after their parent's deaths. Marlene had been their mother's best friend. She had watched Guthrie every day, so that Adam could work the ranch. Marlene and Mike were older than their parents, and with the birth of their first grandchild, they had made the difficult choice to sell their ranch and move away. They were the closest thing the McFadden boys had to actual family, and in any major crisis they could expect to find Marlene standing on their front porch. She'd spent a week with them when Crane had gone missing and even longer when Ford's appendix burst. Daniel was comforted to think that Marlene would show up. He had been a difficult and angry child, but somehow Marlene always seemed to understand him.

The rain had slowed to an annoying drizzle and he stood alone next to the abandoned old truck as Bill and Brian sped toward town. Sighing he walked slowly to the truck, hoping it wouldn't take long to get it started. He glanced around and was thankful that the rain had washed most signs of the struggle. He wasn't sure he could manage seeing where his brothers had fought tooth and nail to keep Hannah safe. He climbed into the cab of the truck to see if it would turn over. It sputtered once, but then fell silent. He climbed out and went around to lift the hood and see if he could determine the problem when something on the ground caught his eye.

He walked slowly and then bent low in the mud and with horror recognized it. Hannah's skirt. He lifted it from the mud and could see it was torn, a piece missing. Waves of nausea rolled through him, and he bent low in the bushes throwing up everything he'd eaten that day. What had happened? Why was her skirt lying in the mud? No one had said anything about _that_. Then again, Brian hadn't said much of anything. He tried to remember his brother's exact words. "Jacobs found Adam and Hannah on the side of the road. The truck broke down and he must have tried to hurt them. Crane came by and saw it. All three of them are hurt." It wasn't much in the way of details. _He must have tried to hurt them_. What had he done to Hannah? He was sick again thinking of it, and prayed that it didn't mean what he thought. Either way though, Peter Jacobs was a dead man.

***7***

They would be home in the next ten minutes. Daniel stood on the porch waiting. He glanced at Marie who stood beside him.

"Did the phone ring?" He asked.

"No. It was the timer on the oven." She said. "I can talk to them Daniel."

"No, it would be better if it were me." He gave her a weak smile. "Thanks."

They heard the music long before they saw the truck. Billy Jr. was driving which was a frightening proposition. Daniel wasn't sure that Billy could remember how to tie his shoes. Seeing him behind the wheel of a vehicle gave a man pause. He sure hoped Billy remembered which pedal was the gas and which on the brake. They were all goofing around and laughing. It was clear the news hadn't spread to the gym where Evan, Ford and Guthrie had been watching a basketball game. Daniel was thankful for that. It would've been horrible if they'd heard about it there. The truck came to a stop and they tumbled out - still joking and teasing each other. They lifted their arms and waved as Billy Jr. sped away toward his father's ranch.

Seeing Daniel on the porch Evan said laughing, "What's up Daniel? Dad send you out to look for us?"

"We aren't late." Guthrie whined. "We said we'd do our chores when we got home!"

"I didn't say anything." Daniel pointed out.

"Boys, why don't you come inside." Marie said.

"Marie? I didn't see you there." Evan said somewhat embarrassed to be fighting with his brother in front of her. "You come for dinner?"

"Kind of." She said. "Come on in." She turned and went back inside the house.

Ford glanced at Guthrie who stood beside him. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Come inside." Daniel said holding the door open. He led them into the living room. "Sit down guys." Both Evan and Guthrie complied, but Ford glanced around.

"Where is everybody?" He asked, and Daniel could tell by his expression that he was already anxious. He remembered Adam standing in front of him and saying very gently, _"Something bad happened last night."_ He shook himself free of that darkest of memories and turned back to his brothers.

"Something happened today, and we don't know everything, but I promise that I'm gonna tell you everything I know." Daniel said seriously.

"What happened?" Guthrie asked. "Where's Adam?"

"Was there an accident?" Evan said quietly, all joy, laughter and teasing drained from his voice.

"No." Daniel said. "It isn't anything like that. Everyone is going to be fine."

"Going to be?" Ford asked. "What does that mean?"

"What the hell happened?" Evan asked.

"I don't know exactly. The truck broke down, and Adam was trying to fix it. They were stopped out on Murphys Grade, and it seems that . . ." He struggled to find a way to explain things without upsetting Ford. "They were hurt."

"Did a car crash into them?" Guthrie asked with wide eyes.

"No." Daniel said. "No, Guth. It was Mr. Jacobs. He must have seen them there, and he was angry, I guess."

"I don't understand." Guthrie said. "Where's Hannah?" He glanced around his voice rising in pitch. "Why is Marie here?"

Daniel recognized that he was in way over his head, but there was no one else to do this. "Mr. Jacobs attacked them, and they fought. But everyone is going to be fine."

"Where are they?" Guthrie said rising with fists clenched at his sides. "Where's Adam?" His eyes filled with tears. "Where's Hannah?"

"They are at the hospital." He said stepping closer and putting a hand on Guthrie's shoulder. "But they are gonna be okay. I think they'll be home tomorrow."

"What about Crane and Brian? Did they go to make sure they were okay?" Evan asked.

Daniel glanced down at Guthrie who was struggling not to cry. He wrapped an arm around his little brother's shoulder. "Crane had gone into town." Daniel continued. "And he must have passed by them. We don't know. It just happened not too long ago, and everyone was upset so we don't have all the information yet. But it looks like he stopped to help and he got hurt too. Brian went to check on all of them, and he's gonna call when he can. But we do know that everyone is going to be fine." He was careful to repeat this information as much as possible, hoping it would sink in.

"They fought?" Guthrie asked looking up at Daniel. "I don't understand. He fought _Hannah?_ He hit her?"

"I don't know Guthrie. I don't know every detail, but, yeah, he hurt her."

"But you don't hit girls. You don't. It isn't fair. It isn't right. They are _all_ hurt?" He could feel Guthrie shaking.

"They will be okay." He repeated. Daniel glanced at Ford who hadn't said a single word.

"I swear I'm gonna kick his ass." Evan said angrily. "What the hell? He beats up a woman? What the hell?"

"Try and calm down, Evan."

"You aren't pissed? What's wrong with you?" Evan asked.

"It's important that we stay calm. Running around acting crazy isn't gonna help anyone." Daniel said wearily. "And you sure aren't helping Guthrie."

"I'm not a baby." Guthrie said pushing away from Daniel. "_I'll_ kick his ass."

"Alright." Marie said stepping in. "I think that's enough declarations of ass-kicking." She put an arm around Guthrie's shoulder. "We are all upset. We are all angry. But we have to wait. Brian will call us, and we'll know more. There's nothing we can do right now, but wait, and that is hard."

"Can we go there?" Guthrie asked.

"Not now." Daniel said. "And they will probably be home tomorrow." He turned to Ford. "You haven't said anything. You okay, man?"

Ford looked up and said expressionlessly, "The cow needs milking." He rose and walked out the door. Daniel glanced at his brothers.

"You fellas help Marie. I'll be right back."

***7***

Hannah McFadden stared up at the white ceiling above her listening to the sounds all around her. They weren't inside the hospital ten seconds and they were all split apart. They had taken Adam to x-ray and Brian had gone to check on Crane. She was hooked up to an IV but couldn't remember why or what they were giving her. She just knew that her heart rate had finally settled some and she could almost manage a deep breath. The fact that she was lying in a hospital bed was somewhat ridiculous - that's what she had told Walt Meade. She wasn't hurt badly, although, she imagined she would be horrifically sore and stiff in the morning. She just wanted to be home with the brothers all around her. She'd feel safer then.

Whatever they gave her was making her sleepy and she didn't want to fall asleep. She fought to keep her eyes open. She wanted to know what was going on with Crane. They had been given minimal information since they'd arrived at the big hospital. Or maybe they had told her things. She couldn't remember anymore. Everything was fuzzy. Her eyes drifted shut and seconds later she felt a hand on her shoulder. She tried to move away but recognized the crushing grip of Jacobs' hand. She edged away or tried to but trapped in the bed as she was there was nowhere for her to go. She began to swing wildly at the hand trying to keep him away.

"Hannah! Hannah, it's me. Hannah it's okay." The voice sounded at first dark and menacing but then the tones settled into the familiar tenor of Brian's voice. Opening her eyes at last she realized with embarrassment that she'd been fighting against her brother.

"I'm . . . I'm . . . I'm sorry." She whispered softly, ashamed.

"No, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. I'm sorry. I was just coming to check on you. Adam was worried about you being all alone." He said gently, shifting to stand in front of her. "It's okay." He saw her look of shame and embarrassment and tried to tamp down the tidal wave of rage that rose up inside him.

Desperate to cover her emotions, she said quickly, "What about Crane?"

"He's okay. He got hit with some shrapnel or something. It wasn't the bullet. They think the shell hit a tree or something, I don't know. Anyway he got hit with debris. They took it out of his shoulder. They are gonna keep him here for tonight - just so you two will stay, I think. We can see him later. He's out still."

"Okay." Her voice was still shaky and as she moved her hands he could see they were shaking.

"I'm so sorry for startling you." He said feeling truly terrible. He should have thought about it. Of course she'd be jumpy. He was having a hard time looking directly at her, the finger marks on her neck had turned to dark bruises. Every time he looked at it a dark rage filled him. That's why he'd reached out to touch her shoulder in the first place. He'd entered the room, relieved to see her eyes closed at last, hoping she was truly resting. But she'd looked so small and vulnerable lying there. He had wanted to reach out and touch her, to reassure himself she was okay. He was overwhelmed with the discovery of how much she meant to him.

"They gave me something to make me sleep?" She asked looked up at him with saucer big eyes.

"Yeah, they were worried about you. Wanted to keep you calm." He said.

"I wish . . ." She swallowed hard. "I don't want to sleep. Everytime I close my eyes, I see . . ." And to her horror her eyes filled with tears that she couldn't manage to hold back. She lifted a hand to cover her face, ashamed to be sobbing in front of Brian. Of all people! Of all the brothers - it would be Brian that would watch her fall apart. _Damn it_! She cursed inwardly. She was always trying to prove to him that she was tough enough to bear the McFadden name and now . . .

"Hey, Hannah, it's okay. Shhh." He said softly. She looked up surprised at his tender tone. "Everyone's gonna be okay."

She nodded but the tears continued to flow. "I'm sorry." She said sheepishly. "I can't seem to . . ."

"Don't try." He said moving to sit on the bed closer to her. "I don't know how you've . . ." He paused looking at her and seeing her shoulders shake with silent tears, he pulled her forward into an embrace.

She buried her face in his shoulder and was surprised to find herself clinging tightly to him.

"I didn't want you to think I was weak." She whispered it without thinking first; without realizing she'd spoken out loud.

He gasped, shocked. _She was worried about what he thought of her? _ He remembered Adam saying, "She wants you to like her Brian. She's always trying to impress you." He felt badly that she didn't understand how he felt. Of course, that was his fault. He'd kept himself aloof and even been openly hostile when she first came, but still he was stunned that she was still anxious around him.

He pushed her away from him, gently so that he could look in her eyes. "Ah, honey, you're the toughest cowboy I know." He was undone when his words brought a small smile to her face, and blush of pride. _I've been a colossal jackass_. He thought. He kissed her forehead, and pulled her back into his arms. "I'll stay with you 'til Adam gets back, okay? You can close your eyes. I'll keep you safe. You can trust me." He told her, hoping that she understood that she could count on him now and for always.

***7***

Adam was frustrated. He didn't want to be sitting here waiting for a stupid x-ray. He was worried about Hannah who was clearly in a state of shock. He couldn't bear leaving her, and yet they'd forced him to go. And then they weren't even ready for him. He'd had to wait nearly forty minutes for the stupid machine and then they'd left him alone in here waiting for the doctor. His anger rose with every moment. What about Crane? No one had told them anything. As soon as they'd arrived at the hospital it felt like a conspiracy to keep them all apart. He was grateful that Brian was here, and was comforted to think he would stay with her.

The door opened and he rose up ready to unleash his anger on the unfortunate nurse or doctor who stepped into the room, but he sat back again in shock when he saw who stepped into the room.

Shaking his head, as tears filled his eyes, he said huskily, "You must've broke the sound barrier driving here. Who called you?"

"Tom Colton was the first, Marie, Sheriff Jackson - I imagine that the phone is still ringing. I can count on hearing from every single citizen in Murphys any time you boys get into trouble." She said stepping fully into the room. "Still going with the tough guy thing?"

"Most days." He sighed and looked down, finding it nearly impossible to keep his emotions at bay.

She crossed to him with open arms, and he accepted her embrace. "You went to extremes so that I could finally meet this wife of yours face to face. You could've just invited me to Thanksgiving dinner."

"You always go to Megan's for Thanksgiving." He pointed out. "For some reason you pick your daughter over us."

"Nice guilt." She said squeezing his shoulders and kissing his cheek. She stepped back from him, and put a hand to his cheek. "You look about ready to collapse, or maybe explode." She said. "I worry about you, Junior."

"Don't call me, Junior, Marlene." He said with a wry grin.

"Listen, here, mister, I changed your diaper. I'll call you whatever I want."

"Yes ma'am." He said repentantly. "Did you see Crane?"

She shook her head. "Came straight to you. Had to see for myself that you were okay. I'm gonna go out to the house. I'll look in on Crane on my way out."

"You should meet Hannah." He said.

"I will, but I'm gonna wait. She'll be nervous enough without having to deal with all this on top of it." She said. "I stopped by her room, but Brian was with her, and . . ." She hesitated knowing Adam's protective sensibilities. "She's got enough to manage, just now."

"You'll love her. She's amazing." He said.

"I can't wait to meet her in person. She must be pretty amazing if she tamed Brian." Marlene said laughing.

Adam had called about two weeks after he'd married, and she'd been stunned by the news but so happy. She was sure that he would never marry - sacrificing himself completely for his brothers. She had talked to Hannah on the phone a few times and was anxious to meet her. She had stopped by her room before coming to Adam, so excited to finally meet his bride, but Hannah had been sobbing with Brian at her side. She stepped back before she was seen, wanting to allow the girl some privacy.

Adam was a wreck. She couldn't believe he was standing, and he was putting on his usual everything-is-fine-I-can-handle-this routine. It was a part of who he was - he'd been doing it since he was seventeen year old boy. Every time she saw him, every single time, a wave of sorrow and grief enveloped her. She'd love Kate McFadden, spent nearly every day either visiting with her or talking to her on the phone. The gaping hole she'd left still caused her pain - even a decade later.

"You look just like him." She said leaning against the counter at the edge of the exam room. "I can't get over it. Grown and married." She shook her head.

"Don't start, Marlene. You don't think we've got enough to manage just now?"

She smiled at him, and reaching out brushed a hand through his bangs affectionately. "You never change, Junior."

The door opened and a young doctor stepped in saying, "Sorry to keep you waiting. I know you want to get back to your . . ." He paused seeing Marlene.

"I was just leaving." She said with a smile. "I'm going to the house. Don't worry about the boys."

"Ford's gonna be . . ."

"Marie explained things. Don't worry." She nodded at the doctor. "You can't believe what he says." She told him. "He pretends to be fine. He thinks of everyone else first. Don't listen to him. Go with your instincts." She blew a kiss at Adam and with a wink left the room.

"No matter how old you get, your Mom is still your Mom." The doctor said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah." Adam said swallowing down tears. "I guess you're right." He didn't bother correcting the doctor. There was no point. "So, is it broken?"

"No. I really expected to find a hairline fracture, but your xrays are all clear."

"Good. Where's my wife?"

"Downstairs. We gave her a mild sedative. She was in shock, and that was a pretty significant bump on the back of her head. She's gonna have some pain, I'm afraid. Her neck is badly bruised and she's lucky he didn't crush her windpipe. That will take some time to recover. And being attacked like she was is no small thing. And with both of you injured, we are keeping you overnight, and you must have some powerful friends because we are putting you in the same room. I've _never_ heard of them allowing that."

"What about my brother?"

"He's in recovery. They were able to clean his shoulder. His range of motion may be affected. It is too soon to know, really. We'll have to see how it heals. You should all be released tomorrow afternoon. I don't see any need to keep any of you beyond that."

"My wife's okay? It's just a concussion and some bruises? He tried to choke her. He didn't . . . there weren't any other . . ." He struggled afraid to ask. Seeing the doctor's look of confusion, he continued in a whisper. "I was knocked out. I don't know how long. Her skirt was lying in the mud."

"Oh!" The doctor said understand dawning at last. "No. We asked her, and examined her. He didn't . . . no. I don't know if he tried to, but they ask those things. You haven't been together since they brought you in?"

"No, they took us off to different rooms."

"Well," The doctor said opening the door. "Let's fix that. An orderly is supposed to wheel you over, but that can take forever. Come on, I'll walk you myself."

***7***

Ford McFadden sat on the window seat in his older brother's room and stared out into the dark night. The house was quiet. Marie had left around ten and Guthrie had bunked in with Daniel, too upset to sleep downstairs alone.

Brian had called just after dinner, but had only talked briefly to Marie who had reassured them that everyone was going to be alright. She had repeated that phrase over and over again all evening. Time and time again, one of them would ask her, "Are you sure? What did he say?"

Poor Marie. He had felt sorry for her. She had tried so hard - cooked piles of delicious food, answered their endless and repetitive questions and tried to be supportive, cheerful. It reminded him of the days after his parents' deaths and the way people would be extra kind and extra friendly, desperate to cheer them up. But nothing helped.

They were all mad as hell. Guthrie kept saying over and over, "But I don't understand. He hurt them? Why? Why would he do that?"

His wide-eyed innocence felt like a stab in the center of his chest.

"Sometimes people are just bad." Daniel had told him. "Sometimes when people are angry or upset they do really mean things that don't make any sense."

"But they didn't do anything to him." Guthrie said. "And you don't hurt girls - you just don't."

"He was just a jerk, Guthrie." Evan had said. "It wasn't anyone's fault."

"It sure as hell wasn't Adam's or Crane's or Hannah's fault." Ford said softly.

"Ford, honey," Marie said. "This isn't . . ."

But he had walked out of the room before she could finish the sentence. He kept avoiding everyone by keeping busy. Daniel had followed him outside and tried to talk to him, but he'd said nothing. He managed to sit and wait, knowing sooner or later Daniel would give up. He didn't want to talk about anything. He didn't want to think about anything. It all hurt too much.

But now, with the house asleep he couldn't avoid thinking. It _was_ his fault, and he knew it. He just had to be the big man and stand up to Jacobs - to prove that he was the hero. He had been such a stupid idiot! And for what? So that Lizbeth Alverez would think he was as attractive as Trent Burton, or any of the other football players? He was such a pathetic loser! How could he possible face Crane? How could he look Adam in the eye knowing that his pride had just about gotten Hannah killed!

He glanced over at the picture on the nightstand next to the bed. It was of Adam and Hannah - Evan had been going through his photography phase (which was also known as the Julie Baxter phase). It was a good picture. Adam was smiling right into the camera - the biggest smile Ford had ever seen, but Hannah was looking up at him, her head resting against his shoulder.

He reached and turned the picture face down on the nightstand. He couldn't look at it anymore knowing how he had hurt them both. He heard a sound downstairs and went to the landing just in time to see Daniel open the door and Marlene step inside.

"Marlene!" Daniel said embracing her.

"Danny!" She kissed him. "I've missed you so much!"

"Then you shouldn't have moved away." He scolded her.

"You are never gonna let that go, are you?" She said a hand on her hip.

"Never." He said hugging her again. "I am happy to see you, Marlene, even if all the rest of this completely sucks."

She smiled at him. "It does."

"You go see him?" He asked.

"Yeah. They are okay, Danny. He's bruised some and hurt his hand. Crane's okay too. He was still sleeping when I looked in, but other than the shoulder, he's just got bruises."

"And Hannah? You meet her?"

"No, she was upset, and I didn't want her to have to put on a brave face for my sake. She looked pretty beat up. Your brother is gonna need a lot of help."

"Yeah, I know." Daniel sighed. "I was gonna head out there, but Ford is a wreck."

"Take me with you." Ford said from the top of the landing.

"Ford!" Marlene said.

"I wanna go and see them." Ford said ignoring her.

"Ford Michael McFadden, I know you've got better manners. Come down and say hello to me."

Ford sighed, and came down the stairs standing a foot away from her. She studied his face, saying nothing, but then reached out putting a hand on either side of his face. "Oh, honey. This isn't your fault. You are such an honest soul. I can see through you right down to your toes. Stop it. Stop blaming yourself."

He said nothing, stepping away from her, holding a hand up. "Leave me alone!" He said after a minute. "Don't . . . don't!" He turned from her and ran back upstairs.

Daniel turned to Marlene. "He won't talk to anyone. He's so upset."

"He's angry." She said softly. "You all are and you are in shock. I can keep an eye on him. You going to the hospital?"

"I don't know if I should leave him. They are all upset." He felt unsure.

"I'm here." She said. "If you want to you can go. I know you want to check on Crane."

"Marlene," He began unable to express how grateful he was. "I . . ."

"You haven't decided to be nice to me at last, have you?" She asked him with a grin.

"Hell, no." He said shaking his head. He stepped closer, kissing her cheek. "Thank you. I'm so glad you are here. There's no way I could leave."

"You're my boys." She said simply, reaching out and brushing his bangs away from his face. "Go on. I'm gonna see if I can't get Ford to talk to me. You tell Adam not to worry. I'm here now."

She followed him out to the porch and made sure that he had on a warm coat before he left. She stood alone for a long time watching the truck disappear. She glanced at the old familiar porch, pleased to see it was painted, clean and that the bench now had bright cushions. She smiled sadly thinking that must be the work of the new Mrs. McFadden, but a wave of sadness washed over her. How Kate would've loved to have a daughter-in-law! She thought of all the times the two of them had sat on this porch talking about the future. She sighed sadly and leaving her memories behind went inside to see if she could help Adam and Kate McFadden's sons recover once again.


	18. Chapter 18

**EIGHTEEN**

Daniel leaned in the doorway, watching Crane sleep. He had come straight to his room. As worried as he was about Adam and Hannah, he had to see for himself that Crane was alright. He stepped into the room and pulled a chair close to Crane's bedside. The scraping of the chair on the ground must have awoken Crane, for he stirred and his eyes flicked open.

"Hannah!" He moved to sit up.

"Whoa, buddy." Daniel said moving quickly to lean over him, pushing him back into his bed. "Everyone's okay. You are at the hospital."

"She's . . . she's okay? What about Adam? He was knocked out." Crane's blue eyes reflected anxiety.

"They are okay. They are one floor down from you, I think." He sighed. "You look like hell man. What happened?"

"I don't know. I got called in to the school to talk to Ford's new biology teacher." He gave a small grin at the memory. He glanced at Daniel blushing. "It was when I was coming home. I saw the truck beside the road and then I could see Jacobs." His face grew dark. "He had his hands on Hannah. You sure she's okay?" He asked again.

"Yeah, she's resting." Daniel said settling on the edge of the bed one hand resting on Crane's arm.

"God, it was so . . . He was just about to hit her with something." He shook his head. "I dunno much after that. I was out of the jeep, the shotgun in my hand, and we fought. And then Adam must've been up because he hit Jacobs with a rock and the shotgun went off. We thought . . . we thought it hit Hannah because she fell. God, it was . . . Danny, I don't ever want to hear that sound in Adam's voice - not ever!" Lifting his good arm, he ran a hand over his face. "You are sure she's okay?"

"Yes. They said bruises and a concussion. Adam, too. They are keeping them tonight." Daniel felt his heart rate finally start to slow down - able to see that Crane really was okay. He was battered and bruised and upset, but okay. "They are sending all of you home tomorrow. You were pretty lucky man. Doc says if that shrapnel had hit you in the head, or the chest, it would be a lot more serious." He kept a hand on Crane's arm, needing to feel the reassuring touch of his older brother.

"Don't worry about me." Crane said. "I didn't even feel it. Didn't know I was hit until Adam told me! Of course, we thought I had been shot." He met Daniel's eyes. "That was kind of scary."

"Yeah." Daniel said looking down and shuddering at the thought.

"Hey, Danny. C'mere." Crane said reaching out with his good arm and pulling Daniel close. He planted a kiss on his kid brother's forehead. "I'm okay, man. I don't even feel too bad - 'cept this shoulder hurts like hell."

Daniel gently pushed Crane away, embarrassed by the bright tears in his eyes. "Don't call me Danny, you jerk."

"I nearly died, I can call you whatever the hell I want, little brother." Crane grinned at him. "Can you get me some water? I'm so thirsty."

Daniel turned to pour water from the plastic pitcher on the bedside table into a cup. He put a straw in - grateful for ordinary actions that would give him time to compose himself. The truth was he felt like bawling, but calming himself he turned and brought the cup over to Crane who gratefully sipped the straw.

"That's pretty damn good." Crane said settling back. "I think I'm gonna just fall asleep again." He said drowsily. "You better go check on Superman. He's gotta be going nuts right now. _I'm_ ready to kill that bastard myself, and she's just my sister."

"Brian's here." Daniel said softly watching Crane's eyes close.

"That's good. He can keep Adam in line." Crane's voice grew soft. "But you better watch him, Danny. He'll be pissed too."

"Yeah, we all are." Daniel said pulling the blanket back up and tucking it under Crane's chin. "Don't call me, Danny." He repeated and kissed his older brother's forehead.

He knew he should go check on Adam and Hannah, but instead he settled back in the chair, watching Crane sleep, feeling a relief that he couldn't manage to express - not that there was anyone around to tell. He simply sat, his eyes studying Crane's familiar features, his heart full.

***7***

They moved slowly through the hallways, and Adam was almost instantly confused. Why did every hallway look exactly the same? If he were in charge of construction each floor would be a different color - that way people could remember where they were. He followed the doctor his eyes resting on the man and for the first time he really looked at him. He was surprised to discover that they were probably the same age. _Of course_, he thought to himself, _I would've finished my residency by now and been a doctor_. It was strange to think about the old future he had once planned for himself a lifetime ago. He was just about to ask the doctor how old he was when the doctor paused.

"I think she's in here." He opened the door to an exam room and pulled back the curtain, but it was not Hannah lying in the bed a nurse at her side. It was Peter Jacobs.

***7***

Brian heard the commotion down the hall and recognized Adam's shouts. He let go Hannah's hand. She appeared to be asleep. He ran out the door and down the hallway, skidding to a stop when he could see Adam, his forehead bloody, being dragged out of a room by a doctor, two orderlies and the biggest nurse he'd ever seen.

"You bastard! I swear to God I'm gonna kill you! You are dead Jacobs! I'm gonna rip that head off your goddamn useless body! You . . ." Adam said struggling as they dragged him out.

Brian felt immediately conflicted. His own blood pressure rising as he could see Jacobs sitting up in his bed, pointing at Adam and yelling back.

"You heard him! He attacked me! I'll put you in a jail cell McFadden! You and that little bit . . ." But he didn't finish his sentence as the nurse beside him sank a needle into his arm.

"I didn't order a sedative." The doctor beside her said.

"Oh, I thought you did." She said with a small smile. "My mistake. I thought you ordered it. It must've been all the commotion, I got confused."

Brian wanted to kiss her. He turned to where Adam was still struggling.

"Hey," He said stepping in front of his brother. "Settle down, Adam. They'll stick a needle in your arm, and Hannah's waiting for you. She's real shook up, man, and I'm no good at helping her." He put a hand on his brother's face. "Calm down. We can deal with that loser another time." He cupped a hand around his brother's neck. "Come on, man. I don't want her to be alone too long. She's just down the hall."

Adam slowly nodded and disengaged himself from the crowd who had kept him at bay. He glanced embarrassed seeing everyone. "I'm . . . I'm sorry. I . . . I . . . I hope I didn't hurt anyone. I wasn't . . . I wasn't thinking clearly."

The large nurse smiled at him and said, "Oh, honey! Don't you worry about us, but you stay away from him, alright? I don't want to see a nice fella like you locked up over some little mealworm." She winked at him.

"It was my fault, Linda." The doctor said to her, straightening his coat. "I got the room numbers mixed up. I thought his wife was in here."

"Oh, well, then you can buy us all coffee to make up for it." Linda said indicating herself and the orderlies.

The doctor glanced at Adam and sighed. "Well, you've added another cut to that forehead of yours. Come on, I'll stitch it up for you."

"I wanna see my wife." Adam said glaring. "Now." He added stubbornly.

"I'll stitch you up in her room. I don't want to fight you again." The doctor nodded at Brian who put a hand on Adam's shoulder and led him down the hall to where Hannah waited alone.

***7***

Marlene checked on Evan and Guthrie who appeared to be sleeping peacefully. She walked down the hall and saw that the bathroom light had been left on, she clicked it off and was pleased to see how clean it was; how clean the whole house was. She decided she liked Adam's wife very much. She was forever reminding them to try and keep things neat, but everytime she came for a visit, the house was in a state of disarray. Now it looked like order had been restored.

She had expected to find Ford tucked in bed in the room he shared with Evan, but Guthrie was there instead. Daniel and Crane's room was empty. She could see a sliver of light under the door to the master bedroom. She paused.

She'd always had a hard time going in there. In her mind she knew that Adam and Brian had taken over the room a decade ago - with Guthrie's little bed in between them, but in her heart she always thought of it as belonging to Kate and Adam Sr. She thought of all the times the two of them had sat on the big bed discussing husbands and children. She'd spent a few days feeding Kate bowls of soup when the entire family came down with the flu once. At the time the entire family consisted of Adam, Brian, Crane and baby Daniel, and when Kate herself took sick Adam Sr. had come to their door in desperation. She remembered sitting with Kate when she'd lost a baby between Daniel and Evan. Drawing in a deep breath and trying to strengthen herself against years of memories she pushed open the door.

She stepped back shocked. She hadn't expected to see the room looking so much like it used to. Of course, Adam had married. She should have expected it. The big bed was back in it's spot against the wall, the dresser even had a bouquet of flowers just like always used to - wildflowers. Tears stung the corners of her eye, the smell of lavender taking her back over twenty years, and she half-expected Kate to emerge from the closet asking, "This one or the blue dress?" Wiping at her eyes, she turned to see Ford sitting on the window seat staring out into the darkness. She crossed the room and sat down facing him.

"I don't want to talk to anyone." He said flatly without looking at her.

"I picked up on that." She said softly, her voice still husky with suppressed tears. He turned at the sound of her voice.

"You okay, Marlene?" He asked. "Did something happen?" His eyes grew wide with fear.

"No. No Ford." She patted his arm gently. "No, I just . . ." She glanced around the bedroom. "The last time I was here this room looked different. I just . . . I didn't expect it to look so . . ."

"Oh." He said gently and settling back looked out the window. "Crane said the same thing. He said it looks just like it used to, but I don't remember." He glanced back at her. "I'm sorry, Marlene."

"Nothing to apologize for, Ford. Adam's wife should have a nice room. It just sort of threw me off."

He nodded his head understanding. "The strangest things will make you remember." He said softly. "Remember that time, Daniel started sobbing right in the middle of a basketball game?"

"I do." She said softly.

"He said he looked up in the stands and saw all the parents and couldn't stop himself." Ford shrugged.

"You can't blame yourself over this, Ford." Her directness surprised him.

"I can't? Is there some kind of law or something?" He asked bitterly.

"Ford, don't turn cynical. It isn't in your nature." She reached out and ran a hand through his bangs. "Adam wouldn't blame you. He doesn't."

"No, but he should. He'll blame himself, and I can add that to the list of things that I've done that's made him age faster than any man should."

"There's no list, Ford." She said shocked. "Adam made all his choices free and clear. He chose his life."

"No, he didn't!" Ford laughed bitterly. "Jesus, Marlene, you at least always told us the truth! Everyone else fed us a load of crap about how things were gonna be okay and that we'd make it through, and maybe they were too good for this world. But you always told us the truth! Don't start lying to me now!"

She shook her head at him. "I'm getting too old for broken-hearted, angry boys." She sighed. "We gave Adam options. I'm not lying, Ford. And I'm not lying about this either. This is not your fault."

"Right." He turned away from her.

"Ford . . ."

"I said I didn't want to talk about it! There's nothing to say! If I hadn't stood up to him, they wouldn't have had that meeting - and he wouldn't have shown his true colors. The school fired him - everyone's been talking about it. That's why they are hurt! They are hurt because I got him fired! They got hurt because I had to show off for a girl!" He rose and kicked at the bottom of the window seat angrily. "Don't lie and tell me it has nothing to do with me! If he had killed her, it would've been because of me!"

He turned and stormed out, leaving her alone in the master bedroom. She heard him stomp down the stairs and the front door slam. She stood up and watched him disappear in the barn, the light to his father's office flicking on. Too weary to go after him, she turned back and surveyed the room. She walked to the nightstand and righted a photo that had fallen over. It was a picture of Junior and his wife. She hadn't seen a smile like that on his face in a long, long time. Turning she cast her eye over the whole room, and saw that sitting on top of the old trunk in the corner of the room, was the dried bouquet. It was still there. She was amazed it had survived the decade when the big house was a boys' dorm. She remembered as though it were yesterday, picking wildflowers with Kate and bringing them home and tying them with silk ribbons. Kate had read something in a magazine about how to dry flowers so that the color was somehow preserved. She reached out with a tentative finger and lightly caressed the petals. Someone had made sure it was clean and free of dust.

This, this pain that was as fresh as they day they'd been lost, this was why Mike had pushed her to move closer to family. "It hurts you too much, Marlene." He had told her. He was right of course. In the first years after their deaths she had become so tangled up in the boys' lives. But they were so needy - all of them. She remembered the way that Guthrie would cling to her burying his face in her shoulder, or Daniel's angry glare as he tried to keep the shattering pain in his heart at bay, or Junior, who kept a brave face, and accepted it all on his young shoulders. She became too involved, and had to let go - let them find their way. But leaving them behind had been so difficult and it hurt - as though she'd lost Adam Sr. and Kate all over again.

She lifted the small bouquet, remembering how they'd laughed together that warm afternoon, never knowing that in just a few weeks, Kate would be forever lost. She set it back down, grateful that this small piece of her friendship with Kate still remained.


	19. Chapter 19

Adam McFadden was exhausted. He'd spent the early afternoon battling the old International, a surprisingly strong fifty-six year old biology teacher, and a good portion of his evening battling a determined rule-oriented nurse. They had already altered hospital policy to allow Adam and Hannah to share a room, but sitting across the room from her was unacceptable to him. As soon as they left him alone, he climbed out of bed, and sat in the chair beside her bed. Almost immediately a nurse came back into the room.

"Get in the bed." She told him without any preamble.

"I want to be right . . ." He began but she interrupted him.

"I can appreciate that, but get in the bed." She pointed a long and menacing finger toward the bed.

"No." He said, folding his arms across his chest.

"No?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "You really wanna travel down that path? I've got license to conduct all sorts of unpleasant tests on you, you know."

"Please." He said trying to imitate Daniel's puppy dog eyes. It almost always worked for his younger brother.

"Listen," She said. "I understand you are worried about her, but chances are she won't wake 'til morning. You are right here. You are in the same room."

"But if she does wake up, I'll jump out of that bed and rush across the room. I could injure myself. It would be better if I were closer. It would be safer." Now he tried to imitate Guthrie's negotiating skills. His little brother was an impressive wheeler and dealer.

"You have a concussion." She said clearly frustrated with his lack of cooperation. "You aren't supposed to be moving around. You need to rest!"

"I won't move and I will rest. I'll just sit right here." He said sitting very still in the chair.

"I have other patients." She said angrily. "I don't have time for your nonsense!"

"I'm sorry. But I just can't . . ." He glanced at his battered wife who slept through the argument. "He was trying to choke her. I was working on the truck and I heard something and when I crawled out from underneath, he had his hands around her neck. I can't just . . ." He swallowed hard, rubbing a hand over his face, avoiding his forehead. "Please, just let me stay beside her."

She sighed, and shook her head and saying nothing more, disappeared. Ten minutes later she returned, a blanket tucked under her arm. An orderly followed her, carrying what appeared to be a recliner.

"Over there." She pointed to where Adam sat. Adam stared at her dumbly. "Mr. McFadden, move." She said when it was clear he wasn't following. The orderly set the recliner in place of the hard backed chair he'd been sitting in, and then with a nod from the nurse, left the room.

"Sit." She said sharply, and Adam sat back in the recliner. She pulled a lever which extended the legs, and then she shook out the blanket putting it over him. "She'll probably sleep straight through." She told him again. "_If _ she wakes up, keep your voice calm and reassuring. It might take her a minute to recognize where she is. The drugs can cause confusion themselves, and she's been through a trauma. We are right outside."

She turned and left the room, clicking the light out behind her. Stunned by her generosity, he settled back in the chair which was quite comfortable. His eyes drifted closed. The image of Hannah drenched with rain, Jacobs hands around her neck flashed and his eyes snapped back open. His heart pounded in his chest. He glanced over to where she slept reassuring himself. _She's okay now_. He told himself. Exhaling he settled back into the chair, and his eyes closed again. This time it was image of her skirt lying in the mud, and Hannah crawling across the ground wet, muddy, crying and dressed in his longjohns as she screamed calling out to him. He sat bolt upright in the chair, this time gasping for air.

It was going to be a very long night.

***7***

Ford sat at his father's desk. The office was the only place they'd never changed. They had left everything as it was, including the calendar that still hung on the wall with Adam's graduation and Guthrie's birthday circled. He opened the top drawer pulling out the paperwork that was covered in his father's neat handwriting. Digging around deeper he found the card. He opened it and recognized his mothers elegant loops and swirls. When he was younger, before he knew what cursive writing looked like, he had thought it was written in a secret code that only his mother and father knew. He remembered when they first began to teach him cursive and his eyes widened in surprise as he recognized what he'd seen in his father's desk drawer. He didn't know if his brothers had read the card, but he imagined they must have. Every picture, every note, every story was treasured; it was all they had. He glanced at the writing, although, by now he had memorized her words.

_Adam,_

_I hate to think of you gone for three days, but then again I hate to think of you gone for three hours. I thought I'd tuck this little note into your saddle bag, so then it would be like I had smuggled myself along with you. I know you and the boys will have a good time and be safe, and I'll manage the little guys, but oh, how I'll miss you._

_I can't even think of a sentence that would show how happy you make me. I know everyone thought we were crazy to marry so young, but I knew it the second you smiled at me. I knew you'd make me happy for the rest of my life, and you have._

_So, look after those cows, and those cowboys of ours, but hurry home to me. I'll be waiting. Your girl, for always,_

_Katie_

He fingered his mother's writing trying to remember what her voice sounded like. Try as he might, he really couldn't any more. She would be so ashamed of him right now. He was almost glad that they were gone so they couldn't see the mess he'd made of things. One thing he was absolutely sure of - his father would never, ever put his family in danger just to impress a pretty girl. He put the letter back in the drawer. He wasn't worthy to hold it.

***7***

A suffocating hand held her by the neck. She struggled to break free, but he was strong, and there was no one to help her. She tried to run or push herself away, but rain had made the ground slippery and her feet couldn't get any traction. She couldn't even scream. Her eyes grew wide as she felt herself nearer and nearer to certain death. She looked up into his monstrous face but all he did was smile. _Adam!_ Her brain screamed it out, even if she couldn't. _Adam!_ She could see him from where he held her, lying on the ground bleeding. _He's dead_. The voice was like a growl. _He's dead._ She couldn't even weep, as his hand squeezed tighter. He held her by one hand now, still wrapped tightly around her neck, the other held her shoulder shaking it over and over.

"Hannah! Hannah!" The voice was faint, distant.

She tried to turn her head toward the sound but his grip tightened and his fingers gripped her shoulder. She looked up into his face, his eyes were empty, devoid of color. And then suddenly she was falling, pulled into his empty eyes. Her arms flailed as she struggled to catch herself and hands reached for her she pushed them away, fighting tooth and nail.

"Hannah! Hannah! Honey, it's me. It's okay. It's okay." The voice was louder now; closer. She hesitated, unsure, but his voice was still there - reassuring, calm, familiar. "Open your eyes. Sweet heart. It's okay. He's gone. It's okay."

Her eyes flicked open and at first she saw him leaning over her, his arms reaching out to finish what he'd started. Terrified she backed away, arms flailing she knocked over a table or a tray and it clattered, a metallic and echoing sound. In her panic, she slammed herself back into the wall. She tried to process everything. There was no wall. She was outside it was raining. But there was a wall, and she was dry and she could hear an alarm beeping, and voices, Adam's voice. She turned toward the sound.

Adam.

His eyes were wide and his face battered. She could see that he had two cuts across his forehead. She glanced around, still shaking. She was in a room; a hospital room. Adam was closest to her, his hands reaching out to her, but behind she could see two nurses.

"Aa. . . a. . .Adam?" She didn't recognize the sound of her own voice.

"Yeah, baby. I'm right here." He said nodding at her. "Shh . . you were dreaming. It was a dream that's all." He moved closer tentatively reaching to put a hand on her arm. Her eyes darted back and forth around the room.

"He's not in here?" She asked in a whisper. "He didn't come in here?"

"No, baby. No." He said gently. "I'm in here with you. I wouldn't let him, and Brian's standing right outside that door. He gestured to the back of the room, and she could see Brian standing just behind the nurses his face white, his eyes huge.

"I thought . . ." She met his eyes at last. "He had his hands on my neck and I couldn't . . ." She lifted a shaking hand to her neck.

"No, honey. No." Adam said. "It was a bad dream. You were dreaming, sweetheart. Come on now." He moved closer to her. "Let's get you settled back, okay?" He straightened the covers and helped her move from where she sat hunched at the top of the hospital bed. Her eyes filled with tears.

"You've got stitches." She said reaching out to touch his face. "Adam? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, baby. Sit back now." They adjusted her bed to a sitting position, as Adam gently coaxed her to sit back, putting the covers over her again. "Listen, honey, you pulled out your IV, and these nurses here need to look at your head. You hit it against the wall, okay?"

"I don't . . ." He could see her panic start to rise.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said firmly, still holding onto her hand. "I'm just telling you so they don't startle you. He indicated the nurse who was approaching Hannah from her left side. "That's Julie. Let her look at your hand, okay, hon." He kept his voice steady and calm. Hannah nodded slowly, and turned to meet Julie's eyes.

"That's good, Mrs. McFadden. I'm just gonna fix this IV for you, okay? You tell me if I'm hurting you." Julie said gently. She began to work at hooking the IV back up and at the same time another nurse, stepped past where Adam sat on the right side of her bed, holding her hand. She reached out to touch the side of Hannah's head, but Hannah flinched her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. McFadden." The nurse said. "My name is Karen. I just want to check to make sure you didn't cut your head. Do you feel dizzy at all?"

"I . . .I . . .don't know." Hannah's voice was unsteady. "I can't . . . I feel so . . .Adam, I'm scared. There's too many people."

"Okay," Linda said. "Okay. Julie and I are finished here. We're gonna leave, okay?" She nodded at Julie who smiled down at Hannah.

"We'll just leave the two of you alone, okay? But we're just right out there, okay? No one can come into this room without our permission, and then they'd have to get past your brother. You are safe here."

Wide-eyed still, Hannah nodded and watched as they left. Brian was the last to leave. He glanced back at Adam and with a nod, closed the door behind him. Adam turned back to Hannah, who was already becoming drowsy from whatever they had put in the IV.

"Honey?" He said softly leaning close to her. "I'm right here, okay? I'm not going to leave you. I'm staying right here."

"They. . . they. . . gave me sssomething." Her words slurred.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." He said squeezing her hand. "It will help you sleep."

"I don't wanna . . ." Tears spilled out. "I dream of . . .don't leave."

"I won't." He said his throat tight. "I'm staying right here, baby." He leaned low and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Hannah." But she was already asleep again. He waited watching her carefully afraid the dream would start again, but she seemed peaceful.

He collapsed in the armchair beside her bed, his head in his hands unable to do anything other than breathe. The door opened and Brian was across the room in three quick strides. He crouched in front of Adam trying to look up into Adam's face.

"Easy, Adam. Easy." Brian said. "She'll be okay."

Adam kept his head down, as he struggled not to collapse in helpless sobs. He swallowed down his anguish.

"I'm sorry, man. I'm sorry." Brian said unable to think of anything else. "I swear, she'll be okay. We'll do whatever it takes."

Adam looked up then and met Brian's eyes with a cold and icy stare that startled his younger brother.

"Adam?" Brian asked trepidatiously.

"We'll get her home." Adam's voice was tight, controlled, angry. "And when she's safe and calm, I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch; I'll kill him with my bare hands."

Stunned Brian fell backwards, landing on his backside at his older brother's feet. He looked up at Adam but didn't see anything familiar in his brother's dark and angry look. He glanced over at Hannah who moaned a little in her sleep - seeing her pale, bruised face which held a look of fear, even in sleep, and thinking of Crane's shoulder, he turned back to face Adam. Reaching up he put his hands on his brother's knees and peering up into Adam's angry face he spoke coldly, "I'll help you do it, brother."


	20. Chapter 20

Marlene sat at the table absently picking at her food while the boys at breakfast. She glanced out the window at the cold and windy day. The dark clouds threatened rain. She hoped it would clear up soon, she didn't like to think of anyone on the road in the rain.

"Did they say what time?' Guthrie asked again.

It took a second for Marlene to shake herself out of her gray thoughts. She turned to Guthrie and said for the fifth time. "After ten probably. Hospitals always take forever; all that paperwork."

She had tried to make the boys go to school - she figured at least Guthrie and Evan should go, but they were stubborn and absolutely refused. She thought about pushing it and actually wielding her authority over them, but recognized that they were worried about their brothers and Hannah.

Hannah.

The very thought of Adam's bride filled her with anxiousness. She had talked to Hannah on the phone four different times, but meeting her in person was something entirely new; and somewhat frightening. She had invested so much of her heart into the lives of Adam Sr, and Kate's sons and even though she lived far away, she couldn't bear it if that connection was somehow lost. It was all she had left of her friend. _What if his wife didn't like her?_

When Adam had called suddenly one afternoon saying, "You'll never guess what I did!", she had been stunned. She could tell even from the tenor of his voice that he was happy; happier than he'd been in a decade, but she was protective of his brothers too. She'd asked all of them what they thought about Hannah. The boys had been in shock at the time - revealing that Adam had sprung his wife on all of them as a surprise. She had fought the urge to scold Adam at the time, knowing that this indulgence in his own needs, was unusual. The only ones who had said anything clear about her in those early days were Brian - who said that he didn't like her, Guthrie who had said she was a good cook, and Crane, who was generally the most reflective. Crane had told her that Hannah looked a little bit like their mother - same nose, similar smile and same stubborn cheerfulness, but most importantly, that she made Adam happy.

While waiting for Adam, Brian and Hannah to come home, she had asked them again, and this time she was given clearer responses. Guthrie had told her that she was fun - and quick to laugh. He said that she took care of them when they were sick, and that she had once punched Mr. Wheeler right in the face when he'd insulted the family.

Evan, being Evan, had simply shrugged when she'd asked about his new sister-in-law, and said, "She makes us clean up all the time. I like her though." This was high praise from Evan who was slow to express how he felt about anything. She remembered seeing Brian beside the poor girl, an arm around her, clearly distraught that she'd been so injured. His opinion of his older brother's wife had clearly changed from his initial dislike. This fact made Marlene even more nervous about meeting her. If she'd won Brian over, then she was no ordinary girl! Of course, anyone who would put up with seven men had to be a cut above average. She glanced at Ford who had said nothing to her about his opinion of Hannah; had said nothing to anyone about anything.

"Ford, you okay?" She asked again, but he just glanced up nodding. Rising, the anxiety of meeting Hannah getting the best of her, she set her dish in the sink.

"You didn't eat breakfast." Evan pointed out.

"Do you want it? I'm not really hungry, I guess." She leaned against the edge of the counter, fidgeting with a towel. Seeing they were watching her she set the towel aside and tried to pour herself more coffee, spilling in the process because her cup was already full.

"Did something happen last night?" Evan asked suspiciously. "Is there something you aren't saying?"

She looked up surprised. "No, I was just . . ." She shook her head. "I'm just . . ."

"You seem kind of strange, Marlene." Guthrie said studying her thoughtfully. "Are you nervous?"

"Well . . ." Marlene began.

"That's what it is!" Evan said his eyes wide with surprise. "She's nervous!" He glanced at Ford who was silent and also not eating.

"No, I just . . . Boys, eat your breakfast." She blushed crimson wishing that they didn't know her so well.

"Why would you be nervous?" Guthrie asked genuinely confused.

"You said you talked to Adam and Crane at the hospital." Evan said his voice rising in pitch as an edge of fear crept in. "You said they were alright."

"I did." Marlene said quickly. "They are."

"Then why would you be nervous?" Evan continued, clearly reassured by her words.

Marlene said nothing, finding it completely impossible to explain to them the intense mix of emotions she felt as she anticipated meeting Hannah for the very first time. Guthrie's eyebrows wrinkled in perplexity and Evan simply shrugged in response.

"She's never met Hannah." Ford's voice was flat and emotionless and he didn't wait for a reaction, but instead put his dishes in the sink and went out to start on chores. Guthrie and Evan hardly noticed when Ford left, stunned by his revelation.

"You are scared of _Hannah_?" Guthrie asked wide-eyed.

"I'm not scared." Marlene said defensively.

"You seem kind of scared to me." Guthrie said.

"Well, I'm not." Marlene said rising. "Don't you boys have chores?"

"Yes, ma'am." Evan said studying her thoughtfully.

"Well . . ." She waited until they reluctantly rose to go tackle their chores, but Evan paused in the doorway.

"I was nervous too, at first. You'll like her Marlene. She's one of us." He said over his shoulder.

He left before she could respond and she set about cleaning up the dishes and putting together a big pot of chili for lunch. As long as she was busy with chores, she didn't have time to think of anything else.

Hours later, however, waiting on the front porch for their expected arrival, she felt her nervousness full force. She was almost nervous enough to beg reassurance from Guthrie who stood at her side watching the driveway anticipating his family's return.

"She has bruises?" Guthrie asked her again.

"Yes, but she is okay, and her voice is really raspy." Marlene said reassuringly.

"Why is her voice raspy?" Guthrie asked. "Was she yelling?"

Marlene sighed trying not to mix her memories of Guthrie as a sobbing two-year old with the here and now. She was always reminding herself that he was nearly thirteen and not a baby anymore.

"It has to do with how she was hurt, Guthrie." She said cryptically, not wanting to give him details - regardless of his age there was still a tenderness to Guthrie which was a result of his protected childhood.

"He choked her, Guth." Evan said angrily, even as Marlene shook her head at him. "Or tried to. He hurt her badly."

Guthrie's eyes welled with tears, and he leaned against Marlene, who put an arm around him.

"Evan, we don't need to focus on the details." She said sharply. "What matters is that she'll be okay. They all will." She said firmly.

"They are all hurt." Guthrie said softly, almost to himself.

"Yes. Adam and Crane are bruised up too, but everyone will be okay, Guthrie." She squeezed his shoulder. "You don't have to worry."

They stood together in silence and then at long last they could see in the far distance the approach of an old truck, and well-worn jeep.

"She gets a funny smile when she's pretending she's alright." Guthrie said looking up at Marlene. "If it's a real smile it reaches all the way up to her eyes - that's how you can tell."

"You'll like her Marlene." Evan said feeling badly for telling Guthrie about Jacobs' attack and wanting to make it up to Marlene. "Everyone does."

"Where's Ford?" Marlene asked trying to turn the conversation away from herself as her heartbeat picked up with anxiety.

"He said he had work to do." Guthrie told her. "But he's just chicken."

"You leave Ford alone, Guthrie. He has reason to be upset. Just because a person doesn't show bruises doesn't mean they aren't hurt." She explained.

"There they are!" Evan said pointing and she could see both the jeep and the truck make their slow way up the driveway to Circle Bar Seven.

Marlene swallowed twice, trying to remember the last time she'd felt this nervous and realized it was when she met her daughter Megan's boyfriend - now husband, for the first time.

"You'll like her." Guthrie repeated looking up at her.

"I just hope she likes me." Marlene said as the cars pulled into the driveway.

***7***

Ford watched the cars pull up the long driveway from inside the hayloft. He tucked his long legs under himself, and scooted further back behind the bales of hay. There was no way he was going to be on the porch with his brothers and Marlene when they all stepped out of the cars. There was no way he was going to face them with everyone watching. There was no way he could ever look Adam in the eye - knowing what he had done; what he had done to Crane and to Hannah.

He wasn't stupid, though. Ford was practical as well as smart. He knew sooner or later he would have to face them, but for now, he would put if off. For now, he would hide out as long as possible. He wanted to run. He wanted to head up into the high country and never come back, but he also knew it wasn't practical and would just compound his errors. He remembered shaking with fear when Crane had run off for three days and he couldn't do that to his brothers. He'd done enough already.

He peered out from where he was hidden, watching as Brian and Adam stood on either side of Hannah, and helped her up the steps. He could see Guthrie step back in shock for a second, before he embraced her. He watched with longing and anxiety as surrounded by his brothers and Marlene, Hannah made her way slowly inside the farmhouse.

He sat back against the hay. Small pieces of hay stabbed his back and stung against his skin. He pushed harder against it, figuring it was the very least he deserved. He closed his eyes completely exhausted. How he wished he could sob and wail, but found he was no longer capable of tears.

***7***

Hannah awoke herself with a start. She was relieved to see that she was in her own room, tucked in her own bed. Terrified of nightmares, she had become an expert at allowing herself to almost drift to sleep and then waking herself up. It wasn't really resting, but it was the best she could do. She wasn't ready to face any of her dreams. She was exhausted but at least she didn't have to relive any nightmares. Seeing the empty space in the bed beside her, didn't really surprise her. She understood why Adam found it difficult to simply rest at her side. He had his own battles. She knew he was restless and angry. The doctor had said all three of them needed rest, but under the best circumstances, Adam wasn't very good at resting. She thought about throwing back the covers and going downstairs, but was too tired to move. The door to the room opened a tentative crack.

"Oh, you are awake." Marlene said surprised. She smiled at Hannah. "How about some tea, although Guthrie informed me you prefer coffee," She came into the room holding a tray with a pot of tea and a cup. "But tea would be better for your throat." She set the tray on the nightstand beside Hannah, and stood awkwardly next to the bed.

"Thank you." Hannah managed. Talking hurt. Her neck was stiff and sore and even swallowing was painful. Her voice came out raspy and strangled sounding. Truth be told, she was sore all over, but didn't dare complain. Adam was angry enough.

"I tried to convince Junior to stay in bed, but he's stubborn."

Hannah smiled at the name. _Junior_. Brian occasionally called Adam that - mostly to tease him. She considered Marlene thoughtfully. She had longed to meet the legendary Marlene. All the boys spoke of her with a kind of reverence, and although she had talked to her on the phone several times, Hannah was still intimidated by the woman who had somehow managed to help seven broken hearted boys survive the greatest tragedy of their lives. As she studied Marlene she recognized something in the older woman's look; Marlene was nervous! She felt relieved to recognize that as anxious as she felt to meet this amazing friend of her long-lost mother-in-law, Marlene was just as anxious to meet the wife of her best friend's oldest son.

"Sit down." Hannah rasped out, waving a hand to the bed, and watched as Marlene's face relaxed into a smile.

"I'll pour you some tea. Your voice sounds like it hurts to talk." She leaned forward pouring tea into the cup and adding some honey. "The honey will help, I think." She handed the cup to Hannah who accepted it with a smile, and then she sat on the edge of the bed facing Hannah.

"Where's Ford?" Hannah managed to squeeze out. She had wanted to ask it when they'd first arrived home, but Adam had been hell-bent on getting her upstairs and in bed. He didn't allow any of the boys to spend too much time with her. She had wanted to talk to all of them and reassure them that she was alright, but he had angrily kept them away saying, "You boys let her rest."

"Junior went after him." Marlene said smiling at the question. She was deeply touched that it was the first thing, Hannah had asked. Marlene decided that she liked Adam's bride."I'm sorry that it had to be under such terrible circumstances, but I am happy to meet you in person at last." Marlene continued. "I know he's a disaster right now, but I can tell that you make Junior very happy."

"I hope so." Hannah said softly, sipping the tea. The warm liquid eased the ache in her throat some -at least temporarily.

"You do." Marlene repeated with a nod to the picture beside them on the nightstand. "I'd forgotten what his real smile looked like." Hannah blushed slightly. "I imagine it must be difficult to meet me like this."

Hannah took another sip of tea and then said, "I planned on fixing you my best dish."

"The first time I met my mother-in-law, I was so determined to impress her and I got so anxious and distracted while cooking, I nearly set the kitchen on fire. It was pretty humiliating." She blushed realizing suddenly that she had presumptuously hinted at being a de facto mother-in-law. "Not that I'm his mother. . ." She said embarrassed.

"That's how I think of you." Hannah said in a whisper. "I've been so nervous." She was too tired to keep her defenses up, and it had been so long since she'd had an older woman to talk to - her mother gone nearly seven years. "What was she like?" She set her cup down and exhausted sat back against the pillows.

"Oh." Marlene said, trying to swallow the sudden lump in her throat. "She was the sweetest girl you could imagine. She wasn't very tall - maybe five foot five, and thin! It used to drive me crazy - seven babies and she was still thin as a rail! And she was always surrounded by these boys who eventually towered over her, but there was never a second where it wasn't clear who was in charge; of the boys and of Adam Sr." Marlene sighed. "She was a good person - devoted to her family and to her friends. You know, the kind of person you could call in the middle of the night, and she wouldn't mind one bit - just ask what you needed."

"I wish . . ." Hannah said thoughtfully.

"Me, too." Marlene said looking at Hannah. "She always used to say that the payoff for being the only woman in a house of eight men was that one day she would be surrounded by daughters." Marlene smiled at Hannah. "She never said daughter-in-law. It was always daughters. That's how she was though. Kate was quick to love people."

"That sounds like Guthrie." Hannah said thoughtfully and Marlene nodded her head, surprised that Hannah had quickly made that connection.

"He's got her spunk." Marlene agreed. "But she was smart and thoughtful too, like Crane and Ford."

"I'm worried about Ford." Hannah said but her voice faded away on the last words, and she winced in pain.

"You need to stop talking." Marlene said. "Drink your tea, now."

Obediently, Hannah took a sip.

"I'm worried about him too." Marlene agreed. "He feels responsible. We'll see if Junior can't get through to him."

"Adam's just as bad." Hannah said.

"Well, he does like to put the world on his own shoulders." Marlene shook her head. "I love all the boys." She confessed. "After everything was said and done, they were all that remain of Kate, so I couldn't help but keep them close." She sighed at the memory. "And most folks accused me of favoring Danny - he was so angry and need so much patience, but it is Adam I feel such a strong connection too." She sighed. "I guess maybe because we had to focus on all the others. There wasn't time left for him, and Junior, being Junior, just accepted - accepted all the responsibility. He wasn't even bitter about it, either. I have always been amazed by that. He took in stride. He takes most everything in stride." Tears glistened in her eyes. "And that reminds me so much of Kate. She was like that." She glanced down. "I'm sorry, you must be so tired and I'm just rambling on like it is my family I'm talking about."

"It is." Hannah whispered softly. "This whole town loves them. It is hard sometimes - especially the way we started out - me being a surprise to everyone, but that's Adam. He makes his mind up quickly." She coughed, and Marlene handed her the cup.

"Stop talking." She repeated. "You and I will have plenty of time to talk." She rested a her on hand on top of Hannah's. "I'll tell you everything you want to know about Junior - all his embarrassing childhood stories." She grinned at Hannah. "We're family now."

Hannah's eyes filled with tears. It felt so good to have family. Her father had left so very long ago, and then at eighteen she'd lost her own mother. "My parents are gone too." She whispered. "That's why I'm so happy to be here. I love the boys. I love Adam. I was tired of being alone."

Marlene laughed. "Well, one thing is for sure, if you are a McFadden, you are _never_ alone. Now, you close your eyes and rest. Do you need a pain pill? They left them for you. Or a sleeping pill?"

Hannah shook her head. "I am worried about Ford."

"Let Junior talk to him, and then us girls, we'll see what we can do." Marlene winked at Hannah. "So you may as well rest while you can." Seeing Hannah's hesitation. "Whenever I was sick, my mother used to sit by my bed and knit. I hope you don't mind? It is an old habit." She stepped out into the hall and came back holding a bag with knitting needles and yarn. She pulled the arm chair closer to the bed and sat down. "If that's alright?"

"Yes." Hannah's words were barely audible. "It's hard to sleep."

"I would imagine so." Marlene said reaching out and patting Hannah's arm. "But I'll stay until Junior comes back or Brian, or Crane or any of the other boys. It seems to me that you've become an honorary brother."

Hannah smiled at this and setting the cup down settled back in the bed. Her heart and mind were on Ford, and Adam, and Guthrie, Evan, Daniel, Crane and Brian - for that matter. She glanced over at Marlene who sat in the chair quietly knitting. She felt tremendous comfort. _One disaster at a time_ - that's what Adam was always telling her. Right now, she'd let him manage Ford. She could check on him later. She snuggled down under the covers and for the first time since she had turned around to find Peter Jacobs coming toward her, she closed her eyes and slept.


	21. Chapter 21

Adam had become accustomed to running from one crisis to another. He had once asked Marlene, in a moment of great frustration and great honesty, if that is how it felt for every parent; always just on the edge of panic; always trying to keep up with one child or another. Her features had become shadowed with sadness and she responded softly, "That's not a question an eighteen year old is supposed to ask." And then she'd baked him a pie, which was typical of Marlene and typical of their relationship. There were things he could never say - not to Brian, not to Marlene, and not to anyone. He kept them tucked away, hidden and private. He had learned that they made Marlene sad and Brian angry so there were some worries, struggles and pain that he kept entirely to himself. Actually, he kept them so well hidden that they were hidden even from him - until 102 pound brunet taught him to open even the deepest, secret places of his heart again. He sighed thinking of Hannah tucked away in bed, praying that she would let herself sleep and that if she did, it would be peaceful and undisturbed by her dark memories.

He walked down the hallway after leaving her, and opening the door to his room checked in on Crane. Daniel was of course, sitting at his bedside.

"He sleeping?" Adam asked.

Daniel nodded a finger to his lips. "How's Hannah?" He whispered.

Adam shrugged, unable to respond at first. "Trying to rest. I''ve gotta check on Ford. You keep an eye on things?"

"Don't worry." Daniel said and grinning added. "Marlene'll manage her."

"Yeah." Adam felt his shoulders relax a little. He knew he could count on Marlene - even Hannah was no match for her. He stepped into the room and gazed down at Crane. Of the three of them, Crane had the fewest visible injuries. Other than his shoulder, and a small bruise on his left cheek, he looked fine. He put a tentative hand on Crane's forehead, brushing the bangs away from his eyes and remembering him as a painfully thin twelve year old bent over a book. He turned to Daniel.

"Thanks for looking out for him, Danny. I couldn't managed it all." He confessed.

Daniel's eyes grew wide in surprise. Adam never admitted weakness of any kind. Although in the last few months, he'd softened greatly. Married life was changing him.

"You can manage anything." Daniel said. "Don't worry about this crisis. Focus on the next one." He smiled at him.

"Yeah." Adam wiped a hand over his face, wincing at his bruises.

"Or maybe you should let Brian manage it, and just rest." Daniel added thoughtfully.

"Only women and children rest." He said with a laugh. He put a hand on Daniel's shoulder squeezing gently. "Don't let Guthrie pester her, okay?"

Daniel nodded looking up into his older brother's tired eyes. "Sure Dad. Don't worry."

"Don't call me Dad." Adam said shaking his head. "Thanks, Danny." He closed the door behind him, and nearly smack into Guthrie who was hovering outside their bedroom door. _On to the next crisis . . ._ he thought.

"Guth, leave her be." Adam said warily.

"But I just . . ." He sputtered frustrated.

"She needs rest, partner. Let her be for a little bit." He stood next to Guthrie noticing suddenly that the top of Guthrie's head now reached the bottom of his shoulder.

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay." He said looking down guiltily.

Adam sighed, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "She's okay, buddy. It looks bad, but she wasn't able to sleep at the hospital and she's worn out. If you go to her, she'll be fussin' over you and making sure you aren't worried. She'll wear herself out. I know it is hard for you, but just let her rest for a bit, and then you can visit with her, okay?"

"Yeah." Guthrie's voice was soft and sad.

He considered his youngest brother thoughtfully. Even in the beginning, when Brian was still trying to keep a hard heart against Hannah, he admitted how good she was for their baby brother. Guthrie couldn't remember what it was like to live with a woman in the house. He didn't remember a mother's touch. Sometimes it was more than any of them could bear to see the two of them together; Hannah's tenderness and Guthrie's hungry eyes opening an old and deep wound in all of them. It comforted his heart, but broke it too.

He loved Hannah - had from the first second he'd seen her, but he'd loved her long before he'd seen her with his brothers. He had loved her separate and apart from them, and then he brought her home wreaking a havoc on his brother's lives. It had exploded into chaos as she turned their lives upside down, in the same way she once had flipped the kitchen table, but when it all settled it seemed that it settled into a new and beautiful peace. The way he felt about her _now_ was beyond any vocabulary he possessed. She stepped into the house, into their lives, picking up his burdens and accepting his responsibilities with a mischievous grin and pulled all of his brothers into her loving embrace. It had changed them all; _she_ had changed them all. You could see it most clearly in Guthrie, who was always at her side, leaning against her shoulder or reaching for her hand. The babies loved her openly and it overwhelmed him. Evan, Guthrie and Ford were just as likely to go to her when faced with troubles.

Ford.

He sighed thinking of his quiet brother. He turned to Guthrie who stood at his side leaning against him. Impulsively, he kissed the top of his baby brother's head, and squeezing his shoulder said, "Why don't you see if Marlene needs help? You'll feel better if you're busy and the time will pass quicker."

"Okay." He turned and reluctantly went downstairs to the kitchen where Marlene was working.

Adam followed behind him, and found Brian at the desk looking over some paperwork.

"You should be in bed." He said without looking at Adam.

"Don't boss me." Adam said stubbornly.

"I'll sick Marlene on you." Brian said turning to face Adam.

"I gotta check on Ford."

"I tried. He won't come down." Brian turned toward Adam and sat back in the chair. "He's suffering pretty good."

"Yeah." Adam sighed. "Hayloft?"

"Where else." Brian said with a grin. "Want backup?"

"Always." Adam said.

They walked out together side by side, stepping into the darkness of the barn in the same easy stride. The brothers were comfortingly predictable. Ford always went into the barn when he was upset and the hayloft when he was very upset. They stood at the bottom of the ladder.

"Ford?" Adam called up to his younger brother. "I don't suppose I could talk you into coming down to me?"

This question was met with silence. Adam sighed and with a glance at Brian reached for the ladder.

"I don't suppose the Doc would approve of you climbing into the hayloft?" Brian remarked.

"The Doc doesn't approve of half the things we do, Bri." Adam said with a grin.

Just then Evan appeared in the doorway of the barn panting and out of breath.

"Margaret's gonna deliver!" He said his face flush with excitement.

"Now?" Brian asked.

"Right now! Come on!" He turned and ran back to the small pen where the lazy pigs were wallowing in the mud.

"I guess I'll play midwife." Brian said with a sigh. "You manage this baby and I'll get the piglets."

"Remember your bet was four - don't go changing it on me, brother." Adam said as Brian left the barn.

"We wrote it down!" Brian protested. "Crane witnessed it." He disappeared. Adam was confident that there would be six piglets. He hoped he was right. He was looking forward to Brian doing the dishes for a week solid when he lost.

He turned and climbed the ladder. It was dark in the hayloft and at first he couldn't see Ford, but finally found him huddled in the back of the small space looking miserable.

"Hey." He said folding his long legs and sitting across from Ford. "You're working pretty hard at punishing yourself."

"Adam . . ." Ford began, a sob escaping even as he spoke. "I'm so . . ."

"Hey, this isn't your fault! It's got nothing to do with you!"

"The hell it doesn't!" Ford exploded. "I'm sick to death of everyone feeding that crap to me like I'm a baby. It _is_ my fault! Everything happened because of me!"

Adam sighed. He missed the days when the boys were small and problems could fixed with a band-aid or a cupcake.

"_You_ didn't hurt us." Adam said pointedly. "I was there, and it wasn't _you _who hit me."

"It might as well have been!" He faced Adam which clenched fists. "If I hadn't called him out like I did, he never would have . . ." He covered his face with his hands. "Oh, God! I'm so sorry, Adam! I'm so sorry! He could've killed her!"

Adam swallowed hard, and drew in a deep breath. "How do you think I feel?" He asked his younger brother who looked up in surprise. "I was a foot from her, and he had his hands . . ." He struggled for control. "If I hadn't looked up just then, he would've choked her to death with me right beside her."

"Adam, that wasn't your fault. It was mine. He was pissed 'cause of me."

Adam paused thoughtfully. Ford was always a difficult brother - so quiet and so reluctant to say what he needed. They always had to hunt him down and drag things out of him. But he was just as stubborn as any other McFadden, it would be difficult to persuade him to think differently about anything.

"No, it wasn't because of you." Adam said scooting closer to Ford. "He was pissed at her. She made him look bad. She completely destroyed him in front of your principal. And he deserved it." Adam smiled at the memory. "She absolutely crushed him, and some men can't manage that. They are too small minded; too weak."

"You aren't blaming her!" Ford rose furious and Adam could have laughed out loud at the sight of his brother so angry, ready to protect and defend Hannah even from him.

"God no! Settle down. I'm pointing out to you it was _him_ and him alone. He's a coward, Ford. He attacks a woman he thinks is alone on the side of the road - he wasn't man enough to face you or me. He thought she'd be defenseless. He thought she was alone."

"But still, I started it all." Ford sighed, sitting down on a bale of hay. "It is still my fault for trying to show off for Lizbeth."

Adam smiled remembering the difficult days when everything hinged on a pretty girl's smile. "Oh, Ford, but Hannah was _proud _of you for that. Hell, I was proud of you! She told you that."

"But I didn't know he would . . . I would never, ever, ever put any of us at risk." His eyes welled with tears.

"I know that, pal. She knows that." He edged closer, his arms aching to pull his little brother into an embrace. "I know you love her, and so does Hannah." He added softly.

"I've never said it to her." Ford said in a whisper. "I kept thinking that." He met Adam's eyes. "If she had died I wouldn't have ever told her - not once."

"She knows it all the same." Adam said gently. "You show it in all the things you do." He reached out and put a gentle hand on Ford's shoulder. "But she isn't dead, Ford. You could tell her if you wanted."

Ford bit his lip and tears spilled out. He nodded his head. "Did I tell Mama that I loved her?" It was just a whisper but shook Adam to his core.

His response was husky, his voice full of tears. "Oh, yeah, partner. You said it all the time, and she said it back. You don't have to worry 'bout . . ." He swallowed. _Damn it!_ What did Brian always say to him? _It always comes back to it. You think we are free and clear and BAM something hits you square in the face and you are a boy crying for your Mama and Daddy all over again._

He wrapped long arms around Ford, pulling him tight against his chest. "Don't you worry, buddy. You said it to her everyday."

"I'm so sorry, Adam. I'm so sorry." Ford sobbed against his chest. "I couldn't lose another . . ." He couldn't finish his sentence, but he didn't have to. Adam held him close, whispering reassurances to Ford, holding him until every tear was shed, and exhausted, Ford sagged against him.

"Hey, partner, hey." Adam said shaking his shoulder. "I know you're tired but I can't carry you down. You are too big and I'm too old. Come on. You should go lay down. When's the last time you slept anyway?"

"I dunno." Ford shrugged. They climbed down together. He turned to Ford hugging him tightly once more.

"Go stick your head in the door, and see for yourself she's okay." Adam said. "But don't wake her if she's sleeping. Then you get in bed." He kissed his brother's forehead, but didn't follow him inside. He went instead to where Brian and Evan were watching the piglets.

"How many?" Adam asked.

"Four." Brian said with a triumphant grin.

"Uh, uh." Evan said pointing. "Five."

"You sure?" Adam asked.

"Pretty sure." Evan said. "Looks like you both lost. Anybody guess five?"

"I don't know. We'll have to ask Crane. He's got the paper." Adam said and then his mouth opened in a huge yawn.

"Oh, for cripes sake, go lay down." Brian said. "You aren't supposed to be up and around. Quit acting so tough and get some rest."

"Don't boss me, Brian." Adam said irritably.

Brian glanced at Evan. "You keep an eye on Margaret. Make sure she takes care of those piglets. I'm gonna tuck old man McFadden, here into bed."

"Brian . . ." Adam began, but Brian took him by the arm leading him to the house.

"Look, Adam, you are gonna lay down and rest. The sheriff is coming out this afternoon to talk to her, and you are gonna need to be awake to help her. So for _her_ sake, and what's left of my sanity, you go get some rest."

Adam considered this news, a worried expression on his face.

"I tried to put it off." Brian said. "They wanted to talk to her at the hospital, but I put my foot down."

"Yeah? I guess I was pretty out of it. I'm sorry, Bri. Thanks man."

"You're welcome." Brian said his voice still tinged with frustration. "Now go inside and go upstairs, or I'll pick you up and sling your ass in bed myself."

Adam said nothing - fighting the urge to argue more with his brother - but instead went up the front steps and then straight up the stairs into his room. He was relieved to see that Hannah was asleep with Marlene knitting at her bedside.

"I was just about to hunt you down." Marlene said, putting her knitting back into her bag. "You get in bed, young man. Now."

"Marlene . . . "

"Junior." She said sharply. "Enough's enough. You got Ford calmed down some. He looked in on her." Marlene sighed and glanced at Hannah. "He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then I sent him off to bed. So, most of the fires are out." She rose and crossed to him. "So go to bed."

She stopped in front of him, and he bent down and hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"Yes, ma'am." He said softly.

She peered up into his face. "I like her, Junior. How on earth did you convince her to marry you? The babies dote on her something fierce. I swear I wept buckets watching Ford with her, and it's been murder trying to keep Guthrie out. She's the sweetest thing."

"She's trouble." Adam said glancing at his wife. He released Marlene, and sitting on the edge of the bed he asked, "She have any nightmares?"

"Not so far. She was moaning a little, but I just talked softly to her, and she seemed to settle." She turned to go as Adam bent to take off his boots.

"Thanks for coming Marlene." He said looking up at her. He set his boots down. "Again."

She smiled at him. "Well, you're my boys. I don't care how old you get. And I wanted to meet her - to see if she measured up, I guess."

"And?" Adam raised his eyebrows in question.

"I didn't think you'd ever let yourself be happy." She said seriously. "I worried about you, so." She paused pulling the covers up over Hannah's shoulder. "I'm not worried any more, Junior. How your Mama would've loved her." She smiled at him through tears and they locked eyes for a brief moment. "Well, I better get some food together. Ford hasn't eaten in forever. He'll be starved when he wakes. Don't you worry about one thing. Let me take the load for an afternoon, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled at her thinking of all the times she'd helped them; helped him. She was such a good and faithful friend. He thought of what Ford said to him in the barn, and rose nervously, just as she was stepping out the door. He reached out and put a tentative hand on hers.

"Thanks for everything, Marlene." He drew in a deep breath glancing quickly to see if any brothers hovered in the hallway. "You're _still_ the best friend to Mama."

"Oh." Marlene's eyes brimmed with tears. "Adam . . . you don't . . ."

"I never would've made it without you and Mike. And well, I guess . . . " He looked down blushing. "I love you."

She smiled and reaching up patted the side of his face gently, unable to respond immediately. "Forget what I said earlier, Junior. I don't like that wife of yours, I _love_ her." She smiled and with a wink turned to go down the stairs.

"Don't call me, Junior." He said stubbornly.

Her laughter floated downstairs with her. Shaking his head, feeling a deep, down, unending exhaustion he turned back into his room. He paused a half-second studying Hannah. The marks on her face and neck filled him with an unholy rage, but seeing her asleep and in peace reassured him some. He slid in beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He was relieved when she didn't recoil from him in fear but rather scooted closer into his embrace. He started to pray, as his mother had taught him, years ago when he was just a small boy growing up under her watchful eye, but he fell asleep almost instantly, comforted by the sound of his wife's gentle, even breathing, and the sound of Marlene and his brothers as they talked just a floor below. His last thoughts were simple, but true. _I may be an orphan, but I am surrounded by love._


	22. Chapter 22

Sheriff Jackson contemplated the paperwork in front of him. He glanced at the clock on his desk. He really ought to head out there. He'd put it off as long as he could, but knew it had to happen. Rising he walked out of his office and glanced around. He sighed seeing his eager new deputy sitting at his desk.

"Time to go, sir?"

"Don't be so eager, Miller." He glanced around. "Allen?"

The seasoned deputy came around the corner. "You heading out?"

"I guess. You can knock off. I know you got that birthday party and Anna will come after me, if I make you late."

"Listen, she'll understand. You want me to come along?"

"Nah, I'll take Opie here with me. He's excited about his first report." He shook his head and they glanced over at the young deputy who watched their conversation with interest.

"Well, maybe he'll just keep quiet." Allen said.

"If he doesn't Brian'll hand him his ass on a platter. I really don't want to have to arrest him again." He wiped a weary hand over his face.

"I'll call Anna and . . ."

"No. Go on. If I can't manage an enthusiastic deputy, I might as well turn in my badge."

"Alright, but call if you need anything." Allen said. "But it isn't the deputy that's hard to manage its those McFaddens."

"That's for damn sure." Sheriff Jackson turned to Deputy Miller. "Alright, son. Let's get going."

Jack Miller rose up happily a look of surprise on his face. "I thought you said you were gonna take Opie?"

Sheriff Jackson turned to Allen who was laughing, and said, "I swear, I 'm too old for this."

Deputy Jack Miller stood where he was looking anxiously from one face to the other clearly confused.

Allen patted his shoulder. Opie is you, son." He turned to go but left the new deputy with a word of advice. "Do whatever the Sheriff tells you, and for pity sake don't rile any of those McFaddens, but if you do happen to piss one of 'em off, duck."

Jack Miller followed Sheriff Jackson out the cruiser and climbed in the passenger seat. He had discovered that Sheriff Jackson did not let anyone else drive, ever. This was about the fifth time he heard someone use the phrase "those McFaddens" and he wondered at it.

"Anything I need to know?" He asked.

"Just stay quiet and let me do the talking."

"Okay. I was just asking because people keep talking about those McFaddens. What's the deal with them anyway? They the local hillbillies or something?"

"See, that's why you better keep your mouth shut. Talk like that will get your ass handed to you."

Sheriff Jackson glanced over at his deputy who looked down, clearly hurt by his boss' sharp comments. He felt a twinge of guilt. It was the poor kids fault he wasn't born in Murphys.

"Look, Miller, I know it isn't easy being new here. Its a small town and people know each other."

"Yeah, every single story ends with the same line; 'Sorry kid, if you were from here you'd understand.'" He sighed and glanced out the window.

"There's seven of them." Sheriff Jackson explained. "Seven McFadden brothers."

"Geez! They _are_ hillbillies! Don't they have a tv?"

"Shut up and listen." Sheriff Jackson's compassion was rapidly fading.

"Yes, sir."

"Their great granddad bought the Circle Bar M, and it was passed down to the family."

"There's a typo here." Deputy Miller glanced down at the report that he held in his hands. "This says it is the Circle Bar Seven."

"Yeah, I'll get to that. Anyway, the McFaddens were good people - hard working and honest. They were good neighbors, and Adam, Sr. was a deacon in the church - regular upstanding citizen and all. He and his wife worked hard to make sure that their sons were good boys."

"That's a lot of kids . . ." Miller began.

"Shut up, remember?" Sheriff Jackson raised an eyebrow at him. "So, anyway, about ten years ago now, I guess, some truck driver in a big rig falls asleep at the wheel and smashes into a truck driving back to Murphys from Sonora. They were dead before they got to the hospital, and this town had seven orphaned boys to deal with."

Jack Miller waited, trying to determine if it was okay for him to talk. "What happened?" He asked at last.

"Well, the oldest ones raised the younger ones, and they kept the ranch going."

"How old were they? I thought you said they were boys?"

"They were. Adam Jr, was seventeen. He's the oldest and his brother Brian, he was fifteen. They raised their brothers, and ran the ranch."

"That can't be true. No way, anyone would let a bunch of kids raise themselves." Deputy Miller said. "You are just messing with me."

"Don't be an idiot, son. I've got no time for playing tricks on folks. You just gotta understand, the McFaddens are good people, but they are very protective of their own. This whole mess with Jacobs - well, it won't end pretty unless we manage it right. You just stay quiet, and keep an eye on Brian - he's temper is legendary."

"Wait. When did it become the Circle Bar Seven?"

"Adam Jr's. twenty-first birthday. They needed to make it their own." He glanced over at his eager deputy who now seemed a bit subdued. "So, now you know."

"Yeah. It makes sense. Everyone in town has been all up in a twist. Seems like everywhere you go folks are talking about it."

"We feel protective of them. They are our boys." Sheriff Jackson explained. "But they rasied themselves and are a little wild - stubborn as they day is long! And you saw what happened to Adam's wife! Whatever happened between them and Jacobs - they gotta be seeing red over the way that woman got hurt!"

"The oldest one is married?"

"Yeah, about seven months ago - poor girl!"

"One woman and seven men! I'm gonna tell my sister about that next time she complains about my brother and me!"

"Oh, she's a spitfire who can hold her own any day, but things are gonna be tense, so it is best if you let me handle it, alright?"

"Yes, sir."

***7***

Adam didn't sleep as long as he needed too. He'd been plauged by bad dreams. Actually, he'd been plauged by the same dream repeated over and over; Hannah with Jacobs' hands around her neck. The fourth time he work up from it, he rose quietly and decided to treat his aching muscles to a shower. Near as he could figure it was late afternoon and the house was filled with the normal comings and goings of afternoon chores. He heard the familiar and seemingly constant bang of the screen door, followed by Marlene's voice calling out, "Watch it! You'll wake Hannah and your brothers."

He stepped out of the steamy bathroom, pulling a t-shirt over his head. He padded down the hallway on bare feet and turned to check on Crane, but found his room was empty. _Probably already trying to get to work_, he thought with a shake of his head. The McFadden I-Can-Do-Anything spirit was strong in all his brothers. He headed back down the hall, deciding to check in on Hannah, when he heard voices coming from his room. He stood in the doorway with wide eyes.

Hannah was awake and sitting up in bed drinking a cup of tea. Guthrie sat beside her on the bed, his homework spread out in front of him. Evan was also doing his school work, but at the window seat, his math book balanced precariously on his knee. He was turning to Crane who sat beside him, looking bleary eyed. "See, I get the negative every time." Evan said. "I don't think I'm doing it right."

"No, you gotta remember the order of operations." Crane said rubbing his face with his good hand. "You gotta do everything in the right order or it doesn't work."

"What does incongruous mean?" Guthrie was asking Hannah.

"Where does it say that?" She croaked out in a froggy voice, as Guthrie leaned close pointing to a page in his literature book.

He was about to say something, when Brian, carrying a tray pushed past him. "Hey, there brother. All clean and shiny?" He said as he stepped into the bedroom. "Alright, Marlene says if you don't eat this bowl of soup, she'll come up here and feed you herself, Hannah. Move over Guthrie, give the woman some space." He set the tray beside Hannah, and then turned to Crane. "She wants to know if you feel up to some chicken. She'll make it if you want, but wasn't sure you'd be up for it. If not, she's got soup for you."

"She doesn't have to go to any trouble on my account." Crane said.

Adam heard a laugh from the back corner of the room, and was surprised to see Daniel step into view. He was holding a sweater in his hands. "Like she doesn't love cooking for you, Crane!" He snickered. He turned to Hannah, "This one?"

"Yes. Thank you, Daniel." She said and he handed it to her. He looked up seeing Adam in the doorway. "Dad's home." He said with a grin, and he looks confused.

"Don't call me Dad, you jerk." Adam said stepping into the room. "I only look confused because I thought she was supposed to be resting, and it looks like Grand Central Station in here."

"Oh, well, she seemed lonesome." Guthrie explained.

"Uh, huh. I was gone for maybe twenty minutes." He shook his head.

"Well, it's a long time to be alone." Evan pointed out with a shrug.

Hannah glanced up at Adam with a shy smile, and he leaned against the doorway feeling his stress melt away. She looked lovely, surrounded by his brothers. She looked, despite her bruises, comfortable, content and at home. He glanced around his stress returning, "Where's Ford?"

"He was helping Marlene." Brian said lowering himself in the armchair near the bed. "I think he was waiting for you."

"You know, Ford." Evan said without looking up from his textbook. "He always likes to do things so formally."

"Remember his rules about Sunday dinner?" Daniel said laughing.

"Keep your elbows off the table." Evan said grinning.

"Sit up straight and take off your hat!" Daniel added.

"It is Sunday dinner!" Crane chanted. "The one time we won't eat like cowboys!"

"He used to be so serious about it." Daniel said remembering. "You would've liked it, Hannah. It was definitely your kind of dinner."

"Sounds like it." She said smiling and turning her head reacted with a warm smile as Ford appeared in the doorway. "Ford!" She said gently, her voice low and gravely. "Come, join the party."

"Hannah." He said softly. He glanced around at his brothers, and slowly stepped into the room. "I'm really sorry you got hurt." He stood at her bedside, fingering the edges of the quilt on the bed.

"Come here, Ford. I've been waiting all afternoon to hug you." She said, opening her arms to him.

Ford hesitated, shyly, but then bending low accepted her embrace. "I'm so sorry, Hannah." He whispered. He held onto her tightly, and when she finally released him, after kissing his cheek, he sat beside her on the bed wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. The room had grown silent, and she glanced around at them.

"Alright, fellas, enough is enough." She said trying to sound firm despite her weak voice. "There's not a man in this room responsible for what happened yesterday. It wouldn't have mattered if you had fixed the transmission lines better." She glanced at Daniel. "Or if you had heard me sooner." She looked at Adam. "Or if you had keep quiet in class." She reached for Ford's hand. "Mr. Jacobs is an angry man, but he is a man - older than everyone in this room. He made his choices, and he'll bear the consequences of them. I won't have anyone losing sleep or feeling guilty over it. Adam, Crane and me will be fine. So, no more guilt." She reached out and ran a soft hand along the line of Ford's cheek. "Okay?"

"Yes ma'am." He said softly.

"Well," Crane said clearing his throat dramatically. "I for one, am going to continue to hold a slight grudge against _you_, Hannah."

"Me?" She asked with wide eyes.

"You're so damn, sweet, you got all of us willing to go to battle for ya. You could be more of a jerk, and maybe we wouldn't have to face down any monsters." He winked at her and she smiled at him recognizing he was trying to ease the tension in the room.

"I can work on it." She said.

"Drink your tea." Brian said, handing her back the cup. "Marlene will kill me, if you don't drain it."

"Finally, someone you are afraid of." She said accepting the cup and sipping it.

"Marlene's the only other girl I know who can make Brian hang his head, apologize and mean it." Evan said laughing.

Hannah opened her mouth to speak, but Brian waved a hand toward her. "You be quiet and drink that, Sis. I can't bear thinking how much it must hurt you to talk."

"Looks like you got company." Marlene called from downstairs. "Sheriff's cruiser just pulled up."

Hannah looked up at Adam. She was still smiling but her eyes showed fear, and her face grew pale. He glanced around at the crowded bedroom. "You boys go downstairs, and eat your dinner." He turned to Brian. "Can you send them up? Hannah should stay in bed."

"So should you." Brian said, but turning to his brothers said, "Come on boys, give her a kiss, and lets go." They gathered up their books, and each one bent to give her a kiss before they left. She watched them go with a sad smile. Ford was slow to leave hovering in the doorway.

"I'll be fine, Ford. Adam is here, and so is Crane. I know you want to know what happened, but knowing everything won't make you feel better." She smiled warmly at him. "Go on and eat, and don't fuss over me."

"I just wanted . . ." He hesitated, but Adam pulled him into a hug, kissing his forehead.

"Go on, Beans." He said softly. "I got her. You can come back after their gone and see that she's okay."

Ford hugged Adam tightly, and then reluctantly left the three of them alone. Crane shifted from where he'd been sitting on the window seat and moved to the armchair.

"You feeling okay?" Adam asked him.

"Oh, yeah." Crane said. "Just tired, I guess. I'm not near as beat up as the two of you. Why don't you sit down? You look ready to fall over."

"He's pulling the Superman routine." Hannah remarked.

"Him? What about you delivery long speeches with that voice. Drink your tea." Crane said sharply.

Brian stood in the doorway then. "You ready?" He asked them, but only looked at Hannah.

"As I'm gonna be." She said with a wink, and Brian ushered Sheriff Jackson into the room.

He shook the hands of Adam and Crane, and nodded at Hannah. "How you feeling Mrs. McFadden?"

"I'm doing alright." She croaked out.

Sheriff Jackson turned to the young man beside him. "This is Deputy Jack Miller. He's a greenhorn learning the ropes."

"Nice to meet you." Adam said.

"Junior, why don't you sit down. This is gonna take awhile and you look a little worse for wear." Sheriff Jackson said.

Adam sighed and sat next to Hannah on the bed. "Brian, get 'em some chairs." He said to his brother who stood leaning in the doorway. Brian disappeared down the hall and returned with two chairs from the boys' rooms. Deputy Miller immediately sat in one, but Sheriff Jackson remained standing.

"Well, I don't imagine this is how you want to spend the afternoon, but I've got this report to write, so . . ." He began apologetically.

"That's alright." Adam said. "We've been expecting it. I appreciate you waiting 'til we got everyone home."

"Well, Brian here wouldn't let me near any of you." Sheriff Jackson said with a shrug. "It was either arrest him or wait, and I'm getting mighty tired of bringing your brother in."

"I can imagine." Adam said with a wink at Brian.

"Well, I guess you can start at the beginning. You think you can manage it, Mrs. McFadden?"

"I can't promise my voice will hold out." She offered with a shrug.

"I already talked to the doc, and he explained all your injuries. You are one lucky man, Crane." Sheriff Jackson said.

"Or unlucky. It depends on how you look at things." Crane said with a shrug.

"We were driving back from town." Adam began. "Hannah and I went to get another part for that damn tractor of ours." He sighed. "We took the old truck and left around one or so."

"But you were heading back around 4:30, it says here." Deputy Miller interrupted. That's a long time for a part."

Sheriff Jackson glared at his deputy.

"We don't get time with just the two of us too often." Adam explained patiently. "A trip to the part's store is the closest we get to a date."

"Just take notes, Miller." Sheriff Jackson said to his young deputy.

"Anywho, as we were heading back, the truck started losing acceleration." Adam sighed. "It's the oldest truck you've ever seen." He explained to Miller. "The transmission lines keep coming loose, and so I figured that was the problem. We pulled over and I climbed out to check on things, and then found myself lying underneath it in the pouring rain - trying to wrestle it back into submission."

"And where were you?" Jackson asked Hannah.

"Well, Adam made me wait in the truck, but it started really pouring down and I . . ." She paused clearing her throat.

"Take a sip of tea, hon." Adam said to her. They all waited as she drank the tea.

"I thought it was stupid for him to be working in the rain. I thought we could wait it out." She continued. "So, I got out." She had been calm all afternoon happy to be in her own bed, surrounded by her brothers, but now, retelling the story, she could feel the cold again. The fear came back full force, and reaching for the cup of tea, she could see her own hand tremble. She swallowed hard. "The storm was loud and Adam underneath the truck, so he couldn't hear me. I was bending low, to shout at him, when I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned around he was standing there." She ducked her head, trying to hide the tears that gathered in her eyes. Adam reached over for her hand.

"It's okay, sweetheart." He said moving closer to her, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders.

"That's okay, Mrs. McFadden, take it slow." Sheriff Jackson said gently.

"I don't remember if he said anything." She said softly, looking up at them. "I think maybe he cursed at me. I don't know. I don't remember much else, but I think I backed up to get away, but he grabbed me, and started choking me."

"Did you cry out?" Deputy Miller asked. "Did he say why?"

They all turned on him, Hannah with giant eyes as tears rolled down her face.

"Does he _have_ to be here?" Crane asked.

"No. Not really. Miller go wait in the car." Sheriff Jackson said harshly. Miller looked like he was considering arguing, but seeing the look in his bosses' eyes, he stepped out of the room, grumbling as he left.

"I'm really sorry about that, Mrs. McFadden. I was gonna bring Allen with me, but it is his mother-in-law's birthday tonight, and you know how . . ." He stopped himself realizing what he was about to say. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm okay." She said quietly. "He put his hands around my neck, and I realized he wasn't just gonna yell at me." She chuckled softly. "I thought that's why he had stopped at first - to yell at us, and then I realized he didn't know Adam was under the truck. He thought I was alone. I got scared then."

"And what about you Adam?" Sheriff Jackson asked.

"That storm was so damn loud!" Adam said swallowing hard. "I didn't hear anything! She must've been yelling for me, but I . . ." He glanced away, and then paused to kiss her forehead. "I looked to the side, and saw her boots. I didn't even see him! But I figured she was standing in the rain, and I got mad at her. I thought she was being stubborn and wouldn't listen to me." He sighed, and swallowing hard, so I climbed out from under the truck, but on the opposite side. I was getting ready to yell at her and really let her have it, and then I saw . . ." He stopped unable to continue the vision of her struggling against him; struggling to breathe so strong that he felt a wave of adrenaline and nausea wash over him.

"Okay, so you saw them, and then you ran around the truck? You came after him?" Sheriff Jackson asked, trying to help Adam.

"I climbed across it - feet first." Adam said shaking his head at the memory. "I kicked him, in the shoulder, I think. I don't know, and then we were fighting."

"He knock you down, Sis?" Brian's deep voice rumbled, and Hannah looked up to where he stood in the doorway. His eyes huge, his jaw locked tight.

"I . . . I . . . don't know. I fell back when he let go of my neck." She lifted a shaking hand to her neck at the memory. "He might've pushed me. I'm not sure."

Brian leaned against the doorway, holding so tight his knuckles were white.

"So they were fighting. What did you do, Mrs. McFadden?"

"I stood there frozen like an idiot!" She said angry at herself. "It was like I was a stupid weak girl in one of those movies. But then I thought, I had to do something. I found a wrench from his toolbox, but I was so scared. They were fighting and I was afraid I'd hit Adam instead! I just watched and then when I did finally swing, I missed, and it just bounced off his shoulder."

"We all dove for it," Adam said. "I saw it hit the ground and saw the look in her eyes. I _knew_ she'd try and grab it. I yelled for her to get in the truck and lock the door, but she never listens." He sighed, squeezing her shoulder. "I don't know much after that. He got there first, and the next thing I know, I'm out cold."

They turned to Hannah then, who swallowed again. "Here." Crane said handing her the mug of tea. "Take a minute, honey." She accepted the cup, her dark eyes brimming with bright tears, and swallowed down more tea.

"I was home." Crane said giving them time, "But got a call around three or so to come in and meet with Ford's biology teacher. I took the jeep into town, and met with her. It must've been around 5 or so that I was heading home."

"That was a long meeting." Sheriff Jackson said.

"Well," Crane blushed. "We got a cup of coffee after and . . ."

Hannah looked up at this, surprised. "Really?" She smiled and Crane felt his embarrassment was worth it, if it made her smile even for just a minute.

"Alright, so he knocked Adam out, what happened then?" He turned his attention back to Hannah who seemed to have calmed some.

"I was screaming. I mean I don't remember screaming, but he kept telling me to shut up, and I tried to run, but slipped and fell. He came at me then, and had the wrench in his hand. He stood on the edge of my skirt so that I couldn't run, so I climbed out of it. I was crawling backwards, you know, like a crab, and he was coming at me. I got up or was almost up, and he grabbed me, and his hand was raised and then Crane pulled up." She reported numbly.

"You were driving home?"

"I was and saw the truck and figured it broke down again, but then I saw him, with hands on her, and I grabbed the shotgun and climbed out." Crane said. "I yelled at him to get away, and then we fought over the shotgun. Adam came at him then, and hit him with a rock, I think. The gun fired and Hannah fell." His voice shook, and Hannah reached out for his hand.

"We thought she'd been shot, and when I saw those long johns, I thought . . ." Crane's voice failed him, unable to continue.

Sheriff Jackson turned to Hannah a look of question on his face.

"I was wearing a pair of Adam's long johns under my skirt. They were red." She explained with a shrug.

"Oh!" Sheriff Jackson nodded. "So you had come to and saw them?" He turned to Adam.

"Yeah, and I . . .I saw her skirt lying in the mud and I thought . . ." He swallowed twice. Hannah turned to him, surprised. He hadn't said anything about it to her. "I don't remember anything else, 'cept her falling, and then later seeing Crane, his shoulder all bloody." He hung his head, burying his face in her shoulder, trying desperately to keep his emotions at bay.

"Okay, okay." Sheriff Jackson said. "So you put the jeep in the middle of the road? Or was that where you parked it, Crane?"

"I think I just stopped right where I was when I saw them." Crane said.

"And then you flagged down Tom?" Sheriff Jackson said.

"Yeah." Adam said lifting his face. "Yeah, and we put them in the jeep and drove to the hospital."

"Jacobs too?" Sheriff Jackson asked surprised.

"That was Tom's doing." Adam said darkly. "Not mine."

"Yeah, that's what Tom said." Sheriff Jackson said closing the notebook he had been writing in while they talked. "Okay, you've been through enough. That's good. I'll have a statement for you to sign sometime tomorrow. I'm assuming you are pressing charges against him."

"Hell, yeah." Brian said. He had been angrily listening from the doorway, but as the story progressed he'd come into the room, until he stood beside the bed, to the left of Adam.

Sheriff Jackson glanced around the room. "I'll show myself out. I'm sorry about everything. I just want you to know we'll do everything we can to make sure this is handled correctly." He turned to leave.

"Where is he now?" Hannah asked, her voice small and fearful.

"He is still in the hospital. He's got a skull fracture but is recovering. They'll transfer him to county later." He said flatly. "He won't get out on bail. You don't have to worry, Mrs. McFadden. I can make sure they keep him locked up - if for no other reason than to protect him for all these brothers and that husband of yours, who would surely kill him the minute he stepped out of a jail." He smiled at her, and with a polite nod left the room.

Silence hung over the room, the tension thick. Hannah glanced from Adam's face, which was angry, his jaw locked in a tight line, and over to Crane who not only looked angry, but like he was in pain. She glanced up at Brian and drew back in surprise to see that he was brushing a tear out of his eye. He met her gaze and blushing gave her a small half-embarrassed grin.

"What?" He asked brusquely. "Cowboys cry. Surely, you know that by now." He glanced at Crane. "Come on, little brother. You look like you are due for a pain pill. For once, just come along and don't argue with me."

"Just this once." Crane said wryly. He rose stiffly, and bending over leaned close to Hannah's face. "I swear we'll make this okay, honey. You don't have to spend one second afraid of him. I know everyone thinks I'm the calm professor, but I swear to God, Sis, I get the chance and I'll snap his neck with this delicate piano hands of mine." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Hannah. We all do." He glanced at Brian and followed him out of the room, closing the door behind him. Brian wrapped an arm around Crane's shoulders.

"I gotta confess, Crane, you pulling a shotgun on him, I'm damn proud of you." He told his younger brother.

"It figures that violence would be what it takes to impress you." Crane said sheepishly.

"So what about this teacher?" Brian asked. "You took her out for coffee?"

"Oh, hell." Crane said wearily. "Seriously, Brian. Not _now_."

"Alright, I'll leave it alone, seeing as how you fought for our sister's honor and all that." Brian said leading Crane to his room. "Now, you get in bed. I'm gonna get your pain pill, and then I'm gonna sick Marlene on you."

"Nah, tell her to check on Hannah." Crane said sitting on his bed.

"I don't think they'll want anyone else right now. Adam's finally reached his breaking point. God knows it took him long enough." He sighed. "I'll send up Daniel, maybe?"

Crane studied his older brother thinking of all the times they'd argued. He realized that Brian was thinking that Crane would want someone _else_ to comfort him.

"Nah, man. You get the pain pill and come back. I'd like it if you sat with me a bit." He had to look away when Brian's eyes filled with sudden tears. "As long as you don't pester me about the teacher."

"No promises." Brian said, his voice husky. "I'll be right back. Lie down."

Crane complied, feeling completely exhausted just from talking with the sheriff. He lay back on his pillow, his eyes closing.

"I'm real proud of you Crane." Brian said as he hesitated in the doorway. "You saved 'em both. If you hadn't come along when you did . . ."

"Geez, man, can I get that pain pill?" Crane interrupted with mock anger. Brian nodded and left quickly, understanding that the words Crane said weren't what he meant at all.


	23. Chapter 23

They settled down into the familiar routines - with some slight changes. Marlene stayed two more days; long enough to tell Hannah every story she could think of from when Adam was young. He would step into the kitchen to the sound of their voices and laughter, but they would both go silent upon seeing him.

"What?" He would ask.

"Nothing, honey." Hannah would say innocently with a mischievous smile, but later she would whisper an old nickname or the punchline to an old story and he would turn crimson.

"Marlene!" He would whine - not at all sounding like the bold leader of six younger brothers.

"Yes, Junior?" Marlene would say with a grin and wink at Hannah.

He recognized that it was a losing battle and he was vastly outnumbered with the women in his life. He simply accepted his fate and like any strong McFadden, he endured.

Adam was still stiff and sore, but the swelling in his hand had gone down. The stitches that graced both sides of his forehead bothered him more than he'd like to admit - Brian's teasing about his vanity - but to be honest he had suffered worse injuries during round up.

Crane's shoulder pained him some, and they would have to wait and see how it would recover. None of them spoke of the things the doctor had told them; that he might lose some range of motion - that he might not ever be able to lift his arm above his head.

They all kept a close eye on Hannah, who recovered fairly quickly. The bruises were still there and her voice still had a husky quality - more than before. The doctor had said it might remain so permanently, during her follow up visit. News which left Adam so angry that, despite his own injuries, he chopped an entire cord of wood - a safe outlet for his fury. Brian stood beside him the whole time, stacking each piece as Adam swung the ax again and again. Hannah stood anxiously at the kitchen window watching, until Crane drew her away saying, "He's okay. Brian's with him. Let me help you with Evan's cake."

Because in the middle of everything, Evan turned eighteen. The party Hannah had been planning was vastly different from the one they actually had. She had hoped for a joyous and rowdy crowd of his friends, and was still willing to follow through with it. But Evan had come to her saying that he didn't want friends over - just family.

"Are you sure? I was planning on . . ." She chewed at the corner of her lip, her dark eyes resting on him.

"Yeah, Hannah. It's fine. Don't worry about it." He said with a hand on her arm. "I don't feel like a big party. I appreciate the offer, though." He smiled at her.

"Okay, but you can change your mind. You only turn eighteen once." She pointed out.

"It's fine. Thanks." He said and squeezing her shoulder, he turned and left her alone in the kitchen.

She knew the truth though, he'd changed the party for her. He knew how jumpy she was - reacting to every sound, every loud voice. She had burst suddenly into tears in the middle of the mercantile just that morning when a stack of cans had clattered to the floor - startling her. She had, thankfully, been alone so that none of the brothers knew about it - at least that was her hope.

***7***

The day after Marlene left was cold and rainy. The younger boys were back in school, and the older brothers wandered around the house and barn finding things they could do to keep themselves occupied. Hannah was in the kitchen putting together a pot of chilli. Brian kept passing through the kitchen and making suggestions until the chilli became a joint effort. He kept teasing her and telling her that it was going to be too spicy, but she kept insisting that if they followed his directions it would just be a bowl of beans - no spice at all. They laughed over this, and she felt herself relaxing a little into the familiar comfort of home, and the brothers.

And then the kitchen door swung open at just the same moment that a crack of thunder hit.

She couldn't really explain it later. It must have been seeing Adam step into the kitchen like that - dripping wet and a little bit muddy from where he'd been working outside. One second she was laughing with Brian, and the next she found herself rolled in a ball, crying on the floor. She curled herself into a tight ball under the end of the kitchen table, as both Brian and Adam stepped back in shock. Adam recovered first.

"Hannah!" He said sliding to the floor beside her. "Honey! It's okay. Hannah!"

"Take off your coat! Your dripping all over her!" Brian said tugging at Adam's coat. He quickly slid his arms out, and moving closer, wrapped himself around her trying to calm her. It took several minutes for her to become calm enough to allow him to pull her out from under the table. He sat on the kitchen floor, a sobbing Hannah in his arms, his wide eyes glancing around the room in a panic.

The brothers had all come running at the sound of her voice and they stood in the doorways looking frightened and unsure. Unfortunately, it was late enough in the day that they were all home, so they were all there; six witnesses to her breakdown.

"Hannah?" Guthrie's voice was high-pitched and frightened.

"Brian . . . Bri . . .get . . . don't. . ." Adam struggled one arm around Hannah the other stretched out and gesturing toward his brothers. "Take them somewhere."

"Yeah, man." Brian said and still holding Adam's dripping coat he led the brothers into the other room.

"Honey. It's okay." Adam said keeping her close and rocking back and forth trying to calm her. She was shaking, but slowly her sobs began to subside, until she was quiet at last.

"Hey, now. Everything's okay." He soothed. "Shhh. You are okay." She rested her head against his chest, silent. "Hannah?"

"I'm . . . I'm . . . sorry. I don't . . . I don't know why I . . . " She struggled to find words to express it.

"Don't apologize. It's okay. You must be really tired, now, huh? Let's go upstairs and you can lie down."

"But all the boys . . ."

"Oh, don't worry about them." He said dismissively. "Let's stay focused on you, huh?" He rose slowly, lifting her as he did, but she leaned into him burying her face against his chest.

"I'm so ashamed." She whispered softly. "I . . . there wasn't any reason for me to . . ."

Adam found it impossible to speak. He found he was at war within; battling between rage and compassion for her. He wanted to turn from her and storm out and take care of things then and there, but longed to comfort her too. He drew in a breath. "Come on, darlin', let's get you tucked into bed."

He led her out of the kitchen and into the livingroom where his brothers were gathered. He glanced up, ready to give a quick nod to Brian so they would know to leave her alone, but the sight of his brothers huddle close, worried and frightened stopped his voice in his throat.

Seeing her, they all rose from where they'd been sitting. None of them said anything, they just stood as he led her through to the stairs. She kept her face low, but she moved her head ever so slightly as they passed through the room, and he knew she'd seen it.

His father had told them long ago, that a man stands when a lady passes by. Whenever their mother would move to sit at the table, they would all stand. She used to laugh about it, and wave her hand at them good-naturedly. "Oh, enough, boys." She would say blushing, but she would down the length of the table and catching her husband's eye, give a wink. Something about it always filled Adam's heart with warmth. It was those tiny moments - those ten second memories that haunted him during the empty years before Hannah. How he had longed for a soft smile across the table and a wink meant only for him.

He gave a nod to his brothers, as they turned to the stairs together. The stood their ground, in deference to her; her silent supporters. Only Guthrie moved, taking two steps toward them, and then hesitating unsure.

"Will she . . ." He began, but recognizing that it wasn't the time to ask, he stopped himself.

Adam opened his mouth to respond, his hand tightly gripping her shoulder, knowing that her instinct would be to worry over Guthrie. He wanted to reassure his younger brother, but also wanted to get her to the safety and privacy of their room. She lived her whole life on stage in front of them, and he wanted to grant her this small piece of dignity, but stubborn as ever, she defied him even in this.

She stepped away, wiping her face, and pushing back her hair. "I'm okay, Guth." She said moving toward him. "I just . . .I get jumpy sometimes." She sighed and glanced at the brothers. "I don't know why. My brain knows it is over and done and that I'm safe, but every now and then it seems like my heart forgets, I guess." She shrugged blushing. "I'm sorry to worry you boys. I don't know why I . . ." She lifted a hand to her mouth, unable to finish the sentence.

He went to her then wrapping a long arm around her, and drawing her back to the stairs. "Come on, girl, you are worn out." He turned her back to the stairs.

"Don't worry about it, Hannah." Daniel called after her; the first brother to recover from the shock of her words. "You get some rest, okay? Us fellas, are okay."

Adam appreciated Daniel's attempts to reassure her. He couldn't express how deeply it touched him that his brothers would care enough to worry over her, and to understand how much she worried over them. He smiled over the top of her head at Daniel, grateful for his difficult, sensitive younger brother.

He led her upstairs and into their room. He closed the door behind him, shutting off the world of the ranch and his brothers. Crossing the room he pulled back the covers and taking her by the hand led her to the bed. She sank down slowly but lie back or speak. She sat frozen. Saying nothing, he knelt low, and carefully removed her shoes, and lifting her legs, tucked her into bed. He sat beside her and leaning down he peered into her deep, dark eyes.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked her softly, one hand running back over her forehead and along her cheek.

She shook her head silently, as tears gathered in her eyes, and then turning away from him, she closed her eyes. He sat beside her for a long time, one hand rubbing gentle circles on her back. He found he was incapable of any coherent thought and numb to any emotion, except one.

***7***

It was dark when she opened her eyes. She glanced around the room, seeing that some one had turned on the small lamp that sat on the dresser across from the bed. Looking around she could see she was alone. The clock on the nightstand read 7:34. She rubbed a hand over her face, rising slowly she crossed the room and went downstairs. The house was unusually quiet.

She felt weak and shaky, like she had just recovered from a bad bout of the flu. There was no one in the living room, and she wondered where all the brothers were. She entered the kitchen to find Brian at the sink, a flowery apron around his waist, washing dishes.

"You're up!" He said turning around surprised. "Sit down. You can have some of the most terrible and bland chilli the world has ever known. I should've listened to you." He smiled at her ladling a bowl of chilli and then setting it in front of her. "You were right. It tastes like a bowl of beans." He turned to the refrigerator and poured her a glass of lemonade. Setting it in front of her, he moved and sat in the chair at the head of the table. "Oh, I didn't even ask if you were hungry." He said sheepishly. "If you aren't, don't eat it just for my sake."

"No, I am . . ." She paused feeling disoriented. She glanced around. "Why is it so quiet?"

"Homework hour. They are up in Ford and Evan's room. They wanted to give you some privacy." He explained. "Take a bite, and see how right you were."

She looked at him. He was behaving strangely - as though he were nervous or afraid. She tried to study him closely, but he ducked away, unwilling to meet her eyes.

"Go on, tell me it's terrible. You won't hurt my feelings." He said.

She sat blinking at him for a long minute, and clearly uncomfortable under her steady gaze, he pushed his hands against the table and rising, went back to the sink. He washed quickly, his back to her.

"Brian," She said at last. "Where's Adam?"

"If you want, Marlene left some of that stew. It's frozen so it will take a little time to heat it up, but I don't mind if you want that instead of the chilli." He rambled, ignoring her question.

"Brian!" She said, louder this time. "Where is Adam?"

He stopped moving then, the sound of the running water the only sound in the room. His shoulders sagged, and she stood up and moved to stand just two feet behind him.

"Brian." Her voice was softer now, pleading. "Please."

He shut the water off and turned to face her, his expression clouded. "I tried to stop him. We all did, but he gets so stubborn when he's angry and . . ." He sighed. "Crane and Daniel went after him. I wanted to go, but we didn't want to leave you alone so . . ."

"Oh, Brian!" She said looking up at him with large and frightened eyes. "Where is he? Please, tell me. Where's my husband?"

Brian rubbed his hands over his face, clearly weary and reluctant to speak to her. He stepped closer, and putting his hands on her shoulders, he said as gently as he could, "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. He was so angry and I couldn't make him see reason." She blinked up at him, knowing what he would say before he even spoke.

"I'm sorry, Hannah. He went to find Jacobs."


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's note: So, I should warn you about the language in this chapter. I do not curse, but the McFaddens do, and I think Adam's use of language is understandable, but it wasn't easy for me to type . . ._

***7***

Crane was out of the jeep before Daniel had even parked it. They raced across the parking lot of the big hospital. He could see the truck parked haphazardly near the front. They raced in the main doors unsure which way to go. Crane ran to the information desk.

"I'm looking for . . ."

"Calm down, sir. Do you have the name of the patient?" She asked clearly accustomed to people racing up to her in a panic.

"No, he's not a patient. My brother came here looking for . . ."

"Oh, him! The sheriff's already on his way here. They won't let him in. There's no way." The nurse said clearly recognizing them.

"Good." Crane said. "Which floor?"

"Fourth." She said flatly. "They won't let you near him though. They blocked off the hallway. You boys better behave. This is a hospital, you know!" She called after them as they dashed toward the elevators.

It felt strange to stand in the elevator. Daniel could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It was hard to believe that after everything, he was standing completely still in an elevator. His thoughts flicked back to earlier when Adam had come storming down the stairs. He knew Adam was beyond enraged. He'd come down from taking Hannah upstairs cursing up a storm. It wasn't as if Daniel had been raised by a group of nuns, but Adam was actually fairly careful about swearing in front of the littlest McFaddens. They might overhear an occasional 'damn' or 'hell' but never anything stronger - not from Adam. It was Brian who was likely to turn their ears blue. But pausing at the bottom of the stairs, he had let loose with a torrent that had made _Brian_ blush.

"Hey, Adam . . ." Brian began, rising and going to him.

"What?" Adam barked angrily. "You gonna tell me to calm the eff down?"

Only Adam hadn't said "eff". Guthrie's eyes had grown huge, and Evan had laughed from shock and nervousness.

Adam turned on Evan then, who immediately stopped laughing, his face pale. "Sorry, Adam. I wasn't laughing about . . .I just never heard you . . ." He covered his face with his hand completely panicked.

"I'll be back." Adam said tersely and pounded down the front steps.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Brian said racing after him. "Where you going?"

Adam hesitated just long enough to shoot Brian a look of fury. "I'm gonna rip that little shithead in half." He turned and continued across the yard in quick strides.

"No. No. No!" Brian said running to him. "You can't do it, brother. You can't! I know you wanna. Hell, Adam, we all do, but you can't! You know you can't!" Having caught up with Adam, he stepped in front of him, a hand on his chest. "He's in custody. They won't let you in anyway, and they'll throw you in jail!"

"Get out of my way." Adam said fiercely

"Adam, listen to him." Crane said as he and Daniel ran up to them. "You can't do this! It won't help her any. She needs you here."

"She needs to know she is safe." He said angrily.

"Adam, wait." Brian said, as Adam dodged around him. "You are always telling me that fighting won't solve anything - just get us deeper in debt! Come on, man! Just slow down and think for a minute. You're just pissed right now. Calm down."

Adam turned on him then and took two quick strides so that he stood with his face inches from Brian's.

"This is different." He said quietly, his voice thick with rage. "You know it's different. This isn't you in some damn pissin' contest with Wheeler's men! He put his goddamn filthy hands on her! And she can't even . . ." He turned away running a hand through his hair. "And what I'm supposed to sit still like I'm in a church pew, and take it? No!" He turned back to face Brian. "Hell no!" He pushed Brian away from him. "He's gonna learn he better never, ever fuck with the McFaddens, and he sure isn't gonna rest up at heal after he put his hands on a McFadden girl."

"Adam . . ." Brian called to him. "Adam just wait!" But Adam was already in the truck and pulling out into the driveway. "What are we supposed to tell her when she wakes up?" He called as the truck roared away from the ranch.

"Danny, get the jeep!" Brian spun back around.

Daniel stood blinking at his older brother.

"Dan'l! Now!" Brian's voice snapped him out of his shock and he spun around racing across the yard to where the jeep was parked behind the barn.

"I'll stay here." Crane said. "She's gonna . . ."

"No, you go. I better stay." Brian said surprising Crane. "She's gonna be pissed as hell, and wanna go after him." He glanced at Crane's shoulder. "You aren't strong enough if she . . ." He shook his head. "It could get ugly."

"Yeah." Crane agreed, remembering the fire in her eyes when she swung back and landed a firm hit on Mr. Wheeler.

The jeep skidded to a stop and Daniel leaned out the window, "Let's go!"

Crane climbed in the passenger seat. "Don't wake her. Let her rest. Maybe it will all be over by the time she wakes." Crane yelled as they roared away.

Daniel put his foot to the floor the whole way to the hospital.

"Take it easy, Daniel." Crane said trying to calm him. "We don't need anyone else in the hospital just now."

But it had been nearly impossible to keep himself calm, which is why after all of that, it felt ridiculous to be standing in a hospital elevator watching the numbers rise. He glanced at Crane, and part of him wanted to laugh out loud at the ridiculousness of it all; Adam cursing worse than Brian ever had, the two of them roaring down the road at eighty miles an hour, and the hideous buzzing of the music playing in the elevator. There was a high pitched bing, and then the doors opened, and all desire to laugh left Daniel.

He could see two security guards struggling with Adam who was fighting like a bear to get past them to the door just beyond his reach. Hearing his shouts, they ran to him, only to be stopped by more security guards.

"Whoa, there mister." One of them said. "We got enough trouble without you trying to join the fray."

"No." Crane said, his voice even. "We're his brothers. We'll get him out of here."

"Yeah? Well, good luck with that! Is he drunk?" The security guard asked.

"Mad as hell." Daniel said pushing past the guard.

"Adam!" He called. "Adam, come on! They're gonna cuff you. The sheriffs on his way up."

Adam didn't even see him, just kept fighting and cursing, and Daniel recognized that handcuffs might be the only way to get Adam out of here. He turned to Crane, who was already striding past him into the middle of it all.

"Hey, man!" Daniel said. "Be careful of your . . ."

But Crane was standing in front of Adam. "Knock it off, Junior!" Crane said sternly. "Hey! Knock it off!" He repeated, and Daniel was shocked to see some of the fight go out of Adam. He slowed in his struggle, so much so that the security guards were able to pull his hands behind his back.

Crane reached out and wrapped his long fingers around the back of Adam's neck. "Come on, man. She'll be waking up soon. You don't want to be locked up in some cell. She'll need you."

Adam met Crane's eyes, and he sagged, shame washing over his features.

"You can let him go." Crane said to the guards. "He'll leave now."

"If it's all the same to you," The security guard said. "We'll walk him downstairs. He's strong as an ox, and I don't want him making a break for it."

Standing back in the elevator, Daniel was overwhelmed with a million emotions all at once. He felt badly for Adam. Part of him wanted him to have the freedom to hurt Jacobs. _He_ wanted to put his hands on him! And at the same time he was so relieved that they were leaving - with Adam. He just wanted his whole family home, and safe. He watched the doors slowly close, and he thought briefly of racing away from them and down the hall. They wouldn't expect it, and he could get a few hits on Jacobs before they stopped him. It might be worth it. He glanced over at Sheriff Jackson who had caught up to them just as they were making their way down the hall.

"Don't even think it, son." Sheriff Jackson said as though reading Daniel's thoughts.

Daniel turned his head shocked that his thoughts had been so obvious, but meeting Crane's eyes, which were locked on the Sheriff's, he realized that Sheriff Jackson hadn't been speaking to him. He considered Crane thoughtfully. His older brother had never really been a brawler, and was much more likely to talk his way out of a bad situation than throw a punch. He nodded his head at Crane, who gave the slightest hint of a wry grin. So Crane McFadden had violent tendencies after all.

The security guards released Adam when they reached the lobby. One of them turning to Adam and said angrily, "You come back here, and we'll use our tasers. The only reason we didn't it is because we know he's a colossal jackass. But you cannot come here. We will have you arrested if you set foot in this building while he is still here." They turned and left with a nod at Sheriff Jackson.

"So, you gonna go home? Or do I have to haul you in, Junior?" Sheriff Jackson said a hand on his hip. "You let me know right now because my wife was baking a beautiful berry cobbler and I wanna get back home while it is still warm."

"Yeah?" Adam asked angrily. "Well, my wife's lying in bed after having spent the afternoon laying on our kitchen floor crying because the goddamn thunder scared her!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, son." Sheriff Jackson said compassionately.

"I'm not your son!" Adam spit out. "I'm no one's son!"

"Yes, you are!" Sheriff Jackson said sharply, reaching out to put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "You are the first born son of Adam Jackson McFadden, Sr. and he would _never_ put up with this kind of vengeance and you know it, Junior. Let alone what your Mama would say about you coming in here like some vigilante!"

Adam's shoulders slumped and he stepped away from the Sheriff, his hand covering his face. "But what am I supposed to do?" He asked, looking up again, his eyes full of tears. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Sit on my hands? He might lose the use of that shoulder!" He thumbed in Crane's direction. "Ford can't even look me in the eye, he feels so responsible! And she . . ." His voice broke. "She jumps at every sound!"

Sheriff Jackson put a strong hand back on Adam's shoulder. "You let your brother's take you home, Junior. And you go to her, and keep your arms around her, until she feels safe. She doesn't need you running after him. He's a waste of your energy. You take care of _her_ - that's all you ever do. You take care of your girl." He leaned in so he could meet Adam's eyes. "That's all your Daddy ever did."

Adam said nothing for a long moment and then nodded his head. "Yeah." He said his voice finally calm. "Yeah, you're right." He stepped away from the older man and turned to his brothers. "You think you can manage driving Crane? I don't think I'm fit to drive."

"I'll send Miller with the truck. He owes you one." Sheriff Jackson said. "Give me the keys."

Adam handed over the keys, and gaining clarity said, "I'm sorry about everything, Mr. Jackson. I was . . ."

"I wouldn't expect less from a McFadden man." Sheriff Jackson said with a shake of his head. "Hell, I'm pretty sure it is what I would've done in the same situation."

"Thanks for not taking me in. I appreciate it. Thanks a lot Mr. Jackson."

"Shit, Junior. It's the least I could do. And I think maybe it's time you called me Taylor, huh? Mr. Jackson makes me feel like an old man."

The Sheriff nodded at them all and turned to walk to his cruiser where they could see Deputy Miller waiting. They walked shoulder to shoulder to the jeep, and Daniel climbed in the driver's seat. He wasn't the least bit surprised when Crane climbed in back next to Adam instead of the passenger seat.

"Gonna babysit me, Crane?" Adam asked.

"Hell, yeah." Crane said. "It's turning into a full time job."

***7***

The ride home had been nearly silent. Adam had leaned his head back against the seat with his eyes closed. Daniel kept glancing in the rearview mirror. He wasn't sure what would happen next.

"Danny, you're gonna drive us off the road." Adam said without looking up. "Quit worrying and just drive the damn car."

"Yes sir." Daniel said.

As soon as their wheels hit the driveway, they all came outside. Brian stood at the top of the porch, while Guthrie, and Evan ran down to them.

"Adam! Adam!" Guthrie shouted.

"Leave him be, kid." Brian said meeting Adam's eyes. "You boys go on inside. Adam's home. It's fine, okay?"

Reluctantly, they turned and climbed back up the steps. Crane gave Brian a nod, and caught up to Guthrie on his long legs. "Hey, pal." He said good-naturedly, "Everything's fine."

"You okay, Dan'l?" Brian asked his younger brother.

"I may have aged a couple years tonight, but I'm fine."

"Well, go on in and check the mirror for grey hairs, pretty boy!" Brian said with a grin. Daniel laughed and ran up the steps and into the house.

"Didn't get arrested?" Brian asked Adam as he walked down the steps to his older brother.

"Haven't got your talent for it." Adam said. He glanced around. "Where is she?"

"Well, she's following in Ford's footsteps. She's in the hayloft." He said.

"You just left her there? Jesus, Brian!" Adam's face grew dark with anger.

"Listen, pal, you being married is turning into a lot of work for me." Brian said shaking his head. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't yell at me." Brian met Adam's eyes. He continued calmly, "She's pissed as _hell_, brother. It was all I could do to keep her from saddling up and riding into town after you. I'm not gonna lie to you, Adam, she's pretty damn strong. She won't let anyone up, but Ford's sitting at the bottom babysitting her. Send him to me, and good luck!"

He stepped back from where he'd been standing facing Adam. Adam gave a nod saying nothing, and turned to go to the barn where she waited, but paused looking back at Brian. He turned and walked back to his brother.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said softly. "I should've listened to you in the first place, and I'm sorry I pushed you. You are . . ." He paused trying to find the words to express how much he had always leaned on Brian - how much he needed him still.

"I wasn't doing it for _you_." Brian said deprecatingly. "Go on, Dad. You got yourself a shitload of trouble waiting for you in the barn." He laughed and clapped Adam on the back.

"I guess I earned it." Adam said with a sigh. "You'd think I would've learned from your bad example."

"Hell, Junior, _I_ was never dumb enough to get _married_!" Brian laughed, but pausing added seriously. "She's okay man. She's just worried, and she's already learned from the best and decided to choose anger over worry." He sighed. "Go on, now. Don't keep her waiting any longer."

But Adam hesitated watching as Brian turned and walked slowly up the steps of the house. He disappeared inside, but Adam knew he would be hovering just inside the door - waiting to comfort Ford. He sighed with a shake of his head. They used to joke about the way everyone had long ago pushed the two of them into roles - Adam, the Saint and Brian, the Sinner. Adam knew he was given all the glory and admiration when it came to the old, old story of the way they'd raised their brothers. Sometimes it seemed that only he knew the truth of that story - Brian was as steady as the ground beneath his feet; holding him up.

He turned and stepped into the dim light of the barn. He could see Ford sitting a hay bale near the ladder to the hayloft, a lantern beside him.

"Adam!" Ford said rising. "Adam's back, Hannah." He turned and called up to her. "You okay, Adam?"

"Yeah." He put an arm around his little brother. "You go on inside, okay? Brian's waiting for you."

"Okay." He said. He turned toward the loft. "I'm going inside now, Hannah. I'll see you later, I guess." He chewed anxiously at his lower lip. "Thanks for letting me sit with you and wait." He called to her.

Adam watched Ford walk out of the barn and back to the lights of the big house. Watching him, Adam realized with a shock that from a distance, and in the darkness, Ford looked not like a boy, but a man.

He turned and drawing a deep breath, he climbed the ladder to the loft, ready to face the tiger of rage that was his wife.

"_I was never foolish enough to get married!"_ He thought briefly of Brian's words smiled thinking that Brian had a bad habit of saying one thing, when he really meant something else altogether. He saw the dim shadow of her outline in the far corner, realizing she was sitting in nearly the same spot Ford had been a few days ago.

"Honey?" He said trepidatiously.

"Don't start with honey." She said angrily. "You should know, I had to fight to keep myself from knocking that ladder back while you were climbing up it."

"It's bolted. We didn't want the little guys to knock it down."

"I noticed." She said, and he drew in a breath trying not to think too hard about how she had made that discovery.

_Ah, hell. _He thought. _I should've asked Taylor Jackson to go ahead and lock me up!_


	25. Chapter 25

Adam McFadden was afraid - not the same fear he had felt on that day when he'd looked up to see Jacobs with his hands around Hannah's neck. This was a different kind of fear, but just as real. He stood three feet from his wife, who rose and put one hand on her hip and gave him an icy stare.

Hannah was not mild-mannered. She wasn't the type of girl to sit and fold her hands, and simply agree. He learned fairly quickly that she was not afraid to speak her mind - even if he disagreed with her. It drove him crazy and drew him to her all the more.

"Look," He began. "I shouldn't have . . ."

"You're damn right you shouldn't have!" She cut him off angrily. "What? I'm some helpless maiden who needs a brave knight to rescue her? I'm supposed to sit at home and wait for you to bring me his head on a platter?"

"Hannah, it wasn't like I was . . ."

"And you! You're supposed to be Mr. Responsible! You just fly out of here - cursing a blue streak! Oh, yeah, they told me about that! You fly out of here leaving your brothers all alone! What would happen to them if you end up in prison?"

"I wasn't going to prison. Calm down!" As his frustration grew so did his temper.

"Calm down? Listen, Mister, I don't need some cowboy telling me how I ought to feel. And you sure as hell were going to prison! You are a man of your word Adam McFadden. If you say you're gonna kill him, I know that sure as the sun comes up tomorrow, you mean it. Killing him doesn't change one damn thing about it! You know that, Adam. You know that better than anyone!" She pointed a long finger at him as she spoke.

"Hannah, I can't just . . . you are . . ." He ran a hand through his hair. "Ah! What the hell I am supposed to do? Huh? You are lying on the floor crying and I'm . . . Jesus, baby, I'm pissed! How could I let that happen? How could I be two feet from you and not hear it? How could I not feel it in my bones?" He spun away from her. "I've never felt so useless!"

"Adam," Her tone softened. "I know you are angry. I know. I am too!" He turned to face her again. Her hands were at her sides now. "I don't like feeling so . . ." She sighed. "Helpless. And you running off and acting crazy only makes me feel more helpless. What would I do without you here? You can't just leave me alone with all these boys! I'm not . . .I'm couldn't manage that."

"You'd manage just fine, darlin'." He said softly. He sighed. "And I am sorry. I just . . .I wasn't thinking - not of anything but your face."

"You weren't really thinking of me at all, Adam." She said gently, but her soft words felt like a blow.

She was right, of course, and this brutal truth was one of the things he loved most about her. She never put up with any of his crap - could somehow move past all the barriers he had built around himself - and see right down into the core of him.

"I know. I was thinking of how I felt. You are right. I had to do something _for me_." He stepped closer to her, and reached out to put his hands on her arms, hoping she wouldn't push him away. "But honey, it was for you, too."

"I know that." She said softly, her face down. "I understand you need to feel like you were doing something. Staying here with me, and letting the court take care of things is hard - especially for a man like you." She looked up at him. "You need to do something because you _are_ a knight in shining armor. I get that Adam, I do. But I'm not a helpless, little girl."

"Yeah, I got that." He said with a wry grin. "I know you can hold your own, but you shouldn't have to, and I don't want you to - not any more."

She smiled at him and then shaking her head turned from him, and sat down on a bale of hay. "I'm embarrassed about falling apart like that, too. Why did it have to be after school? I scared the boys, and just when Guthrie and Ford were starting to settle down over it all." She shook her head. "I don't know why I reacted like that."

"It's the shock of him attacking you. The doctor said there might be some long-term effects." He said flatly, moving closer. "Remember?"

"Yeah." She put her head down, and he waited for a minute, unsure if her anger were about to return. But she just looked up at him with saucer big eyes and said confessionally. "It wasn't the first time, Adam. I fell apart at the Mercantile, too."

"I know." He said kneeling in front of her. "Mr. Gunn called me, honey."

She swallowed hard, and shook her head, brushing tears out of her eyes, "This town." She sighed. "They are always watching me."

"Always watching out for their McFaddens." He corrected. "You are one of us now, baby. And they are pretty protective. You see that stack of cards we got in the mail? They were for you, honey - people want you to know they are thinking of you. _I'm_ not the only one contemplating risking prison time over this."

"No one ever knew who I was." She said quietly. "We moved from town to town. They most they ever said was, 'Who's the new girl?'" She looked up at him. "Here, I'm That Girl who married Our Boy."

"No. Not anymore." He said moving to sit beside her. "You are that Crazy McFadden Lady who Won't Put Up with Any Crap - not even from the McFadden brothers."

They sat shoulder to shoulder in silence. He had learned that sometimes waiting for her to talk was his best option. He was much less likely to put his foot in his mouth if he just waited and kept quiet.

"How is Ford?" She asked him after awhile. "I should go in and check on him."

"Brian's got him." He said finally brave enough to put his arm around her shoulders. She was cold, and he realized she'd been sitting out in the barn in just her shirt sleeves. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"He was so sweet sitting out here with me. I don't know how he's gonna recover from all this, Adam. He feels so responsible!"

"I know. He'll get through it." He squeezed her shoulder and planted a kiss on her forehead. "We'll help him."

"Yeah," She agreed. "Okay. But Adam can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, girl. Anything you want." He turned to smile at her relieved that there was a peace between them again.

"Next time you head into town to kick his ass, would you take me with you?" She blinked at him with bright eyes. "I wanna crack at him, too."

He laughed out loud at that and pulled her tight against his chest. "You can count on it, baby!"

***7***

Brian looked up from where he sat at the table bent over a math book with Guthrie, as Adam and Hannah came inside. Adam had his arm around Hannah's shoulders, so he knew that World War III had come to a peaceful conclusion.

"Where's everyone?" Adam asked.

"Hiding out, mostly." Guthrie said to his older brother.

Adam laughed at this and gave Hannah a kiss on the cheek before stepping away from her to call out loudly, "Family meeting, now."

It didn't take long for his brothers to gather in the front room. It seemed they'd all been waiting with one ear listening for the sound of their voices. They scrambled into the room and arranged themselves on the couches and chairs.

Reaching back for Hannah's hand, Adam stood in the center of them all.

"Alright, I want to apologize for my lack of judgement earlier." He said sheepishly, blushing. "I was acting crazy and shouldn't have cursed at everyone like I did."

"Curse?" Evan said in mock seriousness. "Is that what that was? We've never heard any of those words before."

"Sometimes I think you've got a death wish, Evan." Daniel said shaking his head at him. "Don't be stupid, man. Be quiet and listen."

"Well, I'm really sorry for corrupting your innocent, virgin ears, there brother." Adam said rolling his eyes at his younger brother who blushed crimson at the word "virgin". "And I wanna say thanks for Daniel and Crane hunting me down and dragging me out of there. I just kind of lost it."

"It ain't like you don't have good reason." Brian commented. He leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah, but you and I know we can't settle this thing ourselves - no matter how much we all want to."

"And we all want to, Hannah." Crane said looking at his sister-in-law who stood quietly beside Adam.

"I know that." She said softly. "And I should apologize, too."

"No." Daniel said rising. "Don't apologize, Hannah. It's just the stress of everything - its a wonder you are as calm as you are. It just makes us angry to see you upset like that."

"I know, but I don't like upsetting you boys. And I should apologize to Brian." She turned to face him.

"Don't." He said quickly. "I told you that earlier, but you weren't listening."

'I know and you were only trying to help. I'm so sorry. I hope you put some ice on it."

Adam blinked at this surprised. He turned to Hannah. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Brian said trying to cut her off.

"I did not react well when he told me you'd gone after Jacobs." She said clearly embarrassed by the memory of her earlier behavior. "I wanted to go after you, and wasn't very . . . um . . . cooperative when he told me no."

Adam's eyes grew wide with shock. "You told her no?" He turned to Brian. "You are one brave man!"

"Well," Brian said shrugging. "She weighs maybe 100 lbs. I figured I could take her, but uh, that's not a mistake I'll make twice."

"Did you hit him, Hannah?" Guthrie asked her excitedly. "Man! I knew we should've gone downstairs! Evan! We missed it!"

"I didn't hit him." She said quickly and then added blushing, "but I did kick him in the shins a couple of times."

"Oh!" Evan crowed. "Brian got his ass kicked _by a girl!_" The brothers all reacted to this, until Hannah raised a hand.

"Hold on! Hold on! First of all, I didn't kick his ass - if you remember I never made it into to town to chase down Adam, so clearly he stopped me. Secondly, he didn't fight back at all because unlike Ford's chemistry _instructor_, he's a gentleman. And lastly," She stood with hands on hips, clearly in preaching mode now, "Who says that it is worse to get your ass kicked by a girl anyway? Woman are plenty strong, and you don't need to act like a bunch of sexist yahoos. Girls are plenty tough!"

"Amen to that Little Sister." Brian said rubbing his shin and laughing.

"Hannah McFadden!" Adam said turning to her. "You were reading me the riot act not ten minutes ago about violence, and you beat up my little brother!"

"Easy on the 'little'." Brian said clearly offended.

"Well, that was violence against a stranger - family is whole different thing, Adam. Besides, I wouldn't have kicked Brian, if you had stayed calm and stayed home."

His brothers laughed at this, while Adam put his head in hands, clearly flummoxed by his wife's logic.

"Ha! She's got you there, Adam." Crane said with a grin and a wink at Hannah.

"Just like a woman," Daniel said laughing. "She turned it around on ya there, Dad."

"Don't call me _Dad_, Danny." Adam said angrily.

What do you mean _just like a woman!_ Daniel Robert!" Hannah said irritated. "Honestly!"

"Alright, alright, settle down everybody." Adam said raising his hand until his brothers quieted. "So, just to recap. The McFadden Vigilante Team is shutting down. NONE of us, are going after that bas -, jerk. We got the hearing coming up next week. We can deal with him there. Until then, let's ALL try and keep the violence level to a minimum." He gave Hannah a look. "And try and keep things calm, okay?"

"You're lecturing us?" Evan asked laughing. "We aren't the ones who stormed out of here."

"Did that stable get mucked out?" Adam asked. "Because I don't remember seeing you do it this afternoon."

"No, I was . . ." Evan recognized his error too late. "I'll go do it now." He said with a sigh and he rose and went to the door.

"Ha! I warned you, little brother!" Daniel said laughing. "You never learn!"

"Wait, Evan." Hannah said. They all turned to her. "I just want to say how much I appreciate all of you." She blushed. "I've never . . . well, it is nice to know I've got backup when trouble comes my way. And I promise to try and keep a better grip on things." She glanced around at them.

"Oh, well," Brian said rising and crossing to her. "You're a McFadden through and through, Sis, and we aren't known for keeping a tight grip on anything - except each other." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Come on, Evan. I'll lend you a hand." He continued past Adam, giving his brother a conspiratorial wink, as he limped out the door trying to explain to Evan, once again, why you should never, ever poke a bear.


	26. Chapter 26

Guthrie knew Ford was going to cut school and sneak into the hearing, and although he knew Adam, Brian and Hannah would be furious if they found out, he was determined to go too. He had only ever cut school once in his life, and had, of course, been caught. Adam and Brian had lectured and punished him so severely that he swore he never would cut again.

But this was different.

He wasn't cutting school to avoid a test or hang out with his friends. He wanted to know what had happened. He wanted to know everything. He couldn't ask Hannah or Adam. Neither one of them had ever told him anything but the truth and he knew he could depend on them to be honest. However, he also understood that Adam was too upset to talk about what had happened, and there was no way he was gonna bring it up to Hannah who still jumped at every loud sound. Talking to Brian was impossible. He would only respond with a "forget it, kid." Crane gave him a long lecture about maturity and the burdens of responsibility which he didn't really understand but figured meant something along the lines of what Brian had said to him. Neither Daniel, Evan or Ford knew everything either so they were useless to him. He was pretty frustrated. He hated the way that, in general, his family left him out of the loop, but this time was too much. He _had_ to know.

He had to find out how two of his brothers and Hannah had all been hurt by one man. He knew Crane wasn't a fighter, and he probably outweighed Hannah, so it was no surprise that someone could hurt _them_, but Adam was the strongest man he knew. He couldn't imagine a situation in which anyone - let alone a fifty year old biology teacher - could hurt his brother.

The court house was old. It was so old, in fact, that it still had a balcony that overlooked the courtroom. No one used it anymore. They had taken a tour of the old building when he was in fourth grade, and he and his friend, Allen had snuck off from the rest of the group and gone exploring. He remembered that they had found a side door to the balcony with a broken lock. It was still broken. He slid into the balcony and could see down into the courtroom below. He hung back in the darkness of the shadows and turning to his left was startled to see two pairs of bright blue eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Guthrie!" Evan whispered tersely. "What are you doing here?"

"Shut up!" Ford whispered to Evan. "I can't hear!"

Guthrie just glared defiantly at his older brothers. "Yeah, Evan." He added in an angry whisper. "Shut up."

They could see Mr. Artenal, the lawyer who had come out to the house, walking up to the judge's desk and talking, but they couldn't hear. They all edge closer to the balcony's edge.

"I'm going downstairs." Ford said stubbornly. "I can't hear anything up here."

"They'll see you." Evan pointed out. "You know what Adam said."

"Yeah, but the hearing has already started. They can't do anything about it if they see me." Ford pointed out.

Which was true, Guthrie realized. It was like when he was bad in the middle of church. He knew his older brothers couldn't do anything about it until the service was over and they got home. Ford used to say it was "safety in ceremony". He followed his older brothers out of the balcony and downstairs to the courtroom. They slid in the back after waiting until the guard was distracted by a woman who was lost and asking for directions. They could hear the other lawyer's voice now.

" . . .stopped to help what he thought was a woman stranded alone when he was viciously attacked by Mr. McFadden."

"What a load of . . ." Evan whispered but Ford shushed him angrily.

Guthrie only half listened to what the lawyers were saying. Most of it was boring - about laws and proceedings. He just wanted to know what had happened to them all. He shifted around and could see that the courtroom was pretty full - surprised that this many people would come to sit and watch a hearing. He wondered if maybe they were all just waiting for their turn, and imagined himself surrounded by criminals, but then he recognized Mr. Gunn from the mercantile, and Marie was there too. He scrunched down lower in his seat realizing that even if Adam, or his older brothers didn't see him, someone else in town might.

He was just turning to tell Evan that they ought to get out of there before someone saw them when he heard Hannah's soft voice, sounding quiet, and shaky. He froze and his insides turned to jelly. He couldn't see anything but her left shoulder - too many people were in the way, but he could hear her; hear that she sounded frightened. He gripped the edge of the bench they sat on, and leaned forward straining to hear her words.

His heart began to pound and he felt a wave of nausea as her words floated across the courtroom. It felt as though each word was hitting him - as though stones were being thrown at him.

" . . . grabbed me . . ."

" . . .choked me . . ."

" . . .cursed at me and said he would kill me . . ."

" . . .chased me across the ground . . ."

He couldn't breathe. The room felt small and tight. He glanced over at Evan who was transfixed and leaning forward listening intently to every word she spoke. He wiped his palms on the front of his jeans, his whole body wet with sweat. He couldn't listen any more. He had to get out of there. He rose abruptly, and stumbled out the back door, nearly running smack into the guard who grabbed his arm angrily.

"What were you doing in there?" He asked. "This is a serious proceeding! I haven't got time for kids goofing around. Get out of here." He propelled Guthrie to the front of the building and out the door.

He stood outside feeling the cool November wind across his skin. He drew in deep gulps of air hoping he would feel better. He didn't. He turned and ran around the side of the building reaching the bushes just in time to throw up. He stood with clenched fists at his side wishing it would rain; wishing that the heavens would open up and pour down on him, washing everything away. He glanced around relieved that no one had seen him - at least that is what he'd hoped. He began to walk rapidly away from the courthouse, his pace increasing with every step until he was running.

***7***

She'd seen the boys slide in across from where she sat. She recognized Ford, and remembered meeting the older boy, Evan when she'd gone out to the ranch to bring Ford his missing assignments - which was really just an excuse to visit Crane. She tried to remember the littlest one's name. Remembering what Crane had told her, she realized it had to start with a "G". Gage? Gordon? No, it was something old-fashioned. Guthrie! She watched his face change as the sister-in-law spoke, and felt a sudden urge to usher all the younger boys out. She remembered looking into Crane's gentle eyes as he had said, "I don't want to say all the things he did. I can't even think about it, really! I'm not a violent person, Elizabeth, but I swear I could've killed him. I can't imagine what Adam must feel." He shook his head and said softer. "If anyone ever came after you like that . . ." Which made her blush, and she had to look away. They'd just had the one date, but she'd come out to the ranch three times after hearing about how he'd been hurt - first to bring a casserole, then to bring Ford's homework, and the last time she went without any excuse other than to see Crane. She could see the back of his head. His long neck was bent low and she could tell from the set of his shoulders that he wasn't having an easy time listening to his sister-in-law's words.

She glanced over at the younger boys, and could see the littlest one was getting pretty upset. She couldn't see Ford's face, but Evan's face was locked in an angry scowl. Suddenly, Guthrie stood and rushed out. She turned and followed him out. She had just reached the front in time to see an inconsiderate guard was shove the boy out the door. She paused wanting to say something to the officer, but opted to find Guthrie instead. Stepping out front she couldn't see him, and circled the building looking for him. By the time she'd walked around the front of the building again, he was nowhere to be seen, but then something in the distance caught her eye - a boy running.

Sighing, she debated what to do. She couldn't get to Crane, and it seemed he had enough on his shoulders already. Guthrie didn't really know her, but would surely recognize her. She turned and walked up Main Street where her car was parked. She could give him a ride home at least. She had asked for a sub to take her morning classes, but paused thinking she'd better call and ask for all her classes to be covered. She crossed the street and went inside the mercantile, which was nearly empty. It seemed everyone in town was at the courthouse. She spoke quickly to the secretary who harumphed her displeasure at having plans change again. Hanging up the phone she walked rapidly back to her car, and drove away hoping that she would find Guthrie quickly.

***7***

Evan dragged Ford out after Hannah was finished. They stood in the cool morning shoulder to shoulder and saying nothing. Finally, Evan pulled Ford by the arm, and began to walk away from the courthouse.

"I wanted to hear what Crane had to say." Ford told him.

"You've heard enough." Evan said, sounding like an older brother.

"Yeah," Ford sighed. "I guess."

"Did you see where Guthrie went?" Evan asked. "I think it was too much for the kid."

"No." Ford said shocked. He hadn't even noticed Guthrie had left. He felt immediate guilt. There was no way his little brother should have been in that courtroom. "Ah, hell, Evan! He shouldn't have heard all that!"

"We shouldn't have heard it." Evan said with a shake of his head. "I hate it when Brian's right."

Ford nodded his head in agreement. "He probably went home. Let's go."

It would be a long walk back, but Ford felt a strong need for the open air, and the peace of the outdoors. He was glad they didn't have the truck or jeep. He walked with his brother at his side taking comfort that whatever came next, they would face it together. He wished Guthrie were there too. He hoped the kid was okay, but knew down deep that he must be really upset.

Guthrie was crazy about Hannah. He and Ford teased him about it all the time, but secretly Ford was jealous of Guthrie's ease with their sister-in-law. His youngest brother had no problem reaching for her hand, or leaning against her. He wasn't the least bit shy to reach out for her. He was just a kid still, and had been motherless since he was two, so no one really thought it babyish for him to gravitate to her. Ford was fifteen though, and he knew he was too old for such things, but down deep he wished he were younger. He longed to be young enough to seek comfort in a mother's arms - even if those arms belonged to a twenty-three year old sister-in-law. He sighed trying not to think of the bruises around her neck, or the sound of her voice in the courtroom saying, "And then he knocked me down and was coming toward me with the wrench raised to strike me." He shuddered involuntarily, and felt Evan's hand on his shoulder squeezing gently.

When trouble came, there was nothing like a brother at your side.

***7***

He didn't take a direct route home - not wanting to be seen by anyone. He was trying desperately to get a grip on his emotions and remembered Brian saying to Hannah, "McFaddens don't have a firm grip on anything, except each other." He wished Brian were with him now. He wouldn't even mind being lectured about cutting school and going to the hearing that they told him not to go to - he wouldn't mind being told that they were right - he _wasn't_ old enough to manage it.

A small brown car was coming up the road, and he stepped off to give them room to pass, but the car slowed beside him. "Great!" He thought. "Some weirdos gonna try and kidnap me on top of everything else!"

"Guthrie?" He looked up surprised to see Ford's teacher, leaning across the seat of her car and peering at him through the window.

"Miss Prewitt?" He said in surprise.

"I can give you a lift to the ranch if you want." She said smiling at him.

"Crane's not there." Guthrie explained stepping closer to the window.

"I know."

Guthrie studied her realizing that it wasn't even lunch yet. She should be in school, teaching. He sighed. She must have been at the courthouse! Did she see him there? Did she see he'd thrown up?

"I'm okay walking home." He said to her. "I don't mind."

"I could walk with you?" She said but it came out more like a question.

He recognized something in her eyes; something in her voice. And he was struck with a memory of Hannah during her first week at the ranch speaking to him in that same warm, half -nervous tone. He looked up at her realizing suddenly that he might in the not two distant future have two women in his life.

"No." He said swallowing hard. "That's okay. I guess I'll take that ride, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." She said and he opened the door and slid into the passenger seat.

"Thanks." He said shyly. "It's been kind of a crumby morning."

"I bet." She said pulling back on the road. "Are you hungry? We could go over to the cafe if you want something to eat."

"Nah." He said to her. "Thanks, though. Everyone's in town, so I was thinking I would start on chores. 'Sides, you should get back to town."

"Oh, I have a sub for the day." She said. "I'm in no rush."

"No, but Crane would probably be happy to see you - after it's over, I mean." He smiled at her, and she blushed.

"Oh, well, I . . ."

And in spite of how horrible he felt about everything, Guthrie could've laughed. Yep, someday soon, he'd have TWO sisters-in-law. He recognized that exact same look on Hannah's face. He sobered remembering Hannah's voice saying to the judge, "Yes, he struck me across the face." He stared out the window wishing he'd never left school.

***7***

The entire proceeding had been exhausting, and Crane wanted to curl up in a ball and go to sleep. Daniel hovered near his elbow, his big hazel eyes fixed on Crane, his brow furrowed. Crane reached out to squeeze his younger brother's shoulder with a grin, and he turned to glance back at Adam who stepped in front of Hannah protectively, one arm around her shoulder as he leaned in close to say something to her. Crane felt sick looking at her face. Hannah was a spitfire, but now it seemed all the fire had left her. She seemed small standing in the hallway next to Adam. Mr. Artenal stepped out from the courtroom, and turned to speak to Adam. Crane was beside him in quick easy strides, Daniel following at his heels.

"They'll transfer him over to county now. His attorney's gonna take our offer to him, and we'll see. If not it will be bound over to a jury trial." Mr. Artenal was saying.

"I'd have to tell it all again." Hannah said, her voice empty and flat.

"If he's smart he'll take the deal. There's no way a jury isn't gonna listen to you. His lawyer knows that." Mr. Artenal said.

"He's proven to be pretty stupid, so far." Crane said.

"What deal?" Daniel asked, but Crane shook his head at him.

"He pleads guilty to a lesser crime, and it doesn't have to go to trial." Brian said. He glanced at Hannah. "That way they don't have to testify again."

"It's a good deal, Daniel." Crane said reassuringly.

"I can do it if I have to." Hannah said stubbornly, and Adam bent low kissing her forehead. Crane found himself reaching out to rub her back affectionately without a second thought.

"You might be able to manage it, Sis, but not me." Crane said with a wry grin.

"Let's go home." Brian said. "The babies will be home before too long."

The turned to walk out together. Hannah flanked by Adam on one side, and Crane on the other. Brian and Daniel followed behind them. Crane glanced over at Hannah who seemed pale, but steady.

The first time he'd met her, he'd been stunned at how much she looked like their own mother - same nose, same smile, same color eyes. It didn't take long for him to learn that she had the same wild spirit. She wasn't Kate McFadden reincarnated by any means, but he knew down to his soul that his mother would've embraced her as her very own daughter. He looked up, past his sister-in-law to his oldest brother, who also kept one eye on Hannah. His jaw was locked in a tight line, and Crane figured Adam must be exhausted from trying to keep his rage at bay. He wished he could think of something useful to say to him. He was opening his mouth to same something; anything - when Brian's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Here comes your girl, Crane."

He looked up to see Elizabeth walking toward them. He blushed at his brother's comments, and with a glance at Hannah who gave him a wink, he broke away from his brothers and walked to her.

"Hey." He said, and reached out for her hand without even thinking. Her hand felt cool and light, in his and she didn't let go.

"Hi. You must all be so tired." She smiled at Hannah. "You were really brave."

"I didn't feel too brave." Hannah said with a shrug.

"I just left the ranch." Elizabeth said. "Marie was there dropping off a ton of food. She said she didn't want any of you worrying about cooking tonight. Jenny Colton, and Anna Walker were there too." She glanced at Hannah's face. "Oh, they weren't staying - just dropping off food. They know you probably won't be in the mood for company."

"That's real kind." Hannah said with a smile. "Thank you."

"I was . . ." She hesitated, glancing up at Crane. "I was dropping of Guthrie."

"Guthrie?" Crane turned to her. "He should still be in school?"

"He didn't go." She said gently. "None of them did. They slipped in the back row just as it all started."

"Oh! Adam!" Hannah said looking up into her husband's face. "They shouldn't have . . ."

"I'm gonna wring their necks . . ." Brian's face turned white as he realized what he said. "I'm . . .I'm . . . no, I didn't mean . . ." He looked at Hannah with huge, horrified eyes, but she reached out to him, putting a soft hand on his shoulder.

"That's okay, Bri. It's okay." She repeated. "Don't be upset. It's just a saying."

"I know but . . ." Brian fumbled for words, his head down, clearly battling emotions.

"Hey, now. Take it easy." She said moving closer and leaning against his side. "It's okay, Brian."

"No." He said looking up at her at last. "No, _none _ of this is okay. Come on, Dan'l." He squeezed her shoulder and then strode away quickly with Daniel close behind.

"Mr. McFadden!" Mr. Artenal called out from behind them. "There's some paperwork left for you to sign."

Adam sighed, clearly torn.

"Go on, Adam. 'Lizbeth and I will head out to the ranch." He glanced down at her, an arm around her shoulders now. "You can give me a lift, can't you?"

"Of course."

"You go on. Take your time. I'll see if we can't get the boys settled." He glanced at Hannah. "I know you are worried about them, Hannah, but every Mama's got to take care of herself too."

"We'll be home soon, Crane." Hannah said. "Tell them . . ." She sighed unsure how to convey what she felt.

"I'll tell that you love them, and that everything is gonna be okay." Crane said smiling at her. "Because it is, Hannah. Everything will be okay - even them hearing everything. We can make it right. We'll help them." He glanced at his older brother who gave him a nod. "It's what family does." He added. He bent low, kissing her cheek and giving her a gentle hug, he turned and reached for Elizabeth's hand.

They walked away from Adam and Hannah in silence for a long minute until she finally spoke.

"You called me 'Lizbeth." She said glancing to meet his eyes.

"I did." He said with a shy grin.

"My grandpa called me that." Her voice was soft, her cheeks tinged with pink and he smiled at her, feeling an unreasonable joy. He was worried about the boys - especially Guthrie who would be shattered to know how much Jacobs had hurt Hannah, but he felt something else too. He glanced over his shoulder to see Hannah rest her head against Adam's chest, his older brother's arms locked tight around his wife. He wasn't brave enough to say it out loud, but he was pretty sure, as he looked back at 'Lizbeth again, that the something else he was feeling was love.


	27. Chapter 27

Luckily, the drive home gave Brian time to calm down. He recognized that the boys felt a strong desire to be "in the know" like the rest of the family. He could have explained until he was blue in the face that it would be better if they never knew what happened, they would still want to know. It didn't matter how many times he explained that knowing would only upset them all the more. He couldn't imagine the three of them listening to the testimony. It was horrible to think of Ford and Guthrie listening as Hannah struggled to give a minute-by-minute description of Jacobs' attack. It was all _he_ could do to stay in his seat and not lunge after the big biology teacher who sat stone-faced listening to Hannah's tearful story. It was one thing to see Hannah battered and bruised, but it was an altogether different thing to hear the play-by-play of how it all went down. He knew that all three of them would be upset.

He was surprised to find the kitchen loaded down with all sorts of food - enough to keep even a house with seven men fed for a few days. When Elizabeth said that Marie was dropping of a dish - he had expected to see a casserole or two, but the table was covered in pans, bowls, and containers of food. Seeing piles of food on the dining room table, always took him back ten years ago - flowers had the same effect. Every one of them had the same reaction to bundles of flowers, and casseroles - it brought up memories of dark, lonely days when they found themselves lost and bereft.

"Marie left a card, but lots of people signed it." Daniel said reading the note that had been left. He handed it to Brian who read it.

"That's nice." Brian said reading the heartfelt words. "Everybody likes her."

"Even you." Daniel added with a teasing grin.

"See any of them around?" Brian asked, ignoring Daniel's barb.

"Uh, uh. No one upstairs. They are hiding out." Daniel said lifting a brownie from a pan and shoving it in his mouth.

"I'll check the barn." Brian said. "Go check down by the creek. Guthrie might be there."

He left Daniel who was already reaching for another brownie, and walked across the yard to the barn. He found Evan brushing out Diablo's coat.

"You were right." Evan said without turning around. "We should've stayed away."

"I can't tell you how much I enjoy being told I'm right - except not this time. I don't like being right when it means you got your heart broke. You okay?" He stepped around the big horse so he could see Evan's face. His younger brother seemed calm, but Brian could see the traces of tears.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean it really sucks. I can't stop thinking about how her voice sounded and . . . if Crane hadn't got there just then!" He shook himself. "I'm okay though. You better talk to Ford, and Guthrie ran out - we couldn't find him."

"Miss Prewitt found him. She brought him here. You didn't see him?" Brian asked.

"No. When did he come home?"

"I don't know. Where's Ford?" Brian glanced up to the hayloft.

"Not up there. He took off toward the creek. He is pretty wrecked, man." Evan shook his head, and turned back to brushing out Diablo.

Brian crossed to stand on the same side of Diablo as Evan, and wrapped a strong hand around the back of his younger brother's neck, drawing him into a hug. "So are you." He said kissing the top of Evan's blond head. And Evan, tough as he was, simply allowed himself to rest there for a long moment in his older brother's arms. After a time, Brian released him after another kiss. "You sure you are okay?" He asked. "I don't want to leave you all alone."

"I'll be okay. The others should be back soon, huh?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "They had paperwork and crap. Keep a look out for Guthrie, okay?"

"Sure thing." Evan said. "Need me to do anything else? Did you finish that windbreak?"

"I can do it later." Brian said with a smile. Evan was a hard worker. All his brothers were.

"I got nothing else 'cept homework and you know how I feel about that." He grinned at Brian.

"Yeah, okay." He smiled at him. "But don't skip the homework altogether, huh?"

"Sure." Evan said turning back to Diablo. "I'll get to it."

"See ya, man." Brian said.

"Hey, Bri," Evan called after him.

"Yeah?"

"I tried to talk to Ford, you know. I didn't just let him run off, but he gets so determined to head off alone to lick his wounds. He wouldn't . . .I didn't want you thinking I just left him alone."

Brian studied Evan thoughtfully. Most people brushed Evan off as a rough, tough Rodeo/ranch hand. Brian knew differently though. Evan kept all of his emotions down deep and private. He kept his tears to himself, and expressed his love and compassion in small secret ways. He often brought flowers home to Hannah, but didn't hand them to her the way Guthrie or Adam did, he would put them in a jar in the sink where she would find them later. He would often do extra chores when one of his brothers was sick or sad. He was actually very sweet and as tender-hearted as Ford, but he kept it well hidden.

"I know you did, Evan. I also know if Ford were up to talking, he would come to you. You are a good brother." He told him before leaving him to search for Ford. "Go eat some of that food before you go work on that windbreak." He called over his shoulder.

***7***

They walked hand-in-hand along the creek, expecting to find Guthrie, but instead found Ford. They could see him sitting on a rock in the distance. Even from a half mile away they could see he was upset.

"I should head out." Elizabeth said softly.

"You don't have to." Crane said, not really wanting her to go away. He squeezed her fingers.

"I should. He won't be able to really talk with me nearby." She paused and he turned to face her.

"I guess you are right. Thanks for looking out for Guthrie, and for being there today. I didn't get a chance to talk to you before it all began, but it meant a lot to me." He kept her hand in his.

"What you did, Crane, for your brother, and for your sister-in-law, that was really brave. He would've killed her. You know that, right?" She smiled up into his face, and he was so drawn to her. He stepped closer, and lifting her chin gently with the same fingers that had held a shotgun not long ago, he leaned in and kissed her soft lips for the very first time. He could have kissed her forever, and still wanted more, but she broke away from him.

"You better go." She said softly a smile on her face.

"Can I call you later?" He asked.

"Yeah." She laughed gently. "Even if it's late."

He kept a hold of her hand even as she walked away until her fingers slid out of his. He wanted to call after her; say something; say anything, but he was worried he would scare her off. He _knew_ what he felt in his heart.

He had never understood Adam's behavior. He known Hannah two months before he'd brought her home. Two months! Crane had thought Adam insane and always considered the entire family fortunate that Hannah had turned out to be such a wonderful, quality woman. He had thought it was just his older brother's dumb luck, but for the first time he understood it. When the right girl comes along, you know it in every atom of your being. He remembered his father saying once to his older brothers. "Trust me boys, when you meet the right girl you will know it. You are McFadden men, and we've got a sixth sense about this. Trust me, you will know."

He felt it, felt down to his soul that Elizabeth was someone he could count on every single day for the rest of his life. He also recognized that it was ridiculous for him to feel that way - he'd just met her - hadn't even had one real date. He watched her as she disappeared down the path they'd just walked together, and felt a conflicting wash of joy, and anguish; torn between her, and his broken-hearted brothers. He turned from her, and saw that Ford was still on the rock, his shoulders slumped.

"Hey." He said softly as he approached Ford.

Ford turned around surprised. He hopped down from the rock, wiping off his backside, as he did. "Sorry, I was just . . ." He said wiping his face with the back of his hand, leaving a smudge of dirt when his tears had been.

"I'm sorry you heard all that." Crane said meeting Ford's eyes. "We were just trying to protect you."

"I know." Ford said his head down.

"But I guess I should've realized that it is impossible to keep bad things from you. We all live together in that house, and you saw her bruises, and how much it's caused her pain. I would rather you didn't know everything that happened. It doesn't make you feel any better knowing it, does it?"

"No." Ford agreed.

Crane reached out to his younger brother, pulling him against his chest. It was hard to think of Ford as fifteen. He always thought of the boys as babies still - even though Ford was fifteen, nearly sixteen. He couldn't help remembering what a sweet boy he'd been, always crawling into his lap after a hard day. Ford and Guthrie were so young when they lost their parents - Guthrie had just turned two, and Ford was five. They only really remembered a life with their older brothers. He remembered how confused Ford had been when one of his friends in Kindergarten was sick at school and her mother had come to get her.

"_Why didn't her brother come?" He had asked Crane that afternoon on the bus ride home._

"_She doesn't have a brother." Crane explained._

"_No, brother? But who takes care of her?" Ford looked at him, completely puzzled._

"_Her mom and dad take care of her." Crane explained trying not to let Ford see how upset this whole conversation was making him._

"_That's so sad! No brothers!" Ford had walked away shaking his head._

Crane had been so shocked to find that Ford had so adjusted to life with his older brothers, that he now thought that it was strange to have parents. At the time it hurt him deeply, but looking back at it now, he realized that Brian and Adam had somehow managed to make the younger boys feel safe and cared for; they felt loved. He supposed that was why it was so hard now to let go and let them experience the world around them which was cold and cruel. A world in which a perfectly sweet, innocent, loving woman could be harmed by a selfish monster.

He didn't know if being held in Crane's arms made Ford feel better, but Crane felt better with his arms around his tender little brother. "I'm so sorry, Ford. I'm so sorry that you heard all that. But Hannah's strong, and she's got all of us around her. We will help her and soon, you'll see, she'll be better. We just got keep on loving her, and giving her some time."

"I should've kept my mouth shut." Ford said softly. "If only I had . . ."

"No, Ford. No. You need to stop that. You can't keep blaming yourself. You know Hannah wouldn't want you to - she told you that!"

"That doesn't mean it isn't true." Ford said stepping back from Crane. "You and Adam, and Hannah can tell me over and over again that it isn't my fault, but it _never_ would've happened if I had just sat quiet."

Crane considered his younger brother and recognized that he wasn't a little boy any longer. He could be pacified with simple words. "I suppose on a certain level that's true." Ford stepped back in shock. "But it doesn't mean you _should_ have kept quiet. I think the girls in your biology class deserved to be treated better. Don't you?"

"Yeah, but . . ." Ford began.

"And I know Hannah believes that those girls deserved to be treated better. I imagine even knowing all the things that happened, she would still want you to speak out. You know how important equality is to Hannah." He raised an eyebrow at Ford.

"It isn't worth her being hurt. It isn't worth your shoulder being wrecked forever."

"We don't what'll happen with my shoulder. It's too soon to tell. And as for me, it's worth losing being able to move my arm to make sure Hannah is safe and with us. I don't regret it one bit. My shoulder isn't worth as much as Adam and Hannah."

"Crane . . ." Ford said exasperated. "You aren't . . ."

"No, things like this aren't simple, Ford. They are complicated." He sighed and put a hand on Ford's shoulder. "I wish I could protect you and keep you safe. That's why we didn't want you boys to hear all the things that happened. I don't need you thinking of him with his hands around her neck. It doesn't make you feel better to know that he cursed at her and knocked her down, but all those things did happen - no matter how much you, or I, or Adam wish they hadn't. We can't stop bad things from coming our way; we can't keep bad things from hurting folks we love."

"I can't stop thinking that it is my fault." Ford said looking down.

"I know that." He sighed. "You know you should talk to Adam about feeling guilty - about feeling like this is your fault."

"I can't. He's too upset . . ."

"No. You need to talk to Adam about feeling _guilty_. He wrote the book on that." Crane explained slowly.

"What? What do you mean?" Ford looked at his older brother with confusion. "But he had nothing to do with that crash."

"I know that. You know that. That doesn't mean Adam knows that." Crane said pointedly. "And even if he was to blame, it wouldn't change anything would it? I mean they'd still be gone."

"It isn't the same, Crane. I _did_ have something to do with what happened." Ford said shaking his head.

"Really? You drove Jacobs over to where they were stopped on the side of the road? You held Adam down while Jacobs hit him? You pushed her down in the mud?"

"Crane!"

"He was late." Crane said with a sigh.

"What do you . . ."

"Adam was late getting home to watch the little guys, so they left later. They went to a later movie, so they drove home later, and they crossed that stretch of road at the same time as that truck." Crane said softly.

"No one ever told me that." Ford said softly. "But he didn't drive that truck, and it doesn't mean that . . ."

"Nope because it doesn't matter. Doesn't change one thing." Crane said pointedly.

Ford considered all this quietly. "But he never said anything about it. Does he still feel bad about it? He shouldn't spend a lifetime carrying around guilt over . . ." He looked up at Crane, his eyes full of tears.

"Nobody should." Crane said, his hand on Ford's shoulder. "We can't keep bad things from happening, but we _can_ stick together and support each other when they do."

He leaned in close, bending low so he could look in Ford's eyes. "It doesn't matter what started it, Ford. What matters is that she needs us now, and we have to be there for her."

Ford nodded his head slowly, and then leaned against Crane, wrapping his arms around his older brother. Crane held him close, and whispered reassurances as Ford wept.

"Let it go, Ford. Feeling guilty just weighs you down. You can't carry it forever, and it isn't your fault, and if it was, she wouldn't care. She wouldn't blame you. She _doesn't_ blame you. She would never, blame you. Neither do I and neither does Adam. The only thing holding onto that guilt is gonna do is weigh you down and cause all of us more worry about _you_."

Ford said nothing, but just held tightly to Crane, his face buried in his brother's uninjured shoulder. After awhile, he stepped away and wiping his eyes he said, "Thanks, Crane."

Crane shook his head. "I just want you to feel better." He said seriously, fighting tears. "We've been so worried. Don't let him hurt you too."

Ford nodded. "Are they home? Is she okay?"

"They should be by now. Let's go back and check."

"Guthrie was there, too." Ford said. "He was really upset. He ran off."

"Yeah, we know. Miss Prewitt brought him home. Brian, Daniel and Evan were looking for him." He put an arm around Ford's shoulders, and they walked back together.

Ford felt exhausted, but for the first time in a long time, he felt lighter. It seemed that he'd been carrying a heavy weight for such a long time. It woke him up at night, and robbed him of happiness each day. He knew that everything that started, started with him, but he also recognized that all the things that took place _after _he spoke, were choices Jacobs' made - not him. He didn't like that Hannah, Adam and Crane had paid the price in his fight, but there was nothing he could do about that - except to do his best to be there for him. He glanced at Crane beside him, grateful for his calm, measured brother. He couldn't think of anyone he knew that was smarter than Crane. As they walked back to the ranch an old memory nagged at the corner of Ford's brain. He furrowed his brow concentrating trying to remember.

***7***

It was a relief to be home. The stress of being in the courtroom his angry eyes on her, had been such a strain. She exhaled as soon as she stepped into the familiar comfort of home. Of course, home was never completely calm - there was always another crisis on the horizon. As they stepped into the living room, Daniel greeted them.

"Home at last!" He said smiling. "There is a ton of food in the kitchen. You won't have to feed us for days, Hannah."

"Where are the boys?" She asked anxiously.

"Evan's okay. Brian and I both talked to him. He's fixing the windbreak. I'm on my way to help him, but I wanted to talk to you first. I saw Crane out talking to Ford, so he's okay."

"Guthrie?" She asked.

"I don't know. Brian went looking for him. He hasn't come back yet." He glanced at Adam. "I was gonna go give Evan a hand and make sure he's okay."

"Thanks, Daniel." Adam said. "We appreciate it."

Daniel left and Adam turned to her, his voice gentle, but his words firm. "Let them worry about it, darlin'. You go upstairs."

"I don't want to go upstairs!" She said stiffly.

"Hannah, your voice is worn out, and I know that this morning was . . ."

"This morning was hell." She said facing him angrily. "But we don't know where Guthrie is, and Ford must be really upset about this."

"And they've got five brothers to help them, Hannah. Go on, and get some rest."

"That's your solution for everything!" She said angrily. "I'm not going to bed! I don't need a nap! I need to know where my boys are! I need to see they are alright."

Adam sighed. On the one hand, he was completely frustrated with her. Any fool could see she was on the verge of collapse, and yet she was completely uncooperative! It was so frustrating the way she would dig her heels in and refuse to consider the logic of the situation. But on the other hand, she said things like "my boys". She didn't say, "the boys" or "your brothers." My boys. Mine. It was those tiny things she did, that just killed him - made it impossible for him to be angry with her. How could he be angry at her for choosing to make sure his brothers were safe before resting? It was _his_ responsibility. It was _his _burden.

"Hannah, please . . ." He began gently.

"I won't, Adam! Let's look for Guthrie! Now!" He could tell from the stubborn set of her chin that she wasn't about to give in.

"Sweetheart . . ."

"Don't sweet talk me, boy." She said angrily. "I'm going now."

She stormed past him and out the front door. He sighed and followed her out, only to see Crane and Ford crossing the yard, arm-in-arm. She was down the steps her arms around Ford in the blink of an eye. He buried his face in her shoulder.

"Ford!" She was saying as Adam rushed down to stand beside her. "I was so worried! Why did you come to the hearing! I told you not to go! You disobeyed me!"

He stepped back from her embrace, head down with shame. "Yes, ma'am. I did. I'm sorry for it."

She reached out with a gentle hand and pushed his hair away from his face. "You didn't need to hear all those things. It isn't your fault, Ford. I don't blame you. I know you would do _anything_ you could to keep me safe. I'm so sorry that he's hurt you so."

"I'm sorry for disobeying." He said gently. "And I am so sorry that you were hurt. I'm sorry that all of you were hurt." He glanced at Crane and Adam.

"But it isn't your fault, honey." She said reaching for his hand.

"No." He let out a long sigh. "It's his." Hannah's face broke into a broad smile, and she turned to Crane. "Maybe you should have studied psychology, Crane - just like that professor said!"

Crane smiled at her. "Nah, honey. He's a smart kid. You give Ford some reasonable logic, and he'll understand." He smiled at Ford.

"Any sign of Guthrie?" He asked.

Adam shook his head. "Brian's looking. We were just heading out, too." He glanced at Hannah who raised an eyebrow at him. She gave him a mischievous smile, one arm around Ford's shoulder.

"You should go inside and eat." She said leaning down and kissing his cheek. "Someone should be at the house in case he comes home."

"Sure, Hannah." He said but turning to Adam he continued. "Adam, I remembered something."

"Remembered?" Adam turned to Ford. "About what?"

"About Mom and Dad." Ford answered, keeping his voice steady.

Adam took a step back. "Ford, I don't think now is the best time, pal. We got a lot going on just now, and I'm not sure that I can manage . . ."

"This is important." Ford interrupted. He stepped out of Hannah's embrace and stood toe-to-toe with his older brother. "She wasn't ready."

"What are you . . .Ford, we gotta look for Guthrie." Adam said feeling his temper rise.

Both Crane and Hannah stood silent, waiting, both sure that this conversation was important to Ford; important for Adam.

"That night." Ford said firmly. "The last night. She wasn't ready."

"What are you talking about? Ford, you were barely five. You can't remember . . ."

"I do." His younger brother reached out and put his hands on Adam's arms. "I was sitting on her bed while she got ready. Dad was fussing and telling her there was no way they would make it on time." He looked up at Adam. "I remember it clear as day. I thought it was funny the way he was fussing and Mama kept saying that she just needed five more minutes."

"Ford, it was such a long time ago." Adam said.

"No! This is important!" Ford fairly shouted. "Carrying guilt around crushes you. It makes you feel small, and Adam, they never would've left on time. They couldn't - not because you were late - because _she wasn't ready_."

Adam staggered back and away from Ford, and Crane put a hand to his mouth, his eyes wide with shock. Hannah turned toward Ford confused, but sensed the intensity of this moment the importance of it for Adam. She turned to look at her husband whose eyes were filled with tears and surprise.

"Who told you about that?" He whispered.

"I remembered it. Crane was talking about how useless it is to feel guilty, and he's right, Adam. Especially, when it wasn't your fault. It wasn't. She wasn't ready to leave, and we were all downstairs waiting when she finally was ready. It wouldn't have mattered if you came home on time - they still would've left when they did, and that truck still would've met them coming home."

Adam said nothing, his jaw shifted from side-to-side, and then he covered his face with his hands, his shoulders heaving, as he let loose a torrent of sobs.

"How could you remember that? How?" He asked, his arms stretching out to pull Ford close to him. "They were waiting on me. I was late."

"You were late." Crane said. "But that doesn't mean she was ready to go."

"That doesn't mean it was your fault they left when they did. I was upstairs with Mama. I remember it, Adam."

Adam held onto his younger brother tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. Hannah stood where she was, her face wet with tears, she ached to wrap her arms around Adam, but she understood that this was an important brother moment, so she stayed where she was. Crane crossed to her though, and put an arm around her, as he cried his own tears. She leaned into his side, grateful for the comfort of a brother.

"Thank you." Adam said into Ford's shoulder. "Thank you."

Hannah smiled up at Crane, who gave her a brief nod. She felt the peace and joy of this moment.

_Good._ She thought. _Now, we just need to find Guthrie, and gather all The Brotherhood together, and then we can be at peace. We can all live in peace._

Unable to hold back any longer, she stepped forward and away from Crane's arms, and held tightly to Adam, who glanced back at her, and shifted from Ford's arms, to hers. Over her husband's, shoulder, she smiled at her little brother through tears, and reaching out with one free hand she ran it lightly over his cheek. "Thank you." She said to Ford. He simply nodded his response, and turning he left them together. Crane ran a hand over Adam's back, and leaning close whispered. "It was never your fault; never." And with a glance at Hannah, he followed Ford inside.


	28. Chapter 28

TWENTY-EIGHT

Guthrie watched everything from where he sat perched up high in a tree. He couldn't hear the words that we were being spoken, but knew they were talking about him. He felt badly that he was upsetting people - even from this distance he could read the expressions on their faces, and he could see they were worried, but still he wouldn't come down.

Miss Prewitt had dropped him off at the house and he could hear Ford and Evan, well mostly Evan, talking. Evan keep saying that Ford didn't need to feel guilty and that it wasn't his fault. Guthrie stood just out of sight listening to his older brothers talk about what they'd heard in the small courtroom. Ford kept saying, "She was crawling on the ground, Evan! She was crawling through the mud while he tried to hit her with that wrench! She would've died!"

And the more that Guthrie listened the angrier he got. Before he'd gone to court, he'd pictured Jacobs as a giant monster - tall, muscular - like the wrestlers he'd seen on tv at his friend's house. But the reality of him in that courtroom devastated him. Sitting in the courtroom in a suit and tie, he looked like a teacher. Even sitting down, Guthrie could tell Jacobs was taller than Adam, but he didn't look like a bodybuilder. He didn't appear to be a colossus of strength. In the courthouse, he'd been overwhelmed by the vivid details of the attack - imagining Hannah fighting to stay alive. It had made him sick, and shattered his heart. He couldn't not endure thinking of her under attack like that with no one to defend her.

Later, he began to think about that last part; no one to defend her. She was alone because Adam was passed out in the mud completely useless to her. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

He wasn't a little kid. He had no illusions of his older brother's perfection. He'd seen Adam screw up more times than he could count. He knew Adam had ridiculous flashes of anger. But when it came to physical strength, he'd never seen Adam meet a challenge he couldn't defeat - easily. He and Brian used to joke about it - both trying to outdo each other in feats of strength.

"You can lift one of those?" Brian would say laughing. "I can carry two!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I've got four!" Adam would shout back.

But a biology teacher had taken him out, armed only with a wrench. Even thinking of it now filled Guthrie with shame and rage. How could Adam fail so badly? He couldn't look at his older brother - couldn't stand to be anywhere near him, and Hannah's bruises only made him angrier, reminding him just how weak Adam was.

***7***

The dimming of evening light found them all gathered back at the front steps. The morning's events had been exhausting enough, but the search for Guthrie had everyone tired and weary.

"I don't know." Brian said running a hand through his hair. "We've looked everywhere. Anyone in town see him?"

"No. I called Marie and she put everyone on the lookout. No one has seen him." Ford said.

"He's not in any of the usual places. Can you think of anything else, Ford?"

"No. I mean he usually goes down to the creek, or up toward the high country, but he's scared of those coyotes, so he wouldn't go there when it's getting dark. I thought maybe he was holed up in the attic or something, but he isn't." Ford shrugged.

"We should've dragged him out." Evan said with his head down. "I'm sorry, Adam. The poor kid! I never should've let him stay!"

Adam reached out and squeezed Evan's shoulder. "What's done is done. Guilt can't fix it, Evan."

"Even if you did toss him out, he would've snuck back in, Ev." Brian said and Adam nodded his agreement. "You know how he feels about Hannah."

"It isn't like him to go off and lick his wounds alone." Crane pointed out. "When he's upset he hangs nearby so we'll find him."

"He's right." Daniel said. "We should do another sweep right around here."

"But Hannah should wait inside." Ford said turning to her. "You are tired, Hannah, and someone needs to be home."

"I don't want to . . ." She began.

"No one wants to stay behind. Everyone of us wants to look but Ford's right. Someone needs to man the phone, and watch the house." Brian said sharply. "And we pick you." He folded his arms across his chest and glared at her. "You want us to take a vote? 'Cause my money's on it being six to one."

Hannah took a step closer to Brian and peered up into his face. "You don't have to be mean about it, Bri." She said shakily, and all his stern defenses fell away.

"No, I was ready for a fight . . ." He said nervously. "I figured you would . . ."

He turned to Adam who shrugged his shoulders saying, "You didn't hear me jumping in to tell her what to do."

"Fine." She said irritated. "I'll stay." She spun around leaving them standing together in the yard.

Adam sagged visibly, torn between going inside after her, and worry over his little brother.

"Well, now I feel like crap." Brian said sighing loudly. He turned to his brothers. "You know she was setting up for a fight!" They offered him no comfort and he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, stretching his sore muscles. As he tilted his head back, his face to the sky, his eyes landed on a distant tree.

"Well, shit!" He said, and his brothers all thought he was still moaning about hurting Hannah's feelings, but he punched Adam's arm and said, "He's been watching us the whole damn time!"

Adam furrowed his brow confused as Brian broke free of the circle of brothers, and crossed the yard to a tall pine in the distance. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Guthrie, about half way up.

"Guthrie James McFadden!" He bellowed as he followed Brian across the yard. "You get down here, now!" Worry shifted easily to full blown fury as he realized Guthrie had been watching their search all along.

Brian was already standing beneath the tree, his head tilted back. "Guthrie! Get down!" He said, pointing a finger at the ground for emphasis. All the brothers ran over, except Daniel who ran up the steps and pushing open the screen, called out, "Hannah! We found him!" before joining his brothers.

"No." Guthrie said angrily.

"No?" Adam repeated in surprise. "No? What do you mean no? Get down!"

"No." Guthrie's voice was angry and firm.

Adam glanced over at Brian, clearly at a loss and pretty close to losing his temper completely. Brian glanced over at Hannah who was running across the yard to join them. He was already in hot water with her, so he decided he might as well finish the job..

"Fine." He said with a hand on his hip. "You stay up there, then! But here's Hannah. You can tell her why you worried her so. You can explain to her why you've been sitting up in this tree watching her cry and fuss over you. Her expression might be hard to read, though. You are far away and she's got all those bruises."

"Brian!" She said, smacking his arm angrily.

"What?" He said to her. "It's not like you aren't already ticked at me, and Guthrie's crazy about you!" He explained. "I just want him out of the tree."

She rolled her eyes at him, and pushing him aside, stepped closer to the tree.

"Guthrie!" She said calmly. "If you don't come down out of that tree right now, you are disobeying me. It would be second time today that you've disobeyed me. You don't want me to start thinking I can't trust you. You and me have always been able to count on each other."

"Ouch." Brian said under his breath. "You fight meaner than me, Sis."

Hannah shook her head at Brian wearily. "You don't mention the bruises, Brian, you let them speak for themselves." She explained quietly. "Guilt is an art, you know."

"I bow to the master." Brian said with a mock bow.

"Guthrie?" Adam said cupping a hand to the side of his mouth "You gonna disobey her, or are you coming down? I'm too damn old to be climbing trees after you."

"You're too damn old for anything, aren't you?" Guthrie shouted back bitterly.

"Guthrie James!" Hannah said. "You are wearing down my patience." She glanced at Brian. "Today was kind of rough day for me, already."

The brothers let out a low snicker over this, and she glared at all of them. They watched as Guthrie, clearly thinking things over, slowly made his way down the tree, until he stood before them.

"What do you mean taking off like that?" Adam asked. "You saw a us looking all over for you!"

Guthrie said nothing, just glared at his oldest brother.

"I know you are upset, Guth, but it isn't like you to let everyone worry." Crane said gently. "What's going on?"

"We can't help you if you don't talk to us." Adam said, relenting in his anger. He stepped closer to Guthrie, and reached out to put a hand on his arm, but Guthrie stepped away. Adam's eyes grew big with surprise.

"Hey, Guth." Daniel said gently. "What is it?"

"I don't want to talk to anyone about anything!" He said angrily, and then turning to face Adam, "And especially not YOU!" He yelled and stormed away from them toward the house. They all watched him in stunned silence, and then all eyes turned to Adam.

"What the hell?" Adam asked. "He's never . . ."

"This day is wearing me out!" Brian groaned. "What's his problem? Why's he mad at you?"

"He got knocked out." Hannah said softly, reaching out and putting a gentle hand on Adam's arm.

"What?" Brian asked.

"He didn't protect me." She said looking up at them with sad eyes.

"Ah, hell!" Adam sighed. "He's twelve years old - nearly thirteen. He's gotta know I'm flawed by now!"

"I knew it the day I met you." Evan said, but they all turned on him glaring. He lifted his hands, palms out toward them all. "Sorry! Okay, bad timing, I get it."

"Remember that time Dad got lost." Crane said to Brian and Adam.

Brian laughed at the memory. "He tried to cover it up for the longest time. 'Member, Adam?"

Adam sighed. "Yeah." He answered softly.

"You were so disgusted with him." Brian said. "You couldn't even look at him."

"I thought he could find his way anywhere." Adam said with a sigh. "And it was worse that he tried to hide it. It made him so human and helpless."

"What happened?" Ford asked. "Did you yell at him?"

"No. I complained about it to Brian - told him I was ashamed of Dad." Adam shook his head, blushing with shame at the memory.

"What'd Dad do?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing." Adam said. "He gave me space to be ashamed of him, but later at the campfire, he told a story about the time his grandfather, crashed a jeep into a tree - and how surprised he was that his grandfather could mess up."

"He was always telling stories like that." Crane said lost in memories of his father. "I don't know how he got to be so smart. He was only thirty-nine when he died."

"He always said he got smart by listening to what his grandfather had taught him." Brian said, reaching out and squeezing Adam's shoulder. "He said stories can teach us a lot - even if the storytellers have flaws - the stories are true. Right, Junior?"

Adam said nothing, simply nodding his head at the familiar words of his father lost long ago, but teaching them even still.

"I guess I better talk to him." Adam said with a sigh. He glanced at Hannah's worried face. "I don't blame him, darlin'. I'm pissed as hell that I didn't protect you myself." He brushed a light kiss across her cheek, and headed up the stairs and into the house.

The Brotherhood stayed gathered where they were, until Brian turned to Hannah and said softly, "Go on, Sis. He'll need back up." He smiled at her surprised expression. "He always does and its about time someone else had a turn."

"I'll do my best." She answered softly. "But you're a lot to live up to, _Mom_." She grinned mischievously as she spoke the last word, and he shook his head at her as she walked away.

"Don't call me "mom"." He muttered even as his brothers laughed good-naturedly. None of them had dared ever call Brian mom, although they'd joked about his role in the family many times.

He turned on them, and said in mock anger, "We still got chores!" They scattered - even Evan having the sense to know that teasing Brian was too dangerous a risk.

***7***

Having no room of his own to escape to, Guthrie had headed upstairs, and flopped down on Adam and Hannah's bed. Adam could have laughed out loud. Mad as Guthrie appeared to be, he still sought comfort from his flawed older brother. He leaned against the doorway looking at his youngest brother's long legs.

"You seem to grow up without me seeing it." He said at last. "One day you were three and now you are nearly thirteen. It doesn't seem possible." He shook his head.

"I said I didn't want to talk to you." Guthrie said his face buried in his arms. He lay stretched out on his stomach across the big bed.

"Well, pardon me, son, but you are laying on _my_ bed."

"I'm not your son." Guthrie said turning around and facing Adam.

"No. You aren't." Adam said sitting slowly on the edge of the bed. "Your Daddy was Adam, Sr. and he was a sight stronger and smarter than me. There didn't seem to be any problem he couldn't solve."

"He wouldn't let Mama get hurt!"

"No, you are right. He would have done everything in his power to keep Mama safe." Adam said.

"How could he knock you out! How? You are the strongest! You're stronger than Brian - stronger than all of us!"

"Not strong enough." Adam said with a sigh. "I know you are angry I didn't protect her, and you are right. I should have kept her safe. It's my one job. I feel really badly about it."

"If Crane hadn't come along . . ." Guthrie glared angrily at Adam. "_Crane_ rescued her - not you!"

"He did." Adam agreed patiently. "But Crane's a lot stronger than you think."

"I can't believe it! I can't! I saw him Adam! You have to be stronger than him!"

"Maybe I am. I don't know. He surprised us, and it was raining and I was worried about her. Maybe in a fair fight it would turn out different." He moved closer to Guthrie. "But it wasn't a fair fight, Guth, and if I had been stronger - she _still _ would've been hurt. I was under the truck. He attacked her _first_. She was the first one of us that he hurt."

"I can't believe it." Guthrie repeated, but softer now. "Daddy was stronger than you? He could've protected her?"

"He was strong, Guth. And he was good at taking care of people, but he wasn't a fighter - not like Brian. He was calm like Crane, and thoughtful, like you. Every one of us has limits. You know that Guthrie. Even me - especially me. I fall pretty short when you measure me by Daddy."

"But strong as he was, Guthrie" Hannah's soft, raspy voice startled the two of them and they turned to see her standing in the doorway. "He wasn't able to protect your Mama, either, was he? Adam told me that he was holding onto her hand - that even when the worst came, he was doing his best to make sure she was okay, but there are some things even the strongest men can't fix - even they can't stop."

Guthrie said nothing just watched her, his eyes filling with tears.

"And why aren't you angry with me?" She asked him. "I can fight as good as any, but I didn't stop _him_ from getting hit, did I? I just stood there while they wrestled. It took me forever to step in and do something, and even when I did, I messed it up."

"Han - nah." Guthrie moaned. "Don't turn this into another women's rights lecture. This is _serious._"

"Women's rights aren't serious?" She raised an eyebrow at him and then crossing into the room sat on the bed beside Adam, across from Guthrie who moved to sit all the way up. "I appreciate how upset you are, Guthrie. But you know, I gotta stick up for Adam. You know I'm loyal to him, first of all, and you are being unfair."

"I just thought . . ."

She stretched out her hand and lifted his chin to meet her eyes. "You thought nothing could take him down, but lots of things can. Everyone can be hurt; even Adam."

Guthrie held her gaze, considering. "Aren't you mad at him? Not even a little bit?"

Hannah rose and turned away from them both. "Oh, I am worn out from you boys! Ford's carrying a mountain of guilt and you've got all this anger!" She rubbed her face with her hands. "You were seventeen?" She turned to Adam. "How did you do it? How?"

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "No other options."

"I am angry, Guthrie." She said but stepping near them again, reached for Adam's hand. "I'm mad as hell that he's brought this kind of disruption into our lives. But _he_ did, Guthrie. Jacobs. No one else. I'm not mad at anyone else! Just him. I'm mad he could make me feel so weak. I'm mad he could hurt Adam, and Crane. And I'm furious that his choices have upset you and Ford, and Evan, and Daniel and Brian. You know how I feel about people messing with my brothers!"

"I thought monsters were big and scary." Guthrie said softly.

"No. Sometimes they are ordinary looking men." Hannah smiled sadly at Guthrie.

"Or women." Guthrie added with a grin. "Equality." He shook a finger at her.

"Oh, Lord! I'm not anywhere near ready for you finding out what kind of monsters women can be!"

Adam laughed out loud, but sobering he turned to Guthrie. "I am sorry, Guth. You can't know how sorry I am for letting her down; for letting you down. I would've done anything to make it play out differently, you have to know that."

"I do." Guthrie sighed. "I just don't like thinking that there's someone out there who could hurt you; that could hurt us."

"Me, either." Adam agreed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Guthrie said at last. "I just want everyone safe. I didn't know." He said meeting his older brother's eyes. "I didn't know how scary it is to think that the people you care about can be hurt. I don't like it."

"Neither do I." Adam answered huskily, and he pulled Guthrie into his arms. "I swear, Guth, I would fight to my last breath to keep her and all of you safe."

"I know." Guthrie whispered into Adam's ear. "You are just like Daddy."


	29. Chapter 29

TWENTY-NINE

They settled back into a normal routine. Well, as normal as they possibly could, while they waited to hear if Jacobs would accept the plea deal. He had seventy-two hours, and their lawyer had warned them that most people waited up until the last possible second to accept a deal - looking for loopholes and errors while they did. Hannah wished that she could say that after appearing in court, and all the chaos it brought, she was completely recovered.

But she couldn't say that.

She still felt jumpy and anxious from time to time, and loud noises left her feeling shaky inside. She had, however, learned to focus in and calm herself. She would pause and concentrate to bring her heart rate back down to a calm and normal rhythm. The brothers all noticed it, and the younger ones would look up at her with wide, worried eyes, and the older ones would put a hand on her arm, or squeeze her shoulder, or if feeling particularly brave, wrap her in a comforting hug. It embarrassed her to need them all so much, but she was learning to accept her place in The Brotherhood.

The doctor was pleased with Crane's progress already, and felt much more hopeful about the recovery of his shoulder then he had initially. This comforted Ford. Hannah's voice had recovered but was still a bit more gravely than before. It made Adam angry if he thought about it too much, but Hannah would just laugh and point out to him that many people found a woman with a gravely voice very sexy. The first time she told him this they were in the laundry room and she had no idea that most of the brothers were nearby in the kitchen. When they stepped into the kitchen and she saw them all gathered there, laughing, she was horrifically embarrassed, but seeing the blush on Adam's face almost made it worthwhile. Being a newlywed in a house filled with brothers was fraught with embarrassing moments.

And the worst happened two days after the trial. She was finally actually feeling physically better. She wasn't achy or sore anymore. Her headache had finally left, and even her throat felt better. Adam's bruises had faded, and he felt better, too. The emotions of the day of the trial had mellowed some, and they both had actually had a full night's rest. So when he came in that morning, after the younger brothers had left for school, and the older brother's were out working the ranch, she had smiled warmly at him.

"Hey, there, cowboy!"

"I'm a mess!" He said stepping into the kitchen where she sat at the table contemplating a recipe book. "I fell in the mud! Don't worry," He said before she could speak. "My boots are on the porch! I'm gonna take a shower."

He had taken the stairs two at a time, and she sat at the table thinking. Setting aside the recipe book, and the burdens of being a stand-in mother to his younger brothers, she went upstairs and directly into the bathroom. They were pretty terrible about remembering to lock the bathroom door. Of course, back in the years when it was seven boys living alone, they'd never bothered to close the bathroom door, so closing it was a big improvement. She could hear the water running behind the dark blue curtain that surrounded the shower. After locking the bathroom door, she removed her clothing quietly, and pulled back the curtain and to her horror, discovered that Crane was standing in the shower.

He shouted in shock and she screamed, of course. She threw the curtain back and began fumbling frantically for her clothes, but somehow, in her panic, managed to get both legs into one leg of her jeans. She kept saying, "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!", over and over. Adam, who was in their bedroom, heard her screams and came running. He pounded on the bathroom door. "Hannah! Hannah! What's wrong!"

She was too embarrassed to talk, and after she finally had managed to cover herself, tried to quickly open the door and escape, but had forgotten that she'd locked it. She fumbled with door, and finally got it open. She stumbled into the hallway, her face bright red. She'd nearly tripped over Adam who was looking frantic.

"Hannah! What is it?" His eyes were wide, his hands on her arms.

"I . . . I . . ." Shocked and embarrassed she couldn't speak. "You . . . you said you were gonna take . . . you were supposed to . . ." She could feel hot tears of shame gathering at the corners of her eyes.

Meanwhile, the bathroom door opened, and wrapped in towel, a red-faced Crane stepped into the hallway. "Sorry about that, Hannah." He said quickly and disappeared down the hall and into his room.

Adam froze in place and kept looking from his wife and down the hall to where his brother had just disappeared. He stepped back and away from her and burst into loud laughter.

"It isn't funny." She said through clenched teeth.

"You . . . you . . ." but he was laughing too hard to finish his sentence.

"You _said_ you were taking a shower!" She repeated angrily, and then looking down realized that she'd somehow managed to put her shirt on backwards.

He laughed even harder. "Oh! I can't . . ." He wiped tears from his eyes.

"You realize that laughing means you blew this chance." She said glaring at him with a hand on her hip.

He took a deep breath in an attempt to get his laughter under control. "Now, honey. . ." He began, but started laughing again.

"Adam Jackson McFadden you are pure evil!" She stomped off and slammed the door to their bedroom behind her.

Adam stood where was in the hallway stunned by the turn of events. Crane, who no doubt thought the coast was clear, stepped out from his room, but seeing Adam hesitated unsure. He seemed unable to decide to duck back in his room or brave walking past his brother. Gathering his courage, he opted for the later.

"I'm gonna go check on that windbreak." He said as he passed Adam, his head down.

"Hold on, Crane." Adam said still laughing. Crane paused but didn't turn around to look at his older brother. "It was an accident."

Crane stood silent for a minute longer, and then turning to his brother said quietly, "It never happened and we will never talk about this." He turned to go, but reaching the third step he paused and said, "And if you tell Brian, I swear to God, Adam, I will beat the shit out of you!"

Adam watched his temperate brother continue down the stairs and out of the house. He chuckled softly, and then remembered Hannah.

He pushed open the door. She sat forlornly on their bed, her head down. Her shirt was still on backwards.

"If you've come in here to tease me. . ." She began.

"Now, Hannah," He said closing the door behind him. "It was just an accident, and . . ."

"I'm going to hide out in here for a few years, if that's okay with you."

"Crane isn't going to . . ."

"Oh, God!" She covered her face with her hands. "I can't even believe it! I didn't know he was home!"

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious, darlin'. Although, I can say I'm relieved that you _didn't _know it was him. He's got that broody poet-thing going and a lot of girls like that."

"Adam, don't tease!"

He sat down beside her. "Well, look on the bright side, it could've been Brian."

"Oh!" She looked up at him horrified. "I'm so embarrassed! He must think . . ."

"What?" He asked her.

"Well, he must think I'm so kind of . . ." She didn't finish the sentence.

"We're married Hannah. The boys know that we . . ."

"Adam I swear, if you finish that sentence I will smack you in that damn chiseled jaw of yours!"

"Hannah McFadden!" He said reprovingly. "Cursing and a bit of a hussy! What your poor Mama say?"

"Ad - dam!" She whined.

"I would've loved to seen the look on Crane's face!" He laughed again, and bumped her shoulder when he saw a small hint of a smile. "Come on, baby, it's kind of funny if you think about it."

"It really isn't." She told him, but she smiled even as she said it.

"It is. I don't suppose we better mention this to Elizabeth." He teased.

"Adam, if you mention this to _anyone_ ever, you will remember what life was like before you married me!"

He leaned in to kiss her, but she squirmed away. "Adam! This is a crisis!"

"I know it is." He said wrapping his arms around her. "I'm trying to solve it."

"That's your solution to everything!"

"Yours too, apparently." He grinned. "Besides, sweetheart, we're both home at the same time without a brother around." He kissed her, and she relented, relaxing in his arms. But she broke away from him suddenly.

"Are you sure?"

"Crane just left." He said laughing, and pulled her down onto their bed. He slid his hands over her cool skin, happy to hear the sound of her light laughter. But just then they heard the slam of the front door.

"Tell me you locked our door." She whispered to him.

"Oh, hell!" He gasped, and jumping up, ran across the room to click the lock. He climbed back in bed beside her, and they lay quiet and listening, but whoever had come inside must have just forgotten something because they heard the door close again. Hannah breathed a sigh of relief and turning to meet her husband's eyes said wearily, "It's a good thing you are one fine looking cowboy because being married to you is pretty damn complicated!"

"Oh, shut up and let me kiss you."

***7***

It was late, and she knew her babysitter would be calculating her overtime pay, but Marjorie Weathers had resigned herself to the fact that being an assistant to a judge was not a nine to five kind of job. She tried to stick to reasonable hours for the sake of her daughters, but more often than not, she found herself shelling out extra pay for her grinning babysitter.

She glanced at the clock and went back to the pile of forms in front of her. She was proud of her position. Assisting a judge was a tremendous responsibility and times like now, when she was about to sign legal documents in his stead made her aware of her important position. He had clearly explained to her which forms she could sign and which ones he had to sign himself. She shifted through the pile, adding her name to each one, and then put them into the outbox. She glanced behind her as she stood at the doorway ready to leave for the night. She had a nagging suspicion that she'd forgotten something. The ticking of the clock, however, reminded her how very late she was, and without another thought, she fled the building.

***7***

Defense attorney Carl Blevins laid the paper on his desk in absolute shock. He couldn't believe his client's luck. It was a miracle that arrived at the last possible second. He picked it up and read through it again, running his fingers over the signature at the bottom. This was why he was always so thorough. His secretary continually harassed him telling him that he spent way too much time reading and rereading court documents.

"This isn't some tv movie." She would tell him disapprovingly. "You aren't going to find some last-minute loop hole."

He couldn't wait to prove her wrong. He lifted the phone and smiling from ear to ear said, "Miss Crandall, could you come into my office?"

She appeared in his doorway, a stack of files in her hand. "Carl?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "You want me to call Aretenal? You've got about a half an hour before the deadline."

"You can call him if you want, but first I think we better call over to the courthouse." He pushed the paper toward her, and she stepped into his office.

Leaning over she scanned the document. "What?"

"Look at the signature." He said pointedly.

Reading it she groaned. "Oh, no!" She looked up at her boss. "You are never gonna let me hear the end of this, are you? This doesn't prove you are right."

"The hell it doesn't it!"

"Carl. . . One time! Once in all the hundreds of hours you've spent hunched over these things!" Seeing his grin, she sighed. "You are going to be worse about this than ever, now!"

"That's right! You know what that signature means?"

"That you are going to spend the next four hours gloating?" She rolled her eyes.

"Damn straight! AND you are buying me a drink!" He leaned back in his chair triumphant.

"You must be so proud of yourself. Your years of pouring over documents has finally paid off." She said sarcastically. "You can force your underpaid secretary to buy you a drink to celebrate another loser criminal loose on the street."

Carl sighed. "It's already after three, Becky. He won't be loose on the street until at least tomorrow afternoon." He shook his head at her. "And you aren't underpaid. I gave you a raise nearly four years ago."

"Oh, that's right." She sighed. "Call down to the courthouse, Mr. Generous, I'll go gather my pennies to see if I can buy you a drink."

Laughing, he called out to her, "Remind me to have you frame this tomorrow." He studied the neat signature of Marjorie Weathers with a smile. _Rookie mistake_, he thought. He remembered seeing her at the courthouse, and hoped it wouldn't cost her, her job. _Live and learn! _He reached for the phone. It was turning out to be a great day after all.


	30. Chapter 30

**THIRTY**

The house was deliciously quiet. Hannah hummed cheerfully as she carried the laundry basket upstairs. Crane was out hunting down a lost yearling. Daniel had left for a band practice and Evan had tagged along in hopes of "girls". Adam and Brian had gone into town with Guthrie in tow. Guthrie had scrambled every penny he had in hopes it would be enough for a new soccer ball. She had slipped him a few dollars knowing that much as he would beg it would be a miracle if he managed to squeeze a few dollars out of his tight-fisted, saving-obsessed older brother.

She and Ford were the only ones home. Ford was upstairs working on his homework. She smiled as she entered his room, laundry basket in tow. He lifted his blond head from where he sat bent over his desk, and smiled back as she began to set the folded clothes on the dresser.

"You want a snack? I'm in a mood to make something sweet."

"Hannah, have I mentioned how much I adore you?" He asked with a grin. "You are my favorite girl in the whole house."

"I'm the only girl in this smelly house." She said laughing and taking the empty basket with her she went back downstairs.

She spent the afternoon fighting the never-ending laundry battle, making a cake - double chocolate - and preparing dinner for the army of starving brothers that would return later. She was always looking for a new recipe, and was trying out something new tonight. She hoped they'd like it.

She was in the front room, folding a pile of laundry, when the slam of a car door surprised her. She glanced at the clock surprised. Adam had said they wouldn't be back until dinner time. She wondered what had happened to bring them back early. She turned and walked to the door, her hand on the screen. A truck was in the driveway, but no one was around. She furrowed her brows studying the truck that looked oddly familiar. Her face paled as she recognized it; seeing it again as she had before by the side of the road in a rainstorm. Her heart began to pound and she foolishly stepped out onto the porch glancing all around, panicked. She was just turning to go back inside and call the sheriff when a hand reached out, holding the screen shut.

"Looking for someone?" Peter Jacobs said as he stepped from around the side of the porch an angry, malicious grin etched across his face.

***7***

"There's not one thing in here that wasn't in here last month." Adam said leaning against the counter of the general store.

"What do you expect? There are like sixty people in this whole town." He sighed and glanced around. "You shopping for something?"

"I don't know." Adam sighed. "I was thinking it would be nice to bring Hannah a present."

"You'd have to have money for that." Brian said with a wry smile.

"You've got a point there."

They both turned as Guthrie walked up to the two of them, his eyes wide and pleading. "Adam?"

"I'm still thinking." Adam said turning from his littlest brother and studying the aisle again.

"It's just three dollars." Guthrie whined. "I have all the rest of the money. Please?"

"I was leaning toward yes and then you started that whine so . . ." Adam rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Adam . . ." Brian said to his older brother. "Sometimes you are just mean." He turned to Guthrie, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. "Here you go, Guth, but remember you are doing MY chores tonight."

"Thanks, Brian!" Guthrie sprinted away from them happily.

Adam stood laughing. "You took all the fun out of that. I was gonna torture him for another ten minutes."

"I hate that whiney sound he gets."

The sound of a bell filled the quiet store and they looked up to see Mr. Artenal walk in looking around.

"News at last?" Brian asked knowing that the deadline for the plea deal had come and gone.

"Doesn't look like it is good news." Adam said sighing. Mr. Artenal saw them and walked briskly over.

"Mr. McFadden?" He said breathlessly.

"Adam." He said with a grin and reaching out shook Mr. Artenal's hand. "Doesn't look like they took the plea deal."

"Bad news?" Brian asked.

"No, this isn't . . . I." The older man's shoulders slumped. "There was a court error."

"What does that mean?" Adam asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What error?" Brian asked.

"The judge didn't sign the papers. His clerk signed them."

"So, we take the papers back to the judge and . . ." Brian suggested.

"No. You don't understand. When paperwork is handled improperly it . . ." He rubbed a hand over his face. "Jacobs didn't get due process."

"The hell he didn't!" Adam exploded and Mrs. Bellows, who had been shopping with her four year old grandson, turned toward Adam angrily, covering the little boys ears with her hands.

"What does that mean?" Brian's voice was sharp and strained with suppressed rage.

"They are letting him out?" Mr. Artenal turned toward Adam.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. McFadden. I have never experienced . . ." He began.

"They are letting him out?" Adam repeated angrily.

"He is out." Mr. Artenal said quietly. "They released him about an hour or so ago."

Adam turned to Brian. "Let's go home. We can pick up the blade later. Some town gossip is probably dialing our number right now, just itching to tell Hannah all about it." He turned and shouted. "Guthrie! Let's go!"

Gleefully clutching his new soccer ball, Guthrie met his brothers at the front of the store. "Thanks, Brian!" He held up the ball. "It comes with a free nylon bag!"

"Great, kid." Brian said with a glance at Adam. Guthrie wasn't going to like this turn of events; none of the brothers would.

"We gotta get home, Guth." Adam said and pushed his way out the door to find Deputy Miller coming up the steps.

"Mr. McFadden?" He said with wide eyes.

Adam froze on the steps knowing that whatever words came next would not be good.

***7***

The smell of chocolate pulled him away from his books and downstairs. He couldn't tell if it were brownies or cake, but knowing Hannah, chances are it was probably both. He took the stairs two at a time, and was surprised to see the door wide open. His face crinkled with puzzlement and he reached out to put a hand on the door to close it, when he saw the truck.

He recognized it immediately because it had been part of a huge discussion right in the middle of everything - before the attack. Some of the guys from school had come to him suggesting they egg Mr. Jacobs' truck as payback. Ford was almost ashamed now that he had been the one to talk them all out of it. He wished he hadn't and that they had all lobbed rotten eggs at the asshole's truck.

He stared at the truck frozen with shock and a terrible dread filled him. _He's in jail. This has got to be some weird coincidence._ He told himself, trying to calm his already racing heart. He glanced around the front room wildly. His eyes landed on a pile of laundry that was half folded. He ran to the kitchen, his feet sliding across the floor. A cake sat on the table cooling, a bowl of frosting nearby; waiting. He knew if he called out her name she wouldn't answer.

Without thought or hesitation, he opened the gun cabinet and lifted out a rifle.


	31. Chapter 31

**THIRTY-ONE**

Hannah stood frozen, as Jacob's loomed over her. She was standing just outside the front door, and he stood over her, one hand stretched out to hold the door behind her shut. Her body trembled as her system was flooded with adrenaline and she wanted to run as far and as fast as she could. She knew that the only chance she had was to stay calm and think, but every fiber of her being was screaming out in panic. She took a half step back, and that's when she bumped into the metal rake that was leaning against the wall.

Moving slowly, she put one hand behind her back, and wrapped her fingers around it, grateful that Guthrie hadn't put it away. She had asked him to put the rake in the shed where it belonged for the last two days, but he kept forgetting. They had been arguing about it for several days now, and Adam had been furious. He'd wanted to step in, but she had insisted on managing Guthrie herself. She'd nearly decided to put it away herself just yesterday and was now so grateful that she had decided to stick to her guns and make him do it. She tried to calm her racing heart and waited for the right moment.

"You better get out of here." She said through gritted teeth. "My husband . . ."

"He's in town. Nobody's here, but you." He said laughing. "I saw all them hillbillies in town. Just you and me, you little whore." The sharp sound of his slap startled her more than the sting on her face.

Moving backwards as her struck her, she swung the rake around, slamming it's sharp edges into his shins. Cursing at her, he doubled over in surprise, giving her the second she needed to run. She thought first of running to the barn, but knew Ford was inside and was terrified he might come out. Instead, she ran around the house, hoping to reach the back door. She could call the sheriff and lock the doors - keep Ford and herself safe.

She was surprised to find that seeing Jacobs again didn't fill her with helpless terror, but rather a steady and powerful rage; that he would come here and try to harm her - that he could possibly harm Ford - her fury was all encompassing. She wasn't afraid or unsure about harming him. This time she wouldn't stand helplessly by in shock. She had no doubts that his intentions were deadly and therefore she would have no hesitation.

She clambered up the back steps, but her attack with rake only slowed him momentarily and he was easily able to catch up to her on his long legs. As she climbed up the steps, he vaulted the rail so that he was in front of her again, blocking her.

"You stupid bitch!" He said shoving hard, and she tumbled backwards, landing at the bottom of the stairs. "You think you can outsmart me? You think you can beat me? I'm a man! You'll know that soon enough!" He stood on the bottom step, gloating, sure that he could overpower her.

She glanced at his leg and swung her own legs out, kicking his knee hard in the side. This unexpected move cause him to groan and stagger, and he landed on his butt in the dirt. "You aren't a man." She said angrily. "You are just a little boy throwing a tantrum 'cause he didn't win or get his way. And I" She leaned forward to emphasize her words. "am not a helpless little girl."

Enraged he rose up to lunge at her, but she rose to, ready to run. She knew it had been foolish to speak - she should have just gotten up and run when he'd fallen, but his stupid, neanderthal attitude had infuriated her. Her eyes scanned all around her, searching for a weapon, but she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, fingers digging in as he pulled her down to the ground again. He loomed over her, gloating, a giant.

"Looks like you are just a little girl after all." He laughed, but was startled by her face breaking into a bitter grin.

"You are a jackass." She said smiling, and he glared at her stunned by her bravado. "And I am not alone." His face wrinkled in confusion, but even as he turned his head to look, Ford brought the butt-end of the rifle down hard, on the back of his head. And like, Goliath of old, he crumpled to the ground.

Ford swung the rifle around, taking careful aim and pointing it at the unconscious teacher's head.

Hannah rose up quickly waving her arms and stepping in front of Jacobs. "Ford! Ford! No, honey. No! Go get some rope from the barn. We'll tie him up." She moved unsteadily toward her brother-in-law.

"He was gonna kill you." Ford's voice was cold and bitter.

"But he didn't. You stopped him. Go get some rope, Ford. Hurry! Before he wakes up!" She reached out to put a hand on his arm but he flinched away from her.

"Why is he here? How did he get out?"

"I don't know, but you can't do this, Ford. Go! Get some rope!" She reached for his arm again. "Sweetheart, I'm okay. We'll be okay. Go on! Don't do this. You can't."

He met her eyes then, and slowly lowered the rifle. "He hurt you."

"But he won't any more. Get the rope, please honey?" She reached out with gentle fingers and touched his face. "Go on."

He handed her the rifle. "If he moves shoot him." He said angrily, bitterly. He ran hard to the small garden shed, and came back with a thick rope. He expertly tied his teacher's hands and feet as quickly as Evan at roping contest. She stepped back surprised and impressed.

"Ford!" She said in shock.

"Evan used to make me race against him. He said it helped him practice." He shrugged his shoulders, and standing took the rifle from her.

"I'll call the sheriff." She turned to go up the back steps.

"I already did." He said stepping closer to her. "I saw his truck out front. I don't understand. He should be in jail."

"I don't know." She said to him. They both looked up at the sound of sirens in the distance, and they could see the cruisers coming followed by an old truck moving improbably fast. Ford looked from Jacob's to Hannah.

"Adam's gonna go nuts." He said to her.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Pretty much." She gave him a grin, but winced in pain.

"Your lip is bleeding. I'll get some ice." He said and handed the rifle to her again. He turned and ran up the back steps, hesitating at the top. "You are wrong, Hannah. I could do it."

She said nothing in response; too stunned to speak.

"I could shoot him. I'd do it for you. I'd do it for Adam." He went inside leaving her alone with a man who had paraded for years as a monster, but now lay on the ground a helpless, boy - shackled and pathetic.

***7***

They wouldn't let him drive, which the rational side of his brain recognized was probably wise, but he wished he were behind the wheel right now - the pedal pushed to the floor. The cruiser felt too slow. Glancing behind him, Adam could see the top of truck at the back of their frenzied parade. He wasn't sure that letting Brian drive was a better idea.

As they made the turn onto their road he heard the strangest sound - as though someone were moaning and praying softly - all mixed together. It took him a minute to recognize that it was his own voice.

"You are gonna stay in the car, Mr. McFadden." The deputy said for the fifth time. "We will handle this."

Adam shifted his jaw, grinding his teeth in frustration; angry. They knew he couldn't get out of the car unless they let him. He wished he'd climbed in the truck with Brian - there was no way they could've stopped him from getting out of the old International.

"Hurry up!" Was his only reply.

As they turned onto the driveway, he could see Jacobs' truck parked, and his heart sank. All along he'd been hoping that Ford had been mistaken and that it was someone else's truck parked there. He leaned forward, pressing his face to the side window of the cruiser trying to see. The first wave of cars had been here a few minutes before they'd arrived. People were everywhere, but he couldn't see the people who really mattered.

"What the hell?" The deputy said.

"He's hog tied!" His partner replied. They both turned around to look at Adam. "Looks like maybe your wife took care of things already."

"Where is she?" Adam's heartbeat was so fast and strong that he thought it would burst out of his chest. "Where is she?"

They were climbing slowly out of the car, one of them talking into a radio that he took from his hip. Adam's fingers were white as he gripped the seat.

"Let me out!" He yelled, all pretense of remaining calm washed away at the sight of Jacobs' lying on the ground outside the house where he'd left Hannah with only a fifteen year old to defend her. "Let me out!"

He saw Sheriff Jackson and Deputy Miller walk up to his car. They leaned close to the window.

"She's okay, Adam. They both are." Sheriff Jackson said calmly. "I'm gonna open the door, but you gotta calm down. She's fine. The paramedics are just checking her out." He turned and pointed behind him. He could see the top of the ambulance parked near the front of the house. "Adam!" The sheriff said sharply. "She's okay. Calm down, alright?"

Adam nodded and at last heard the click of the door opening. He pushed hard and the door, which was still in Deputy Miller's hands, flew back but Sheriff Jackson stepped in front of him, firm hands on his forearms.

"Slow down. There's a lot going on here." He turned so that he walked with one hand firmly gripping Adam. Deputy Miller, held onto to Adam's other arm, so that he walked between them.

"She and Ford were able to knock him out." Sheriff Jackson said. "Ford's fine - just suffering from shock. She's okay, but has a split lip." He tried to keep his voice even and calm.

Why were they walking so slow? Adam groaned in frustration. "He hit her?" His teeth were gritted and the words felt like sandpaper sliding across his mouth.

"Yeah, Adam, I'm sorry. But she gave him what for, if that comforts you any. He's gonna need stitches in his leg, and his knee is dislocated."

Adam glared angrily at the Sheriff. "He's gonna need a hell of lot more than stitches." Adam replied darkly.

"Here she is." The sheriff said and pointed.

She was in the back of the ambulance, an EMT was talking to her and she nodded her head. Her lip was puffy, and he could see the smudge of dirt across her cheek. Her face looked pale and he could tell from the set of her jaw that she was fighting tears.

"Sweetheart." He said and his voice was rough and full of emotion.

She turned her head then, and glancing at the EMT beside her, who gave a quick nod of his head, she hopped down from the back of the ambulance, and stumbled into his open arms.

"You okay?" He held her tightly against his chest, and she trembled in his arms. "You okay, baby?" She said nothing in response only nodded her head, and clung tightly to him. They stood wrapped in each other's arms, sobbing surrounded by the entire sheriff's department, three highway patrol cruisers, and an ambulance.

"Where's Ford?" She asked pushing away from him, wiping tears from her face. "Where is he?"

He was reluctant to release her, but equally worried about his brother. They glanced around until they saw that a sheriff was walking Ford over to them.

"Ford!" She pushed past him, and ran to his brother. He fell into her open arms.

Adam hesitated, overwhelmed with an emotion he couldn't even name at the sight of them together. Then he wrapped his arms around them both. "You okay, buddy?" He asked.

"He was gonna . . ." Ford began but before he finished the sentence they could hear Brian's voice, loud and panicked.

"Where? I don't see them!" He was saying angrily to someone.

"Brian!" Adam yelled. "Over here!"

Brian continued to look around wildly and then his eyes finally settled on Adam, Hannah and Ford, huddled together. "Ford Michael McFadden!" He shouted as he pulled his little brother into his arms. "I was so worried." He kissed his brother's cheek. He looked up at Adam, who held Hannah in his arms. "I hope you don't mind if I give her a kiss." He said.

Adam laughed, even as Brian bent to kiss Hannah's cheek. He rested a hand against her face.

"You okay, Little Sis?" Her eyes filled with tears, but she silently nodded her head. Brian swallowed hard. "Where's the bastard?"

"Ambulance." Adam said sharply. Brian glanced around.

"They already took him away, Bri." Ford said quietly. "You can't go after him just now. I heard Sheriff Jackson tell them not to let anyone of you out of the cars until he was off our property."

"Smart man." Brian sighed. He rested his hand on Hannah's shoulder, the other wrapped around Ford. "You sure you are okay?" He asked again.

"Well, I might be too upset to finish that laundry." She said with a weak grin.

"It's ridiculous the lengths you'll go to get someone else to do your chores." He said shaking his head. But then, stepping in close, kissed her forehead and said softly, "I'm so glad you are all right."

Sheriff Jackson and Allen Miller walked up to them. "Why don't we go on inside?" The Sheriff said. "I'm gonna need to get a statement from both Ford and Hannah."

"Guthrie's waiting inside with Deputy Carlson, and I don't think he can manage waiting for you folks much longer." Deputy Miller said. "We keep telling him that you guys are alright, but I think he wants to see for himself."

Brian and Ford turned and moved up the steps together. Brian talked softly to Ford, who leaned against his older brother as they went inside. But Adam hesitated, pulling Hannah back into his arms.

"We should go. Guthrie's worried, Adam." She said, but didn't move from his embrace.

"You are right." He agreed, but he kept his arms around her even still. He tried to calm his racing heart; tried to keep himself from falling completely apart in front of his brothers, his wife and the entire Carbon County Sheriff's Department, and the California Highway Patrol.

Finally, Hannah pulled away and leaning back, looked up into Adam's face. She reached out and rubbed his face with her soft, gentle hands. "Oh, there's a hundred years of crying buried in those eyes of yours."

She'd said that to him before when he'd first told her about his parents. He somehow managed to smile just as he had then.

"Cowboys don't cry." He grinned at her. It was the same answer he'd given her before. And just as she had then, she smiled back at him.

"Liar."

She reached out and brushed away a lone tear that had escaped his willful determination to keep them at bay. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, but instead, sighed, and reaching for her hand, he led her inside where the Sheriff and his brothers waited.

***7***

"I just don't understand it." Guthrie repeated for the fifth time that night. "He was in jail. He was guilty."

"But the paperwork got screwed up." Daniel said. They were in the front room. Crane, Daniel, Evan, Ford and Guthrie all sitting around together - too shocked and too worried to do anything but keep an eye on each other. Hannah had sat with a few minutes, wide-eyed and staring into space. She had finally risen abruptly and said, "I'm gonna take a shower."

Trying the to lighten the mood, Crane had said, "I'll stay down here, Sis." He'd grinned at her, and she'd nodded her head at him but he'd seen the solitary tear that had escaped.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that." She said, her voice husky.

Crane glanced outside where they all could hear the muffled, angry voices of Adam and Brian, arguing with Sheriff Jackson. The words were indistinguishable, but the message was clear. The McFadden brothers were pretty unhappy with the justice system. He sighed and glanced back at his littlest brother who still waited for an explanation.

"The judge didn't sign his paperwork, Guthrie." Crane explained calmly. "His assistant did."

"So, we give him back the paperwork and he signs it." Guthrie said.

"It isn't that simple." Crane replied. He'd been shocked to bring the lost yearling home to a yard full of police cars. He'd run inside in a panic to find most of his family listening to Ford's quiet retelling of Jacobs' attack.

"It's a bunch of bureaucratic bullshit." Evan said angrily.

"I thought you didn't know any curse words, Evan." Adam said stepping in the door with Brian close behind him.

"I was just . . ." Evan began.

"I'm actually more surprised he knew the word bureaucratic." Brian said sinking into a couch beside Guthrie, who immediately leaned against him.

"It is bullshit." Guthrie said.

"Alright! Alright!" Adam said sitting on the arm of the overstuffed chair, where Ford sat silently. "Enough with the language. Hannah'll have you doing chores from now til Christmas if she hears you boys cursing."

"You should go check on her." Ford said quietly.

"She's okay, Ford." Adam turned at looked at his little brother.

"She just acts like she's okay - even when she's not."

"You think _I_ don't know that." Adam reached out and squeezed Ford's shoulder. "She needs a few minutes alone, Ford."

"I guess." Ford sighed and ran a hand over his face. "God, I'm tired. Why am I so tired? It isn't even seven yet?"

"You kind of had a long day, partner." Brian said. "You wanna go lie down?"

"I guess. You gonna tuck me in?" He grinned at Brian.

"Nope. He's not." Crane interrupted. "I will. Come on, Little Beans, time for bed." Ford rose slowly, and went to Crane, who wrapped a long arm around his shoulder. Adam rose to, and seeing him, Crane paused.

"Good night, Ford." Adam said, standing in front of him. "You need anything, you come and get me, alright?"

"Go check on Hannah." Ford said shaking his head.

Adam reached out and putting his hands, on either side of Ford's face, kissed his forehead. "I love you, Ford. You did really good today. I can't say how proud I am to know a man like you. And I can't even begin to say thanks to you."

Ford blushed. "_She_ handled him, Adam. You married one tough cowboy."

"I did." Adam agreed. "But I'm saying thank you all the same." He stepped back from them. "Go on, and get some rest."

"Come on," Crane said winking at Adam, and leading Ford away. "If you want I'll read you a bedtime story, Little Beans."

"I swear, I'm gonna smack you if you call me little beans one more time, Cranium."

"Hey!" Crane said sharply. "We talked about that nickname."

"So, someone messes up a stupid piece of paper and he gets out of jail." Guthrie said, as though, there had been no gap in the conversation.

"You are trying to make sense of something that doesn't make sense, Guthrie." Brian told him. "You are upset, and you want there to be an explanation or a reason for what happened, but there isn't one."

"He's a jackass." Evan explained.

"Adam?" Guthrie asked looking over at his older brother who still stood in the center of the room.

"Huh?" Adam asked turning around to face Guthrie. "I don't know, Guth." He sighed, and moved closer to them. "Someone made a mistake, and things got screwed up."

"Aren't you pissed? He tried to kill her, right? That's what he came here to do, isn't it?" Guthrie's voice rose in pitch.

"I . . ." Adam sat down on the edge of the couch and rubbed a hand over his face. "I don't even know what I feel anymore. I'm just grateful she's safe, and that he's gone. Honestly, Guthrie. If I saw him, I don't know what I'd do, but I don't want to think about him. I just want to make sure that Ford and Hannah are okay." Guthrie said nothing, clearly dissatisfied with the answer given.

"It isn't something that you can understand, Guth." Brian said gently. "There are some things you just gotta move on from. Trying to make sense of it just makes you crazy, and being angry doesn't help either." Brian said looking pointedly at Evan.

"I just wish . . ." Guthrie began.

"I wish there was pie." Daniel said interrupting Guthrie. They all turned to stare at him. "Pie always makes me feel better." He shrugged his shoulders.

"There's a cake in the kitchen." Guthrie said. "Chocolate."

"Alright. See!" Daniel said. "Now, that is a problem that we can solve." He grinned at Brian. "Let's feed Guthrie some of Hannah's chocolate cake. He'll feel tons better."

"Yeah." Brian agreed. "Good idea, Dan'l." He glanced at Adam. "Go check on your wife." He rose and pulled Guthrie up off the couch with him. "The boys and I are gonna eat the cake she baked. You can tell her thank you for us."

Adam nodded his head and watched his brothers all disappear into the kitchen. He could hear their voices overlapping and the clattering of dishes. The normalcy of it all, soothed his nerves, and he thought maybe Daniel had the right idea after all; family around you, the comfort of a meal cooked by loving hands. He turned and took the stairs two at a time, his arms already open to embrace his wife.


	32. Chapter 32

Ford McFadden glanced at his watch again. He chewed at the corner of his lip. He glanced up to the front of the classroom.

"You got an important date?" Miss Prewitt asked him.

"Actually, I kind of do." Ford said apologetically. "There is sort of a thing at our house and I don't want to be late."

Miss Prewitt leaned against the podium at the front of the classroom. "Hmmm . . . I believe your brother mentioned something."

Ford smiled shyly at her. He had thought he heard Crane talking on the phone late last night. He had gone to the bathroom, and could've sworn he had heard his older brother's voice, but couldn't find him anywhere. He had noticed the phone cord running across the hallway and into the closet, but it had been late and he'd been tired so he'd just brushed it off. Now, it made sense. A McFadden man was hard-pressed to find privacy on the telephone - one was in the upstairs hallway, and the other in the kitchen right where Brian and Guthrie slept.

"I know I really ought to finish this chapter, but if I promise to work on it this week, would you mind? I can still make the late bus." Ford pleaded.

"I don't know if you noticed Ford, but the others left already." She grinned at him. "You work harder than anyone I know. Come on, get your backpack. I'll drive you. That bus drops kids all over the county. It'll take you an hour to get home." She turned to grab her purse.

***7***

Adam shifted the bag of feed, hoisting it on his shoulder and passed Brian who was coming back to the truck for another load.

"I'm just saying, I don't think fifteen years is justice." Brian said.

"You think he's gonna argue you with you?" Crane asked, as he lifted another bag of feed. "What would you consider justice, anyway?"

Brian considered this thoughtfully. Crane stood where he was, the heavy feed bag resting on his shoulder. Adam had come back to the truck for another load, and leaned against the old International waiting for Brian's answer.

"Fifteen minutes alone in a room with us." Brian said. He raised an eyebrow at Adam. "I'd hold him down for you, Adam."

"Fifteen minutes?" Adam considered. "I'd only need two."

Brian laughed, and then returned to the work in front of them. "Well, I didn't think you'd want to end his suffering quickly."

"I imagine," Adam said thoughtfully. "If we just stepped into the room and glared at him for a good ten minutes, he'd go into cardiac arrest."

"You know what she'd say about this conversation." Crane told his brothers.

"Yeah, but she ain't here just now." Brian said. "I just don't like that he got off easy."

"I like that he's locked up and she didn't have to say a word to anyone. You want her sitting in that courtroom across from him telling it over and over?" Adam asked Brian.

"No." Brian sighed. "I understand why letting him plea to a lesser crime is a good choice. I just don't like it. That's all I'm saying."

"That's all you been saying for the last hour." Crane said. "It's over and done. My shoulder works good enough to haul feed, and she's doing alright." He glanced at Adam. "She is, isn't she? She's pretty good at pretending."

"She's okay." Adam shrugged. "The nightmares are going away." He took off his work gloves and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm trying not to think too hard about all the ways he's hurt her. I get too angry." He glanced at Brian. "And fifteen years in jail doesn't seem like shit compared to what that . . ." He let out a long slow breath. "See. Brian, you gotta leave it alone. I get too . . ." He let out another steadying breath. "We better go turn those ribs in the smoker. Don't want to ruin dinner."

"Yeah." Brian agreed. "Sorry, Adam. I wasn't thinking . . ."

"Don't worry 'bout it, Brian. I feel the same as you - probably even more so. It just doesn't do any good, does it?" He smiled and reaching out squeezed the back of Brian's neck.

Brian shrugged wishing he'd kept his mouth shut. _He_ could easily slip into rage. He studied his older brother thoughtfully. It was Witter all over again.

"_What was his name?" Brian asked angrily._

"_It doesn't make a difference, Brian.'" His seventeen year old brother sighed heavily. "Putting a face on him, won't change the fact that they are gone."_

"_I just wanna know his name." Brian repeated._

"_Witter." The name tasted bitter on Adam's lips. "Mason Benjamin Witter. He was thirty-eight."_

"_Same as Mama." Brian said shocked._

"_Not the same at all." Adam said, suddenly angry. "Brian, I don't want to be talking about him. We got enough to deal with. I don't want you ever telling them his name. You and me. That's it. We are the only ones who will know."_

"_Yeah." Brian agreed reluctantly, sorry he'd ever asked. "Danny could never deal with knowing who was driving." He sighed feeling again the helplessness like a tidal wave, washing over him. "How are we going do this?" He asked looking up at Adam with frightened eyes._

_Adam, wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "We have to, Bri. And you know what Dad always says, 'Ain't nothing two brothers can't manage together.'"_

"Who's that?" Adam's voice pulled him back to the present. He was shading his eyes and looking out at the road that led to the Circle Bar Seven.

"That's Crane's girl." Brian said with a grin, recognizing the car. "Hey, Crane, Elizabeth's driving up."

"What?" Crane was just closing the gate of the truck. "Ah, geez, I smell like I been hauling sacks of feed."

"You have been hauling sacks of feed." Adam said laughing. He turned and winked at Brian. "'Sides, I don't think she'll notice. She always seems distracted by those baby blues of yours."

He turned and walked to the house. He glanced back at Crane. "You want me to grab some of Hannah's perfume and give you a spray?"

"No, that's okay." Crane said irritated.

"I don't think she'd mind." Adam teased.

"I can see why you didn't bring her home until you'd trapped her with that ring." Crane said with a sigh.

Adam just smiled at him, and went inside the house. Crane turned and stared at Brian who stared back, confused until he realized that Crane was probably hoping to be alone when he greeted Elizabeth.

"What?" Brian asked. "I think maybe you kids should have a chaperone."

"She's probably bringing Ford home." Crane offered.

"Oh, well, as long as someone's keeping an eye on you. Can't have you stray from the straight and narrow."

Crane rolled his eyes at his older brother. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"No problem, little brother." Brian said. "I better go check those ribs." He whistled as he walked away, and it wasn't until he'd turned the corner and disappeared behind the house that Crane recognized he was whistling an old hymn. _Nearer My God to Thee_. He sighed, heavily. Sometimes older brothers were a real pain in the ass.

He smoothed his hair, as her familiar car turned onto their driveway. She pulled to a stop in front of him, and Ford hopped out almost immediately.

"Thanks for the ride, Miss Prewitt." He said. "I appreciate you going out of your way." Crane could've sworn that Ford gave him a teasing wink as he passed by and disappeared inside.

"Hello." He said smiling at her.

"Hi." She smiled at him.

"You want to go for a walk?" He asked, crossing in front of her car, and opening the door.

"You've got that family dinner." She reminded him.

"I've got an hour still, and I'd rather spend it with you than doing chores." He groaned inwardly. It had sounded better in his head than when he'd actually spoken it. "I mean . . ."

She laughed. "I am glad that you prefer a walk with me to mucking out horse stalls."

_I am an idiot_. Crane thought to himself. "I meant that I would rather walk with you than just about anything."

She smiled and held out her hand, as he helped her out of the car. "Just a quick walk." She told him. "Tonight's important and I don't want to make you late."

***7***

"What are they doing now?" Hannah asked.

"Walking." Guthrie said from where he sat looking out the window.

"They holding hands?" Hannah asked from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Yep." Guthrie answered. "Wait, no. Now, he's got his arm around her. Ah, geez, if they start kissing I'm not spying for you Hannah."

"That's enough spying, Mrs. McFadden." Adam said from where he sat in the front room at the desk. He was dutifully recording the money they'd spent on feed into the books. "Leave the kids alone."

"Oh, Old Man McFadden, wise in the ways of love is protecting the next generation of lovebirds?" She asked, grinning at him.

"I've been married for weeks now." He said leaning back in his chair. "I'm a vertible sage when it comes to the ways of love and romance."

"Oh, yeah?" She laughed. "I hope you aim to prove it later." She winked at him.

"I can't see 'em any more." Guthrie said turning around. "You want me to follow them?"

"No." Hannah said laughing still. "That's okay. You can come and help me with dinner."

"Brian's cooking dinner tonight, hon. Remember?" Adam told her.

"He's smoking some ribs." She said, "but I thought I'd cover the rest."

"No, Hannah." Guthrie said. "We are cooking for you tonight. It's a surprise."

"Not much of a surprise anymore, is it, Guth." Adam said rising and walking to her. "So, you got yourself some free time." He reached out and put his hands on her shoulders. "What do you think, Hannah Joy, you wanna take an old man out for a walk?"

"What kind of surprise?" She asked cautiously.

"Wait and see." He said kissing her.

"Oh, man!" Guthrie groaned. "I'm completely surrounded."

"Don't worry, Guthrie." Hannah said stepping out of Adam's arms. "We won't torture you." She ruffled his hair as she passed by him, and hesitated holding the front screen open. "You coming, Cowboy?"

"Hell, yeah!" Adam grinned at her.

"Language!" She said, shaking her head at him. "Keep an eye on my kitchen, would you, Guth? I get nervous when all your brothers are in there. I just got everything where I want it."

"I'll do it for five bucks." He told her, a hand on his hip.

"Guthrie!" Adam admonished.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make a living. She's already got me spying on Crane for free. A man has to put his foot down somewhere."

"I'll bake you a dutch apple pie." She said to him.

"Deal!" Guthrie rubbed his hands together with glee. "Geez, I'm glad you married her Adam."

"Well, she does bake a good pie." Adam agreed. "Come on, darlin'," He said taking her hand. "I know that look. We stay one second more and you'll be cooking him a pan of brownies, too. He knows you are a sucker for his sweet talk, sweetheart."

"Guthrie James! Have you been playing me for baked goods?" She asked shocked.

"No, ma'am. I'm just a poor orphan boy so grateful for a good meal." He said blinking at her with wide, innocent eyes.

Hannah stared at Guthrie - stunned. Adam tugged on her hand leading her out onto the porch. "Come on, honey."

"Adam! He knows exactly what he's doing!"

"Well, I'm sorry darlin'. But all McFadden men are aware of their charm." He grinned at her. "It's a curse really."

"You've raised a little con man!" She said following him down the steps.

"Oh, don't kid yourself, baby. I've raised six of 'em. Carbon County doesn't stand a chance."

***7***

Hannah wasn't sure what to expect. The last time they'd surprised her by cooking dinner was telling her they were all heading up into the high country for a week. She'd rambled alone in the big house, overwhelmed with the unfamiliar experience of silence. The food had been surprisingly good - what she'd had of it anyway. It was always tricky for her to get a full plate of food. She had learned to move fast - they didn't mean to eat everything. They were just seven hungry men who'd spent the day working a ranch.

"Now or after dessert?" Brian asked the brothers.

"Now." Crane said. "She looks nervous."

"Why would I be nervous?" She asked. "You all are acting suspicious. Besides the last time you treated me to dinner, you left the next day leaving me all alone."

"I thought you enjoyed peace and quiet." Evan offered.

"Well," Hannah hesitated. "I guess you wore me down and I got used to all the noise."

They laughed. "Poor Hannah! You never really stood a chance did you?" Crane said laughing.

"Alright, alright." Adam said. "Stop torturing her. Don't worry honey, we aren't leaving you."

"Good." She sighed in relief. "I know that Ford thinks those goats are sweet as can be, but they tried to ram me every time I fed them."

"That's how they show you they like you." Ford told her.

"Well, I'd be happier if they liked me less." She told him. Silence settled over the room, which was completely unusual. She glanced around nervously. "Fellas, what's going on?"

"You start Dan'l." Brian said. "You are the one with the artistic sensibilities."

"Me?" Daniel asked surprised. "Um . . okay. Go and get it, Guthrie." Guthrie rose and disappeared and they could hear him clatter his ways upstairs.

Daniel rose, and Hannah looked at Adam anxiously. "Well, um, let's see."

"I told you to write it down." Crane told him, shaking his head.

"No, I got it. Geez, give me a second. I was trying to build suspense."

"Consider the suspense built." Hannah said.

Guthrie returned then, holding a box in his hands. He sat back in his seat, after handing the box to Brian.

"See, I was waiting for Guthrie." Daniel said. "Okay, well, we've been talking - -actually for awhile now. And we wanted to do something." Daniel began. "We wanted to do something for you. I mean, Adam didn't really give us much of a chance to welcome you to the family."

"Hey, there's not need to point out a man's errors." Adam protested.

"I'm just explaining things." Daniel said. "But we wanted to say welcome to you - officially." Daniel continued.

"Oh, well, you . . ." She began surprised.

"Whenever, Mom and Dad would bring home a new brother, they'd also bring home a new pair of work gloves. When the new brother turned ten, he'd get his gloves, and his first real pair of boots."

"It is sort of the McFadden way of welcoming a new member to the brotherhood." Brian said rising and bring the box to her. He set it in front of her.

She hesitated, and he nodded at her. "Go ahead and open it." He said.

She found her vision blurred by sudden tears. "I don't know what to . . ."

"Open it, Hannah." Guthrie said grinning at her.

It was an ordinary brown box. She saw that they'd used ordinary duct tape to close it. She peeled it back and opened the box. She saw the leather gloves, and found that she couldn't speak at all, completely overwhelmed with emotion. She lifted them out, and caressed them gently.

"She's crying." Guthrie said looking over at Adam.

"Happy tears, Guth." His older brother said gently.

"Girls are so weird." Guthrie said to cover his nerves.

"They are really beautiful." She said softly. "I can't even think of words to say how grateful I am."

"There's something else." Daniel told her. Look inside.

She saw the small velvet bag and looked up at them.

"You already had a pair of boots." Evan explained. "So, we decided on something different for you."

"Open it." Ford said encouragingly.

She lifted it out, and pulled open the bag. She poured the contents into her palm. It hung on a simple silver chain. It wasn't made of diamonds, or fancy crystals, but it was the most beautiful necklace she'd ever owned. The circle bar seven was delicate and lovely.

"Look on the back." Guthrie said.

She turned over and could see the letters A and H, etched into the back. She gave up all efforts at keeping her tears back. They said nothing, simply sat where they were watching her, as she fairly wept. Adam rose and crossed the length of the table to stand beside her, his hand gently stroking her brown curls.

"Welcome to The Brotherhood, Hannah." Brian said. "You are one of us now."

"For always." Daniel added.

"Here." Adam said taking the necklace from her and putting it on her. She reached out and touched it reverently.

"Thank you." She said at last, rising to address her brothers, as Adam wrapped his strong arm around her shoulders. "I'm so proud. I'm the luckiest girl there is." She smiled at all of them, blushing. I love you fellas, and I can't think of a place I'd rather be than here with all of you." She winked at Brian at this last statement. And he nodded his head at her.

"We love you, too." Crane said and they nodded their agreement.

"Now?" Guthrie asked.

"Yes." Daniel said to him. Guthrie reached out and lifted his glass of milk toward her. "To our new brother." He said and they all lifted their glasses and agreed in unison.

"Our new brother!"

Hannah recognized that these days with all the brothers around them were fleeting. They were men, nearly grown, and no doubt each of them would find wives of their own, and create lives separate and apart from The Brotherhood. They would be forever tied together - not just by the ranch but by the bonds of family, but these days with all of them together under one roof would someday come to an end. And she knew deep in heart, despite all the complications, despite all the difficulties, she would miss these days, and treasure the memory of them for years to come. They would be as dear to her, as the necklace that hung around her neck. The simple sterling silver necklace was more precious than gold or diamonds; for there is no more precious metal than one forged with love.

She turned to Adam who ignored his brothers for once, and leaned in close to kiss her whispering softly, "Welcome to the family Hannah Joy, we are awfully glad you are here."

They hooted and cheered as they always did, whenever Adam kissed her in front of them, and she blushed as she always did, but didn't break away from Adam's kiss, instead she wrapped her arms around him, until at last Guthrie called out.

"Can we have the pie now?"

And laughing, still held in the circle of her husband's arms, she smiled at her brothers, and then moved to serve the pie she'd made to her family.

The End

_Author's Note_

_Thanks to all my faithful readers. I appreciate all the reviews that you've posted and am happy that you've enjoyed the story. I'm always a little sad when a story ends. I wanted to say a special thanks to my Irish friend who's posted a review. Go raibh maith agat. I sure hope that the rest of the McFadden school years go smoothly! Thanks for reading! - Willful Red _


End file.
